finding out what love is
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: A 16 year old living with his fathers abuse. Want will become of his young life when he decides to defend himself against the abuse, causing the death of his dad and falling in love with a much older man bringing problems to replace the old.
1. Chapter 1

Jeff sits on the building steps to where he lives, in a apartment complex.

He is watching as his friends poke around through a dirty magazine, Jeff none at all interested in the naked women photos.

He just knew that someone would get caught, and he was gonna make sure it wasn't him this time.

The last time his father beat him good, he did not want to have to go through that this early in the week.

It had only been just a few days ago, when he was caught smoking, a neighbors friends little brother saw him and ran up and told his father. His dad wasn't at all happy, but then again Jeff couldn't really remember a time when he was.

Jeff lives with his dad in a low rental section of the city, poorsville the neighboring kids like to call it.

he does have a older brother, Matthew but he got out of town long ago. Almost a year has passed but Jeff can still remember being at the train station waving his brother off. He had been crying and his dad called him a wimp, "What are you doing crying, Men don't cry..Toughen up." His father shouted as his hand slaps Jeff acrossed the face.

Jeff hated seeing his brother getting out, he didn't want to be alone. Suffering his fathers wrath by himself.

Matt always took care of him, he'd take the beatings that were meant for Jeff and when he couldn't, he'd be sure to comfort Jeff after he got his lickings.

Now with Matt gone, who was there to help him or to defend him. Who was there to protect him from his father.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeff...Jeff where are you boy?, You better not be messing with that damn dog again. I told you he ain't getting none of our food. Jeff!". Gilbert shouts.

Gilbert walks around the corner of the alley, He spots Jeff siting on a tree stump ..far off in the empty back-lot of their apartment building.

Jeff sits fumbling with a piece of meat, He had been trying to get the little stray puppy since the day he had saw the poor hungry thing wobble up to the buildings entrance steps begging for any kind of hand-out. Jeff as of now had not had any luck.

The poor pup just was too scared to come any closer.

"JEFF!, What did I tell ya BOY!.". Gilbert yells before rushing over to Jeff and picking him up by his shirt sleeve.

"I want you to get your ass home right now, AND if I see you are trying to feed, that dog one more time, I am gonna make it where your the one who's starving, GOT IT!". Gilbert yells getting his point crystal clear acrossed to the frighten boy who knew all to well that his father had meant every word that he had said.

"Yes sir...". Jeff whispers.

Gilbert lets loose of Jeff's shirt sleeve.

Jeff scatters off to the entrance doors of their building.

Gilbert runs up to the scared puppy, He kicks dirt in the pups face scaring it away.

"That'll teach you to stay away, AND if it doesn't then I will just have to shoot ya.". Gilbert announces with a proud gleam.

Gilbert hunts every year, He almost always wins in the annual turkey shoot-off.

One thing he doesn't let anyone forget about, He really loves to hunt.

Jeff sits in the living area, As much as you could call it that.

He sits on the couch, His hands tucked neatly in his lap.

He waits for his father to come through the door.

Probably cussing and throwing his fists around, His face beat red and getting even redder.

He'll step up to Jeff, Jeff'll stand up trying to calm his father down but only infuriating him more.

Gilbert will ask him why he was out there doing something he knew not to do and then the slap will come,

Jeff will taste blood and plead for his father to stop.

Gilbert will start shouting, His slaps will turn into punches and kicks.

Jeff will coward down on the floor crying, begging for his father to take mercy but Gilbert will continue.

Jeff gets tense when his father steps inside the room.

"What were you doing out there feeding that mutt our food, The only food we have and you decide to give it to some animal!". Gilbert hisses.

"I'm sorry father, I just thought it was hungry. I didn't want it to die.". Jeff whispers.

Gilbert looks at his youngest son, A cruel smile on his face.

"You didn't want it to die.". Gilbert monks.

Jeff nods while standing up, Gilbert pushes him back down on the cough.

"You didn't want the little puppy to die, Well. Would you like to die boy?". Gilbert asks.

"No sir.". Jeff answers

His eyes watching his father step over to his bed-room.

Jeff begins crying. "Dad please! I will not do it again, I swear."

Gilbert Hardy comes out of his room with a semi automatic shot-gun in hand.

"Dad.. DADDY PLEASE DON'T." Jeff pleads as his father steps closer.

The rifle of the gun practically pointed right towards Jeff's skull.

Gilbert smirks "You do not wanna die?".

Jeff in a frighten panic just nods his head slowly.

Gilbert lowers the gun down.

"You do not go messing with that damn dog again, You hear."

Jeff who by now was hyperventilating simply falls to the ground.

" I won't do it, I won't.. I won't daddy, I won't."

Gilbert smiles satisfied with his boys answer he heads into the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff opens his eyes, His alarm clock ringing like crazy announcing that it was another day,

One more Monday.

He sits up, His hair looking like a birds nest.

He rubs his eyes, The clacking of his father's boots scratching the wooden floor.

He suddenly realizes that his father isn't supposed to be up yet, He doesn't go to work until 9:00.

He bolts up out of bed, He searches for his alarm clock. He is so frighted,

He had forgot where the damn thing was located. He finally finds it, Up on his nightstand where it always is.

Jeff hits himself on the forehead for being so stupid, He looks at the numbers on the clock.

8:30 AM.

He had over-slept, His father would come in here any minute and notice that he ain't at school,

Where he is supposed to be. What am I gonna do.

Jeff rushes to get grabs his shoes, Not waiting to put them on,

He tosses them over his shoulder. He opens his window, Trying to be as quite as possible,

He looks over his shoulder, He can hear foot-steps coming towards his door.

He can see his father's shadow underneath the door.

Jeff panics, He practically throws himself out his window, Landing on the metal fire escape ladder.

He moans as his back lands hard on the steel. He quickly covers his mouth.

His father opens the door, Jeff ducks down low.

Tears slowly coming to the surface. Jeff can feel his heartbeat pumping frantically.

His nerves were all haywire, He could just sense the reaction of his father, Seeing it in the back of his mind, What his father would do to him if he found him out here.

Jeff was lucky, His father didn't even notice the opened window.

He just cut off that god awful alarm clock and walks out the room,

Jeff curses himself for not cutting the damn thing off earlier.

He waits a few minutes to gather his composure before heading down the ladder.

He didn't know weather to go to school or not, He was scared that if he did that his father would still find out about him being late, They'd surely call him and let him know that his son came to school late.

So Jeff just went around town, Not really doing anything.

He'd tell his teachers tomorrow that he was sick and had a doctors note,

They'd ask where the note is but I'll just tell em that I had forgot it and that I would bring it in next school day

Whenever that may be. Jeff was enjoying not having to deal with all those classes and their stupid home work assignments, He was thinking of doing this more often, Who would find out.

Jeff thought about it, What if his teachers called his dad about him not showing up for school?.

What could he do then, He began to panic once again.

He goes through so many panic attacks, He's learned tricks to help himself calm down.

sometimes it works and sometimes it don't.

He counts to ten, Each number he breaths in heavily and then waits a second before breathing out,

He does this for each number called out, It helps but sometimes he still has a hard time to catch his breath.

His doctor, The last time he saw him about three months ago "Let's see... yeah three months" Jeff speaks out aloud, He had to think about but he was sure that's how long ago it was, Anyways His doctor even suggested that Jeff needed a inhaler but his dad heard the price for it and wasn't about to pay that much just for some little damn trinket. "If the boy can't breath on his own then I guess he's just fucked." His father stated to the doctor, Just a few feet away from Jeff. Jeff could remember the look on the doctor's face,

A mixture of anger and pity.

How Jeff wished someone would save him from his father,

Just pick him up one day and take him somewhere where he can actually breath.

He would day-dream about it, The police smashing their door in, Calling out his name.

Arresting his father and putting him in handcuffs while in the back of the police car.

Jeff taken to another family, One that actually loved each other.

But for all the people who knew what was going on, would just rather let it continue, They'd walk away.

That was something that Jeff couldn't understand, I thought you were supposed to call if you had any suspicion of abuse, What they think my dad cares for me, Yeah he cares about beating me.

Jeff finally is able to stop the attack, He gets up from the concrete that he was sitting down on.

He walks back out onto the main road. He pushes through the massive crowd.

People coming and going, From one storefront to the next.

Jeff wished he had some money, He was starving.

He takes a glance at his watch, 9:21 AM.

"Well dad's at work now. I could go home, Grab a bite to eat." Jeff whispers.

He decides to do that but first he has to pass through the playground,

May sound harmless to you but this isn't your ordinary playground.

This playground has thugs and hustlers, Drug dealers, Hookers,

Male prostitutes hanging around instead of children playing.

This was what I grew up in, This pitiful excuse for a neighborhood.

He grabs his pocket knife from the inside of his coat pocket, Just in case anyone tries anything.

He had experiences before with some of these dudes. Some that he cared to forget about.

One of the drug dealers tried to sell him some "Sweets" As he called them but when Jeff refused,

The man grabbed him pulling him close, He started groping Jeff,

Jeff who was just 13 and a half at the time learned his lesson,

He would never come through this part of town without some kind of protection.

That last time, He was lucky. Matthew was still around to defend him.

But now that he was all alone, He'd have to be the one to defend because there was no-one else who would.

Jeff had made it through without a incident.

He starts to run towards his apartment complex.

His friends were probably hanging out at "The spot."

Jeff would swing by there later, Right now he just wanted some food and drink.

He gets up to his floor.

"Jeff, What are you doing. Ain't you got school today, Your dad ain't gonna like this."

Jeff rolls his eyes, One of the neighbors.

Everyone likes to call her miss busy-body.

She's always nosing around, In everyone's business but her own.

"Hey miss Sherwood, I didn't go to school today cause I had a doctor's appointment,

My dad knows about it so it's okay." Jeff waves good-bye while hurrying to get the door unlocked.

Once inside of the apartment, He can hear her mumbling, She always talks to her-self.

Jeff ignores her and goes to find something to eat.

10: 27 AM

After a nice sized bowl of soup, and a few sodas Jeff turns off the t.v.

He had watched all that he wanted too, Plus all his favorite shows were already over with.

He decides to head out over to "The spot" and see what his so called friends were up too,

Probably smoking and looking at magazines that's about all they do.

But he might aswell head on over there.

10:36 AM

He makes it to "The spot" A old abandoned house, With it's white chipped paint peeling off the moldy wood.

"Hey Jeff, Ain't you supposed to be at school?." Chad asks.

"I overslept." Jeff admitted.

They slap hands, "Well, Nice to see you joining our side for a change.

Your dad ain't gonna be happy about it though." Chad stats.

"Whatever, Hand me one of those." Jeff says

Micheal throws a magazine his way.

"That is the June issue.

There's one photo in there, I could stare at all day man."

Micheal makes a motion for big boobs.

Jeff smirks and flips through the magazine.

"So what yall been up too?." Jeff asks.

Micheal shrugs, Chad is too busy to even look Jeff's way and Jay-Jay is well,

He is comforting himself, A enough said about that.

Jeff can't help but get a little hard when he hears Jay-Jay moaning.

He tries to think of something that would make it go away but after a minute or two with nothing changing

he decides he'll just have to go and take care of it.

"Man, I gotta piss. Be right back." Jeff lies

"Jeff man, What ya doing?, You piss yet." Chad asks.

Jeff hurries to zip back up his pants.

"Don't you know the meaning of privacy?." Jeff asks.

Chad shrugs.

11:53 AM

Jeff says good-bye to the gang and heads back home.

He had thought of just sleeping the rest of the day away at-least until his dad got home anyways.

His dad got pissed if Jeff even so-much as slept during the day, He'd always say there was work to do.

Always work and if you didn't have any then he'd surely find you something to do.

Jeff hated everything about his life, He hated even breathing.

Another day to mark off the calendar was all he thought of the days passing.

There was really no meaning, He wouldn't be sorry if he didn't wake up from sleep,

He really didn't see any reason why to still be living, Day in day out is was always the same.

Yelling, Fighting, Hurting, Pain, Hatred, loathing and despair is his life.

Those are the words he'd use to describe his life.

What he wouldn't do to just take his father's prized gun and shoot.

"Jeff , What the hell you doing home." Gilbert shouts.

Jeff stares blank-faced at his father.

"Answer me boy."

Jeff stutters "I...I..ov..."

"SPIT IT OUT BOY."

"I over slept."

Gilbert brings his hand back, Jeff braces for the hit.

"Dad!, Jeffrey."

Gilbert stops, He turns around to the direction of the voice.

Jeff looks over his father's shoulder.

"MATT!." Jeff yells running over to his older brother, He pulls him into a bone-crushing hug.

Gilbert scowls. "What are you doing here, I thought you'd notify me before coming over,

I could have picked you up."

"I wanted to surprise you." Matt replies.

"Well you sure did that, Give your old man a hug huh." Gilbert announces.

Matt looks at Jeff "Let me go." He whispers.

Matt walks over to Gilbert, His father and hugs him.

"You hungry, I can fix you something." Gilbert asks.

"Nah, I had something on the train but thank you."

Jeff heads to his room, "I'm gonna go clean up, I'm sure you both have alot of talking to do."

Matt smiles "I'll come in there in a bit, I've got something for ya."

Jeff smiles back "Okay."

Jeff can hear his father telling Matt that he doesn't deserve anything for skipping school.

Jeff throws his coat down.

"Damn you, I hate you!."

Jeff sits down on his bed, His emotions getting the best of him, He begins to cry.

"Why do I have to live like this."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Matt knocks on the closed door.

"Come in." Jeff announces as he takes a seat on the edge of his bed.

Matt comes in and stands in front of the door lingering for a bit before Jeff asks. "Would you please shut the door."

Jeff notices their father Gilbert sitting in the living room.

Jeff hated having Gilbert stare in to his room so he always made sure to shut the door when-ever he was in his room.

"Sure, No problem." Matt responses

Matt slowly shuts the door and walks over towards Jeff.

He takes a seat down next to him.

"So how have you been?, How's school?." Matt asks trying to start a conversation.

"If you had stayed, You would know about all that But since you didn't I guess you need me to tell ya huh."

Matt looks down "I'm sorry, But I had to go to collage. I had gotten a scholarship, I wasn't gonna waste it."

"Well, You sure didn't waste it huh. You just left me with the monster, You were supposed to stay and protect me." Jeff gets up and walks over to his window.

Matt focus his eyes on Jeff's bedroom floor.

"I Can't protect you all the time Jeffrey, Your gonna have to grow up sometime." Matthew stated

Jeff starts to cry "Yeah.. You promised me that nothing would happen, You lied to me. Each day you were gone. I got beat, Anytime Gilbert thought I did something wrong, He beat me. Do you know that?. Do you even care anymore?. About me, About US.?" Jeff turns around and stares at Matt.

Matt gets up "I couldn't hold off on my life anymore, I was gonna make something of myself, I couldn't just stay here and be your bodyguard my whole life, I have a plan for my life Jeff, I needed that degree to get the life I desired., I had worked my ass of to get into that collage and I got accepted, I was not gonna blow the chance of making it."

"Making it where Matthew?, Out of here, Out of this town, Away from me?." Jeff asks staring into his older brothers eyes.

Matt grabs ahold of Jeff "I never wanted away from you, But I couldn't help that my collage that I was accepted to and The only one I can afford was so far away. How am I supposed to change that. I can't."

Jeff sinks into Matthew's arms.

Matthew wraps his arms fully around Jeff.

"You said you got me something." Jeff whispers.

Matt shakes his head "Yeah, It's in my back-pack."

Matt runs out into the living room to grab his stuff.

He sets it down on the bed and rummages through his few belongings.

"Here you go." Matt says and he stretches out his hand to give Jeff his gift.

"Thanks." Jeff whispers as he takes ahold of the wrapped present.

"You didn't have to wrap it too." Jeff smiles as he opens the package.

Matthew waits for Jeff's reaction.

"Do you like it, I knew you always loved that photo."

Jeff begins crying again. "I love it Matthew, Thank you so much." Jeff hugs his older brother

while still clutching onto the photo.

"To think I just got into a fight with you and you get me this."

"It's nothing, Brothers don't always get along." Matt grabs a edge of the photo.

Jeff still shedding tears "You miss her don't you?" Matt asks as he holds onto his brother with his free hand.

"Yeah. It's weird, I was so little when she died that I can't even remember her but I miss her, How is that.

How is it that I can miss someone and I can't remember them." Jeff asks as he looks up to Matthew for a answer.

"I don't know, I just wish I could forget." Matt whispers.

Jeff looks up in confusion "Why would you say that?."

"You have no idea what had happened. I don't want to talk about it."

Jeff nods and begins to place the photo on his nightstand.

"I love my gift, Thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"This isn't your only copy is it, Of the photo." Jeff asks not wanting to take Matthew's only photo of their mother.

"No, I got it copied."

Jeff nods again.

"Maybe we can go play at the tracks later tonight." Matt suggests.

Jeff smiles "That would be awesome, How long you staying?."

"Just for a day or two but then I gotta get back."

Jeff frowns.

"Hey don't get sad now, I promise ya I'm gonna spend those whole two days with you."

"Thanks. I would like that alot." Jeff stats as he flops on his bed and pulling Matthew down on the bed with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeffrey goes to bed, Matt popping his head in to say good night to him.

Jeff who was fluffing up his pillow at the time sits upright and scoots closer towards the edge

"You ain't sleeping in here?." He asks.

Matt shakes his head "No, I've got something set up on the couch, Thanks anyways though."

Jeff throws a hand up "You shouldn't being sleeping on the couch, Come on you can sleep on the floor, I've got extra blankets, It'll be like old times, Us staying up late, Talking, We can move the t.v. in here and watch some old horror flicks."

Matthew smiles "That's nice BUT I really ain't in the mood to being sleeping on the floor." Matt stats "Sleeping on the floor OR on a nice couch...Umm." Matt says as he uses some-kind of hand-gesture weighing out what would be better.

Jeffrey flops down on the bed "Fine, Do want ya want. It was just a suggestion."

Matt frowns "I'd love to stay up and watch movies with you, But I just don't wanna sleep on the hard floor."

"I told you I had blankets!" Jeff says

Matt continues to stare towards Jeff.

"You can sleep on the bed then, I'll sleep on the floor." Jeff announces.

"No, I couldn't do that, And besides who knows what you do in that bed." Matt jokes

Jeff fakes a laugh "Good-night Matt." Jeff bitterly whispers as he settles in the bed.

Matthew frowns once-again "Night Jeff, We can spend some-time tomorrow afternoon watching t.v."

Matt waits to hear Jeff's response but Jeff just covers his head with the blanket.

Matt slowly walks out and shuts Jeff's door.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I have written two other chapters after this one, I am hoping to post them tomorrow or in a couple days.

Please don't forget to review!

Hope you enjoy :)


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff wakes up, His alarm clock going off in his face.

Jeff opens his eyes and he see's Matt standing over his bed, The alarm clock in his hands.

"Get that outta my face, What are you doing?." Jeff whispers, He moves his hand up, Knocking the clock.

Matt hurries to grasp it before it falls "Damn Jeff, You trying to break the only clock you've got."

Jeff stares up at Matt, A evil grouchy look in his eyes "You shouldn't have had it in my face then."

"I must have forgotten how you are when first waking up." Matt whispers.

He sets the clock down on the bed.

Jeff slowly gets up, His hair a mess, Strands of his hair were standing up and it just looked so funny.

Matt couldn't help but smirk at it, And with the looks Jeff was giving him, He couldn't stop the burst of laughs that were sneaking up on him and springing from out of his mouth.

"What's so funny?." Jeff aggravatingly asks.

"Have you looked in the mirror." Matt asks.

"You JUST woke me up, Have I had time to look in a mirror." Jeff asks.

"You sure are a grouch." Matt announces.

"You would be too, So why did you wake me up for." Jeff asks

Matt shrugs "I just wanting to piss you off."

Matt shakes his head "Nah, I wanting us to spend some time together, I know you got school today, I didn't wanna wait until you get off so I had THIS bright idea."

"Real bright idea Matt, Your gonna wake me up three hours earlier then I have to, Expect me to want to spend time with you doing what?, And then go off to school and be-able to actually focus on work, Please I'm gonna be falling asleep all over the place, Probably in my food during lunch too. Did you not think of school and a kid needing sleep to focus."

Matt frowns, His feelings a little hurt "Well, Go back to bed if you feel like you need your rest."

"I WILL THEN." Jeff shouts as he throws his hand up, Pointing to his door "Can you shut the door on your way out."

Matt doesn't respond, He just walks out, Shutting the door behind him like asked.

Jeff grabs his alarm clock, He resets it and slams it back down where it belongs.

"Damn Matt, I have school today you know." He whispers as he throws his blanket back over his body.

Matt stands in the kitchen, He just wanted to make it up to Jeff, Last night he was upset over not being able to spend a night watching flicks, I just wanted to do something with him, I thought he'd love the idea. He used to love it during our child-hood, Waking up before school, Watching cartoons all morning long, I guess it was just a stupid idea. Students do need sleep Matthew, You should have known that, You've failed enough tests on the fact that you were tired and worn out from the night before and not able to get enough sleep.

Matt grabs his drink, And sets it in the fridge, He wasn't in any mood to drink or really do anything for that matter.

He just felt stupid and foolish.

He goes and sits down on the couch, Cuddling up in the blanket, He grabs the remote and turns it on, He sits there watching cartoons before falling asleep.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I'm hoping you've enjoyed the story so far, Please let me know of any mistakes that you see.

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow or the next day!.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff wakes up, The alarm clock going off once again.

He grabs it and punches the button to silence the damn ringing.

He wipes at his face with his hands and yawns, It didn't seem like he had slept at all.

He really didn't want to go to school but his dad was already pissed at him, if it wasn't for Matthew being here...

Jeff remembered earlier in the day, His mean attitude towards Matthew's idea of waking him up so early.

Why did I act like that, He was just trying to be nice, He probably felt bad for last night. Now I'm the one feeling bad, I should go and say sorry.

He gets up, Not even dressed yet and heads out into the living room.

He sees the t.v. on, A bowl of cereal sitting on the coffee table and the blanket spread out on the couch but he didn't see Matt.

Matthew wasn't anywhere in the living room or kitchen, Maybe he was in the bathroom Jeff thought.

Jeff hears his dad's ceiling fan going on in his room, But he could also hear whispering.

Jeff slowly tip-toes towards his father's closed door.

"So you got anything important to do today." Jeff could hear his father ask.

Who's he talking too, Is it Matt, Is Matt in their dad's room. But he doesn't let anyone in there. Why would he let Matt go in there, Why not talk out here.

Jeff continues to listen in on the conversation.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to my work during my lunch hour, I've really missed spending time with you." Jeff's father continues talking.

A few minutes later

Jeff was so got up in how NICE his father's voice sounded, He barely noticed the door creaking open.

"Jeffrey?, What the hell you doing boy." Gilbert asks.

Jeffrey stands there, His mouth gaped open.

He looks down at his father's hand, In it was the telephone.

"Have you seen Matthew?." Jeff silently asks.

"No, Shouldn't you be going off to school?."

"Yes, I just can't find Matt." Jeff whispers, His eyes still focused on the phone.

"Why do you need Matt to get ready for school?, Is He gonna go to school with you Jeffrey?". His father asks rather mockingly

Jeff shakes his head no, He could feel his heartbeat beating faster, He was afraid he was gonna have another panic attack. It would be right on schedule Jeff thought while taking in that fact that it's been just over a day since his last one.

"Go get ready for school." Gilbert demands.

"Yes sir." Jeff replies as he back-walks out of the hallway.

He turns to his side once in the kitchen and walks to his room, His thoughts wondering on just WHO his father was talking so nicely too.

His father huffs as he puts the phone back on the kitchen counter. "Your getting stranger and stranger boy every single day."

Jeff rolls his eyes at his father's talk.

"Where is Matt?" Jeff whispers as he throws clothes out of his dresser.

He lays them out on his bed, He grabs his shoes and hurries to put them on.

"He didn't leave yet did he?, He wouldn't would he?, Did I upset him that much?."

Jeff grabs his comb and runs it through his hair once, He throws it down and begins dressing.

"See you this afternoon, Jeff." Gilbert announces.

"Yes sir." Jeff grabs his back-pack and lets it hang off one shoulder.

"You better go to school mister, If I find out you haven't, Well... You know what will happen." Gilbert whispers as he takes a sip of his freshly brewed coffee, Coffee that he always has in the morning. Jeff would want to gag from the smell of it. He just hated coffee!. But his dad loved it, He would always say that he could never find the right coffee, Not like what your mother made, Your mother made the best coffee, I've tried just about every coffee and none of them have come close to what she used to make, But this one is pretty close, He'd say. Not to me of course but to Matthew. He always seemed to have conversations with Matt, Ones that he couldn't or just wouldn't have with me. Why can't you open up with me, Talk to me. You can with him but the only thing you can say to me is about the rules and you better not break them, You better not do this and you better not do that and blah, blah, blah... What is it about me that you dislike so, Matt is better at behaving, He's better at school, BUT is he ever here, No. You still talk with him though, He comes through the door a whole year of nothing, No phone calls, No letters but you still have a nice demeaner towards him, Your just always angry with me though, I don't understand. I try to be good, I TRY but your just so hard to satisfy, If I do what you tell me too, I'm either not doing it fast enough or the right way as you see it. I don't see how mom ever saw anything in you.

Gilbert stands up and walks over towards the window, He looks out the blinds.

"You trying to miss the bus boy, What the hell you doing just standing there."

Jeff feels and sees a hand slap right in front of his face.

"Get the hell out there and on that bus boy. Get out of your head."

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Gilbert stands in front of Jeff, A scowl on his face.

"Well you better stop and get on that bus."

"Yes sir." Jeff whispers as he rushes out the door.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I've written one other chapter after this one, I'm hoping to post tomorrow or the next day.

Please review!

**SLASHDLITE**: Yep, Poor Jeffie :( He'll meet someone who'll change his life though don't worry, Someone who'll will make him happy! I hope that your enjoying the story, and your right about the brothers not being on the same page at all. Thanks for reading and reviewing, **It's what motivates me!**

**INFECTION13: **Yeah, Not too good or bright on Matt's part but he had good intentions which Jeff does realize once he wakes up of course :)** Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reading!.**

Let me know of any mistakes or suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt stares out into the fields, His eyes were drooping, He was about to fall asleep. His hands were cold from the chill morning air but he wasn't ready to leave yet, He wasn't ready to confront Jeff just yet, He didn't know if Jeff would still be angry with him or not but he really didn't care, He just felt like sitting here, Sitting here and continue to watch all the people climbing on and off the buses, Watching them waving good-bye to their families, Who were standing there or those that were arriving back from where-ever they had run off to, Seeing them hugging their mothers and tipping their hats to their fathers, Before their dads pull them into their embrace. It was like sneaking into someone else rooms, Watching them from behind the shadows. Seeing them in their life's routine but them not knowing. Matt wanted to know why his life got shafted, Why his family wasn't like these peoples. Why didn't his mother be there when he went off to collage?, Why she didn't have her arms all wrapped up in his, Her fingers clutched in his hands, Not willing to let go. Why wasn't she crying tears?. Why wasn't she there?. Why did God take her away?. Didn't he realize we still needed her.

Our dad wasn't always like he is today, He used to be like those others fathers, But something happened to him the day Our mother passed. Something died inside of him, Maybe it was his heart, Maybe it just shattered in pieces. And He just hasn't the energy to find the pieces that have fallen somewhere in the dark. Maybe He can't, Maybe he just doesn't want to. Matthew could understand, If Mackie died, He'd probably feel the same, He'd die right along with her and Matt thinks that's want happened to his dad when their mother died. He just died too. And someone else was put in his place. Someone who Matt just doesn't love. Matt of course couldn't ever speak aloud the words, But he knows he doesn't love this father that he has to call his own, He hates him, Hates him for what he does to Jeffrey, He puts that boy through hell, He knows, He used to do the same thing to me but I've learned on what not to do, Jeffrey just can't stand being told what to do, At-least not when it's Gilbert doing the ordering.

Matt watches one family in particular, Their demeanor so peaceful, They were standing side by side, Smiles on their faces, One of them was wearing a army outfit, He must have been serving in the army. Matt feels a cold wind rush by and he had wished he had grabbed some-kind of coat before he left home.

Matt watches the last few remaining folks rush off to their cars before finally getting up and leaving himself.

He walked and walked, Just taking in the people, The shops, He had to have been out here for a good hour and a half already.

Matt watches the rain clouds pull in, He looks up and see's the sky getting darker, It's gonna be a morning shower, Probably won't last long, A few minutes, That's usually how long they last Matt thinks. He remembered how when he was younger, Jeffrey was probably only two at the time, It was early morning, Matthew's mom was inside cooking breakfast, A little too early but Gilbert had finally got a job and had to be at work to start his shift before 8:00 AM.

So Ruby got up three hours earlier then usual to make sure he had a good breakfast to start his day off. It was raining and Gilbert had left the door open when letting their cat whiskers out the back door. Jeffrey was not yet walking, But he still could crawl and he had noticed the door open. He sneaked right out and Matt could remember the smile on their mother's face when she had found Jeffery playing in the mud, Soaked but with a huge tooth-less smile spread acrossed his little chubby face. She laughed and picked up Jeff, Pulling him to her chest.

Matt would dream sometimes about his mother's laugh, About her smile. How his dad used to be, He would smile and laugh, It's hard to imagine that now but it was real, It happened, He used to be a loving father, And a devoted husband. If only their mother never left, Things would have been different.

It starts raining down, Matt watches others run for cover, Running to their cars or into some buildings but Matt doesn't care, He finds it refreshing, He stands there in the middle of the street, His head held up to the sky, The rain-drops falling on his face. Almost like fresh tears.

He waits for it to let up before continuing his slow walk home, He notices a pay-phone, He checks his pants-pocket for some change, He only had enough for one phone call but one was enough.

He walks up to it, And enters the phone-booth, Reaching for the phone, He dials Mackenzie's number.

"Hello." Mackie's little sister Jesse whispers.

"Hey Jess, It's Matthew. Is Mackie up?." Matt asks.

"Yeah, She's right here. Wait a minute."

Matt stands tapping his fingers on-top the phone-book.

"Matthew, How's it going over there?" She asks

Matt could envision the huge smile spread acrossed her face.

"It's okay, I just missed you, I had to call you." Matt stats.

"That's sweet Matthew, I've missed you too." She whispers.

"So is everything okay, Nothing's happened." She asks.

"No, Everything is great." Matt lies.

"Matthew Hardy, You better not be lying to me?." She threats.

Matt laughs "No, I just wanted to call you, Hear your voice."

Mackie knew he was lying, But she insistent that if he wanted to talk to her about what's going on, He would.

"Okay Matthew."

"Well, I'll let you go now, I love you." Matt responds.

" I love you too, See you in a few days." She replies.

"Yep, Bye baby." Matt whispers.

"Kisses." She announces before hanging up.

Matt places the phone down, He smiles before walking out the booth and heading down the road.

He had felt better, Less worried about Jeff. If he was still angry then fine, He can still be angry with him.

Matt wasn't gonna worry about it none. In fact, Matt had thought of going to the movies, He'd still have to head home and get his wallet but he was gonna go and enjoy himself. Not worry over his brother's feelings.

He had feelings of his own, That was enough to have to worry over.

He shouldn't have to worry about anyone elses.

Matt decides to stop by the theater to see what was playing, Just in-case there was nothing of interest to him, He would not have wasted all that time and get there and there would be no movie he would want to watch. This way he'd know for sure.

He gets to the theaters and see's that they were playing Carrie at 1:00. He wouldn't mind watching that, It's been along time since he had watched it.

He heads home and grabs his wallet and heads back to the theaters.

He had thought of leaving a note but why bother, Jeff probably didn't want to see him anyways.

He'd find out later where I've been Matt thinks.

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: Gilbert is mean, But I hope that through reading some of their past flash-backs, That you see that he wasn't ALWAYS mean. And I think this chapter tells you that Matt hasn't gone. Just out for a little while. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING.

**Slashdlite**: He's angry. I'm writing as I go along so I'm not sure exactly WHEN the surprise person will enter into the picture, But I'm assuming AFTER Matt leaves to go back to collage. Jeff and Gilbert will have a fight and Jeff will run away from home, And run into this person who will take him in. PS: If you look in the characters or summary, You should beable to find out who this mystery person will be, I hope that my decision of who this person is doesn't make you not interested in the story. I know not too many people like that pairing. But it's one of my favorite Jeff parings, Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Ortonholic**: **Thank you so much**, I really hope your gonna **enjoy** the rest of the story once I get to writing it lol =D THANKS!

**THANKS GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS, IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME WRITING.**

Let me know if there is anything you don't like or you don't understand.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeff runs off the bus, He was hoping to find Matthew sitting and watching t.v.

He just felt so guilty for the mean way he treated him earlier in the morning and the feeling just intensified during the long school day.

He just wanted to find him and apologize.

Maybe spend some time with him, Watch t.v., Joke around some.

Maybe we could go walk to the ice-cream shop, Get a milkshake or something thinks Jeff.

He just really wanted to make it up to Matt, Make him see how sorry he was.

If only he is still here, I sure hope he came back from where-ever he went to earlier Jeff whispers outloud,

Jeff gets a strange look from one of the guys hanging out on the steps who overheard Jeff talking to himself.

Jeff does not worry about it, He by-passes the hoodlums and goes on to his apartment.

Jeff turns the key in the lock and swings the door open, Hoping to see Matthew sitting down or at-least somewhere in the small inclosure that was their home but nothing, Just a empty room after empty room.

Jeff checked everywhere that there was to check, The living room, Kitchen, Bathroom, His own room and even their father's just in case he was in there for some unknown reason.

Matthew was not no-where in the apartment.

Jeff was breathing heavy, Yelling and shouting out Matt's name, Screaming for Matthew to respond, To come out from where-ever he was hiding but Matt was not hiding, He was just gone.

Jeff flopped down on the couch,

He needed to calm down before he really had an attack.

But he could not help but think that he upset Matthew so much that he left, Left and went back... With out saying goodbye.

He would do it, Jeffrey remembered times when they were younger, Matt would get so upset over something, He would just run off for hours, Not being found by anyone, Not even dad. Jeff never knew where Matt went to when he did this but where-ever he went, It was one hell of a hiding spot. Matt of course always came back once cooled down but you knew you really hurt him when he did this, Jeff always felt so scared when-ever Matt took off, He was afraid that Matt wouldn't come back even-though he always did or Jeff was afraid that something would happen to him once it got dark, Jeff may have been young but he knew what kind of people there were in this world, People who liked little kids, He litterly prayed that Matt would come back safe, He was also afraid to be alone with their father, He hated it when it was just the two of them. Jeff was thankful when Matt would come through the door later those evenings, Jeff always signed a sign of relief when-ever Matt would return safe and unharmed. He would be happy that He wasn't the only one to have to deal with Gilbert. But also for Jeff having his brother back, His best friend back.

This time was different though, When Matt did this before, He was still young, Where would he go, He always HAD to come back for it was the only place there was for him to be, But now He had his collage, His dorm room, His collage friends, He even had a girlfriend he could go too, This time he could leave and NEVER have to look back.

Jeff was so frighted that He had made a huge mistake.

He just wanted to find Matt, He wanted to say sorry.

"Sorry for being such a dick, I was just tired. You should know I'm not a morning person, I didn't mean to make you upset or hurt your feelings, I just didn't think Matthew, I'm sorry. Really sorry. Just come home please. So I can say I'm sorry." Jeff pleads

He went to his room and fell down on the mattress, He looked over towards the photo of his mother, He often wondered what she was like, Jeff really could not remember her, He was still pretty young when she died. But it never stopped the dreams that he would often have of her. He would sometimes get the courage to ask his father about his mother, But his father would just look at him, With a blank stare, He had such cold eyes whenever his mother's name was mentioned, His eyes did not have the anger that they usually had, They were just dead, Nothing behind them. No emotion, They were emotionless, Jeff would sometimes have nightmares, Those eyes in the pitch dark, It could frighten anyone. It frighten him.

He wanted to know what had happened, But he felt the need to just let it go without ever knowing, He felt like it would be something better left alone. It would not change anything anyways. His mother would be still be gone, and His dad would still be the mean bastard that he is. Plus how could he find out about anything if no-one would talk about it. His dad will not say anything and Matthew just wants to forget about it. So He says.

Jeff grabs his headphones from off the dresser, He puts them on. Pearl Jam was blaring through-out the headphones. One of Jeff's favorite bands. He eventually fell asleep while the music was still playing.

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: Thanks for the review, The whole family has things that they need to work on. I don't know if I'm gonna go into details about them, Probably not seeing as I'd liked to get to the good parts! :) Jeff and the mystery man. :( Sorry Matthew's not gay, He got himself a girlfriend. But who knows what he thinks about ;)

**Slashdlite**: Matt has a tendency to run away from problems or issues even when it is just a simple little thing. You have to remember he's gone through alot too. But yeah, He is being somewhat selfish. Thanks for the reviews! =d okay, Well that's good. I hope I'll do their pairing justice. I've only written one other very short story with the said pairing so I'm not sure how good I am with them.

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

I'm hoping to write a another chapter and have it posted in a few days, If I take too long to update just send me a message. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Gilbert comes in the apartment, After a very long morning at work.

He was tired and hungry, He could also really use a shower.

Jeffrey was still asleep.

Gilbert goes to the fridge, He grabs himself a beer and pops open the top.

He puts it to his mouth but before he can drink any, The phone rings.

He sets the beer down and walks the few feet over towards the phone.

He picks it up.

"Hello."

"Yes, Gilbert."

"...Sarah.." Gilbert whispers

"Yes, Gilbert."

Gilbert grabs the phone in his hands and heads to his bedroom.

"Gilbert?, Are you still here?."

"Yes, Sarah. I'm still here, I was looking for you during lunch." Gilbert replies.

"I'm sorry, I had a late appointment, One that I had forgotten about. We can still meet, I have nothing to do tonight." She stats.

"That sounds really wonderful but I have to stay home, Got the kids to take care of." Gilbert announces.

"They can come too, I don't mind. I've got kids myself as you know." Sarah responds.

Gilbert shyly smiles "That's very nice of you, But these kids ain't as well mannered as yours."

"Their young Gilbert, Weren't you like them at their age." She asks.

"Never!, I was never like that."

"Okay...Well Matt's an adult, Get him to look after Jeffrey then,... I really wanna see you tonight." Sarah whispers.

Gilbert thinks about it some "I really wanna see you tonight too. Just give me a couple hours, I'll be over there after I get cleaned up and once Matt comes back home, He ran off earlier this morning, That kid... He runs off all the time, I remember when he was younger, He always ran off from home, I'd be calling him, Driving around and everything and I still wouldn't beable to find the damn kid.

"Sometimes kids just need time to themselves Gilbert." Sarah says

"And sometimes kids just need a swift kick." Gilbert scowls

"... Don't say that Gilbert." Sarah whispers

"Sorry, ...Well I'll see you later okay." Gilbert hangs up before she even gets to her goodbyes.

Gilbert regrets that last sentence, He wanted to make a good impression on her but he couldn't seem to fight off the urge to say something hateful around her, It was who he was, He just couldn't subdue it.

How he felt something powerful for her, She reminded him so much of His late wife, She was so much like her, Even looked a little bit like her. He sometimes drifted off in thoughts, Thoughts of love, that would catch him off-guard but He liked it, He hadn't had anyone since his sweet-heart passed on, How He was tired of living life alone, He wanted that young love in his grasp once again but He can't help but think that she will come to hate him, like his kids do, Like his late wife used too.

They were happy once, Gilbert and his wife, Their kids.

Matthew was Gilbert's pride and joy, When He was born, Gilbert had something to show of his life, He had a loving, devoted, Beautiful wife and a son. What more could a young couple ask for, They soon got the American dream, Themselves a house to make into a home of their own, It needed some work but Gilbert was good at fixing things, He had that house in tip-top shape once Jeffrey came along, Another member added to their family. Everyone was overjoyed by Jeff's birth.

They had everything you could ask of, But things change, Time changes things.

Gilbert put alot of money in fixing up the house, It put them in debt. Gilbert had to work more and more hours. Barely any time at all to spend with the family He loved so dearly. His wife stayed at home while He provided, She was the regular house-wife, No job, Just staying home, Taking care of the kids, Doing all the cooking and cleaning. She was bored of it, She wanted to get herself a job too, The kids were getting a little older, They could pay for a babysitter. But Gilbert was totally against it, He had a vision, The vision of a man working, Providing the income and support for the family, While the wife stayed home and took care of the house-hold. No wife of his was gonna drop the kids off to some stranger while she went off to work when she didn't need too. They fought over it. Matthew would be crying because of his father's shouts. He never liked it when they fought. What kid would. She was also tired of Gilbert's long work-load, She was upset that He didn't get enough time with the kids. Matthew missed him, And Jeffrey barely knew him.

After a year, Gilbert finally caved and agreed to allow her to get a job, But only if the kids would be watched by a family member. No strangers. She thought that would be for the best aswell so when she worked, She would drop the kids off at their grand-parents.

It worked out great, Both Her and Gilbert worked similar shifts, So they both were off right around the same time.

Jeffrey and Matthew loved the time they got with their grand-parents. They didn't miss their mother too much. Expect for nap-time but they got used too it.

After work, She would start on dinner, When they weren't asked to stay at their parents house.

While she was cooking, Gilbert would have the kids in the back yard. Matthew loved to play catch so usually that's what they did. If Gilbert wasn't too tired. Jeffrey just loved to play in the dirt.

Matthew comes through the door, He throws his coat over the couch.

"Hey dad." Matt says as he walks by Gilbert to get to the fridge.

"Where you been." Jeffrey says as he walks out his room and over to Matt.

"Just out, Would you like a soda?." Matt asks as he goes to grab another.

"No, I can get it myself."

Gilbert ignores the boys and heads to his bedroom. He needed to get a shower.

Matt walks over to the counter, He turns around to face Jeff.

"... I'm sorry I woke you up this morning."

Jeff stops and looks over at Matt "... I should be the one apologizing."

"Why!, It's my fault."

Jeff walks up to Matt and hugs him "I'm glad you didn't leave." He whispers.

"Now why would I leave for, We haven't even spent much time together yet." He says as he places Jeff in a headlock.

"Hey! QUIT IT." Jeff yells as he counters the move and places Matt into a arm-bar.

"How do you like that." Jeff asks.

Matt laughs "Okay, I give, I give man. Let me go." Matt pleads

Jeff lets loose of Matt's arm. "I'm not as scrawny as I used to be big brother."

Matt holds onto his arm "That you aren't Jeff, You've got a little muscle."

A hour later

Gilbert comes out the shower, He had on a nice black buttoned up shirt with red roses on the front, Right above the shirt pockets. And some brand new jeans on.

"You look spevy dad, You going to see someone." Matt asks.

Gilbert was nervous, He was pacing back and forth, Like he had forgotten something.

"I have somewhere to go, Your gonna have to make something for dinner, Make sure your brother does his home-work. I should be back in a few hours."

"Sure.." Matt responds.

"Jeffrey GET OUT HERE." Gilbert shouts in Jeff's doorway.

Jeff walks out to see his father. "Wow... What's going on." Jeff asks surprised and shocked to see his father dressed so nicely.

"Dad's going out." Matt stats.

"I want you to behave, Matt'll tell me if you ain't." Gilbert stares at Jeff.

"Yes sir, I'll be good."

Matt watches

Gilbert walks a few feet towards the door, He stands behind the couch.

"If He don't behave, Then use this." Gilbert says to Matthew, While handing him a belt.

Matt reaches his hand out as his father places the belt in his palm.

"..Okay..." Matt whispers. He swallows spit.

Gilbert checks his pockets and then rushes out the door.

Matt while still holding onto the belt, Looks over to Jeffrey.

Jeff and Matt both stare at one-another.

"... So.. wanna go to the race-tracks?." Jeff asks.

"Sure, We can go but first I'm hungry. How about we go to that cafe down the street." Matt replies.

"You got the money?" Jeff asks.

"No, But you do." Matt smiles as he gets up off the couch, He throws the belt down and brings his arms around his brother's shoulders.

Jeff smiles back "Oh, I do huh."

"Yep, You sure do."

"We'll see, You'll be washing the dishes in the back." Jeff stats.

Matt and Jeff both walk out the apartment.

"..Nah, I don't think that will be me, More like you maybe." Matt jokes.

TBC

* * *

**Birdym**: Thanks for the review!, I'm thinking it'll be a few more chapters before Taker turns up, I don't wanna rush it and I still have some things that I wanna write about.

**Slashdlite**: Well, I waited until I was motivated, Hopefully it wasn't too long of a wait for ya. Thanks for the reviews!

**Infection13**: It'll still be a few more chapters. Matt did make it bad but all things are better now.

**Takers lady**: HEY! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Matt really is a nice guy, Just has some troubles, Much like Jeff has his.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!** HOPE TO POST SOON!.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt and Jeff walk side by side, The sky was cloudy and dark.

Jeff stops in mid-step and looks up towards the clouds.

Matt stops aswell a foot or two ahead of Jeff, He looks behind him and turns to stare at Jeff "What are you doing?."

When Jeff doesn't anowledge him, Matt steps up alongside Jeff and stares up at the sky too.

"Are We gonna go home now or conitune to look up at the sky?." Matt asks.

Jeff gets out of his daze and looks over to Matt "...Matthew.. Do you remember what happened to mom?."

Matt focuses his eyes towards the ground "Now why do you wanna bring this up, You know I don't like to talk about it."

Jeff bites his lower lip "I know but I just feel .. Well I don't know what I feel, I just need to know, I have a right to now how my mother died Matt."

"I don't wanna talk about it, Just get over it will ya." Matt hisses as he begins walking up ahead, Leaving Jeff to just stand there with his mouth gaped open."What's it gonna do, Is it gonna bring her closer to you, Is it gonna change anything?." Matt yells.

Jeff runs to catch up to Matt "What are you talking about Matthew, Why don't I just get over it, Are you serious!, This is my mother we're talking about."

Matt doesn't listen to Jeff, He contiunes to walk on, Ingoring Jeffrey's statement.

" It won't change anything Jeff. Just please STOP it, Please." Matt stops and turns to Jeff, They were standing face to face, Jeffrey could swear he saw Matt's eyes getting misty "I'm begging you Jeff, Just drop it."

Matt runs ahead and Jeff is once again standing there all alone, His confusion of his mother's passing is hanging overhead and Matt's mood of the situtaion is only making his wondering even worse. Why won't he just anwser my question, How hard is it to do that.

"You won't like the answer Jeffrey, You won't. Matt whispers.

TBC

Sorry for how long it's taken me to update.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff and Matt back it back to their home before the rain.

They come through the door, Jeffrey was still confused on why it was such hard thing for Matt to talk about their mother, I just wanted answers on how she died, Why can't anyone talk about it. Is it that difficult, Is it too painful.

Matt had been silent all the way home, I guess all you need to do to shut him up is mention mom thinks Jeff. He hadn't said a word since I brought her up. He was probably mad about my mentioning her either that or He was just upset for blowing up at me, Which He should be thinks Jeff, He didn't have to yell at me like He did, I just wanna know what happened to her, Is that a crime?.

Matt walks to the fridge and pours himself some tea.

"That's dad's tea, He's gonna know someone drank some of it." Stats Jeff.

Matt eyeballs Jeff "So, I don't care... I'll be out of here by then."

"What, What do you mean?." Jeff asks confused.

"I'll be leaving in the morning, I have to go back, Get caught up with my studies and classes you know Collage.." Matt replies.

Jeff stands near Matt who had now begun to lean on the fridge door.

"What's up with you Matt?. Your acting kinda weird?." Jeff asks as his eyes trail up and down Matt's face.

"Why do you say that for Jeffery?." Matt asks.

Jeff goes and takes a seat at the kitchen table. "Oh, I don't know maybe because of the fact that your creeping me out?." Jeff stats.

Matt walks over to Jeff "Look, I'm just tired okay, And well.. I get ..depressed sometimes and the fact that you brought up mom today didn't help me or my mood any."

Jeff then feels guilty "I'm sorry, If I had known it would make you sad I wouldn't have mentioned it... Just let me know next time, Don't just yell at me."

Matt places his arm around Jeff ".. Yeah.. I'm sorry for yelling at ya like I did... It's just a really, REALLY touchy subject for me."

".. I'll have to remember that." Jeff whispers.

Gilbert comes through the door after work.

"Matthew, Jeffrey come out here, I have someone I need you to meet." Gilbert shouts.

Matt and Jeff who was listening to music in Jeff's room comes out when they hear their father.

"Yeah Dad." Matt says.

"Jeffrey will you please turn off the music before coming out here."

Jeff who had just gotten up off his bed goes and turns the stereo off.

Jeff steps out of his room, Matt was standing there his mouth open.

Jeff was about to laugh at him until he see's a women standing in their living room, And she was standing beside dad with a smile, And dad was smiling at her. Jeff couldn't believe what he was seeing, He really felt like pinching himself to see if he was even awake. Maybe I fell asleep while listening to music and this is just some weird dream. Jeff grabs his arm and pinches down hard, Nope I'm awake, That hurt. Jeff rubs his arm.

"Who's this dad?." Matt asks.

"This is Sarah." Gilbert announces as he has his arm wrapped around her waist.

Jeff has to take another look, What is going on here. Jeff thinks.

"How are you Sarah." Matt asks as he walks up to her and shakes her hand.

"Jeff are you gonna introduce yourself." Gilbert asks.

He didn't demand me, He didn't sound mean, He sounded nice, He actually asked me to do something and didn't tell me.. What is freaking going on.

"Sure... I'm Jeffrey." Jeff replies as he walks up towards Sarah.

"She's gonna have dinner with us tonight, I hope you both will behave while she's here." Gilbert says.

"Of course, I'm really glad to meet you Sarah." Matt stats.

Jeff could barely comprehend on what was transpiring.

"So I hear you go to collage Matthew?." Sarah asks.

"Yes, I do." Matt replies. "I actually will be leaving tomorrow morning to go back."

"Oh, Well I hope that your still contact us from time to time."

Jeff drops his fork "What do you mean contact us."

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean nothing." Sarah whispers.

"No it's okay Sarah, Jeff don't talk like that." says Gilbert

Jeff rolls his eyes, Now there's the father I know.. Jeff curses under his breath.

Matt who had heard him nudges him in the shoulder.

"Stop it! Matt." Jeff yells as he punches Matt in his shoulder.

Gilbert stands up from his chair "Jeff!."

Jeff looks down at his lap. "...Sorry.."

"I'm really sorry about that Sarah."

Later on after dinner, Gilbert goes to show Sarah to her car.

"So what did you think all that was about?." Jeff asks Matt.

"I don't know, It looks like dad's finally moving on with his life." Matt smiles

"Why are you smiling."

"Oh come on Jeffrey, You didn't see dad's behavior, If he would just act like that all the time, It would be like heaven around here."

"Please, We don't even know this lady." Jeff stats.

"Well... Dad does, and it looks like he really likes her, I wouldn't cause a fuss over this, You'll just make him mad at ya." Matt replies.

Jeff gets up off the couch and goes to his room.

"I had a lovely time tonight Gilbert, Thank you for finally allowing me to come for a visit. Your kids are so adorable."

Sarah kisses Gilbert softly on the cheek.

"I am really sorry for how the kids were acting tonight, They just don't know how to listen."

"No Gilbert, They were wonderful, Don't get too harsh with them please." Sarah whispers.

Gilbert lowers his gaze "... I had a great time with you tonight aswell Sarah." He admits.

Sarah smiles and they kiss once more but this time it was on the lips.

".. I hope to do this again sometime soon, Gilbert."

".. Maybe.."

"Good night Gilbert." Sarah says as she begins walking down the stairs.

"Night Sarah." Gilbert whispers.

Gilbert walks in the apartment, Matt was sitting down on the couch.

"She seemed nice dad, I liked her." Matt stats.

"Thanks.. and She is nice, I've gonna get to bed." Gilbert yawns while heading to his bedroom.

"Night dad." Matt whispers.

Matt who had had enough of watching t.v. goes in to see what Jeff was up too.

Matt leans on Jeff's door-frame and slowly opens the door.

Jeff was laying down on his bed, Staring over at the photo of their mother.

"..What are you doing?." Matt asks as he flops down on the bed, Nearly falling on Jeff.

Jeff sits up, Anger and ignorance showing on his face. " What does it look like."

"You and that attitude." Matt whispers.

Jeff rolls his eyes.

"What can I do to get you to act just a tiny bit happy huh." Matt asks

"Leave me be, Perhaps." Jeff replies.

"And you said I was weird earlier, You really need to cheer up, I have."

"Well, I have alot more things that aggravate me." Replies Jeff.

"... Oh yeah, Like that women Sarah, Why don't you like her, I think it's great that dad's finally found someone."

"You think it's gonna change anything, He's still gonna be mean and abusive." Jeff stats.

Matt shrugs his shoulders as he was unable to think of a reply back.

"Look, I gotta go to bed, You'll wake me up won't you, I mean before you leave." Jeff whispers.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to ya."

"Why do you have to leave now, We haven't even spent much time together yet." Jeff pouts.

"I have classes, Classes that have already started without me, I've gotta go back."

"Well why did you come if you had classes you had to attend." Jeff asks.

Matt shrugs his shoulders once again "I just needed to, I guess you could say I felt home-sick."

"Homesick, How could you ever feel homesick when your home was here.. With dad." Jeff replies.

"I don't hate dad like you do Jeffrey, I love him. He's our father." Matt announces.

" I never said I hated him or didn't love him." Whispers Jeff.

"Well night, I gotta get up early too." Matt responds.

Matt closes Jeff's door, He goes to the fridge and grabs a soda, He reaches in his pants-pocket and grabs a bottle, He pops open the tap and throws down two pills in his mouth. He checks out the bottle label. He sure hoped he wouldn't have anymore mood swings like earlier, Hell the doctor said they'd reduce my depression not make it worse...

The next morning, Jeff hears bangs and feet moving acrossed the floor.

Jeff pulls the blankets over his head, He tries to drown out the noise. He was so tired, He didn't even feel like getting out of bed even with Matt leaving, He just wanted to stay in bed until he had to get ready for school.

"Are you gonna go with us to the station Jeff, If so you need to get outta that bed and get ready, We'll be living in 10 minutes, If you ain't up and dressed by then you won't be going with us." Gilbert announces.

Jeff groans, What he really wanted to do was scream but he knew he couldn't do that, Gilbert would just come in and be all angry like usual.

Jeff didn't want to know that Matt was leaving, He didn't want to get out of this bed, He didn't want to have to yet again say good-bye to his brother. He needed him here, Why couldn't he see that.

"I don't want to say good-bye, I don't even wanna say see you later." Jeff whispers.

On the way to the bus-station.

"Why do you have to leave today for Matt, Please don't go." Jeff stats

Matt had his arm wrapped around Jeffs.

"I'm sorry Jeff I have too."

Jeff and Gilbert stand in the waiting area of the station, Jeff had a flash-back of their first good-bye.

"How can you come back here only for two days and then leave once again, Leave when you know I need you here." Jeff whispers to Matt who was standing with his bags in hand, Waiting for the bus to get to the front of the station.

Matt looks at Jeff "I told you and I'm sorry but I can't stay, You know this."

"...I hate you .. I really HATE YOU!." Jeff whispers.

Gilbert was sitting on the bench inside the train station so Jeff let out all his feelings.

" I want you to tell me NOW, Why won't you talk about mom." Jeff replies.

"... Don't bring her up again, Why do you have to do this, Why does it always have to be about YOU!." Matt yells.

"Tell me before you leave again! Matt, What happened to our mother." Jeff shouts back.

"I wanna know, If your gonna leave me again then I at-least wanna know that one question that you won't give me a answer for."

Matt places his bags down. "You wanna know, Fine I'll tell you.. But after that please let's stop the fighting. People are starting to stare at us." Matt whispers as he looks around.

Jeff stares around too "There's no-one staring at us Matt."

"...What-ever look, What happened to mom..." Matt says as he takes a deep breath

"I think Jeffrey is sick Gilbert, He is burning up."

"Let me see him." Gilbert whispers as he takes their crying 2 and a half year old son in his arms.

"He is." Gilbert announces as he checks the baby's temperature.

She takes the baby in her arms, Wrapping him up in her coat "I'm taking him to the hospital." She announces.

"No, We'll both take him." Gilbert says

"No.. You need to stay here with Matthew, I'll take him okay. It'll be fine, don't you worry none. Just keep Matt entertained, I don't want him to think anythings wrong with his baby brother."

Gilbert lowers his head "Alright, Just be careful, The roads are still icy from that snow storm we had."

" I will darling." She kisses him on the lips before she rushes the screaming toddler into the car.

"So what happened." Jeff whispers.

"She took you to the hospital, The doctors said that you needed to stay over-night, She was gonna go back home to tell Gilbert in person, She was like that, She never liked to talk on the phone not if it was something important and besides we only had one car which she had so for Gilbert to come and see you, She had to drive it back home, ... When she was driving she hit a icy patch on the road, She spun and crashed in this ditch, They told dad later that she wasn't wearing a seat-belt... Anyways she died." Matt whispers.

Jeff stands stunned "So.. She died because she was worried about me." Jeff asks numb.

Matt nods his head "I think that's really why dad is so mean to you alot of the time, I don't wanna be too blunt but dad probably blames you in a way.. for her death."

"But I was a baby, How could it have been my fault." Jeff asks standing confused as ever...

I wish I didn't even ask now thinks Jeff. He just wanted to cry.

"Well there's the bus Matthew." Gilbert announces as he walks over to Matt and Jeff.

"I want you to call me when you get in your dorm room okay." Gilbert says.

"Of course I will." Matt replies.

Matt hugs Jeff who was still standing there in shock, He didn't even hug his brother back.

A few minutes went by and Jeff still didn't know what to think about all of what was said. Could it have really been his fault.

"Let's go Jeffrey." Gilbert shouts as he heads to the car.

Jeff didn't even realize that Matt had already left.

But I didn't get to say good-bye to him Or tell him to call me later...

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: Well I hope this chapter has let you know on why Matt didn't want to tell Jeff, It would just make more problems.

**Birdym**: What was confusing about it, Please explain more, I'll try to fix it. Ps. I hope that you've liked this chapter and hoping it made up for the short 11th chapter.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, KEEP EM COMING!.**

I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	13. Chapter 13

Jeffrey sits in the backseat of their 1992 Station-wagon.

He stares out the window. The events of the day swimming in his head, The words of Matt's conversation, His untold-secret until today of their mother's passing rolling around in bold black letters in his mind **"Jeffrey is sick Gilbert, He is burning up. I'm taking him to the hospital. It'll be fine, don't you worry none. she was driving when she hit a icy patch on the road, She spun and crashed in this ditch. she wasn't wearing a seat-belt, She died. Dad probably blames you in a way.. for her death." **Jeff looks over to his father, Gilbert was focused on the road, He didn't even notice his son's eyes welling up with tears, Tears that Jeff couldn't hold back. Jeff just kept hearing those words over and over in his head, Like darts to a dart board, Every-time Jeff would try to force them towards the back of his mind, They'd make their way to the front, In a blood-splattering manner, They'd just crash to the surface, Leaving Jeff in despair. Was it really my fault?, Did I really kill my mother, It was me who had forced her out in that weather, I'm the reason she got in that car, I'm the reason she drove on that road, I'm the reason...why ...my ...mother...is...DEAD. He felt like pulling his hair out. He felt like screaming. He felt like dieing.

Gilbert stops at a red-light, Jeff was wiping his tears off his face with his shirt-sleeve.

Gilbert turns on the radio, Still unaware of his son and the tears that would have been flooding the back-seat if they could.

Jeff was good at crying silently, He had years of practice. His dad hated hearing crying. He hated seeing any kind of emotion thinks Jeff, He hates me and I can understand why, If I was never born, He'd be his old self, He'd have his wife still. Hell, I wish I had never been born, My life is hell anyhow.

10 minutes had passed and Jeff was finally done with the tears, Gilbert hadn't noticed a thing, Like when ever does he notice that I need someone to talk too. I need love, But he just doesn't care, He doesn't care about me thinks Jeff.

"...When are we gonna go home?." Jeff asks softly

Gilbert looks in the car-mirror, He see's Jeff red-eyed and his nose was running.

"You alright Jeffrey?." Gilbert asks.

Jeff looks up "Yes, Sir."

With that Gilbert shrugs his concern off and starts focusing on driving again.

Jeff looks down at his lap, His shirt was wet from the many tears that he had shed.

He was embarrassed on how emotional he was being. "I'm being such a big baby, Get your-self under control Hardy. What's wrong with me?." Jeff whispers.

Gilbert comes in the apartment first, Jeff comes in later with tonight's dinner, Mickey D's.

Gilbert hadn't felt like cooking so He stopped in the drive-through and ordered two double cheese-burger meals.

Jeff sets the bag down on the counter.

"I'm gonna go make a call real quick." Gilbert announces as he takes the phone in his room for privacy.

"Gonna call that women Dad?." Jeff whispers as Gilbert shuts his door, Jeff's words unheard.

"Guess so." Jeff replies to his-self.

After dinner, Jeff heads to be by himself and the only real place for that to happen is go to his bed-room but he didn't feel like going in there, There was nothing for him to do in there and he still had the off-chance that his father would come in and begin telling him of something that he wanted done for him, Like taking out the trash or for him to turn down the music because he was trying to watch the television and couldn't hear it. Jeff decided to go ahead and take the trash out just in case Gilbert mentioned it later on.

Jeffrey sets the trash-bag beside the full dumpster.

While I'm out here, I could head on over to "the spot", I haven't been over there in a week or so. I wonder what the guys have been up to, Nothing good I bet. Thinks Jeff. He would just have to remember to keep checking his watch, He didn't want to stay over there too late and have to come back home and deal with his upset father and probably deal with a beating on-top of that.

"Jeff, Man." Micheal shouts as he gets up off the ground to greet Jeff with a handshake.

"Man, Where you been?, We haven't seen you outside of school in like forever." Chad stats.

Jeff smiles "Yeah, Just been busing hanging out with my brother." Jeff replies.

"That's cool." Jay Jay says.

"So Matthew's back from collage?." Chad asks.

"He was but...He left this morning." Jeff whispers

Chad lowers his gaze "That sucks man, I know how tight you and him used to be."

Jeff feels insulted "We're STILL tight man." Jeff shouts

Chad puts his arms up "Chill man, I didn't mean nothing by it."

Jay Jay and Micheal just stand there staring back at one another.

"...So... are you upset that he's left again?." Jay Jay asks

Jeff rolls his eyes "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay."

Micheal hits Jay in the shoulder

"So Jeff you wanna go to the theaters with us, We're all gonna go see that new horror flick that's out." Chad says

"Nah, I can't, I'll get in trouble with my old man." Jeff stats.

"Oh come on, It'll take us two hours, Not even that to get through watching it." Chad complains

"How are we even gonna get in there to watch it, It's a horror movie, You have to be eighteen to watch those Chad, In case you don't know it, We're only sixteen man." Jeff replies.

Chad rolls his eyes as the other guys laugh "He told you man." Micheal teases.

Chad punches him directly in the chest "Ouch" Micheal yelps.

"I've gotta a friend, He can get us in... duh." Chad stats

Jay Jay smiles "Cool, Let's go."

Jeff wouldn't mind going and if they can get in there for free, Why not take it.

"Alright, I'll go but if I get in trouble, Yall are in trouble with me got it."

"What are you gonna do shrimp." Chad whispers, A scowl on his face, His chest was all puffed out like He was up for a fight right now just for the heck of it. Just to show everyone how manly he is.

"I'm just saying, It'll be yalls fault, And I'll figure something to do to you." Jeff whispers.

"... Like what Jeff..." Chad walks up to Jeff "You gonna suck my dick or something?." Chad whispers, He sticks his tongue out in Jeffery's face, Wiggling it around before putting it back in his mouth.

"Your sick" Jeff replies back in disgust as he moves away.

"You know you want me." Chad jokes

Chad sees his friend and heads on over there, Giving us a sign to follow.

He sneaks us in through the back, We had to crawl on the theater's floor, As a precautionary,Until we got to ours seats, Right up in the front row, When we were sitting, We had to make sure we sat low in our chairs so no-one saw us after-all, We weren't legally able to watch this movie, Anyone could see that we were underage, If someone who worked here saw us, They'd ask us for ids and then it would be it, The movie over with, At-least for us. In-less we happened to have someone we could pay off. There was quite a few teenagers who worked here, I'm sure they wouldn't care who was sneaking in here just to watch a movie. After-all they were teenagers too and I'm sure they weren't incident of this either. Who hasn't sneaked in a movie theater at-least once in their lifetime.

"What movie is this." Jeff whispers

"Teresa's tattoo." Chad whispers back

"This isn't a horror man." Jeff complains.

"Only you would complain about a movie with a hot girl in a leather suit man." Micheal whispers

"I'm out of here, I don't wanna watch this, It looks stupid." Jeff replies as he gets up out of his seat.

Chad grabs his arm "What's your problem, Your gonna get us caught and it won't be our fault, It'll be yours." Chad says as he pulls Jeff back down in the seat.

Jeff pulls his arm back "Don't touch me." Jeff shouts as he stands up.

"Hey kid!." Someone shouts

"Damn it Jeff. Let's get outta here." Chad yells as he runs to the exit door.

"Hey you kids, Get back here, Your not supposed to be in here." Another theater worker shouts as he chases after the boys.

Once outside, Chad grabs Jeff's shirt collar "Damn you kid, I should punish you like your daddy does."

Jeff grits his teeth "You better let go of me."

"What are you gonna do shrimp?." Chad says

Jeff throws his arm back and punches Chad straight in the jaw.

Chad was a little surprised by the cheap-shot, Jeff never stood up for his-self before.

"Your gonna regret that punk." Chad grins a wicked smile

Jeff swallows spit and puts his fists up, He had wanted to run but Micheal and Jay-Jay was blocking the only way away and the only way out of the alley. Micheal was smiling and Jay-Jay was cheering on Chad, Like some pack of dogs cheering on their leader to bring home their day's dinner. It was insane, Jeff couldn't believe that he was even friends with them.

"Are you gonna take another shot at me shrimp?." Chad shouts. Jeff would if he had too, He may not stand up to his father but he damn sure wasn't gonna let this loser pull him around back and forth like some puppet, He was gonna show them that he wasn't just something to use. He was a person who had feelings, Emotions and he was gonna prove to them that he could fight, He wasn't some spineless, beaten-up dog. He had a backbone and he may have been scared but he was gonna defend his-self against Chad, He wasn't gonna allow him to beat him, Not like his dad does.

Chad rushes up to Jeff, He hits him in the jaw "A little pay-back punk." Chad sneers.

Jeff punches back, This time he hits Chad in the shoulder, Chad retaliates with a left hook, Hitting Jeff in the nose.

Jeff falls down and Chad starts kicking him in the stomach. Jeff starts covering up, He could feel his nose bleeding and after a few blows to his stomach and chest, His upper body began hurting too. He tried to be strong and hold in his tears. Finally Chad stops his assault and neals down to Jeffrey. "I told you, You ain't gonna do anything." Chad spits down at Jeff and the gang walks off. Leaving Jeff to regret ever trying to stand up to Chad, His best-friend or he was supposed to be but I guess not anymore. Damn straight he ain't your best-friend, He ain't nothing,He never has been, None of them have been true friends, True friends don't beat the hell out of you and then leave you in some alley to defend for yourself. They weren't my friends, I have no friends, I only have myself. Jeff thinks out-loud.

"Hey, Are you okay kid."

Jeff looks up, His eye was bleeding too, He didn't even know he had gotten punched there, Must have happened when I was trying to cover up thinks Jeff. Chad had some swift kicks, There was no-way that Jeff could cover the blows to all of them.

"Kid, Are you okay?." The man shouts again, Getting closer to Jeffery's beaten and sore body.

Jeff looks over to the direction of the man, He was a mere shadowed figure up ahead near the end of the alley.

Jeff had gotten scared, Why does this man care if I'm okay. Jeff forces his sore body up and off the cement.

"I'm okay man, Leave me ALONE!." Jeff yells as he scrambles to catch his balance.

"What those guys do to you?." The man asks

Jeff stumbles hitting the brick wall "Nothing man, DON'T YOU COME ANY CLOSER MAN."

The man stays put, It looked like he had his hands out.

Jeff eyes the man, He wasn't gonna trust him, No-way can you trust anybody.

"Why don't you let me help you kid." The man whispers.

"Yeah right, You just wanna hurt me, You STAY BACK, YOU HEAR ME, STAY BACK." Jeff shouts.

"Sure kid, I'll stay back, Sure." The man replies.

"Good, You do that." Jeff whispers as he again tries to balance, Why can't I walk Jeff whispers.

"Those kids beat you up pretty good, Didn't they?." The man stats.

Jeff coughs

"I won't hurt you kid, I promise." says the man.

"Yeah right, You just leave me alone." Jeff yells as he tries to control his nerves, His hands were shaking, His heart pounding in his chest, He figured he was having a panic attack.

"Look kid, Why not you tell me your phone number, There's a phone-booth right around the corner, I could call your parents."

"No!." Jeff answers back "I'm not letting you have my phone number and your not gonna rape me!." Jeff shouts.

The man shakes his head "I would never do something like that."

"Yeah well, How would I know that, I don't know you. Your a stranger and there's alot of sick people out here in the world." Jeff replies.

"That's true. Alright well, If you don't' want any help I guess I'll leave you alone." The man stats.

"I don't..." Jeff coughs.

"...Okay." The man whispers as he heads out the alley.

Jeff stumbles to the block, His head was killing him awell as other parts of his body.

"Man Chad you sure can fight." Jeff speaks out-loud.

"So Chad's the one who beat you up." someone whispers from a few feet away.

Jeff stops in mid-step, His face showing signs of fright, "What are you doing here again, I told you to leave me alone." Jeff says as he balls his hands up into fists. Ready for another beating if need be.

"I'm not gonna hurt you kid, I just wanna back sure your okay.."

"I told you already, I'm fine." Jeff turns around.

The man wasn't there any-longer "Hey where did you go?." Jeff whispers.

The man was once again in the front entrance of the alley-way, And yet again out-casted in shadows. Jeff was unable to see him, Just his figure but that was all.

" I thought you didn't want me around. So why'd you ask where I went, Like you wanted me to still be around." The man asks

"What, I DON'T want you around, I was just trying to figure out how you disappeared so fast." Jeff shouted.

" I didn't disappear, I just moved over here." The man replies with a drawl to his voice, It sounded like he was making fun of Jeff, At-least it did to Jeff.

"Well, Ain't you real smart." Jeff aggravatingly whispered.

"I didn't say I was smart, I just told you what I did."

Jeff stands there, He wanted the man to get out of the shadows, He wanted to see him. Why won't he come out where I can see him. Does he think I'm gonna go to him, He's crazy if he thinks that, I know what will happen. He'll snatch me up and put me in his car that's waiting there in the dark, The engine running quietly for a quick get-a-way. I know how those people work.

"... Why are you always standing where I can't see you, You got something to hide?." Jeff asks.

"...um ... How's your nose kid?." The man asks, Totally ignoring Jeff's question.

Jeff swipes his nose, And sure enough it was still bleeding "Sore and bloody." Jeff answers.

"... Yeah.." The man whispers.

"Why am I standing here, Talking to you?." Jeff demands.

"I don't know, Maybe you just want someone to talk too." The man whispers.

"What are you some shrink." Jeff asks rather rudely.

The man in the shadows actually gets a chuckle out of this "No, I'm not a doctor."

Jeff couldn't help but be intrigued by this mysterious man, Maybe that's what he wants Jeff. Jeff thinks.

The man didn't chuckle like a girl, His chuckle wasn't even really that, It was rough, Raw, Deep, Much like his voice, It sent shivers down Jeff's spinal cord.

"...So you got a car around here? or do you just walk everywhere, Waiting to find some child in help or distress?." Jeff asks Just trying to make conversation. He didn't know why, But he wanted to know more about this man.

"Are you a child? I would have thought you'd say something rather different then that." The man replies.

"Well, I guess your right, I wouldn't normally call myself a child." Jeff admits.

" I have a bike, Just around the corner from here. Near that phone-booth I told you about earlier."

"You have a bike?." Jeff laughs.

The man smiles "Yeah... I have a bike."

Jeff shakes his head "Well I guess I can't ask for that ride home then." He laughs

"Actually... It's a motorcycle, Not a bicycle as you probably thought." The man says

Jeff fiddles with his pants, His palms were sweaty.

"Well, That's cool." Jeff whispers.

"Would you like that ride home then?." The man asks

Jeff thinks about it, He really was scared to accept, After all he didn't know this man, He didn't even know what the man looked like, But He was so sore, He didn't want to have to walk all the way home.

The man checks his watch, He taps it a few times.

"If you wanna, You'll have to decide rather quickly, I've got an appointment." The man says.

"...Um...Yea..yeah.. okay..Sure..Why not." Jeff stutters.

The man chuckles again, Not like a girl or women would chuckle, No, It was so different from that. Jeff couldn't get that sound out of his mind.

"So you wanna walk with me over to the bike or..." The man steps out of the darkness, He stands outcasted in the light and Jeff almost loses his breath.

"...What..." Jeff whispers as he swipes his hands on his pants-legs, They were soaked with perspiration.

"I said do you wanna walk over to where the bike is or just stand here and I'll swing by and pick you up." The man says as he steps up closer to Jeff.

"What's your name anyway kid?." The man asks

Jeff looks a-once-over at the large man "Your huge mister." Jeff whispers.

"Well, You have manners, How about that." The man pulls out his hand "My name's Mark, Not mister, Though I do appreciate the respect."

"... Jeffrey." Jeff whispers as he places his hand in Mark's, His hand was so big, Everything about him was big.

"So you ready or are you gonna keep standing there and stare?." Mark asks.

Jeff and Mark walk side by side, Jeff couldn't help but watch the man walk, His stride was tough, He had a attitude as if to say you'd better not start nothing with me, I won't start nothing back kind of walk, Jeff watched him move in those jeans he was wearing, They hugged tightly around his large frame, He wore a black plain t-shirt with a black vest on-top of that and black steel-toed boots to Jeff's guess, He also had a black/white bandanna on and dark black sunglasses. His hair was dark black from what little Jeff could see, But he had facial hair on his chin that was a strawberry red. Jeff wished that he would take off his shades so he could see what kind of eye-color he had. I bet blue Jeff thinks.

Jeff and Mark get to the bike, Around the corner right alongside the phone booth like Mark said.

"So were you live kid anyways?."

As soon as Jeff gave directions to his place, It was time to get on. Jeff watches closely as the man pulls his long leg around the bike, He grabs the bike's handles and Jeff watches as the man lifts up his body so to get comfy, He looks at Jeff "I don't have a helmet for you, So your gonna have to hold on rather tight okay kid. I don't want nothing happening to you." Mark whispers with a smile.

Jeff needs to spit but he didn't want too, Not in-front of Mark, He might find it disgusting, And Jeff didn't want to gross the man out. He liked him. Oddly enough, He really liked him. He just doesn't know why, He felt things he didn't understand. Feelings that just all-of-a-sudden appeared when he showed his-self. His beautiful self.. Wait a minute, I didn't just think of him as being beautiful did I?. No way, I couldn't have.

"Have you changed your mind kid?"

"... What.." Jeff asks confused

"You haven't got on, Are you scared of motorcycles?." Mark asks not teasingly but just asking out of concern.

"...No.. Um.. Sorry, Just caught up in my thoughts." Jeff apologies.

"It's alright, Let's just hurry up, Remember I've got somewhere to be." Mark reminds.

"...Sure... I wont' take up too much of your time." Jeff's nerves were going crazy.

He steps up towards the bike, He was about to get on but then stops.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Mark whispers.

"... I know." Jeff whispers.

Mark raises his eyebrow "..You do huh, I thought I was someone who was gonna rape you?." Mark questions.

"... I was wrong okay, In-less your gonna take me to your place instead of mine, Which then I guess I was right after all." Laughs Jeff.

Mark smiles "Well, I'm not planning on it kid, Like I said I'm not like that. ... Do you want me to get off so you can get on?." Mark asks.

Jeff looks down, His face a bright red "..Thanks.. That might help."

Mark does get off "Hop on." He says

Jeff carefully brings his leg around the bike and as Mark said "hops on".

Mark quickly gets back on the bike and starts the engine "Alright now, You've gotta wrap your arms around my waist, Don't worry, I won't go as fast as I usually do." Mark snickers.

"... Oh really, Funny dude." Jeff stats with a roll of his eyes.

Jeff wraps his arms around the man's body, Jeff couldn't help but feel a little awkward about the whole thing.

He was after-all practically hugging this man. But when they got to his house, Jeff was a little disappointed that he had to let go.

"Well looks like I wasn't a rapist after all." Mark jokes.

Jeff smiles "..Yep... Looks like it."

"You live here?" Mark asks.

"...Yeah." Jeff answers as he fixes his shirt that had gotten stretched up by the drive... and the hugging Mark's waist bit Jeff thinks.

Jeff stands there, Not wanting him to leave, He liked him ALOT. Even-though they just meet.

"So where do you live Mark?." Jeff asks.

"Oh... I live around here, Well... Not around here but near-by." Mark says

"...Oh...How near-by?" Jeff asks, He knew he was pushing it, The man didn't want to tell him.

As soon as Mark was gonna say something Jeff hears his father's shouts.

"Jeffery, Where the hell you been boy?." His father demands.

"I was just out." Jeff replies as he turns to face his dad.

Mark had taken up looking at his gas gauge.

"You should have been home hours ago, I was worried." Gilbert admits.

"YOU WEREN'T WORRIED ABOUT ME, YOU HATE ME, YOU THINK I WAS THE REASON MOM DIED, YOU BLAME ME." Jeff shouts, Letting out everything that he was feeling earlier in the day.

Gilbert slaps Jeff.

Mark looks up, His eyes showing anger. He doesn't want to get involved though, It wasn't his place too, Not his family.

When Gilbert grabs Jeff by the shirt, Pulling him over to the apartment building. Mark lowers his head, He starts to turn on the engine, He sits there letting the engine warm up, He looks up to gaze over at Jeff, Gilbert was still clinging on to his shirt, Littarly dragging him to the building, Jeff looked back, And Mark looked into Jeff's eyes, He was scared. Mark still didn't want to get in the way after-all he had quite a few beatings from his old man, But that was different, That was back in the day, Now-a-days no kid should have to be dealing with that, It's abuse. Thinks Mark.

Just as he thinks that, Gilbert slaps Jeff again for trying to move his hand off of his shoulder. Jeff falls down on the dirt, He was crying rather loudly now, Mark could hear him. He wasn't gonna stand for it not any longer. Mark gets off his bike.

"Hey, Let go of him." Mark shouts as he walks over to Gilbert.

"Mind your own business. I'm happy that you brought my son home but this doesn't concern you any-longer so leave. This is between my son and me." Gilbert stats.

Mark helps Jeff up "Not anymore it ain't."

TBC

* * *

So how's that for an introduction? :)

**Infection13: **Yeah, He sure does have no part of his mother's death, He was just a baby but grief can make you blame people, Even when they had no real blame. Thanks for reviewing! :)

**Slashdlite: **Yep, I agree with you, Thank you for reviewing :)

**Faye-Faye-the-dream-faye: **Nice to have a new reader, Thanks :) I hope Mark's appearance was a good one to read.

**Birdym: **Okay, I'm sorry it was boring, Hopefully this one was more entertaining?. :) Thanks for the reviews!.

**Ladykale1985: **Glad that you do, Thanks for the review and for reading, Hopefully you like this new chapter too.

**Lita4life: **Thanks, Glad that you like, Hopefully you will continue to like it, Thanks so much for reviewing.

**I wanna say hi to everyone esp to the new readers, thanks for being interested, I hope I keep that interest of yours and I hope I haven't lost anyone from being late at updated, My muse just wasn't there for awhile. I'm happy to have written a new chapter and I'm looking forward to what you all think of the story's progression. :)**

**Don't forget to review please, It lets me know how I'm doing. That's all hope you enjoy the new chapter! =D  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Mark helps Jeff off the hard ground, Jeff looks up at Mark with his misty blue eyes.

Mark places his arm around Jeff's shoulder, He eyes Gilbert, Mark's eyes were showing the anger boiling up inside.. It just took one wrong move and he would be ready to go off. Gilbert pursues to walk up to Mark and Jeff, He grabs Jeff's hand, Mark reacts swiftly and steps in front of Jeff, Being a human barrier between Jeff and his angry father. "I think you need to treat your son better." Mark says as he grabs Gilbert's wrist "I also think you need to let go of your son's arm like that, It looks like it may hurt." Mark whispers, Not soft spoken like you would assume from some-one whipsering, No it was completely different then that, Much more intense then you would think, It was demanding in that same rough voice that had capivated Jeff's attettion when they first meet. It demanded your focus, You just knew he wasn't playing around, Gilbert knew it too, He felt Mark's hand wrapped around his wrist tight, Gilbert scowls, "Let..go..of me damn you." Gilbert shakes his arm, Trying to get loose of this man's grip but the stranger was much more stronger then him. Mark just stands,scrutinynizing Gilbert while keeping a firm hold, Gilbert gets angry, He shouts as he tries once again to get out of the grip but Mark wasn't letting go for anything, It was like playing tug of war with a brick wall if that would even be possible. The brick wall would always win, And Gilbert found out that he wouldn't beable to get out of this man's grasp until the man was ready to let go.

Gilbert signs, He felt deflated, And for the first time he feels weak, Something that he despises.

"Please...le..t..me..go.." Gilbert whispers, His face lowered to the ground out of shame.

Jeff stood there looking around Mark's large frame to see his father, His father the weak one, The one who was weak, Jeff had a smirk on his face, He thought that maybe he shouldn't, Atfer-all he still didn't know what was gonna happen, And his father is surely gonna be pissed off more then ever. But it would probably be the only time that this would happen and to not take enjoyment out of it would be a waste, After-all his father deserved it, He was kinda of dissappointed that Mark didn't punch his father's lights out, Now that would have been a sight to see. Jeff was aware that he wasn't feeling the feelings that he probably should have been feeling for his father during this time, But why should he feel ashamed for his feelings, No-one lived his life, No-one else knew how painful his life had been so why should he care on what those people think, They had no idea on the things he's had to go through, No-one knows of the horrible things that his father has imparted upon him and his life. The things that he will have to live with and carry for the rest of his life, The struggles he'll have to go through. He deserves at-least once in his life this feeling of standing tall, While his father is beaten down, Maybe not the way Jeff would like, But mentally beaten down is an alright solution too.

Mark turns to look at Jeff, He smiles, Jeff blinks. You have such a beufiful smile mister Jeff thinks.

"Now, Are you gonna treat your son the way a **caring** father should treat them?." Mark asks as he loosens his grip.

Gilbert was still holding onto Jeff's arm, He nods reluctly and lets go of Jeff.

Mark smiles wide "Good." Mark in return lets go of Gilbert's wrist.

Mark's grasp had left a nice red mark around Gilbert's wrist.

Sure to be there for a hour at the most, He might even have a bruise.

Gilbert coughs and then steps back "Jeff, Please come in-side." Gilbert then gazes at Mark one last time, His eyes were flat and he had the most pityful reaction plastered on his face, Mark just huffs and Gilbert turns around and heads in-doors.

"With his tail between his legs." Jeff laughs

Mark looks at his watch "Look kid, I'm late now.."

Jeff looks hurt but Mark reassures him with a smile " I wasn't implying that I was mad at ya kid, Just saying that I've gotta get going, It was fun but it's almost 7:30 at night." Mark replies.

And as soon as that's said, Jeff almost with-out his knowalde or approval, He leans and pulls his arms around Mark's body, He didn't even remember doing it, Until he regains sense, And feels Mark's waist along with other things. That man was tall. Jeff barely was tall enough to reach the man's chest-nipples, Not that I was thinking of his chest or of his nipples Jeff thinks.

He shly smiles "...Sor...ry" He stutters. Mark just looks down at this shy kid, With his face all bright red and his fingers tapping on his stomach like he was just waiting for this man to leave so that he could exhale, I swear that kid ain't breathing. I don't wanna make the kid die on me just cause I make him nervous. Man, Why does this always happen?. Mark thinks Wait, Correction, This AIN'T ever happened before. Sure it's happened with women, Women that are of my own age but this kid, I don't want someone to think I'm some sinko, Cause I'm not but this kid is really making me think twice on how I approach certain things, Like tonight, Why would anyone do this,Why did I do this, Sure I was just trying to help a kid out and I would never even think of liking a child and he surely is one but I can't help but want to stay here with him, Does that make me sick, Am I starting to feel things I shouldn't. I'm not saying I have any sexual feelings towards this kid, God I hope I never do, I just feel happy near him, And I have a feeling like he doesn't get much happiness in his life. And that in it-self makes me want to stay here with him, I want to make him smile, He deserves to have a happy life.

Mark knew of having those same feelings, He felt like he would never get through them and not having anyone to help him through it made it ten times worse,He had felt isolated and at times he was, Locking him-self in his room, Not coming out for anything, Not even showering for days, He was just so drowned in himself, In the depression. He had a lonely life, Not to say his life wasn't filled with happiness at times, Cause there were plenty of **great years** when he still had his folks, When he still had his baby brother around, But after the fire, after he was forced to be an orphan, All that changed, All those happy times faded like the memerios, All that destroyed his happiness, And He was in that same situation that this young man is in now, Feeling alone when there's millions of people in the world but no-one to help, He felt used and abused. Not all fixed on others, Some abuse was by his own hands, He dabbled in drugs and booze, Just trying to cling onto the hope that it was better to live then to be dead, But the drugs and the booze just made him want to be with his family more then ever. He only had one person who was partially there for him, Paul Bearer, He was a friend of the family, Aswell as a co-worker in Mark's family's funeral parlor, It was always a surprise to think back on what his family had did, Not just as a job but as a family tradetion, The funeral parlor was in the family for generations. Mark always thought it was ironic to think that his family had died in the house that had also served as a funeral parlor, He would have never thought that they would die in a fire, He thought they'd die from a car-accident, Anything but what was truely the case. Mark had to thank Paul Bearer for helping him out when-no-one else would, Not that he was really there for him mentally, He pretty much stole Mark's life insurance money and once that was out, Paul was gone. Mark never wanted Paul to act like his father because he would never be, But Mark just wanted someone to lay his feelings out on, Someone who would just sit and listen, Someone to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, Whispering that it'll be okay, Just like his mother used too. How he missed his family. To think that this kid has his father doing this to him, Enraged Mark. He couldn't believe it, To think on how this cowardly man treats his son. He would give anything to hear and see his parents calling out to him, To feel their loving arms wrap him up in a hug, To hear his baby brother stumbling up the hill of thier propety just like he used too when he was still on this earth, He would give anything at all to have them here, And here this man has his son and he treats him like a dog, How can anyone do that, He just couldn't understand it. It was beyond him to see why he would. Mark just wanted to be to Jeff what he always needed when he was going through his rough time, Along-time has passed since then but for this kid, He could still be helped.

"Look kid, If you need me, You call me." Mark scribbles something down on a match-box

"Here's my number, Anytime you need someone Kid." Mark assures

Jeff softly takes it from the man's fingertips "Thanks... I...I will." Jeff nods.

Mark nods back, He steps up to his motor-cycle. "Better get going in kid, I don't want your dad to get mad, Plus ain't you got school tomorrow morning." Mark asks.

Jeff rolls his eyes " Whatta you know, Your an old man." Jeff declares

Mark smiles " I'm not that old yet."

Jeff twiddles with his shirt "I guess you've missed your appointment, Sorry about that."

Mark shakes it off "It's not a big deal, It was just a dinner. I think they'll be fine with-or-with-out me."

Mark places his hand out in-front of Jeff.

Jeff didn't know what for at-first until Mark grabs his hand and gives it a firm handshake.

"See you around kid." Mark says his good-bye and heads on down the dark street.

Jeff looked at his hand, He didn't see the match-box with Mark's number, He panics, He starts looking all around his feet.

"Oh no, Don't tell me I lost it, How could I have lost it, He just gave it to me."

Just when Jeff starts going into full panic mode, He notices a white strip of something underneath his shoe, He steps back and picks it up, Sure enough it was the match-box. Jeff laughs while sticking it in his pocket and begins the slow walk to his apartment. He had a smile on his face, He had this desire to see Mark again, He didn't know if he would ever see him again but until that realization surfaces, He'll continue to have this smile on his face and the feeling that is rolling around in the pit of his stomach, What kind of feeling Jeff couldn't describe but he liked it, He liked it alot. He would hope that it would not ever go away.

It was funny, Jeff would have denied this to death if this was with any other person, Knowing that he could be feeling these kinds of things with someone who wasn't of the oppiste sex, Would have scared him so, It did, That's why he would make excuses for it. He wouldn't have ever liked it but something was different this time, It wasn't like those funny feelings he'd get when-ever he saw or heard Jay-Jay coming and his hard on afterwards, He hated feeling that reaction but it was automatic, He couldn't contain what those things made him feel, What it made him have to do, When he-himself came while thinking of things that he didn't want to think of, He had been trying to surpress these feelings for quite awhile now but this feeling for Mark it wasn't exactly the same, It wasn't a desire of sexual needs like with Jay-Jay or the men he'd think of during masterbation, It was something else, Love perhaps, But how could that be, We just meet, How could I have fell in love with someone I don't even know. If Jeff was ever confused before, Which he has been but this time would have to take the cake, I don't think I'll ever figure this one out for sure. I have the feelings but there different then usual, That was all Jeff could understand. All he could process at the moment. That and how beutiful his smile is.

TBC

**LOVETOREAD911: **Hi,Okay. I'm glad you liked it!.

**Slashdlite: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!. I see that happening, But maybe after one more chapter.

**Faye-faye-the-dream-faye: **I'm glad you liked it! =D

**Birdym: **He is!, Um... I guess let's say, I really haven't wroten anything with a age in mind but I guess in his mid-late 20's I don't want him to be too old but not that young either, I want him to have some life experiance you know?.

**Infection13: **Thank you, I'm really glad you like!.

**JenniferPhenomx: **Hello, I'm glad you are that excited about this story but please don't hurt yourself, Take a few breaths :) Thank you for being interested in my lil story. I know some of the chapters ain't that good.

**ThelyraAnn: **hi, Thank you!.

**Darkangel325: **I hope you've liked the new chapter, Thanks for reading!.

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME FEED-BACK,

I am so sorry that it's taking me such a long time to update, My muses kind of disappeared for awhile, I really hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait, I'll be sure to update regular next time. Just PM if I'm taking too long to update, I won't be mad at ya.

Nights guys!.


	15. Chapter 15

Jeff lays down on his bed, But just as he gets comfortable, His father rushes into the room, Slamming the door uproariously. Jeff immediately sits up, His face filled with worry when he sees his father's boiling rage. "Damn you boy!, You are gonna get it!." He hollers as he walks up to Jeff who had now taken to scooting on the bed trying to further the distance away from him-self and his father, He had made it as far as he could flee when Gilbert yanks at his clothing, Pulling it hard, dividing the fabric down the side. Jeff commences to sob "I'm sorry, But I did not do anything." Gilbert scowls "Sure you did, You did not do as I said. You just stood there along-side him!. You would take his side over your own father's." He furies. He brings his hand up, Jeff rushes off the bed and out the room before his father can react.

Jeff makes it just outside his door before his father catches up with him, He grabs Jeff's already torn shirt, Causing Jeff to stumble and fall.

Gilbert kicks teasingly for his son to get up. Jeff cries while looking down at the floor, He was on his hands and knees, His father walking along-side his emotionally weaken son, Weaken from years of this exact same thing. Jeff just wished his father would go ahead and kill him, It would be a better life to live then the one he does even if he really wouldn't be living.

He tries to get up but his father pushes him back down. "Where are you gonna go boy, What are you gonna do now that that man ain't here to protect you. You deserve what your gonna get, You just remember that. You deserve it all." His father demands. Jeff just nods, His tears leaving a trail on the floor.

Jeff crawls all the way into the kitchen, There he proceeds to sit, His breathing was hitched, He assumed he was having a panic attack.

_But of course you are, Wouldn't anyone have labored breathing if you had someone trying to beat you._ Jeff thinks.

"Please daddy, Don't hurt me." Jeff pleads nearby the fridge, Gilbert witnesses his son coward down on the kitchen tile, His face covered with his hands. Jeff's sobs continued.

Gilbert walks intently toward his youngest son, He has his belt in hand, Smacking it on his leg, It brought about a swish then a cracking sound.

"Daddy..PLEASE.. I BEG YOU." Jeff screams for mercy while putting his hands up in some-small claim of defense.

Jeff had remembered Mark's phone number, However the matchbox was still sitting in his jeans, The same jeans He had changed out of about 20 minutes previously.

He could run to get them, They were after-all just thrown by his bed-room door. But his dad was not going to just stand there and allow him to call this man who had just embarrassed him a half an hour ago, Not at all.

Jeff was scared and he didn't know what to do. He should have expected this but he honestly thought his father would just go to sleep, His anger subsided. But alas Jeff was wrong again. His father was not gonna allow him one break. It would have been too nice of him.

He gets up to Jeff, He leans down, The belt still in hand. "Are you gonna just sit there." His father asks.

Jeff looks up at his dad, His eyes watery with tears.

"...I'm sorry." He whispers, His voice cracking.

Gilbert smiles "..Sure you are." His father monks.

Jeff clinches up when the belt swings down on the side of his leg "Get up boy!." His father proclaims as he grabs Jeff by the hair, Jeff cries out. Gilbert forces Jeff up, Jeff clings to his leg, It was stinging now.

Jeff looks up in time to see his father swinging the belt back again. He closes his eyes ready for the impact but in that instance, Jeff gets a feeling of courageousness. He pushes his father away, He grabs his hurt leg when standing up, He pushes his father back once-more.

"Now look who actually has balls, You just try to act tough. You ain't nothing. Ain't never been, Won't never be. Nothing but a disappointment." Gilbert shouts.

Jeff senses something else taking over, Jeff's eyes show hatred fuming. Just a few feet away from him, He see's the dirty dishes laying in the sink, Jeff heads to the sink, He reaches for the sharpest thing he could, A carving knife. He displays it out in front of him, His eyes were dazed over and red from crying, He stumbles closer to his father, The knife just inches from possibly puncturing his father's chest. "You just stay away from me!, STAY ...AWAY!... I don't want to hurt you." Jeff whispers.

Gilbert was stunned, His eyes were wide-eyed. He couldn't believe what his son had just done. He stood there the belt falling to his side.

Jeff glazes at his father's shocked expression before dropping the knife, He continues to stand there for a few more seconds, Taking in what had just transpired, What he him-self just did. He calmly walks into his bed-room, He makes sure to shut the door behind him. After locking it, He grabs his jeans up from off the floor and picks the pocket that had the matchbox card inside, he flips it over just to be sure it was indeed that, He see's Mark's writing.

Jeff smiles, He places the matchbox in his shorts back-pocket. He grabs his shoes and goes to his window. He opens it and climbs out on-to the ladder, He takes two steps and rests on the stairs-steps. He grabs his shoes that he had thrown out the window to land near the railing, He begins to tie the shoe-strings when he hears commotion coming from inside the kitchen, It sounded like his dad was throwing something, He might have even heard glass breaking, He wasn't in a real good position to hear what was exactly going on, But Jeff could bet his dad was furious and was taking that anger out on their property. It wasn't the first time that they had broken dishes from his father. He gets up after putting his shoes on and starts heading down the fire escape ladder.

He wasn't sure if he was gonna call Mark or not, He didn't wanna disturb him but he knew he was not gonna stay at home, At-least not right at this moment, If he would, His father would just come in and start it all up again, At-least this way he can give his father a few hours to cool down "I'll probably come back in the morning, He will hopefully be asleep by then, And I won't have much time before school so I know there's no way that he'd beat me when I would have to go to school right afterwards. Someone might see bruises if that was to happen."

Jeff hoped that tonight's events, His braveness. _Or craziness, What the hell was I thinking!._ Jeff thinks

He would hope that his father realizes that he can't treat him that way any-longer. Jeff thought of what he had did and what could have happened, And It actually scared him to think that he had pulled a knife on his father, That "it" his emotions had made him snap like that, Unable to control any-kind of emotion other then rage. But it wasn't exactly hard to believe when you really think about it, He was just so sick and tired of being bullied on, It was like his feelings took over and he had no control. It was something that Jeff prayed would never occur again, He would hate to think how differently things could or would go down if it did happen again. 

_What if I killed him, What would happen then. I'd go to jail, No not jail, Prison. What the hell do you think would happen to you in prison?._ Jeff contemplates.

He breaths several sharp inhales.

_I can't believe this has even occurred,Who would have thunk it, Me the weak one showing some back-bone, I really think I'm improving some-what...maybe or I'm just slowly slipping into madness, What do you think?. _Jeff laughs " I think I am going insane, I'm talking to my self in second person." He shakes in head as he continues to walk on down the dark road, Not sure just where he would be going too but knowing he wasn't turning back home, Not for right now anyways.

He will eventually have to head back home dreadfully but for right now, He was just gonna roam around town. Maybe someone would decide to take him in, Like a lost puppy with no home to call his own. Jeff would consider his place just a roof over his head, Not a home. A home has laughter and love, Not screams and pain. Jeff begins to cry. He felt so lost.

_I wonder what you'll be doing tonight if I was there with you, I wonder what you'd be saying if I was too sit and listen. I don't even know you but I think I need you. Could you save me from this darkening place, It only gets darker. There's no light to be found. And I just need you to shine that light for me, Only you have the light that I'm searching for. If only you would come find me... Come find me in the dark._

TBC

* * *

First off I would like to say that I'm sorry for all the misspellings in the previous chapter, I had intended to fix them before adding them to the story but the chapter editor would not load probably for some unknown reason, I have hopefully edited this one as much as possible.

Shout out time!

**Slashdlite**: Well, You at-least found out one of your questions. Thank you for reading and reviewing!.

**Birdym**: I don't but I have worked with two or three in the past, For other stories. I've never really liked using beta's because I seemed to wait rather a long time to get the chapter updated, And I'm a very impatient person so I really hated the wait. Do you think I really need one or will the story be good with-out one?. I really hope that this chapter is better with the spelling and as for the long form, What exactly do you mean by that?, Was the chapter too long? Or was it referring to the sentences running for too long?. Anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter :)

**IsidoraAnggst**: Hi, I'm glad you like! I hope that you will like the other chapters.

**Smiley1014**: Hello, Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry that your having trouble with continuing your story, Don't you hate when you can't write?. You've got your shout-out =D I hope that your like the next chapters to come.

**Infection13**: Thank you for reading and reviewing!. Hopefully Jeff will contact Mark, Which I think he will shortly ;)

_I will hope too update in a few days!._

_Night guys!._


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff sits on the swing, It was a cold dark night and he wishes that he had a thicker shirt on. He was shivering but he was still too scared to go home and confront his father. Even with the hours that had passed since their fight. He knew his dad would still be angry, Jeff could be gone for days and as soon as he entered into the same room that his father was in, All that anger of Gilbert's would rush back to the surface, Just like if it was no lapse of time at all.

Jeff still found it hard to believe that he had pulled out a knife on his dad. I don't think Matt would even find it believable.

Jeff glances down at his bare wrist, He had wished that he had brought along his wrist-watch so that he would know exactly what time it was. He figured it was around 11:45 PM.

Just as he looks up, He notices another person lingering in the dark.

"What are you doing out here kid?." The man snickers

Jeff knew right away that this man wasn't Mark, He didn't sound like Mark at all.

Jeff slowly gets up from the swing. "I'm leaving, You just stay away." Jeff hollers as he walks to the other side of the swings, Furthering the distance from this man who was still snickering something that Jeff couldn't hear.

Jeff was frighten, He figured this man wasn't out here to help him like with Mark, No this man was out for something else completely, Something that Jeff didn't want anything to do with.

"Have you run away from home?, I can give you a home boy." The man whispers as he walks closer towards Jeff.

Jeff can hear the man's breathing, He had a rasp to his voice.

Jeff could bet that this man was a drug-addict.

Jeff puts out his hands "No, You just stay right there. Don't move."

Jeff began running from the park, He still was weary of going home but he was not about to stay where he was, With that crazed man there stalking him. Who knows what that man wanted. Sex probably and Jeff wasn't about to let that happen, No-matter how scared he was of the stranger.

Jeff runs to his apartment building. Once there, He slows his pace before stopping completely in-front of the entrance doors. He neals down, Trying to allow a chance to catch his breath. He coughs. I can't believe this happens to me, Why do I always have to deal with people...like that man in the park.

He opens the door and walks inside. He relishes the heat. It had been so cold outside that he almost thought that his arms and legs were going numb.

He heads up to his apartment. He inhales and exhales before calmly opening the door, He hopes that his dad wasn't up. He really didn't have the energy to deal with him at the moment. He just wanted to get in his nice warm bed, Cover up with his thick blanket and fall into a sound sleep. But his father had other ideas.

Gilbert was sitting up on his bed, Talking on the phone with Sarah. When he heard the door being opened and closed.

Gilbert says his good-byes and hangs up.

Jeff drifts off to sleep rather quickly only to be woke up by Gilbert.

"I don't know what to say to you boy. You pull a knife out on me. On me!." Gilbert shouts, His anger taking control.

Jeffrey sits up, His eyes filled with panic "...I don't want anything bad to happen, Like earlier. Please just go to bed." Jeff pleads

Gilbert walks up to Jeff, Grabbing his hair. "...Are you gonna do something to me huh?."

Jeff grabs his father's wrists. "Let go of me!." Jeff yells.

"Are you gonna pull another knife out on me Jeffrey?." He replies again.

Jeff scratches at his father's hands and wrists, Trying anything to force his father to let go.

"I really don't think your be going to school tomorrow." Gilbert announces.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, Please don't hurt me" Jeff pleads

Gilbert lets go of Jeff's hair. Gilbert brings out something from behind his back, It was a knife. The same knife that Jeff had pointed at his father's chest a few hours before.

"I want you to take the knife Jeffrey, Defend yourself. Be a MAN, Take it!." Gilbert shouts. Jeff had no idea what was going through his mind. Maybe he had snapped.

"Take it or I'm gonna beat you senseless. Take it now!." His father demanded

"You won't take it fine. Have it your way." Gilbert throws the knife down, It lands on Jeffrey's bed.

Gilbert kicks Jeff in the stomach before throwing a mean punch to the side of Jeff's face.

Jeff covers up immediately. Jeff wasn't gonna pick up the knife, He didn't want to be like that, Being like that would mean being like his father.

"Pick it up." His dad shouts, While Pushing Jeff down on the floor.

"I ...I ...can't...No!." Jeff shakes his head back and forth. His emotions getting to their brink.

"Why not?. Don't you want to hurt me?. Don't you hate me!" His father yells.

Jeff shakes his head no repeatedly.

"Answer me!." His father demands.

"..I can't..I don't know what to say." Jeff shouts back.

"Just be honest, Don't you want me to die." Gilbert whispers.

Jeff didn't know what to do or say, Or even think. This was not what he had expected from his father at all. He had expected a beating but this was too much to handle.

Gilbert pushes Jeff down. He kicks him straight in the stomach,Knocking the air out of him.

It had went on like that for a good 10 minutes, Nothing but kicks, Punches and slaps.

Jeff was a bloody and bruised mess when his dad finally leaves the it's over Jeff tries to get up but his father had other things in mind, Jeff sees his father coming back into the room. Gilbert comes at Jeff with his leather belt in hand Jeff tries to get up but he was still too weak, Still too weak. Always the weak one. He stumbles back down unable to move. He tries as best as he can to cover up from the stinging blows.

"..Stop!." Jeff screams, While blood pours out of his nose and mouth. Jeff notices the knife laying half-off the bed. He reaches for it while his father was busy messing with the belt.

He is inches away from grabbing the knife handle but his father see's it, He grabs the knife before Jeff can "Did you want this?." His father asks as he tangles the knife in-front of Jeff's face.

Jeff winces when he tries to get up.

"I don't think so boy, I'm not done yet." His father replies as he slams Jeff back down, Jeff's head hitting the wall.

Jeff somehow gets up, **To be honest I don't think I even knew where I was**, He barely is able to stand but he runs up to Gilbert, His hands were out in front of him and he pushes his father, Gilbert goes crashing into the opposite wall.

Jeff gets back up and walks over to his bed-room wall-mirror. He can see the swelling already forming underneath his soon-to-be black eye. And his jaw was hurting real bad.

He places his fingers on his eye, He glances down at his father who must have been knocked out, Because he wasn't moving at all. Jeff walks over to his book-bag, He grabs it, Unzips it and begins throwing clothes inside of it.

Jeff could hear the rain pounding down outside, He makes sure to grab a coat with a hood and checks to see if he still has Marks' number, He did so he walks out the door of his bedroom but he then remembers the photo of his mother, He didn't want to leave that here, He runs back into the room. He grabs it from off his night-stand, Takes one last look at his dad, Who still wasn't moving and heads out into the stormy night. He just hoped that Mark would be home.

TBC

* * *

**Birdym**: Okay, Thanks for the reviews.

**IsidoraAngst**: He will!. Thanks

**Slashdlite**: Thank you for reviewing!.

**Infection13**: Thank you

I don't really like this chapter, I had re-written twice, The first I had portray Gilbert as too nice because He was apologizing to Jeff, I guess you could say he came to the realization of what a bad father he was and didn't like it but I really didn't like it and I don't think it would have made much sense considering how mean he was in previous chapters so I scrapped it and wrote the one you see now, Though this one could be better too but I'm just so tired of working on it, I just wanna get the story updated. So I hope it ain't that bad.


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff struggles to get comfy in the small enclosure of the phone-booth, It was raining down hard, The wind howling and it must have been lighting every minute or two, Big flashes of lighting, It made Jeff scared to leave the tiny booth he was sheltered in. "I don't remember them saying anything about a storm on the news." Jeff speaks out to himself.

He grabs his book-bag and fumbles around in it, He finds a pair of pants and another shirt, This one was a little bit longer-sleeved then the one he had changed into earlier before it began raining again. He throws the book-bag in the corner next to his side. He would rest on it like a pillow later but for right now he was gonna change out of the shorts he was wearing, He couldn't believe he had managed to make it through the cold wind and rain during his walking to get here all while in shorts. But maybe the whole hurting your father thing was more of importance to worry about then am I gonna die from this cold ass night and how stupid can you be for coming out in the rain wearing shorts,But in his defense, He had just gotten beating brutally just seconds previously, So he really wasn't thinking on what to wear that would fit better with the weather climate at the time. He just wanted to get out of that apartment and away from the abuse.

He makes sure to check around the phone-booth outside, Just in case some homeless person or something was lingering around. He didn't want to give anyone a free show.

After checking to see if anyone was near-by which there was no-one, He strips off his shorts, He throws them over-top of his bag, He reaches for the pants that were by his feet and begins putting them on. He then changes into the other shirt, The one with longer sleeves, It used to be Matt's, That's why it was so much bigger on him then his other shirts.

Jeff thinks about Matt _I wonder what he's doing. Is he with his girlfriend, I wonder what she looks like. I wonder if they've done it yet_. Matt always used to talk frank to Jeff about sex, Though Jeff always doubted Matt's supposed sex adventures. Matt loved to brag and Jeff just liked to envision his own sex during Matt's conversations. _Matt had to know I wasn't hearing one word he said._ Jeff laughs but it hurts his jaw, He winces. "Damn." He curses

He grabs his jaw softly "I'm surprised I didn't lose any teeth from the beating." He stats.

A loud crank echoes around the phone booth, Jeff looks up and he see's the flash of purple going across one section of the night sky.

"I hope the storm passes soon, I don't want to be stuck in this cramped place for very long."

He would call Mark but it was so late and he really didn't want to bother him. Plus Jeff figured if he did call Mark, That some lady would pick up the phone and that would ruin the whole scenario he had played out in his head. It would crush him.

_Wait..why would it do that.. Why do I like this guy so much._ "I hate these feelings. Why can't I have feelings for a girl, Like any other hormonal teenager boy." Jeff complains. "But no, I have to fall for some tattooed biker dude, Who probably thinks what I feel is disgusting and horrid." He continues speaking out-loud like the feelings would go away as long as he made sure to speak out his dislike to god. Then he'll know how I hate it. Jeff thinks.

Jeff places his head down on his book-bag, He listens to the storm-clouds, they were approaching closer, The thunder was roaring off in the short distance and he swore he could almost feel the lighting clashing the night sky.

He closes his eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: Thank you, I'm glad I re-wrote it then.

**Slashdlite**: Thanks for the review. I'll try not to rush it :)

**IsidoraAngst**: It will happen next chapter, At-least that's what I'm planning lol Thanks for your reviews!.

**Birdym**: We'll just have to see, Thanks for your reviews!

**WWEKaneanite**: Hello, I hope that you've enjoyed the story so far and thank you for reviewing!. I hope you've liked the new chapter aswell.

Thanks guys, I'll try to update in the next week or two, Maybe less I don't know. We'll see.


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff wakes up groggy, His lower back was killing him aswell as his shoulder which was crunched up from being forced to be near the phone-booth wall the entire night.

He yawns while stretching. He sits up and gets to his feet.

He opens the phone-booth door and walks out of it, Before walking off the numbness.

His head was killing him, He thought that he just had a headache but after gathering all his belongings and making his way down the road, He had figured it was not just a headache afterall, Usually his headaches only lasted a few minutes. Once he had gotten to his apartment and still his headache was bothering him, He had no doubt that it was something else entirely but he wasn't gonna worry about it, He had other things to worry about then that.

He was worried to go into his home cause he wasn't entirely sure that his father was at work, He may have stayed home. He may just be waiting up there for me to enter, And as soon as I do, He's on me like a raged maniac.

Jeff stands there a few minutes trying to decide on what to do, He eventually decides against going home, He makes his way to the playground near-by.

Jeff wipes his forehead, He was sweating profusely and he was hot.

Jeff begins to get dizzy and has to take a seat on the swing-set. He wasn't gonna stay here, That was not his plan but he felt so bad right now that he didn't think he could take another step at the moment.

Maybe I'm dehydrated Jeff thinks.

He hadn't had anything to drink since leaving home, In actuality he hadn't had anything to drink since the whole fight started. That had to have been almost over a day ago I guess. Jeff contemplates. He was never good at figures.

Jeff had his backpack hanging off his right shoulder when he lets it drop to the ground. He felt really dizzy, Like he was gonna pass out. It wasn't until he woke up on the ground, That he had made the realization that this was pretty bad and that he needed to get somewhere. He needed to get help.

What's wrong with me Jeff thinks as he lays in the dirt, Unable to get up. He felt nauseous.

He lays there until a passer-byer finds him passed out, He wasn't even aware of his surroundings until he was in a ambulance. The EMTs had stated that the person who had found me had immediately called 911, Saying that I was unresponsive.

I had only been awake for a about ten minutes before passing out yet again.

I woke up an hour and a half later in the hospital.

I open my eyes, My body ached and I had a IV in my arm and Mark was standing by my bed. So you could rather guess that I was confused.

"What are you doing here." I say with a scratchy voice. It was barely spoken above a whisper. My throat hurt so much to talk.

Mark takes his shades off his face "...The hospital didn't know who to call, You had no ID on you, But they found my number in your pants pocket." He explains.

Jeff nods.

Mark wasn't wearing his bandana any longer and you could see his hair, It was longer then what I had thought. But it does fit him.

Mark starts to move away from the bed a little bit.

"Your not leaving..are you." Jeff sits up abruptly.

Mark walks back to Jeff and puts his arms out, Gently pushing Jeff back down on the bed "No, I'm just going to get me some coffee. Is that alright?." He asks.

Jeff settles back down, He nods to Mark and Mark smiles.

" Alright, I'll be back in just a minute."

"You haven't called my dad have you, I mean they didn't find out his number did they." Jeff asks before Mark gets a chance to head out the door.

Mark turns back around "No, They haven't. I kind of lied to the nurses and the doctor that treated you." Mark confesses.

Jeff crutches his eyes, "You did?."

Mark shrugs "I did, I told them I was your dad. I knew that they couldn't tell me what was wrong with you other aren't allowed to. And I needed to know if you were alright."

Jeff waits for Mark to turn back around and head to get his coffee before letting the huge smile spread across his face.

Mark while making his way back to Jeff's room gets a phone-call.

He stops and turns around to head outdoors, For cell-phones were not allowed in the premises.

He could take the call out-doors but not while being inside, He had learned his lesson earlier when he first got here, The head nurse chewed him out for answering it. He was not gonna make the same mistake.

He gets outdoors, The caller had left a message. Mark presses the play-back button

Hey Mark,

This is Paul. I just wanted to know if you could meet me at the bar tonight. I've got a proposition for you. Talk to you then.

Mark closes the phone with a roll of his eyes. He places his phone in his pants pocket. "A proposition really, Paul. What you've got another scam to play on me. I don't think so." Mark brings out his phone from his pants once again, He opens it and deletes the message.

He heads back to Jeffrey.

He sticks his head in the room before entering.

He sees Jeff sleeping.

"How long as he been out for?." Mark asks the nurse who was checking on his vitals.

"Since I've been in here." She stats.

Mark takes a seat near the wall, His hands were tucked in his lap and he leaned his head back, Closing his eyes.

"...Mark..Mark." Jeff whispers.

Mark had fallen asleep, He opens his eyes seeing Jeff standing before him, Dressed in his street clothes.

"What are you doing?." Mark asks as he stands up, Noticing the doctor in the room writing down something on a piece of paper.

"We're gonna go home now, ..Dad." Jeff smiles.

Jeff turns to the doctor " He says I'm good to go."

The Doctor places his hand out to Mark "Your son had a nasty taste of the flu, He said he was out in the rain yesterday, During a storm." The doctor explains with a menacing glare focused on Mark.

"...I didn't know that he was out, I work rather late." Mark gulps while lying. He sure hoped that god would forgive him.

Jeff turns his attention to Mark, His smile still spread acrossed his face. "The doc said he'll prescribe me some meds that you'll have to pick up before we head home." Jeff says with a nudge to Mark.

Mark looks down to Jeff "...Yeah..sure." Mark whispers.

Mark watches Jeff walk to the drink machine with the 25 cents that he had handed him when asked.

"... That one don't work." Mark hollers over to Jeff when he was headed to the one that was broken down. He had known because he himself went to that one to try to get a Coke which that machine was the only one to have them, He eventually had to settle for coffee. Jeff looks over to Mark and nods his head before heading to the next one over. Jeff wanted Coke aswell but had to settle for bottled water, Which was for the best probably, Considering that he wasn't exactly over the flu. His head still hurt and he still felt a little nauseous.

Mark was still standing by the nurses station trying to get the paperwork stating what Jeff was given during his stay and all that. Mark knew that he would need it to give to Jeff's REAL dad.

"So am I finally gonna learn where you live?." Jeff asks smiling.

Mark puts his shades back on, The sun was still high in the sky and even with it being close to 5:40 the sun was still pretty bright out. Unfortunately he had no others to give to Jeff, So he was forced to squint the entire time they were getting to Mark's vehicle, It didn't seem to faze Jeff none, He was still smiling. It had Mark so surprised that he had to ask Jeff "..What kinds of drugs did they give you in that IV?." Jeff shrugs " I don't know." was his reply.

Mark smiles too after that and they finally reach the Jeep.

Jeff looks around confused, Much like he was when first waking up in the ambulance, And when he woke up seeing Mark."Where's your motorcycle?"

"You think that that's the only vehicle I own?." Mark replies. Sure, My dad only has his Station-wagon. Jeff thinks to himself.

Jeff shrugs "I guess I just assumed." He whispers Sort of sad to see that he wasn't gonna beable to grab ahold of Mark.

Mark unlocks the Jeep and gets inside. "Come on." Mark stats as he sees Jeff standing on the other side of the Jeep, Not moving or even reaching out to open the door.

Mark sits in his seat for a second before walking back out and around the car. "What's wrong?." He asks, Leaning down to beable to look into Jeff's eyes.

" Nothing, I just realized that your probably gonna take me back home. Ain't you?." Jeff replies.

"Sure, But we don't have to go to see your dad right away." He stats, Placing a firm hand on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff opens the door and hops inside of it. "Well, Let's go then." Jeff hollers

Mark could not help but laugh at Jeff's excited nature.

"..So where we going. Your the driver." Mark says.

Jeff thinks about it for a minute, His fingers clutching the armrest. "How about your house" He begins to say before he starts feeling really bad. "... I think it's starting to wear off." He whispers.

"What is?." Mark asks rather confused for the moment, He wasn't exactly sure just what Jeff was referring too, Not until Jeff rushes out the door and throws up.

Mark nods as he waits patiently for Jeff to get through and for him to get back into the Jeep.

"..My house we go then, But first I've gotta pick up your prescriptions. It shouldn't take but a few minutes. You can stay out here if you don't feel up to going in." Mark says as he turns on the air.

Jeff sits down on the comfy seat, It was a real nice Jeep, It had to be brand-new. Jeff would have checked out more about it but he felt so bad that he didn't want to move if he didn't have too. He did how-ever check out Mark's cds which were right inside the glove compartment..

"He listens to Pearl Jam, Awesome." Jeff speaks out-loud.

Mark gets back into the Jeep "Sorry it took longer then expected. Are you alright?." He asks concerned.

"I'm good." Jeff says, His face was sweating again.

Mark looks at Jeff intently "Are you sure, I think you need to go back to the hospital."

" NO... I'm fine, I just need to lie down."

Mark reaches over Jeff's body, Jeff almost sat up unsure of what he was doing when Mark presses the latch down on the chair. " You can lie down now, Just put your weight down on the chair." Mark stats. Jeff does as said and sure enough the chair went to a lower position. "Cool, My dad's Station-Wagon doesn't do this. If you wanna lie down, You've gotta get in the very back seat." Jeff explains. Mark nods "..I'm sure your right."

Jeff didn't like Mark's phrase "What,... you don't believe me!." He yells, His attitude not being persuaded to stay at bay, Even if it's Mark. Jeff didn't care how Mark makes him feel, He wasn't gotta let anyone mock him.

Mark slows down and stops at the stop-sign, While stopped he turns to look at Jeff "I think you got the wrong impression Jeffrey, I didn't meant to upset you. I was just merely implying that I thought you were right."

"Then why did you say I'm sure for. If you thought I was right then why didn't you just say your right. You made it sound like I was stupid or something."

Mark continues to look at Jeff "..I didn't mean to make it sound like anything Jeff."

Jeff grabs a hold of the latch to place the seat up to its original position, He grabbed it rather too roughly then he intended too and he gazed at Mark to see if he was looking, Which he wasn't. Jeff rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: He does, Thanks for the review.

**IsidoraAngst**: Yep, Thank you for reviewing.

**WWEKaneanite**: Thank you!, I'm glad you liked it.

**Slashdlite**: :) Thanks for the reviews.

**Birdy main**:It is, I feel bad for forcing him to be in it. Thanks for the review.


	19. Chapter 19

When they finally make it to Mark's house it wasn't nearly as close to Jeff's as Mark had made it sound. It fact it was so far out of town that Jeff had fallen asleep during the drive to get there. "We're here Jeff."

Jeff suddenly hears a car-door slam and dogs barking. Jeff winces his eyes "Are we finally here?." He asks to nobody.

Mark had already left the confines of the car and was now heading indoors.

Jeff takes the time to look around, Mark's house was old. Really old. "Man, I thought my apartment building was bad."

Mark's house was falling apart, His paint was chipping and there was quite a few big pieces that were barely hanging onto the house's structure. "What a fixer-R-upper." Jeff whispers.

Mark stands near the screen door which had holes in it by the way. " Are you gonna come inside."

Jeff follows Mark indoors. It was just about as bad as outside. But Jeff could see why he would want it, He had the surroundings to himself, There was no other houses near-by that Jeff could see. Just alot of bare land and trees.

"There's a small pond behind that brush there." Mark stats. I guess he must have noticed me looking around.

"I know it's not that nice to look at, But it has some sentimental value to me, More so then any pretty house I could buy." He explains.

"Why don't you take a load off, I've gotta get these dogs fed before they decide to feed on us." Mark laughs while carrying out a large bag of dog-food over his shoulder, His muscular shoulder. Jeff wished he wasn't in such a rush.

"I'll fix you something to eat if you can just wait a few minutes Jeff." Mark hollers over his shoulder.

Jeff walks over to the side door "So you don't have a backdoor?." Jeff asks finding it rather odd to have a side door.

"..Nope." Mark replies while struggling to keep the dogs from jumping up at him.

"... I can help you, If you want me too. I'm feeling better." Jeff stats while taking notice of the dogs outnumbering Mark by 6.

"..No that's fine. I have to do this by myself all the time." Mark explains but as soon as he says it, One of the bigger dogs must have overheard him and was insulted because out of the blue, He charges Mark and Mark loses his balance, Falling to the ground and watching as the bits of dog food spill out the bag. Mark hits the dirt and curses. He soon looks up at Jeff who had taken to standing beside the fallen big man. "Sorry for cursing." Jeff lifts up the dog food bag, Only tilting it upright. Jeff struggled to even do that, The bag was much more heavier then he had anticipated.

"Let me get that, It's too heavy for you." Mark says as he finally gets up from off the gravel and dirt.

Jeff waits for Mark to get over to the bag, As Mark places his strong hands over the bag, Jeff lets go.

"It's okay for cursing, My dad does it all the time."

Mark winces at Jeff for he had lost his sun-glasses during his fall.

"Well he shouldn't." Was Mark's only reply.

Jeff walks over to where Mark's shades were and picks them up. Mark lifts up the bag and walks it over to the spot that he had gotten it from earlier, Right by the back door, well side door. Jeff still found it unusual to have a side door exceptionally so close to the front of the house. Why was there even a front door for.

"Here you go." Jeff says as he hands over the shades to Mark. Mark dusts off his hands on his dark blue jeans.

It was rather hot outside and Jeff could see Mark's shirt getting tighter around his body.

Mark thanks Jeff and grabs ahold of the glasses but instead of putting them back on, He places them on Jeff.

Jeff laughs and takes them off "I don't want to break them." Jeff says to Mark as he hands them back yet again.

Mark reaches into the door, He places them up on a built in-shelf, One that looked new.

"Did you build that?." Jeff asks.

Mark nods as he ushers the dogs back from the door.

Jeff takes a seat next to the stove, It was a pretty small kitchen. I guess it was right for one person though.

"So what do you wanna eat?." Mark asks.

"Um, What do you have?."

" I can fix Eggs, Toast, Grilled cheese."

"Do you have jelly?."

Mark takes the two steps to the small fridge, And I mean small, This thing was shorter then me.

"..Yep." He says "So you want Jelly toast?."

"... Yes please."

Mark looks back at Jeff "Nice manners kid." He says with a smile. Jeff smiled back.

I don't know what's going on but I feel so comfortable with him, I really have no idea what's going on inside my own head. Isn't that terrible.

"So you live here by your-self." Jeff asks as he watches Mark standing by the toaster.

"Yep, Just me and the dogs." He replies.

Jeff nods "How long you been living here?."

Mark grabs the jelly from out the fridge "Um.. Well I grew up around here." He places the Jelly jar on-top of the small counter space. "But I moved away when I was young, Didn't come back here until a few months ago." He stats.

"Where did you live during the time you were away from here?."

Mark grabs a plate from out of the cabinet. " Around the Texas area."

"...Texas huh.. I bet it's hot over there right now." Jeff says

Mark just nods.

Jeff stands up and looks around and then focuses out the small window, You could see directly where the dogs were. "So did you just get those dogs or did you bring them back with you from somewhere in Texas?." Jeff asks.

"Do you want my whole life story kid." Mark asks as he nods for Jeff to come sit down.

Mark takes a seat himself and sets the plate of Jelly toast in front of Jeff.

"I don't mean to pry, I'm just curious."

"It's alright kid, I was just picking. I had one dog that I had brought back with me from Texas but well the rest were already here, Not too many people come out this way so I guess they just picked this place as their home land."

Jeff nods while watching Mark speak "So their strays."

"I guess so."

"How's the sandwich, I know it ain't nothing fancy, Anyone could fix it." Mark apologies." I usually have more food then that but I haven't had a chance to go shopping." He explains.

"It's fine." Jeff stats with a shy smile.

It continues like that for awhile, Just back and forth yammer. Jeff was showed around the house and Mark promised him that he would be shown the pond before they left.

"So you have no t.v. huh?." Jeff asks

"Nope, I've got a radio though." He stats.

Jeff wriggles his nose at that. No t.v. I'd be drove crazy out here in the middle of nothing with no t.v. to watch. Is he serious.

Mark and Jeff head down to the pond just before dark.

"I used to fish over here."

"Oh really."

Mark nods, He could almost envision himself as a little boy, Glenn right behind him, Holding onto his shirt because mom and dad told him too, Just because it could be slippery around the pond area and they wanted to be extra careful because if anyone fell in it and as little as Glenn was at the time, It would have been really hard to see just where he was once he went down.

It still looked the same too, Mark didn't come down this way much. It was just too painful. Not that the house didn't have painful memories because it sure as hell did but alot of the memories that he was faced with at the pond were of his little baby brother, Those were the hardest. He was the big brother, He was supposed to keep his baby brother safe. His parents always used to say that they intrusted me with his safety. They said it each time that me and Glenn went off to play or if they left the house for a few hours with me in charge. I can't get the noise of Glenn's screaming coming from our shared bed-room, The smoke coming up to the ceiling, It was foggy I couldn't see what was in-front of me. I just heard his screams. I heard my parents telling me to get him, To get your baby brother. I couldn't do anything. I was so scared of my own safety. I kept yelling for my dad to help me but they were stuck inside their room, They couldn't get out. Later on once I got older, Paul had told me that they had tried to bust the window out, They were trying to escape the blaze but lost consciousness from the smoke.

"Yeah, When I was a kid. It was a really long time ago." Mark whispers, His sentence trailing off. He was in his thoughts now. The flashbacks were coming to the surface like a tirade.

"We better get back to the house." Mark says as he begins walking back, Not even waiting for Jeff.

Mark feels better once he's away from the pond. "So are you about ready to go see your dad or do you wanna stay a little bit longer, I could call him if you want me too.. I don't want him to be worried about you.. Jeff. Jeff." Mark turns around and he doesn't see Jeff. "Jeffrey!, Jeffrey. Where are you. Jeff." He shouts as he begins running. He nearly tripped over Jeff's still body. The grass was so high that Mark didn't notice him.

"Jeff, Jeff are you alright, What's wrong. Jeff." Mark repeats

Mark feels Jeff's forehead, It was hot. He quickly grabs him and places him in his arms carrying him to the house.

Jeff wakes up almost 5 hours later, It was now dark and it was storming out side pretty bad.

Mark was right beside him once he realized that Jeff was awake. "Hey kid, You have another fever. It went down some though."

"What happened, All I remember is being outside looking over at the pond." Jeff whispers.

"We were heading back when I noticed you weren't beside me, So I turned around and well, I stumbled on you. You must have passed out from the fever."

Jeff nods "Were am I now." He asks

"My bedroom."

Jeff's eyes go wide. His bedroom, I'm in his bed.

"How did you get me up here?." He asks a rather stupid question but he just wanted to hear Mark say he carried him. If only I was awake when it was happening so that I would have had the experience of having his arms wrapped around me. Why do I keep thinking like this?, Somethings wrong with me...

"I had to carry you in here. I wanted to take you to the hospital again but being that it's such a long ways away, I figured it just be for the best, if I nursed you myself." Mark explains

"You know how to nurse?." Jeff asks

"Well no, But I know how to get a fever down."

"What if I needed more care then just that?" Jeff asks

Mark stops in mid-word "I don't know." He stands there staring at Jeff unable to say anything.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." Jeff whispers.

Mark grabs the rag that was ontop of Jeff's forehead. "I'll get this more wet for you."

Get me wet. WHAT!. What the hell is wrong with me. Jeff fights his own thoughts.

Mark was in the bathroom when he sees Jeff running past him from the bathroom mirror. "You okay."

Jeff threw up all that jelly and toast.

After he was through he sat there on the floor "I think I need help back to bed."

Mark places the rag on his shoulder as he walks over to Jeff, He holds him up and helps him to the bed.

"...Thanks." Jeff whispers.

Mark smiles and places the rag back on Jeff's fore-head.

Mark sits there just staring out the window. A cup of freshly brewed coffee sits on the nightstand for him.

Jeff slowly falls back into a deep sleep.

"I'll be here if you need me Jeffrey. Hopefully your feel better when you awake." Mark whispers to the sleeping boy.

It turned out to be a long night for Mark.

Jeff would wake up throughout the night,He would drink some water that Mark had been sure to have near the bed and there were a few times that he had something to eat, Soup that Mark had made during the time that Jeff was asleep the second time, and he threw up a few more dozon times but after a few minutes he would be knocked out to wake up a few hours later to do it all again.

Jeff did get over the fever the next morning but Mark was up all night nursing Jeff that he never did wake up during the whole Morning, Afternoon. Jeff didn't wanna wake him anyways, He liked it here and Mark just looked so cute sleeping, So cute in fact that Jeff sat there watching him sleep in that small chair all morning long, Only leaving to use the bathroom. He did eventually get hungry so he fixed him some left-over soup and when he was eating, He noticed that one of the dogs were whining, He couldn't eat knowing that they were hungry too but without anything to eat so he feed them, Of course he couldn't lift the bag but he got a large cup from out the cabinet and feed them that way, They only knocked him down about 8 times during the time he was out here with them, But afterwards he felt good about it._ Afterall I didn't think Mark would have liked it if I had let his dogs starve. Plus I wanted to see that look on Mark's face when he got up and noticed that I feed them, Even if I was cheating with the cup. Hell I tried to lift that bag, I'm just too weak. Mark would understand_. Jeff thinks.

Mark finally awakes noticing Jeff out of bed, He jumps up and goes down the creaking stairs, Jeff heard it and knew that Mark must have been up "There's no way of sneaking around here in this place." Jeff says with a smile "Did you have a nice sleep." He asks. Mark smiles "Sure did, Are you feeling better?." " I sure am, I reheated your soup, Do you want some?." "I need to get out there and feed the dogs." He replies. Jeff smiles wide "I already did that." Mark looks at Jeff "You did." Jeff nods, He was still smiling.

Mark nods "Well thank you." "Your welcome." Jeff replies.

"I guess we'd better get you home then huh, You've been away from your dad for what, Two, Three days now.".

Jeff's smile fades.

TBC

* * *

A/N: So you've got two chapters to read, I was in a writing frenzy! =D I hope that you like it.


	20. Chapter 20

Jeff frowns

Mark walks up to Jeff, Kneeling down to one knee "You don't want to go to your dads do ya?." Jeff shrugs "He did this to me." Jeff points to his face "Why would I wanna go back to that." He stats while his eyes begin to tear up.

Mark places a comforting hand to Jeff's shoulder. "I'm sorry your dad is the way he is, But he's still your father. Your still a child Jeff, No matter how adult you may think you are, You still need him." Jeff swats Mark's hand away "You dislike him the same as I do, How can you say I still need to go back to him...I can stay with you. You can be that for me." Jeff whispers his eyes expressing the emotions for him. "Your better then him." Jeff whispers while his tears fall to the floor.

Mark tries to calm Jeff down "I cannot be your father Jeffrey." I can only look after you while your in my house, But I can't be that for you." Jeff looks away from Mark's gaze.

"Then I won't leave, You can't force me to go back to him. I won't!." Jeff cries. "He'll just beat me some more if I go home!." He shouts.

Mark places his arms around Jeff pulling him into his embrace. "He shouldn't do that to you EVER, But what can I do?. I don't know how to help you Jeff." Mark explains.

"Do you have other relatives to stay with?." He asks

Jeff shakes his head no.

"You can let me stay here with you, I won't be a burden. I'll do what-ever you tell me too. I can still go to my old school, It's not that far away to where I would need to change schools." Jeff says

"My dad doesn't care about me. He probably hasn't even been looking for me." Jeff pleads, His misty eyes looking upwards towards Mark's.

"No, You can't live here. I have no idea on how to raise a teenage boy." Mark stats.

_And besides, I don't want anything to happen, I can't be feeling these things for you. You can't live here with me._

"You don't have too, I just need a place to stay, A roof over my head. That's it. I can take care of myself." Jeff explains.

" You can't stay here Jeff, You just can't. Now get in the Jeep. I'm taking you back to your dad." Mark sternly stats.

Jeff pushes away from Mark.

"You say you hate what he does to me but you make me go back there where you know that I'm gonna get treated in the exact same manner all over again. You don't give a damn about what happens to me. Do you?." Jeff wipes his eyes.

Mark grabs Jeff's shoulder "I do care." He whispers.

Mark watches as Jeff slams the front door.

Mark runs after him only to see him sitting on the motorcycle.

"Can you take me back home on your bike." Jeff whispers his face looking down towards the ground defeated.

"..Yeah, Sure." Mark whispers.

He didn't want to take him back there but what else could he do, He didn't know.

When Jeff and Mark arrive to the apartment complex, Jeff gets off the bike and runs up to the apartment doors without saying anything to Mark.

Mark insisted that it was just a way to get back at him for making him come back. He was angry but Mark didn't expect it, He thought for sure he'd at-least say goodbye to him.

Jeff rushes up to his apartment finding his brother Matt sitting in their father's room.

"Matt, What are you doing back."

Matt looks up surprised to hear Jeff's voice.

"Jeffrey, Oh Jeffrey." He runs up to his younger brother and pulls him into a hug.

"I thought something had happened to you, I've been home for 2 days. I've been out looking for you." Matt explains.

"Where's dad?." Jeff whispers.

Matt places his arms around Jeff's shoulders "Dad..." Matt swallows spit "He was found my our next door neighbor, He died Jeffrey. They found him dead. I thought you were too. I didn't know what had happened Jeff. I was at school when I got a call from the police they said it looked like dad died from a blow to the head. Did you do something to dad Jeffrey?." Matt asks

Jeff in shock just stands there before running back outside to try to catch Mark but he had already left.

Jeff stands there in the entrance way, Crying.

Matt makes his way downstairs "What happened Jeff."

Jeff turns around to face Matt "I didn't mean to hurt him, I just pushed him. He wasn't moving but I thought he just passed out. I didn't know I had hurt him that bad. He just hit the wall." Jeff falls into Matt's arms. "I'm not a murder Matthew, I didn't mean to do anything to him. He wouldn't stop beating me! Matt." Jeff shouts

Matt hushes him "Please Jeff, Don't say anymore."

Jeff and Matt head to their apartment "What's gonna happen now Matt?." Jeff asks

Matt shrugs "I don't know. I think you need to tell the police what happened Jeff."

Jeff begins crying again.

"They can't arrest you Jeffrey, He was beating you and with all the hospital statements proving that you've been treated before with wounds then how can they. You need to do this Jeff. I can testify that he was abusive to you Jeffrey."

"But I lied, I was at the hospital, I told them that Mark was dad. I told them that I had gotten these bruises from a fight at school. They won't believe me." Jeff shouts.

Matt stares at Jeff "Who's Mark?."

TBC

* * *

**IsidoraAngst**: *Slaps forehead* I had completely forgotten about the bruises, I'm sorry. I'm a bad writer. I did a quick explanation at the end of this chapter, Stating the Jeff had told the doctors that he had been beating up at school. I'm sorry for that. thanks for reviewing.

**WWEKaneanite**: Thanks!

**Slashdlite**: I think he's getting to have those feelings :) I hope that you like the new chapter. The story has taken a turn hasn't it?. I totally didn't expect this to happen.

Thanks for everyone else who has reviewed. Let me know if there's anything I need to change.

Peace out guys!


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff clings to Matthew's arm, Matt was holding onto Jeff's shoulder with his free arm, Just trying to comfort his brother as best as he could.

He was just as shocked, And scared as Jeffrey but he was the older brother, He had to be the strong one for them both. He couldn't worry over his own feelings, He just needed to be supportive for his little brother, That is all. But it was hard, Very difficult for him to do just that. He kept thinking about their father, And how he was before their mother "Went to heaven" and how he didn't have anyone now, It was just him and Jeff now. Who was he gonna talk too, Or go too when he needed answers, His little brother?. No he wouldn't know what to say to me. Matt thinks.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom Jeff, You've gotta let me go." Matt whispers grabbing Jeff's arm gently.

Jeff crosses his arms around himself.

Matt stands up off the kitchen tile "It'll be alright Jeff, Nothing is gonna happen to you and no-one is gonna take you away."

Matt stands there watching for a reaction but he got nothing but Jeff swaying back and forth in a sitting position.

"You've gotta get control of the situation Matt, You can't let Jeff slip away like he is, You've gotta get him to focus. You need to let him know that what you say is for real, No doubts about it." Matt thinks to himself. Matt stands in front of the mirror, He can see the sweat dripping off his face.

He grabs the bottle that he had placed in the cabinet during his first day back, He had hoped that he wouldn't need them but if he kept it up on his own, He'd surely be no help to anyone exceptionally to Jeffrey. "I won't be helpful to my own self." Matt whispers as he glances at the bottle's label.

He pops the top off and waits for two "wonder pills" to fall to his waiting palm.

He sits down on the edge of the bathtub. He waited for them to take effect, He waiting for the worries to vanish, His thoughts to stop racing. He waited to feel normal.

"There has to be one of us in control." He whispers as he swipes at the sweat from his forehead.

He walks out of the room and over to where Jeff still sat swaying like a tree during a thunderstorm.

"Ain't you getting sick or dizzy doing that Jeff?." Matt asks with nothing else coming to him to speak of.

Jeff doesn't respond.

Matt looks around the room, He had remembered the man Mark who Jeff spoke of, Before he vanished beneath the weight of his own mind.

He didn't know anything about him, About this man other then Jeff knew him, But he needs to find where he is, Maybe he can get Jeff out of this trance, Cause I just can't do it. I don't know how to reach him.

He didn't want to leave Jeff alone, So he calls for their neighbor to keep a eye out for him while Matt went looking for this man who he didn't even know of.

"Why hadn't I heard of him before, Did Jeff just meet the man?."

Matt really had no clue on where to start, He didn't even know where this man would hang out at, Hell he didn't even know what the man looked like.

"What are you doing Matthew, How are you gonna find this man. Are you gonna walk around town yelling out Mark, I'm looking for a man named Mark, He knows my little brother Jeff?. Is that what your gonna do? Everyone is just gonna think your crazy."

"I don't know what I'm doing, But I've gotta do something. Weather it's helpful or not, I don't know but I'm gonna do something instead of just sitting there watching my brother dissolve. That is what's happening."

Your just crazy!.

"Why haven't you gone away yet." Matt aggravatingly stats out-loud, He looks around him to see if anyone had noticed. Apparently no one did.

See I told you, you were crazy, You just need to give it up, You are never gonna get rid of me. No matter how many pills you take. The pills are not gonna do anything other then feed your addiction to them further.

Matt stands in the middle of the road, He didn't know what to do or where to go and this damn inner-voice is making him go mad. Maybe I already am, That's why this is going on. I can't control it any-longer. The pills must not be working. Maybe you just need to take some-more?.

Matt walks up to a diner, He orders one Pepsi before gulping down two more pills.

Work this time damn, I need to help my brother. Matt thinks.

While Matt was unsuccessfully trying to find Mark, Mark was thinking about taking a visit to see how Jeff was doing. He was worried on how Jeff's father reacted when Jeff was dropped off home after three or four days not being there.

He couldn't resist any longer and heads out to Jeff's place.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I hope that you like his chapter.

I'm not sure if you were aware in the previous chapters of Matt taking "The pills" I've had this thought that Matt would be suffering from a mental illness so if your confusing then let me know, I hope to perhaps write more on this in later chapters if I don't get too involved with Mark and Jeff.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt had been dealing with the stress from collage since he had began going to school there, The campus was much bigger with alot more people then he had thought. He was pretty scared when he first showed up, Walking through the double doors, All alone, Not knowing anyone, He almost felt like just going back home but he couldn't do that, He had finally made it away from there, Away from his father. He couldn't turn back around now, He just needed to overcome these feelings. After-all he knew that it wouldn't be like high school, Alot more people, Alot harder work but it was far more different then he had ever thought possible, It was too much to handle at times, He began drinking, Just partying to defuse the worry, The overwhelming stress. The parties had helped him with his inner-feelings but it did nothing for his work-ethic. He began coming in late to classes, Not returning homework in on time, And eventually not even bothering to do the assignments. The only good thing that came out of those parties that he intended, Was that at one of them was where he meet Mackenzie for the first time. He noticed her from afar, He was standing near the surround system, It was close by to the bar and he saw this girl with brown hair, cut Short, He wasn't sure if he would be her type, Because she was dancing with this one girl and with the first impression of her, The short hair-do it didn't seem like he would be of her type. But after staring at her for a good nine minutes, She came up to him and said one line that knocked him off his feet, The one-line that made him want her. "Are you gonna ask me to dance or just stand over here in the corner and stalk me with your eyes?."

Matt was taken back with her statement, He had never known a girl with that much foxy, He liked her from then on. They never did dance that night, Matt wasn't comfortable with dancing but they did get to know each other, Throughout the party they talked. She talked about her family, And Matt talked about things that he enjoyed doing back home, He mentioned to her how he was terrified of collage and how he really felt like he wasn't gonna beable to make it through the pressure that collage placed on your shoulders, She encouraged him to just take it easy and if it got too bad, He could talk to one of the collage professors "I'm sure they'd help you if you think you've been assigned too much work." She went on to say that one of her friends felt the exact same way when she first came here, She felt like she wouldn't beable to handle it all and they assigned her a tutor, Not because she didn't know the work but just someone to help her keep her head on straight, You know she explained to Matt. Matt felt more at ease with her then when he was just sitting in his dorm room alone. He didn't really know why he had reacted to collage the way he did. "I guess it's just alot more then what I had anticipated for." Matt would say.

Mackie was very understandable, She would help Matt to bring his grades back up and to get back with the rest of the class, He had missed quite a bit of classes from over-sleeping during the days that he had partied the previous nights and was too exhausted to go to the classes so to say that he was behind was putting it mildly.

He was just a few credits from failing, And perhaps being expelled. He was called in numerous times his first year at the collage on just that fact. The dean was very worried for Matt's future. "You've got to keep focused Matthew, You don't want to lose this opportunity now do you?." He would say. Matt always hated having to sit through his lectures, He reminded him so much of his father.

That's the only reason why he took to going to collage in the first place,It was to get away from his father, And to get out of that town. He told everyone that it was because he wanted a better future then his family had but the real reason had to be just getting away from his dad, He just didn't like being there with his father, he wouldn't admit it out-loud but it was the truth.

Matt had settled nicely to his new routine once Mackie came in the picture, She really was a god's send. She always reminded him to not stay up too late, And to go to class, I know it sounds pitiful that I couldn't do that on my own, But it wasn't that I couldn't, I just really didn't give a damn during that point in time, I was just so down about everything, My grades, My self-esteem. I didn't care weather I was expelled or not. As-long as I didn't have to go home, I didn't care one way or another. If it wasn't for me dating Mackie, I don't know what would have happened if ti wasn't for her, She would be there with me all the way, Telling me how good I was and that I could get caught up and to not worry so much over it, That everything would be fine. I needed to hear that and she pounded it into my brain. I was really started to feel better about school. We even discussed living together, She was staying at her parent's house off campus, I suggested we get a apartment together but she said as for right now, That it would be too much to take on. "Maybe after collage." she would say. It was the only disappointment that I have had with her.

It wasn't until a few weeks before his visit back home did his worries came back. "Did they ever." He whispers. They came back in full-force. It wasn't just being stressed out, Or worrying over if he'd get a good grade on his tests, He began hearing things,Things that he didn't say, Things that he had thought someone else had said, He'd say something to that person and they'd say that they didn't say anything of that nature. It really confused Matthew, He didn't know if they were lying to him about it or if he really was hearing things that weren't there. He blamed it on the stress of collage. He avoided friends, Or places with alot of people in the area.

It seemed to get worse during those times were there were alot of people gathered, He'd hear all these people's voices just booming in his ears and he really didn't know if what he was hearing was true. It scared him. He didn't want to tell anyone, Not even Mackie. He feared that she would think he was insane and leave him. If she left, What would happen, He'd have to go back home. That was the least of what he wanted to happen. He would wait until he really was crazy before he told anyone.

And the last straw to fall happened just three days before he went home, It was a cold windy day, Thunderstorms were sprawled out all over the area, We probably had three in just a few hours, It was 7:54 AM, Matt had spent the night panicking over a test that was due. He was so stressed he couldn't concentrate even on studying for the test. He laid there in bed, Sweat pouring from his body, He tried to open the book to study for the exam but he would get to three paragraphs and slam the book shut, He just couldn't get the voices to calm down long enough to focus on what needed to be done. He just laid there until he fell asleep. It was 5:32 AM during that time.

So by the time came for the alarm clock to go off, He barely had two hours sleep, He was tired. He gets up only when Mackie comes rushing into the room, She had her books in hand. "What are you doing, Laying there. We have tests. Get up Matt. We've gotta go." Matt laid there in protest, Not wanting to get up but Mackie stood there staring down at him, Eyes to eyes. He could tell that she wasn't going anywhere until he got up to go with her.

"Why don't you just go without me, Mackie. I'm not gonna ace this test, I probably won't even get a D."

Mackie wouldn't hear of it "Your gonna do great Matt, If you would just believe in yourself."

Matt shook his head "Nah, I know I'm gonna do terrible.

Mackie grabs Matt's wrist, Pulling him up slightly.

"Your gonna have to help me." She laughs

Matt rolls his eyes and gets up, He grabs his books and follows her out the door.

Mackie looks back around her seeing Matt right behind her but without shoes or pants on. "Aren't you missing some things." She whispers with a smile.

Matt looks down sleepy-eyed "Oh yeah.

"Well you did say come on." Matt stats as he grabs his pants and puts them on.

Mackie looks back at Matt "Come on, Matt. Stop playing around, We don't have time for this." She laughs.

When Matt gets his shoes on, He follows Mackie back out into the hall.

"Look I've gotta go take a piss, I'll be right back. Five minutes I promise." Matt says with his hand in Mackie's. "If you could just save me a seat." He smiles

"You can just say I've gotta go to the bathroom." Mackie whispers as Matt apologizes.

Mackie gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his books "Alright, But if you ain't in that room sitting beside me after five, Then I'm coming to find you." She warns with a low laugh.

Matt smiles back as he watches her go down the hall and disappear down the long corridor.

He didn't feel like taking no test today, He didn't feel like doing anything other then going back to bed.

He could already feel his skin getting hot, He felt like he was about to explode. He just wanted it to stop. He hears the voice taunting him inside his own head _"Your gonna be late to your test, You don't wanna be late for that, Do you?. Even if your gonna fail, that's all you are Matthew, Your just a failure."_

Matt sits down on the floor.

unable to control himself "Why won't you just shut up, Pleaseeee." Matt shouts.

People were hearing commotion in one of the dorm co-ed bathrooms, A few people said that it sounded like someone was going mad in there and they were just about right, Matt had taken to slamming his fists in the mirror, He couldn't say what had caused the reaction, It wasn't really like he was the one doing it. He was sweating, His eyes were glazed over. When he had finally made enough ruckus for anyone to intervene and step into the bathroom, Matt had broken each mirror with his bare hands, They were cut up pretty bad and bleeding, The trash can was tossed and it looked like it was thrown against the wall a couple of times because of the large dented side. The collage kids who had first went in there were stunned to see that it was Matt, One of them were drinking buddies with Matt during the times that Matt would drink.

The quickly called for the dean and a consular.

They brought Matt in to the dean's office "Matt we need to talk about what happened in there."

Matt sat there, his eyes were stuck down towards the floor, He couldn't believe he had snapped like that.

"I'm so sorry about what happened in there, I don't know what's come over me."

"Why don't we talk about what happened before the incident?." The dean suggests.

Matt nods "I was just getting ready to go to my first class." Matt stands up "I have a test I need to take, I really need to go." Matt almost walks out before the consular steps in to stop him "I think we can cover for you on that one Matthew, Why don't you sit back down. I think it's really important to understand why you did what you did."

Matt shakes his head "I think it's just the pressue, It's too much."

"Maybe you should take some time off from school for awhile, Go see your family."

Matt nods his head "Yeah, I..I think that would be for the best."

"I was just thinking about that exact same thing." The consular replies.

Matt shakes hands with both men before going to get his car keys and his duffle bag "Maybe this is just what I need, I just need to get away for while."

Matt made sure to get ahold of Mackie before leaving to say his good-byes and to explain as to where he was going and why.

"They both agree with all the stress I've been under, That I should just go home for a little while."

Mackie stands near the cafetarie doors, Trying not to cry "If you think that's best then I guess I'll see you when you get back."

Matt nods to her with a smile.

Mackie hugs him, Kisses him on the lips and hugs him again.

"I hate saying good-bye." She whispers, tears now slowly falling.

Matt wipes them away "I'm not gonna be gone forever, Just for a few days."

Matt thought that his problems were over, When he left the collage campus he felt 50 percent better, The stress wasn't there and for the first time in days, He didn't hear the voices in his head other then his own thoughts. He had thought that he had solved the problem, He spent the days with his dad and Jeff, And he only needed to take two pills during his stay, He went back to collage and things seemed to be better, He could finally breath. But being home for the second time, That turned out to be the undoing all over again. Finding out that his father is dead, Jeff not being around, Not knowing what had happened to him, Proved that the issue is far from being gone, It came back and now he doesn't know how long he can keep it a secret, If much longer.

TBC

* * *

**Infection13**: Exactly but he thinks the pills are the only thing to help him right now, Thanks for reviewing!.

**slashdlite**: If you re-read chapter 12, There is a short sentece in the middle of that chapter that says that he took two pills during that time, I believe that is all I wrote about it though. I hope that this chapter has helped answer that question on what caused his illness. I'm not saying that it was the main factor but it did have something to do with it. Your right, Matt can NOT look after Jeff, I see Mark taking him in yes. But after that I really have no idea what's gonna happen other-then Jeff and Mark hooking up lol In due time of course. Thanks for reviewing.

**Birdy Main**: He didn't leave him alone entirly, It should have said that he asked a neighbor to look after Jeff while Matt went out to look for Mark. But your right, Matt probably could have waited. Thank you for still reviewing!. I hope that my story hasn't lost interest. Tell me if I'm dragging the story out too long.

**IsidoraAngst**: Yes he does. Yah too! I can't wait to get to the juicy parts, I just don't want to hurry into it. Thanks for reviewing!.

_I hope that you like this chapter, It invovles Matt more then anyone but I wanted to explain how his illness began. I hope it's to everyone's liking :) If I'm taking too long to get to Mark and Jeff, Let me know._


	23. Chapter 23

Mark sits on his motorcycle which was still running, He was looking up at the apartment complex that Jeff called home. He wanted to check up on Jeff, To see if Gilbert didn't hurt Jeff when he was dropped off the day before.

He was nervous though, He didn't know what to expect, And he didn't know if Jeff really would be up to seeing him, He was pretty upset with me when I forced him to go back home. But he needs to be with his family, I can't just take some kid in. I barely know the kid. What could I do, He needed to go back. If he never wants to forgive me for it, Then I guess I just won't see him again. But I need to reassure myself that he's okay. I'll just spend a few minutes talking to him, Seeing for myself that he has no fresh bruises, Any newer ones on his face, Then I'll just leave. I think that'll be alright. If Jeff tells me to get the hell out, Or get lost, What-ever kids now-a-days says it as, Then I will. But I'm here now and I'm gonna see him, I didn't come all this way to just sit on my bike wasting time and gasoline.

He grabs his bandana off his head and stuffs it in his back pants-pocket.

He walks up to the doors, He wasn't sure which apartment was Jeff's so he went inside to the land-lady's office.

He explained that he was looking for Jeff, She knew right away who I was referring too. Must not be too many Jeffs living in this place. Mark thinks.

"It's room 14. Just up the stairs to the right. She says as she lowers her gaze to finish watching her program on tv.

Mark thanks her and heads up stairs, His boots tapping away on the old wood panel floors.

He reaches Jeff's apartment, He was checking his hair, Making sure it wasn't all over the place, It was in a small ponytail but it was windy on the drive here so he knew it didn't look like he had even combed it this morning.

He knocks on the door waiting for Jeff's father to answer but no-one did.

He knocked louder the next time, And even louder for the third knock but still no-one answered. Must not be home, Mark looks around and notices one of the next - door neighbors sweeping in-front of her apartment door. Mark walks up to her slowly, "Um, Miss do you happen to know where the residents are in apartment 14?." Mark asks politely.

She looks Mark up and down "You don't look like someone Gilbert would be friends with. Do you know they think the younger boy did it, Terrible thing, That is. Gilbert was a good man, Never gave me any trouble and to think his own kid did that to him, I always thought there was something iffy about his kids. They never did what was told of em. As to where they are, I assume their both down at the station. She says.

Mark looks down at the floor with a huff. "Excuse me mam."

She looks back up from sweeping, She had a ignored look to her.

"I'm sorry, But what do you mean?. What happened?."

She looks at him, Her gaze a little bit more concerned.

"You don't know, Gilbert was murdered, Well the police say it's still not clear what happened, If it was a accident or not but I say it was intentional, And I say the boy did it. And I'm not the only one who thinks that, Just about everyone else who knows about it , thinks it's his doings, Just read up about. There was no signs of someone breaking into the apartment, The boy was the last person to see his dad. The boy was always doing something he shouldn't. Anyways I heard the cops this morning, Taking both boys in for questioning. Now are you done bugging me, I do have things to do other-then gossiping about what happens around this place." She stats before walking off with her broom in hand.

Mark watches her leave, before heading back out into the hot sun.

Do I really think it would be right for me to go in there, I can't say I've known Jeff for very long, But he's a kid and He's in the police station. No kid would feel calm in a place like that, They need an adult, To make sure they're being treated fairly.

But if he wanted you there, He would have called you, Maybe it would be best if you just stayed out of it, It's got nothing to do with you.

He still didn't know weather to go or not when he was sitting on his bike, Waiting at the turn. One way would lead back to his house, The other further into town and towards the police station.

He kept racing in his mind what would be the better option. He couldn't leave that scared boy in that place, With all the cops surrounding him, Who knows what their trying to get him to confess too, If they've even giving him a Lawyer. He would regret it if he didn't go and make sure Jeff was being taken care of. After-all he was a kid, And now his dad's gone, Weather he was a good dad to Jeff or not, It doesn't matter, He was the only adult Jeff had known. He needs someone to look after him.

Jeff was sitting in the police chiefs office, They weren't being too mean to him, They were very understanding of the situation but to say that they weren't suspicious would be a lie, Jeff could understand that, He was the last person to see his father alive and there was quite a mess left back at the apartment, Matt was out of town so they didn't have any reason to think that he had anything to do with it. In-fact Matt didn't have barely any questions to answer.

They just kept drilling me over and over, About if I had seen anyone before leaving home, Why I left home, Where did I go, If there was any kind of problems between myself and my dad. Matt had told me yesterday that I should tell the truth, "Just be honest" he said that night but I was still so out of it and today I'm just too scared, And Matt ain't much help. I think he's really coming to realize that dad's gone, I can't blame him, I had my time to freak out over it last night. Matt wasn't able to come to terms with it because he needed to take care of me. Now that we're here and he knows I'm okay again, He's kind of an emotional wreck now like I was yesterday. I just wish he could have held off on it a little longer, I don't know what to tell the police, I'm so scared I'm gonna get in trouble, I could really use his help.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late update.

I hope that you like this chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Mark walks up to the police station reception desk. He takes his sun-glasses off his face and tucks them in his jacket pocket.

He smiles at the female police officer "Can I help you sir?." She asks.

Mark clears his throat "I'm looking for a young boy, He's about 16, 5'7. He was brought in here earlier this morning for questioning."

She nods her head "I'll go and see if he's still here." She gets up and walks to the back. Mark stands there waiting.

Jeff was sitting in a dark room with Matt, Who was sitting acrossed from him. They were both exhausted from lack of sleep. And from all the emotional distress of the whole ordeal.

Matt was taken to another room to be asked if what Jeff was saying was the truth, Matt did agree that their father was at times very abusive, And that he had even experienced abuse by the hands of Gilbert Hardy "But that was a long time ago, When I was Jeff's age. It stopped once I got to where I could defend myself...It's sad actually because me and my dad were finally started to form a real father/son relationship, But now I won't ever really get the chance to really know him."

"Is there any evidence other then your word, Has anyone ever witnessed this. Other then you?."

Matt looks up "Why would I lie. And no I don't think so. My dad wasn't stupid."

"Alright, Thank you for your co-operation. You can go back to the waiting room with your brother."

Matt stands up and walks to the next room acrossed the hall.

He didn't understand why they called it a waiting room, It didn't have anyone in it other-then his brother, But I guess it made sense, They were waiting.

"Do you think what he's saying is the truth, Or is it just a brother trying to save his little brother's ass?." One officer says to another.

Mark had waited a good two minutes before the lady came back to the desk. He waited for her to sit down.

"Yes, I believe he's still here. Jeffrey Hardy, Is that who your looking for?." She asks

Mark nods "Yes, That's him. He came here with his brother."

"He's in the back, You can sit and wait for them. I'm sure they'll be done with their questioning soon, There's coffee around the corner, If you'd like some."

Mark smiles back at her "Thank you." He whispers as he turns around.

He coughs and looks around the room. He surfaces the area, Before he takes a seat at the very end of the rows of seats, He had a good view of the back area. He should beable to see Jeff when he walks out to the front.

TBC

* * *

_Sorry for how short this chapter is_, Thanks for the reviews guys!.

_I hope that everyone is still interested in this story_. I'll try to update in a week.


	25. Chapter 25

'We've wrote down both of your statements, And we'll contact you if we have anymore questions for either of you." The detective says.

"So that's it, Your done with us." Jeff asks while looking up at one of the officers.

He nods "What, Do you think we should do then Jeffrey?. Do you think you've done something you should be punished for?." He replies.

Jeff looks down "No, I didn't do anything." He whispers

Matt just keeps quite, He also had his head bowed low.

"Can we go now officers?." Matt lifts his head up, Staring at the one detective.

"Sure you can, We'll keep in contact."

Matt grabs Jeff's arm softly, Leading him out the small hallway and to the front.

Jeff rolls his eyes "Their jerks, They don't believe me about dad. They just wanna arrest me, Take me off to some prison to rot for the remainder of my life."

"That's not true Jeffrey, They believe you. I agreed that dad was abusive to you, To both of us. They know you were just protecting yourself." Matt whispers.

Jeff stops and looks to his older brother "He abused you too?."

Matt nods "You were too little to remember, But he did. The same way he was with you."

"But I don' remember it at all, And we're not that different in age Matthew, I think I would be able to remember something like that. If it really happened." Jeff replies.

"Are you calling me a liar Jeff, I'm telling the truth."

"Sure you are Matt. So what caused things to change between you two. I remember him always being so nice to you, And you expect me to believe that he would hurt you. Yeah right." He bitterly stats.

"He did!. Your not the only one who would make him angry." Matt hollers

Jeff stares at Matt "Keep your voice down." He whispers.

Mark who was standing up from his chair, Stood and waited. He could hear their voices, They had to be coming through the door any moment.

Jeff opens the door, And walks to the front. Right away he notices Mark.

He turns his head around to see Matt coming up behind him before walking over to Mark.

"What are you doing here?, I thought I'd never see you again." Jeff asks.

"I heard what happened, I had to come to see how you were."

Jeff smiles which brings out a smile in Mark. "Thanks." Jeff whispers.

Matt walks up alongside the two. "So your Mark huh?." He asks while giving Mark a once-over.

"I am." Mark says as he places his hand out in-front of Matthew.

"I don't think so." Matt whispers as he walks away.

"Matt!." Jeff calls after.

Jeff watches as Matt turns back around to stare at Jeff. He raises his eyebrows "What Jeffrey. I'm going home."

Matt then turns to face the door, Before walking out of it.

"How is he gonna get home, Does he have a car?." Mark asks.

Jeff shakes his head "No, He doesn't. I am sorry for his behavior. I guess he's just upset. We've both had a hard couple of days."

Mark understands "You know Jeff, Your really starting to sound grown up. And don't worry about Matt, It didn't bother me none."

Jeff smiles "So I know for a fact, That I don't have a vehicle. So can you."

"Can I offer you a ride home?."

Jeff nods

Mark smiles "Of course I can. Come on. I brought the motorcycle so don't forget to hold on tight."

Mark walks ahead of Jeff with Jeff following a foot behind him.

Jeff smiles as he walks out the door "I love that motorcycle."Jeff whispers

He eventually catches up with Mark in the parking lot "Hey, Wait for me." He shouts

Mark smiles "Oh sorry, Was the old man leaving the young one behind."

Jeff smirks "Very funny Mark, Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian?."

Mark places a arm around Jeff's shoulders, While they walk alongside one another.

"I really don't know why Matt was acting the way he was, It has really upset me. The way he treated you. He totally disrespected you and it is not right. I really do apologize for him. Usually he's alot nicer and respectful to people." Jeff explains while he and Mark sit outside a El's drive in.

Mark waves his free hand "It's alright Jeffrey, I can understand. He was upset. What I'm really surprised about, Is your behavior. Young man, Usually your not this calm and peaceful."

Jeff smiles as he dips one of his fries into the puddle of ketchup. "I guess I am more at peace ain't I. I guess because I don't have to be so worried, So uptight about making my dad angry at me." He whispers.

Mark lowers his gaze "I still feel bad for you losing your dad Jeffrey, I know he wasn't good to you but he was all you and your brother had."

Jeff looks up to Mark, He could tell that Mark was speaking the truth. "Thank you, For wanting to be my friend. And for being so concerned. I don't think I've meet anyone else like you before."

Mark blushes slightly ".. I'm just attracted to something about you. I mean...You know what I mean, I'm not saying I like you or anything. I sound like some confused teenager."

Jeff places his drink back down on the picnic table "..Your starting to sound like me." He laughs.

"And I get what your saying."

"You do?." Mark asks.

"Yeah, You just wanna make sure I'm being taken care of before you go off to never return right. I mean your not a relative. You don't have to be in my life if you don't want to be. But you have a caring soul, So you don't want to just abandon me before you know I am alright. I can understand but there sure isn't alot of people like you left in the world."

"No. No Jeff. I'm not gonna just leave you, I really want us to continue to see one another. I want to be your friend Jeffrey. I think you deserve to have someone who really cares for you, In a good way."

Jeff listens intently but he had his head lowered to where he was staring at his feet. He didn't want to look in Mark's eyes, He felt like he would start bawling if he did. It was pulling at his heart-just to listen to him speak. He sounded so honest.

"Not to just say it, But to actually have someone show you. I know your dad never treated you like he really loved you, And that ain't right. No way is it. I wanna show you how real people show their love. You've experienced so much hate in your life, I just wanna beable to show you, That you can be loved, You can give love and receive love back. I just want you to know you can have Friendship. And you don't have to be afraid." Mark explains.

"But your gonna leave me eventually, You can't honestly think that your gonna Continue to stay in my life forever?."

"I do think that Jeff, I want it to be like that for as long as it can be." Mark replies.

"But it won't be like that, And I think we should just end it now. Get it over with." Jeff whispers, He was started to feel very moody.

Mark places his arm around the table, He places his hand on Jeff's forearm.

"I know your afraid to get hurt, You can't trust. I can understand that, But I am not like your father, Or your brother. I won't lie to you. And I won't leave you either." says Mark.

Jeff rolls his eyes, He quickly gets up from the picnic table.

" Like you know me, Like you know me at all. You don't. You don't know me." Jeff yells.

Mark gets up, Following Jeff to the trash-bin.

"Look I'm sorry if I've put a damper on your good mood." Mark whispers.

Jeff looks up at Mark, His arms folded around his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought up the subject, I'm sorry." Mark apologizes.

"Yeah, Maybe you shouldn't have." Jeff replies in anger.

"I'm ready to go home. Take me home now Mark." Jeff says as he throws his food in the trash.

Mark feels out of patience, Teenagers are so damn difficult to understand.

"Why did you do that for?." Mark asks as he knew that there was still food left in the bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I waste your hard-earned money. And did I just throw away still good food. Oh man, I apologize." Jeff monks

Jeff was slowly started to push Mark's buttons "Look kid, I don't know what my conversation has done to you, But your really started to aggravate me." Mark says almost gritting his teeth.

Jeff laughs "Am I know, Are you gonna hit me like my dad."

Mark takes a deep breath, He lowers his head. "No, Of course not. Don't you know me by now. I would never do that to you, No matter how aggravated I got. Do you understand that. I would never hurt you."

Jeff looks down at the ground, He felt foolish.

_Here I have this man, All he wants to do is be nice to me, To be my I have to keep pushing him away. Why, Do I want him to leave and to never return. No, I don't. So why do I keep trying to make him go?._

_Maybe it's because you know you have feelings for him, Maybe it's because you know that if anything would happen between you two, That you would only be causing trouble for him._And he doesn't deserve that, He doesn't and you don't deserve him. Do you?. You know you don't.

"I'm sorry, I just feel tired. I get grumpy when I'm tired. Just please take me home." Jeff whispers.

Mark walks to his motorcycle.

_Maybe you should just take a nap then, Kid._ Mark thinks

He couldn't wait to just go home, And take a long hot bath. This kid could really frazzle your nerves up.

**TBC**

* * *

Thank you all so much for the reviews, If you have any questions. Let me hear em.


	26. Chapter 26

After being dropped off by Mark. Jeff heads up to their apartment, it was still a mess from the "accident".

Matt was laying down on the couch, it seemed to Jeff that he was asleep.

Jeff stares down at his older brother, before going into his father's room.

Jeff looks around the room with a grim expression. "I didn't mean to hurt you dad, I'm so sorry for what happened. You really didn't deserve it."

Jeff feels the tears falling from off his face, he takes a seat down on his father's bed. "I hope that one day, you can forgive me."

He was worried on how the police were gonna handle the "supposed crime" to Jeff it was none of the sort, it was just a accident that happened. It wasn't intentional at all, Jeff had swore his father was just knocked out. If he had known other-why's, he would have called 911. But he didn't know that that was the case, and he's sorry. Real sorry. It was his father after-all.

_Mark was right, he was all me and Matthew had._

_Why would I want to go through life parent-less. This wasn't something I planned, I didn't mean for it to happened. I know the police think I did, but their wrong. I'm just scared that no-one will believe me, and I'll wind up in prison for the rest of my life. I don't want that. Why does my life have to be like this?._

Mark had taken to grabbing something to eat after taking Jeff home, he also picked up a pack of beers along the drive home too. Placing the six pack on his lap, it was a dangerous thing to do for an inexperienced driver, but Mark wasn't that. He has done this plenty of times over. Once home he gets inside, yelling out at the dogs to be quite. He sits the six-pack in the fridge but not before grabbing him one to drink for now. He needed to feed the dogs, so he did so. But he was in a ill mood, and so he was trying to rush through it. accidentally stepping on one of the dog's paws. Mark curses under his breath, before kneeling down to take a look at the hurt animal.

"Oh, your not hurt. It'll be fine. I tell you what, you can come inside for the night. Sleep on the sofa, how would you like that?." Mark whispers to Rover. Feeling a little guilty. He always gets soft when it comes to hurting something, or someone. He would cave, it was a weakness of his.

Rover excitedly runs into the open door, when Mark pats his leg while calling his name. The other dogs seemed to be a little jealous and Mark had to ignore their puppy dog stares or else he'd have the whole pack sleeping indoors.

Rover runs around the first floor before taking a seat by Mark's feet underneath the kitchen table.

Mark pops open his beer, wondering on how Jeff and Matt were doing. "Maybe I should go back over there tomorrow, see if they need anything. A trip to the grocery store or something. huh Rover?." Mark brushes Rover's head. "What do you think, does it sound like a good idea?." Rover doesn't respond, just stares at Mark with those big old brown eyes. Mark smiles.

"Your not real good with conversation." Mark laughs as he gets up to take a much anticipated bath.

He'll stop by there tomorrow, they don't have a car. And Mark's sure that they'd need something.

TBC

* * *

_**Slashdlite**: I really hope this chapter is better with the grammar. I do apologize for all the errors in my stories. Jeff is just being a teenager, ain't they usually all moody and unpredictable?. Jeff does really want to be friends with Mark, I think he's just having a hard time coming to terms with the feelings he's been having involving Mark. _

**Infection13**:_ Yes, and Jeff does realize that. But he sometimes loses his control, and acts in ways he soon regrets. I'm sure he'll apologize the next time he sees Mark. :) And as for Matt, well I think he was kind of upset over just being stuck in that room all day, aswell as being a little surprised on how old Mark is. You have to remember that was the first time Matt's meet him. And he's curious as what is Mark's motives._

**Centon4eva**: _Thank you for the review, new reader :)_

**IsidoraAngst**: _Yes, he did. He really wanted to know that Jeff was being taken care of. It will happen soon, I hope or eventually. Thank you for reading!._


	27. Chapter 27

Jeff sits at the kitchen table along with Matt, they were going through their father's belongings. Plus Matthew being the oldest, had to decide the tough choice on how they'd go about making the funeral arraignments. Their father never did write a will, so they never did know what his wishes were, if he wanted to be buried or cremated. Matthew thought that he'd want to be buried since that's how their mother's arraignment was handled. And if they went that route, then they'd have to go the cemetery to see if a plot was even available next to their mother's grave, it could be highly unlikely, seeing as how many years it has been since her death and burial.

Matthew took note in Jeff's resistance to go to their mother's grave-site so Matt promised him that he would take care of everything that needed to be taken care of, Jeff didn't need to be anywhere near the cemetery if he didn't want to be, he could stay home. It was fine with Matt. But Jeff didn't want to be excluded from everything, he had opinions on the matter of his father's burial just as much as Matt, even if Jeff couldn't really do anything legally, being that the usual person to take care of things would be the eldest child, and that was Matthew after all, but Jeff could still share his thoughts on what he liked and didn't to Matthew, and Matt could take that in to a advisement.

"Are you really okay with dealing with all this, it's in awful lot to do?." Jeff whispers to his brother from acrossed the table.

Matt looked like he had not slept all night, his hair was in tangles, his eyes were droopy. And his voice sounded like he had strap throat.

"Have you drank anything today?." Jeff asks

Matt who was dozing off, while looking down at one of the many documents that needed to be signed, raises his head at his brother's voice.

"What did you say, I didn't hear you."

"I asked you if you've drank anything today." Jeff repeats.

Matt nods his head "I've had some water earlier, don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Jeff scrunches his eyebrows "You don't look it to me Matt, I think your putting too much stress on yourself. Let someone else handle all this. I'm sure someone could, you don't need this right now."

Matt flips through the pages "Look, I told you I'm fine, will you just get off my back. I need to get this done."

"It doesn't have to be done right away Matthew." Jeff whispers

Matt shakes his head, while standing up from the chair. "Look you just worry about getting back to school tomorrow alright. I've got this all under control."

Jeff sits and stares at Matt "I don't think you do. But if you say you can handle it then I'll leave you be about it. But just promise me your stop this for right now, just so you can get a few hours sleep. You look half dead."

Matt goes to the fridge and grabs himself a soda. "Yes, I promise you, I'll sleep. As soon as I'm done with writing up that document form."

Jeff smiles and walks over to the couch, to watch some T.V.

Matt waits for Jeff to be focused on the television set before he grabs a pill from out of his pants-pocket and gulps it down with one swallow from his Coke drink.

Matt was still suffering from the anxiety after leaving collage, and now that he had to be the one to deal with all of this, his stress level was rising by each day. He hadn't heard any voices as of yet, but he was not able to sleep, he was experiencing nightmares. Terrible nightmares. And the worst thing about it was that he couldn't tell if what he was dreaming was fiction or some sort of lost memory. He would dream of his father, young, their mother was still alive and Matthew must have only been around 6 years of age or so. He never could see himself as a child, it was too dark but he could hear his father and mother's voices, talking to him, calling his name off in the distance. He could recollect the house, it was the house that they had lived in before their mother died, the same house that his father was so proud to own. The house that his father couldn't bare to live in after the death of his beloved wife. He sold it only after two months passed, Matthew could remember that because they stayed with their grandparents for a few months until their father got a suitable apartment. He never could figure out where he was in the dream, it looked like some cellar, that would explain the darkness. He could hear Jeffrey crying in one of the upstairs bedrooms, probably in his nursery. Matthew could even hear his own child-like voice, and he was laughing. He was playing a game of hide and seek but it was not funny, not to his parents who were worried. He knew they were worried because he could hear it in their voices. But he would always wake up before finding out if they found him and want happened when they did. It was confusing, he did have nightmares before, but nothing as strange as this one. And it's a constant dream, one that he has every time he goes to sleep. It's been going on since his return home, since he found out his father was dead.

Mark sits up on his porch steps, watching his dogs run around their inclosure. He had noticed that one of the dogs were showing signs of blindness, the dog kept running into the other dogs, and knocking into their water bowl. Mark looks down towards the porch. He knew he'd have to put the dog to sleep if that was really the problem. And of course Mark hated having to do that, but it was the right thing to do.

Mark walks over to the pen, calling out for the one dog's name. " Zeus. Come here boy. Come here."

Mark twists the dog's collar in his hand. He waits for the the dog to come near enough to him, until he unsnaps the collar and places it around the dog's neck loosely. "Good boy, your a good boy Zeus. We're gonna go for a ride. How would you like that?."

Mark hollers for the other dogs to get back, before opening the pin, and slowly guiding Zeus out of the gate.

He leans down and ruffs Zeus' furry neck. Zeus gently leans into Mark's weight. He always loved being petted.

Mark had to try to stay in control emotionally, he felt like he would just lose it and start bawling. He had known these dogs since his arrival back here, they helped him get through the process of returning to his child hood home, the same place he left after his whole family was lost to him through a fire, the fire that took that same child's child hood away from him. They had helped him, and he in return gave them a place, a home. And he took care of them, gave them love and affection. He thought of them as his family now. It was all he really had to his name, that meant anything. And now he was losing one of them, it was like losing his little brother all over again. It was tough.

Mark gently lifts the dog in the back of his Jeep. He places the dog in a large travel sized cage, he had made sure to place some doggie treats in there aswell, for Zeus to nibble on during the drive up there to the vet. He gave Zeus his favorite dog toy aswell.

Mark pulls up to Jeff's apartment building, he would see if they needed anything, and to be truthful he wasn't ready yet to say goodbye to Zeus. He felt it better to give Zeus a longer ride, after-all this was the last one that he would be getting.

Mark gets out the Jeep, walking up to the back, opening it, he lets Zeus out. "You wanna meet someone boy?." Mark whispers kneeling down, Zeus nuzzles up to Mark. "I think your like meeting this kid. I think he'll be real nice to ya boy."

Jeff who was passed out on the couch, wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on the door, and a dog barking. which was unusual since the apartment building didn't allow pets indoors. Jeff gets up, groggy at first. He looks around the room to see where Matt was, but he wasn't anywhere in the room. Jeff shrugs his shoulders, he hollers to whomever was at the door that he was coming.

"Hold your horses, dang." Jeff yells

Jeff gets to the door, and places his hand on the knob. But before he opens it Matthew walks out of the bathroom, and motions to Jeff

"Aren't you gonna open the door?."

Jeff rolls his eyes "Yes, Matthew. I'm gonna open the door, what do you think I'm getting ready to do. Play with myself." Jeff replies aggravatingly.

Matt smiles "Well, you were just standing there."

Jeff waves off Matt's statement. "Whatever." He mumbles.

Jeff opens the door revealing Mark, standing there with Zeus.

"What on earth is THAT?." Jeff asks

Mark looks around "What is what?."

Jeff points to the Shepard mix.

"Haven't you ever seen a German Shepard before Jeffrey?." Mark replies.

Matt gawks towards the open door. "Are you gonna invite the man in Jeff?." Matt whispers

Jeff turns to look at Matt before turning back around to face Mark. "Yes. Will you come in please."

Mark nods his head "Thanks."

Jeff moves out the way, he was a little weary of the dog.

"Why are you being so shy towards Zeus here. Don't you remember you helped me feed the dogs before. He ain't gonna hurt you none."

Jeff smiles "It is not that, I'm just surprised by your visit."

Mark looks around the room "Well, I did tell you I might stop by didn't I?."

"No." Jeff whispers

Mark raises his eyebrows "Oh yeah, I didn't. Well I'm sorry. Are y'all busy, I can leave if you need me too?."

"NO!, no we're not busy. In-fact I was just sleeping." Jeff says

"Well, I came by to see if you needed anything."

"We have it under control sir, but thank you kindly." Matthew stats while walking over to where the two stood.

"Thanks for coming by though." Jeff whispers.

Mark stands there, petting Zeus.

"I think it would be better if you take the dog outside, I don't want to get in trouble with the landlord. Pets aren't allowed in case you didn't know." Matthew says.

Jeff looks over at Matt "He isn't gonna get us in trouble Matthew, he would not do that."

Mark takes a few steps, while gently tugging on Zeus' collar.

"Well, I really wanted to know if you would like to help me Jeff. See Zeus is starting to get blind I think, and I'm gonna take him to the vet today. And well if it's really true, and he really is going blind. I don't think I get let him live like that. I mean I was brought up that when a dog starts losing his sight or whatever that it was his time. And I really don't think I could do it alone."

Jeff stares at poor Zeus.

"What I'm saying is I could use someone there with me, to keep me company." Mark whispers

Jeff looks up at Mark "And you want me?."

Mark nods "Yeah, I couldn't think of anyone else."

Jeff looks over towards Matt "Is it okay that I go with him?."

Matt looks at Jeff, then to Mark and then back to Jeff. "I don't know, how long do you think you''ll be?"

"Don't ask that Matt, why ask that?. What kind of question is that to ask someone who's gonna have to say goodbye to his pet."

Matt shrugs his shoulders "I would just like to know when your be coming home, and how long your be staying out for? I'm responsible for you now Jeff."

Mark coughs "I'm sure it won't be long, I can give you my cellphone number if you need it."

Matt nods "I'll like that number, thanks."

Jeff hands Mark a piece of paper to write it down on. Mark hands it back to Jeff who hands it over to Matt.

"There, now can I go?."

Matt nods and Jeff smiles "Can I hold on to him?."

Mark smiles back "Sure, I think he'd like to sit in the front-seat with you. If you don't' mind him sitting next to ya?"

"No, I would not mind at all?"

Mark watches Jeff gently guide Zeus out of the door and into the hall-wall.

Mark takes a step or two towards the door but then stops and looks at Matthew, who was now staring down at some documents that were scattered all over the kitchen table.

"You know if you ever need any help with any of that, I have a friend who could help you." says Mark.

Matt looks up towards Mark "I thought you had left."

Mark smiles "No, I was going too. But I can see your under alot of stress. I can understand."

Matt looks at Mark, he couldn't understand why a grown man would be willing to do this for someone he didn't even know, and he wasn't talking about what has just taken place either.

"Why are you hanging around my brother for, what are you trying to do?."

Mark's smile disappears "I'm not trying to do anything to your brother, I just think he could use a friend."

"Yes, I agree with you there, he could use a friend. But not someone who is in his 30's."

"I'm not that old."

"Oh really, well then. How old are you?."

"I'm twenty-eight years old. And I think you've got the wrong idea about me. I'm not looking to hurt your brother in any way. I just see that he doesn't have very many people that care about him. And when I'm around him, I can be sure that he at-least knows that someone does care."

"I care about him, he's my little brother. Are you saying I don't care about him Mister?."

Mark tries to calm the situation down "No, that's not what I'm saying. Look I don't want there to be some rift between us. If you have any questions at all. Then tell them to me. I want all these doubts, wanderings you might have about me out of the way. Because I promise you, I'm not here to hurt Jeffrey."

Matt chews on his bottom lip "Fine, Have you been touching my brother anywhere?. I want to know."

"What, No."

Matt walks up to Mark's face "That is not what I think is true, I think your some sick pervert."

Mark backs up "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way about me. But if you knew me at all, You'd know I would never do something that someone else didn't want to have done."

"What are you saying, If Jeff was willing, you'd do something to him?."

"No, Look I've gotta go. I'm sorry I have to explain why to you. Because I'm just trying to be nice to someone who deserves it."

Mark looks at Matt for a few more seconds, before walking out the door.

_Why did I say that, "I would never do something that someone else didn't want to have done". What the hell was that about, why did I say that. I did sound like a pervert there_. Man I've gotta stop thinking like that.

TBC

* * *

_The next chapter, I think I'll finally write something on their feelings for one-another. I'm not sure just yet, it maybe the second chapter from the next. It depends on what comes to me when I get ready to write the next one._

**IsidoraAngst**: Yes, they do. Thanks for the review

**Infection13**: Your welcome, I hope that you've liked the explanation that I gave. Thanks for the reviews.

**Slashdlite**: No problem at all, It helps me to write better. I'm sorry it was bad. I hope this chapter is better with the grammar aswell. Well I think Matt is def gonna need some time to really like Mark's friendship with Jeff but I think he'll come around because if not, I think that'll be a strain on their brother-relationship and I don't think Matt wants any kind of distance coming from his brother because of how he feels for Mark. He loves his brother and he wants to see him happy, just as for right now, he's not too sure on Mark's motives. I'm trying to write them as a pairing but with their age difference I don't want to just rush into it. Thanks for the help and the reviews! :)

**CannibalHolocaust**: Haha, thanks for the review!. Jeff was being a brat in that last chapter, wasn't he?.


	28. Chapter 28

Jeff sits rubbing Zeus' neck while staring out the window. "Do you really think your gonna have to put him to sleep?." Jeff asks looking over to Mark, Jeff could notice him wiping his eyes quickly with his shirt sleeve.

"Are you okay?." Jeff whispers placing his hand near Mark's thigh.

Mark looks down, and coughs. "I'm fine, will you hold onto Zeus please. We're about to turn a corner."

Jeff moves his hand away and grabs ahold of Zeus' neck gently.

"I can understand what your going through Mark, I remember having a pet cat one time. I can still remember how upset I was when my dad had forced me to bury it after I had found it dead underneath someone's car. I just didn't want too, I didn't want to say good-bye to him."

Mark stops for a stoplight, he glances over towards Jeff. Jeff was petting Zeus.

"Do you ever think of getting another pet, another cat?." Mark asks trying to focus on something, anything other then what he was planning to do.

Jeff looks towards Mark, he had his shades on now covering his eyes. _Probably ashamed to show emotion in front of anyone. especially some young kid like me. _thinks Jeffrey.

"Not really. Like Matt said earlier, our apartment doesn't allow pets so I never really could." Jeff replies.

"So when did you have this pet, what age were you?." Mark asks while trying to pay attention to the road.

"I guess I was nine, maybe ten years old."

"What was his name?"

"Roger, he was a black and orange tabby cat."

"Sounds cute." Mark whispers.

"He was, he was my first cat. I never really did like cats before him. I was more of a dog person." Jeff stats

"So what made you decide to get a cat."

"He was alone. He didn't have anyone." Jeff plainly replies.

"I see." Whispers Mark.

Jeff watches Zeus, before turning his attention to Mark.

Jeff had hoped that ignoring his feelings for Mark, would make it easier. And it did for awhile, he was just too busy dealing with everything that had happened with his father to day-dream about Mark. But things have slowed down, he pretty much was settling in with the ordeal of the situation. He wasn't worried as much. If they were gonna arrest him, let them. He really didn't care to worry over it any-longer. And watching Mark having to deal with something that for him is very emotionally driven, kind of makes Jeff realize that Mark does have feelings, and problems just like everyone else. It made Jeff seem more close-bonded with Mark then before. Before Mark always seemed so collected with his emotions and today, he's finally starting to see that he's got bad days too, and sometimes when those days arrive, he needs someone to talk too. And if Mark will help him the way he has without even much as a thank you from him, then Jeff could help make him feel a little bit better then he does as of now like he has done for him.

"You know I don't think I've ever said thank you for everything that you've done for me, since we've meet." Jeff whispers pulling his hoodie over his head and off. He showed off his Pearl Jam concert tee.

"So you really like that band huh?." Mark asks, glancing at the shirt momentarily.

"Yeah. Did you hear me Mark. I want to say thank you to you for everything you've done for me." Jeff repeats.

"I heard you. Do you feel like stopping by and getting something to eat. I know of a dog-park around here, it's close by the vets too so it ain't off away from our destination. I know Zeus would love that. I've always told myself that I'd take him but I just never did have the time. Would you mind going?"

Jeff looks to Zeus "Would you want to go to a dog-park Zeus?." Zeus licks Jeff up and down his neck.

Jeff groans "Yuck, doggie drool." Jeff swipes at the drool with his shirt sleeve.

Mark tries to hide a smile "I've got some napkins in the glove compartment." He stats.

Jeff grabs one and continues to wipe the drool off. "Thanks." He replies.

"So I guess that was a yes, wouldn't you agree Jeff?."

"Agree for what?." Jeff asks

Mark shakes his head "On Zeus wanting to go to the dog-park."

"Oh, yeah. For sure." Jeff says.

Mark tries to hide a laugh "You sound like one of those rappers."

Jeff grimaces "Oh hell no." He hollers jokily.

Jeff looks over to Mark, a smile on his face. Mark looks back to Jeff and he also has a smile.

"I'm glad I could help you feel better today Mark. That makes me happy to know that your happy." He whispers

Mark stops in the side parking lot.

He turns the ignition off. He smacks his hands lightly on the dash board, he lets them sit there while turning to Jeff and Zeus.

"I'm glad you decided to come along Jeffrey, I wasn't for sure if you would want too. Because of what happened the last time we were together." Mark explains

Jeff looks down "Look, I'm sorry about my attitude then. I was being a brat, I know. I shouldn't have treated you that way. I like you Mark, I really do."

Mark coughs while staring down at his hands, they were now gripping the steering wheel in a vice grip.

"I like the time we spend together, I couldn't think of any other person I would want to be friends with then you Mark. Your really the only true friend I've had in my entire life. I feel so relaxed around you, like I can be my self no matter what. I can even piss you off and I can be sure that it won't ruin anything that we have. Because you like me too, and not too many people do like me for me. You know?." Jeff continues.

Mark listens intently, his head was cocked to the side and he was staring at Jeff's eyes.

"I can understand that perfectly. I really didn't have too many friends your age either. And the ones I did had, were just using me." Mark admits.

"I bet you were one cool ass teenager huh. I bet no-one would mess with you?. Am I right?." Jeff asks

Mark smiles and laughs "Well, I guess I didn't have to worry too much."

Zeus begins whimpering "What is it boy?" Jeff asks looking at the dog's eyes.

Mark chuckles. _there is that laugh again, Jeff could remember hearing him laughing like that before. It sounded so sexy when he did it. Jeff tried to get it out of his head but it was pretty much useless. He loved that laugh._

"I think he needs to go to the bathroom." Mark answers.

"What does Mark stand for?." Jeff asks.

"How about I tell you once we get this dog out so he can do his thing." Mark replies.

Jeff said sure and he grabs Zeus' leash.

"So what about your name again?." Jeff whispers while walking alongside Mark. Zeus leading the way while sniffing the ground. The dog may have been going blind but his nose still worked wonderfully.

"It's Marcus. Marcus Robert Callaway. What's your full name. I don't' think we've ever actually been fully introduced to one another."

"It's Jeffrey, as you know already and then my middle name is Nero. So it's Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Jeff extends his hand "It's nice to meet you Marcus Callaway." Jeff smiles.

"Nice to meet you too." Mark whispers also with a smile. They both shake hands. Jeff looks down at their fingers touching, Jeff just wanted to wrap his with Mark's but he knew that it wouldn't be right. It would probably just freak Mark out and he didn't want that to happen, not when they were having such a nice time as of right now.

Mark stares down at Jeff's lean fingers, They were still holding a firm handshake. "Are you gonna let go now."

Jeff blushes "I'm sorry." Jeff laughs.

"It's alright, I just think people will start to stare." Mark whispers.

"So do you have any family around here Mark?."

Mark pats his leg for Zeus to follow. "No, I don't have any relatives. Not anymore anyways." He whispers.

"Why, what happened to them.?." Jeff asks

"I'd rather not talk about it." He replies silently.

Jeff and Mark walk to a bench, they both take a seat. "Did you make an appointment with the vet?." Jeff asks.

"No, they take walk-ins."

Jeff nods his head "Are you gonna cry if he's put to sleep?."

Mark looks down at Zeus "Probably, do you think that makes me weak?."

Jeff shakes his head "No, I think it makes you human. Everyone should cry. I think something would be wrong with you if you never felt like crying." Jeff explains.

Mark nods his head "I see..."

Jeff kneels down to pet Zeus "I hope you don't have to put him to sleep Mark, he seems to be a really good dog."

"He is, he's a really great dog. I'm hoping I won't have too either."

Jeff looks up towards Mark, his glasses were still on and Jeff just wished that he'd take them off.

"Can I wear your sunglasses for a bit, the sun is killing my eyes." Jeff asks while pretending to squint his eyes. _The sun was blaring brightly today, so it wasn't like I was truly lying about that fact._

Mark looks towards Jeff "I guess so, just be careful with them. there my only pair."

Jeff grasps them gently before placing them on. "How do I look?."

"You look cool, real cool." Mark smiles

"Thanks."

Mark chuckles "Your welcome. How about we go get something for Zeus to eat huh?. You hungry?." Mark asks

"Who me or Zeus?." He asks

"You silly."

Jeff laughs " I thought you were talking to Zeus. I could eat something sure. But what would we do with Zeus?."

"There's a restaurant that we can get the food to go at, eat it in the Jeep." Mark explains.

"Okay."

Once they've ordered their food, they sit in the Jeep. Zeus was back in his travel cage for the time being but he didn't mind at all, he had a bowl of fresh mineral water from a bottle that Mark had ordered just for him and a hamburger patty with one top bun so he was very content.

"Maybe they won't have to...you know, with Zeus. I mean he seems to still be able to get around and everything. He was even running in the park earlier, did you see him?." Jeff asks

"I saw him, and maybe your right. I do hope so."

Jeff didn't want to keep bringing up the subject but he wanted to let Mark know that he cared. He was just trying to reassure him.

"I hope that you know that I value your friendship too Jeff, I guess you can say that I see you as more then a friend, I see you as one of my best friends. I hope that doesn't weird you out any. If it does, I wont' say it again."

Jeff smiles "No, I like it. I think of you as my best friend too. More then that actually." Jeff whispers.

Mark looks to Jeff who was fiddling with his shirt-sleeve.

"Are you okay?." Mark asks

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." _I was thinking on how cruel the world must be, bringing you into my life when I can't ever truly have you the way I want. You would never feel the same way as I do. _Jeff thinks to himself. But what Jeff doesn't know is that Mark is struggling with those same feelings inside of him aswell.

"I think we've spent enough time holding off the inevitable. We better get going huh?." Mark says

Jeff nods but he didn't want it to be over, they were having such a good time. It was a shame it had to end.

Mark was in the examining room with Zeus, Jeff sat in the waiting area even-though Mark had invited him in, but Jeff felt that it was invading his privacy. So Jeff flipped through a magazine while waiting.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Mark walks out with a grim expression. Jeff didn't like it at all. His heart sunk when seeing Mark walk out the door with that look on his face.

"What's wrong?." Jeff asks even-though he knew what was the problem.

"They suggested I put him down, Could you come in there with me. I mean if you can. If you can't, I can understand that." Mark whispers. His voice for the first time since Jeff's known him sounded De-flated, his usual strong thick voice sounded more like a wounded child's. It was breaking and cracking, Jeff knew he felt like breaking down in tears but was fighting it. He felt so bad for him.

Jeff stands up immediately "Sure, I'll go in there with you." He follows Mark in the room.

Jeff pets Zeus and then moves to the side, for Mark to comfort his beloved pet.

Jeff tried to count the tiles on the floor. By the time Zeus was put down, he had counted at-least 27 black tiles.

Jeff could hear Mark's hitched breathing. He didn't even want to look up for fear of seeing the tears falling from Mark's face. He knew that they were but he didn't want to have to envision it too.

"I'm sorry Mark." Jeff whispers placing a hand on-top of Mark's. It was the only thing that Jeff could think of to do to give Mark comfort.

Unexpectedly Mark grabs ahold of Jeff's shirt, pulling Jeff into Mark's chest. Mark wraps his arms around Jeff's lean body.

Jeff could hear and feel Mark's heartbeat. And he could feel the wet tears forming a staid on the back of his shoulder.

Jeff grasps Mark's shirt aswell. "I'm sorry Mark. I know you really loved Zeus but you have to remember he's in a better place now. And he'll always think of you."

Mark lets go of Jeff's shirt "I'm sorry I acted that way. I do apologize."

"It's okay." Jeff whispers. His head still leaning towards Mark's chest.

Mark gently grabs Jeff's shoulders, pulling him away from his body.

"Why don't we go outside, I don't think I can be in here any-longer." Mark whispers.

Jeff had thought this was a great day up until this point, And he would have continued to think that if it wasn't for what was about to happen next. When they make their way out to the car, Zeus was prepared in a box. Mark had wanted to bury him on his property. So they placed him where the cage had been on the drive up here, Mark had moved the travel cage behind the driver's seat. Mark had the hardest time to fight the tears that wanted to spring up once seeing Zeus' favorite dog toy. Mark had wanted to place it in with the box but it was already taped sealed and he really didn't think he'd beable to deal with it, seeing Zeus' lifeless body yet again.

Mark climbs in the driver seat, Jeff was just about to get in. When he could hear Mark crying again.

He wished that he could help him in some way. He didn't know what else to say or do that he hasn't already done.

Jeff sits there, his folded hands in his lap. He tries to focus out on the road but he couldn't help looking over at Mark who had his head down on the steering wheel. His face was covered with his arm. Jeff goes to grab Mark's arm but he then hesitates. Instead it was Mark who grabs Jeff's arm, pulling him in for yet another unexpected hug. Jeff whispers it's alright repeatedly in Mark's right ear.

After a minute, Mark pushes Jeff back. Jeff could clearly see the tears in Mark's eyes now. When Mark leans towards Jeff again, Jeff had thought that he wanted another hug until Mark's lips slowly brush over Jeff's.

TBC

* * *

_How is that for a cliff-hanger. I hope that you've liked this chapter, it's been along time coming for this to happen and I hope it was good for all of you._

**IsidoraAngst**: No he hasn't told anyone about anything that he's been experiencing. He's too ashamed and scared too. He doesn't want to be labeled crazy. I'm thinking I will get someone to help him with the funeral. We'll see. And thank you for reviewing!. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Slashdlite**: Thank you for the review!, I hope that this chapter has settled that question weather Jeff still feels for Mark because as you'll read in this chapter, he still does. It's just he's been dealing with alot, his father dying, having to worry over if he's gonna be prosecuted for the accidental murder of his father and his brother's strange behavior. Plus you have the fact that he's trying to push those feelings for Mark aside, because he thinks it's unlikely that Mark would feel the same way, similar to Mark denying his feelings for Jeff because he thinks it's unacceptable do to Jeff's young age. I hope Matthew does get help too, we'll see it happens.

**Infecton13**: No he hasn't but Jeff does know that something's strange about Matt's behavior but he doesn't actually know what's going on with Matthew. Thank you for the review! :)


	29. Chapter 29

Mark could hear his inner voice screaming. _What are you doing?. You can't do this, it's wrong. No, stop. He's just a kid._

Jeff leaned into the kiss but before he could get another taste of Mark's lips, Mark moves away.

Mark scoots further from Jeff, he looks down at the car-floor. He coughs. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you. Please forgive me."

Jeff shakes his head slightly. He wanted to speak the truth, he wanted to tell Mark that he didn't mind it at all. In-fact he would confess his feelings if it meant that Mark would return those same feelings. But Jeff was afraid, he couldn't really tell if what Mark was doing, was just him getting caught up in the emotions of the day, because of the pain of having to put to sleep Zeus or if he really felt the same secretly, just like Jeff but he was keeping it locked up inside of himself for his own reasons. Jeff had doubts and those doubts were keeping him from speaking the truth. Regardless of his strong feelings, regardless if what he really wanted was for Mark to place him in his embrace once more.

He wanted to desperately touch those moist lips of Mark's again. The kiss if you could call it that, lasted only for a mere 7 seconds or so but Jeff knew that he'd dream about it later in the night. He'd please himself thinking about it. He had denied these feelings for the most part but now this happens and he had to admit to himself. He liked him, and there wasn't no changing that. He didn't ever want too actually, Mark is the first person to ever care for him in this manner, and Jeff didn't want to ever have to go through life without that one person who cared for him like that, and that one person just had to be Mark. There was no-one else that Jeff had ever meet before that was like him, and Jeff doubted that he'd ever meet someone like him ever again. He had to make this work out somehow, someway. But would it be worth it, speaking the truth, would it change things for the better or for the worse?. Jeff couldn't decide. He kept going back and forth in his head. _Tell him, don't._ Jeff just wanted to know how he was feeling. He wanted to know if what had just happened was something that had meaning. And how else could he find this out, but to confess his own feelings. He just hoped that things would work out for the best. He kept his fingers crossed.

Jeff looks over to Mark who was probably fighting his inner-thoughts aswell. It had been a whirl-wind of emotions today and Jeff even had to admit that the day was full of unexpected surprises for all involved. So Jeff could understand if Mark was being a little distant then usual. _After all, he did just kiss you, well sort of._ Thinks Jeff.

"...Mark." Jeff whispers

Mark lifts his head and turns to stare over to Jeff.

Jeff could still see Mark's tear-stained face. His eyes were red from crying.

" I...I don't know how to do this. It's never happened to me before. But I need you to know this." Jeff begins.

Mark takes a deep breath "Look, Jeff I know what just happened was inappropriate. And I will understand if you would rather have me not come around anymore. I just guess... I am a pervert, like you said when we first meet. You shouldn't have even trusted me. I'm so sorry. I didn't think that this would ever happen. I have never in my life had feelings like that before."

Jeff grabs Mark's hand which was laying on his leg, just above his knee.

Mark stares down at the gesture, blinking his eyes. He whispers "..What are you doing Jeffrey. Why are you still here for. Ain't you afraid of me?, ain't you afraid I'm gonna hurt you?.."

Jeff scoots closer to Mark, pulling his arm around Mark's neck. "You would never hurt me, I know you wouldn't."

Mark is confused, Jeff could tell he was with the expression displayed on his face. And maybe Jeff was putting it on too strongly. Maybe he should slow down some. Before he freaks.

Mark pulls his hand away from Jeff's, he places both hands up in front of Jeff. "Look, I don't know what's going on here but I think I need out of this vehicle. I just need a few moments by myself, I need to catch my breath and collect my thoughts. Just stay in here okay. I'm not leaving you, I'm just gonna go over to that bench over there. I'll be back in a few minutes." Mark explains through whispers.

Jeff nods.

_What did I do, I can't believe this is happening. I can't, I just can't let this happen. I can't feel for this kid, he's just a kid. But you know you like him, you can't possibly deny that fact, are you gonna leave him. Do the one thing you kept repeating over and over to the kid that you wouldn't do, that you'd never do. Are you gonna do that?. Will you leave him, abandon him like everyone else has in his life. Your supposed to be the one that stays, to show him that people can be trusted, loved and relied on. _

_Your just gonna ruin your life, and this kid's life if you allow this to happen again, can't you see your messing up the kids mind. He's already thinking he likes you. You've just got to convince yourself that this isn't how you feel. You don't like this kid like that. Nowhere near that. You just think of him as a friend, a kid, nothing more. But I can't. I do like him, I can't just make those feelings disappear. There's something special about him, something that attracts me to him. He's like a magnet and I'm the metal. How can I keep myself away from him. I don't want to crush him, I don't want to hurt him. I don't know what to do that to him. How can I be in this mess. I need guidance. I need someone to tell me what to do._

Jeff was waiting for Mark's return, when he stares out the window, he notices Mark coming up to the Jeep. His hands were tucked in his black jeans, his head was down watching the pavement underneath his feet. His glasses were back on but it didn't matter to Jeff, he was captivated by his sight. The sun was blaring down on the day, it seemed to Jeff that the sun was shining only on Mark. Lighting his surroundings, Jeff's breath was lost. How could a man be so beautiful. Just in that instance, Mark stares up as if by some weird sense of being watched or something. Jeff breaths out deep. Mark does a half smile when noticing that Jeff was watching. Jeff smiles back through the glass window.

Jeff follows Marks' movement until he arrives to the Jeep. He opens the door and gets in.

Jeff wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure on just what that would be. He wanted to say something that would make Mark understand everything. He begins to open his mouth but before he could speak one word, Mark cuts in with words of his own.

"..I want to know what you were gonna say before I interrupted you." Mark asks

Jeff had his chance now, he could tell Mark. He could tell him how he feels and that it's alright to be feeling the same way.

He takes a few short breaths "...I was gonna tell you that... I like you. I want to be with you. It was nothing that you did or have done. It's not your fault at all so please don't think you've corrupted me or something, because you haven't. You've just been the most amazing person I've ever known, and not just known personally but the most amazing person I've ever known about. You are someone I just wish that I could someday be like. Your everything that this world needs. Your kind, caring and I love that. I love everything about you, and I want to get to know even more about you, I want to know everything that there is to know. From what's your favorite music, movies, food, just everything. Because I know I'd love those things too. Just like I love you. Please don't abandon me now after everything that you've shown me. All the love I've come to know, because of you. God placed us together for a reason. Don't you think so?."

Mark swallows, his eyes were wide and he was watching Jeff catch his breath. "..But your still so young. Your only a kid." Mark whispers.

Jeff looks to Mark. _Those Innocent eyes_. Mark thinks . Jeff returns his stares. _Those beautiful eyes._ Thinks Jeff.

"If you were older, I wouldn't be as scared. I could accept my feelings for you. But not like this, your only a teenager. I can't be in love with a teenager." Mark explains.

Jeff could understand, he even kind of figured that it would go this way. _After-all no one but perverts would want to be with someone my age._

"..I understand Mark, but I can't say I'm happy about it." Jeff lowers his gaze.

Mark looks at Jeff, he could see the hurt in his face. _The hurt I've caused. And that was the last thing I wanted. I never wanted to hurt you. But somehow I still did._

Jeff jumps out the Jeep, knowing that there was nothing left to talk over. He begins walking steadily through the road.

Mark sits in his Jeep, staring as Jeff's figure gets smaller and smaller, further and further away. _I'm so sorry Jeffrey. Your special too. One day maybe your know that for sure like I do._

Jeff gets far enough away from Mark's Jeep, to turn around and as he does. He can see that the Jeep is starting up. Jeff can envision the Jeep pulling out the drive, passing by him and leaving him in the dust. Just like everything else in his life has done.

But surprisingly it doesn't, Mark pulls up alongside Jeff's still body. He rolls the passenger window down and while kneeling over towards it, he yells out " I've thought about it some-more. And I don't think this can work."

Jeff with his mouth gaped open just scrunches his eyebrows. "What do you mean." He whispers.

"Get in and I'll explain further."

Jeff shrugs his shoulders and steps up to the vehicle. Mark had already opened the door for Jeff.

Jeff hops onto the seat, he looks over to Mark who was smiling.

"I think I've got a solution to our problem."

Jeff still a little confused but excited asks "So what have you come up with?."

Mark places his elbows on the steering wheel.

"Well, I told you that I liked you. I told you how you were a friend to me, and you still are. But I also told you how I couldn't be with you like that."

Jeff nods in agreement.

"Well, the big issue is because of your age. Right?."

Jeff nods again.

" Your not gonna stay young forever, I mean eventually your gonna get older. Right."

Jeff nods with a smile "I think I understand. Are you saying we can just wait. Hold off on the real relationship stuff until I get older right. But we can still hang out and stuff. Right?."

Mark nods "Yeah, I mean. There's still alot of things we need to learn about each other. And just because we don't do things together like that, doesn't mean we still can't have those feelings for one another. They will still be there."

Jeff smiles "I like that idea. But I have a question?."

Mark stares at Jeff "What." He whispers softly.

"Can we still do some romance stuff, like holding hands?. Would you be comfortable with that?." Jeff whispers.

Mark thinks about it some. "I don't know, let's see."

"Grab my hand." Mark says

Jeff gently holds Mark's hand, entwining their fingers together while their hands lay on the seat-cushion.

"Well, I think I might be okay with that." Mark whispers while watching for the reaction from Jeff.

"How about I drop you off home now, huh?. I think Matt's gonna be worried." Mark says as he begins driving with one hand on the wheel, the other one was still preoccupied with holding onto Jeff's hand. Jeff was smiling while looking out the window.

_It was like a dream and if it is, Jeff doesn't want to ever wake up. Sure he'd love to see Mark naked but that wasn't as important as getting to know him. So all that sex stuff could wait. After-all this was just enough to satisfy Jeff. he would have never imagined that he'd get this far with Mark anyways._

_I know this is crazy, I shouldn't even be considering this as an option. But I couldn't stand seeing the pain spread acrossed Jeff's silent face. I didn't want to admit that I liked him, more then liked him. I am very fond of him, of his presence but it's a shame if you lie to yourself, I've heard of people before, falling in love and for one reason or another they don't act on those feelings and they regret it, they think back on those times with heartaches. I didn't want to think back ten, twenty years down the road with the what if's, what if I had agreed to be with him. Man I miss him, I wonder what ever happened to him, did he have a happy life?. I don't want to have to think about those things. And Jeff did make a point, he said that god had placed us together for a reason. And I know that my feelings, no matter how many years pass. No-matter if I picked up my life, moved away, found someone new, I still would think about him. That is how strong my feelings are for him, I know that now. I just need to be honest, with Jeffrey and with myself. If I am things should work out. God did place us together after all. I wouldn't have run into Jeff that day or had the interest, the desire to know him if it wasn't something that was meant to be. Right?.. He just makes my days happier and I haven't ever really been happy since the lose of my family. I miss them so much. And Jeff replaces that void that's inside me. I think that's what really attracts me to him. Plus he deserves to have someone love him. He deserves that more then anyone else. I am not a pervert, I know that. I'm just in love. But I'm gonna make sure that nothing happens until we're both ready. It's hard to imagine that he has this much hold over me. I would have never thought that this would happen to me. It must be destiny, right?. Why else would this be taking place. And to think that I wouldn't want to change it any is amazing. But I wouldn't, not any of it.  
_

TBC

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, I know the ending seemed a little out of character for Mark but I hope that you like it anyways.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeff and Mark both are focused on the road, Mark had turned on the radio and was whistling along with the song that was playing.

It was a oldie, one that Jeff was not familiar with at all. "Do you know this song?." He asks turning to Mark.

Mark turns away from the road for a second, to glance over towards Jeff "..I've heard it a few times. I'm sure it's not your style of music. I can turn the station, if you want?."

Jeff shakes his head "No, I like it. It's catchy." He replies while drumming his fingers on-top of the dashboard.

Mark smiles before turning his attention back to driving.

After several minutes, Jeff pats Mark on the leg. "So are you gonna bury Zeus today?. If you want I could come along. Keep you company."

Mark slows the Jeep down and looks at Jeff "I would like that. But remind me to call your brother, so he'll now where your at."

"Alright, I'll remember." Jeff whispers.

Jeff feel asleep near the end of the journey to Mark's house. He had forgotten how far out it was from town.

"Wake up, we're here." Mark says as he shakes Jeff gently.

Jeff opens his eyes and yawns "Did I fall asleep again?." He asks groggy.

"Yes, you did. But it's okay." Mark replies.

Jeff opens the passenger door and jumps out of it, he could hear the pebbles that made up Mark's driveway crunch underneath his weight. He had always enjoyed hearing that sound, of rocks and gravel underneath someone's moving feet. He never did understand why.

"Could you help me here?." Mark asks as he opens the truck of the Jeep. Going into reach for the box that contained Zeus' remains.

"Yep, I'm right behind you." Jeff replies as he hurries over to stand next to Mark. He grabs the one end of the box and walks it until they get up towards the porch, where Mark motions to sit it down at.

"I'm gonna go get the shovel. How about you go find a blanket. There should be some in the living room." Mark asks as he walks over to the back of the house.

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. He slowly opens the door to the house. Jeff found it surprising that Mark didn't even bother to lock the doors. But I guess it being so far out from anything, he figured no-one would be around to break in. What would they find anyways.

He goes and slowly walks into the living room area, it was right off from the hall-way and the hall-way began from the front door.

Jeff glances at the old sofa, and the old nick-knacks. there was a small vintage desk. Jeff supposed it was meant to be at the end of a couch, probably from a set of furniture. It was really small. It only had enough room to fit a small sized lamp, which was the color red.

Jeff sighted a picture that had caught his eye. He walks up closer to it. It was positioned on the wall. Right near the small window, the only window on this side of the living area. There was another window the same size but it was in the front of the living room.

Jeff looks at the picture, it was of a woman and man. It was an old black and white photo. Jeff thought that it must have been Mark's great-grandparents or something because to him it looked to have been taken from the early 1900's.

Jeff then remembers why he came in here for in the first place and that was to get a blanket so he turns around and looks for one.

He finds one hanging off the couch. He grabs it and walks out the door into the fading day-light.

He goes around to the back of the house, he calls for Mark when he see's a old shed far off in the back. He walks up to it expecting Mark to be in there.

"Mark, you in here?" He whispers walking in the darkness.

Mark over-hears him and walks over to the shed. "Jeff!"

Jeff sticks his head out the door "Hey, I thought you were in there." Jeff laughs and walks out in the day. He rubs his clothes off, for fear of having walked into spider webs.

"Do I have anything on me?." Jeff asks.

Jeff walks up to Mark and turns around. Mark looks and then walks to where he could check out Jeff's back. "No, I don't see anything." He says as he wipes Jeff's shoulders and back, just to be sure that he didn't just miss anything.

Jeff smiles and thanks Mark. "Where were you?." He asks.

"Over there." Mark replies as he points over to the tree in the distance. Mark had already moved Zeus over there.

"I only was able to find this one, I hope it's okay." Jeff says as he grabs the blanket and shows it to Mark.

"That's fine. Let's hurry up, I don't want to be doing this in the pitch dark."

Jeff and Mark stand around Zeus' box. Mark grabs a pocket-knife out of his jacket.

He slowly cuts the plastic tape and opens the box, revealing Zeus' still body.

Jeff closes his eyes while Mark gently lifts the dead dog out of the box and gently lays him down in the waiting hole.

Mark asks for the blanket. He places it over the body and then stands upright, folding his hands and placing them in-front of himself.

"Would you like to say anything?." Mark asks as he looks down.

Jeff shakes his head "No." He whispers, his eyes filling up with tears. He hated funerals, just hated them.

Mark was much more in control of his emotions this time around then he was earlier, Jeff noticed.

"Well, I guess I need to say something. You were a good dog Zeus and I'll miss you. Your brothers and sister's will too." Mark kneels down at the ground and grabs a handful of dirt from the pile and slowly drops it in the grave. He then grabs the shovel and starts to fill the grave up with the dirt.

"You can wait in the house if you want." Mark whispers as he lifts the shovel up once again.

When Mark comes indoors, he washes his hands and then takes a seat near the kitchen table. "Who are those people in the old black and white photo?." Jeff asks.

Mark stands up and grabs himself a cup and places it under the faucet to get some water. "..Oh, that was just some old relatives. I can't really remember. On my dad's side I think." Mark shrugs his shoulders as he sits back down on the chair. He then takes a big gulp of his water.

Jeff nods. "I guess I can call Matt now, tell him I'll be coming home soon."

"Yeah, let me get the phone. It's upstairs." Mark says as he sits up from the chair and walks over into the hallway and up the creaky stairs.

Jeff sits down, fumbling with his fingers on top of the kitchen table. He exhales deeply.

As Mark goes to grab the phone off his nightstand, he focuses his vision on the photo. The only photo that he still has hanging around of his parents, and of his little brother Glenn. He tried to bypass it, he didn't want to stare at it. He knew that if he did, he'd start feeling depressed and he didn't need that today. He rushes away from the photo, and begins walking back downstairs to find the kitchen empty.

"Jeff?."

Jeff was outside, playing with the remaining dogs. Mark looks out the side-door. He smiles.

"How about you help me feed them, and then we can get to taking you home." Mark asks.

"Sure, I'd like to help."

When Jeff and Mark get through feeding the dogs, they hop back into the Jeep.

"Oh, yeah. We forgot to call Matthew." Jeff whispers.

Mark turns the radio's volume down and flips his headlights on. "Oh, I'm sure it'll be okay. It won't be long and we're be there." He explains.

"And if he does get mad, then I'll just take the blame." Mark whispers with a smile.

Jeff smiles back. "Thanks."

When Jeff walks into the apartment, he notices Matthew sitting half on, half off the couch. He was fast asleep.

"I'll just let myself out, I'll come back by and see you. Maybe I can pick you from school tomorrow?." Mark whispers.

"I'd like that." Jeff whispers back.

Mark stands in the door way. Jeff walks up to him and hugs him and places his lips to Mark's cheek. He was afraid he'd upset Mark by doing that but he couldn't help himself. He did it without thinking.

Mark doesn't seem to be too upset by it, a little surprised maybe but not mad. He smiles at Jeff and says his good-nights, good-byes and walks out the door.

Jeff closes the door afterwards and wanders into the kitchen, he opens the fridge to grab himself a soda when turning around he runs into Matt who was standing there cross-armed and looking angry.

"Where were you Jeffrey, you told me you wouldn't be gone long. You told me you'd call." He seethes.

"Oh come on Matt, I wasn't gone that long. Don't make such a big deal out of it." Jeff stats, his arm flaring upwards. The same arm that held his drink.

"Your gonna shake up your soda, Jeff.." Matt whispers while unfolding his arms. "And besides it is a big deal, I'm responsible for you now. I need to know where you are. and I need to be able to know that what you say is something that I can trust. You did promise me." Matt explains sternly.

"Oh stop it, Matthew. I'm home now. Okay. Get over it. And anyways, I'm not the one who promised you anything. Mark said that we wouldn't be gone long, and I don't recall anyone actually saying that they'd call you. I did think about it because I thought you'd be worried but I had forgotten about it by the time we got through feeding Mark's dogs." Jeff explains.

Jeff begins to walk away and sit down at the table when Matt grabs his arm stopping him. " You were at his house?."

Jeff nods.

"You wouldn't ever act this way with dad."

Jeff is now the one with his arms crossed. "You don't act like dad." Jeff whispers.

Matt begins to speak, and then stops himself. He stares at Jeff. Jeff rolls his eyes "Let go of me, Matthew."

"Maybe I should start acting like that?." Matthew whispers coldly.

Jeff stares at Matthew, his mouth open and his arms slowly falling back to his sides. "If you ever treat me like that, I'll leave."

Jeff slaps Matt's hand away from off his elbow. "And you won't ever have to worry about where I am, because you won't be responsible for me anymore." Jeff yells as he goes to his room, to slam the door aggressively.

Matt didn't know why he had said that. He would never intentionally hurt his brother, at-least not like their father did. He just assumed it was because of all the stress. He had to call the mortuary tomorrow while Jeff was at school and not only that, but he had to stop by and find out if they had that plot by their mother's available. Then he needed to get a headstone ordered, come up with some money to pay for the funeral costs, Matt had thought of selling their station-wagon. They wouldn't get but a few hundred bucks at the most for it but it was a few hundred bucks that he didn't have but needed. He also still as of yet, hadn't decided on what coffin to get, he wanted a nice one but he didn't have but so much money to spend. He just had too much on his plate. And to have to take care of Jeff on top of all that was a added stress that he really didn't need. It was difficult, more then difficult. It was too much for Matthew. He just wished that there was someone, someone he could turn too for help, but there wasn't anyone.

_It could get anyone stressed out and I have been stressed way before now so it makes me a little bit more on edge then I usually am. I keep thinking on what I had said to Jeff, how cruel and cold-hearted I sounded. Jeff had to know that I didn't mean it any of it. I have to remember to apologize to him tomorrow before he goes off to school in the morning. _Thinks Matthew.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey!." Jeff says excitedly. Mark pulls the window down. "I told you that I might pick you up from school. You don't mind do ya?. I know I didn't call. I hope I'm not early, I'm not familiar with what times your supposed to be picked up by."

"No, your fine. I'm supposed to be in the gym class. But I've done all my other classes. So we can go. If you want?." Jeff whispers.

"Your gym class is the last one, you don't have anything else."

Jeff smiles "Nope, Just the gym class and then we usually go to the computer room until 3:30."

"What do you do in the computer room." Mark asks.

"Nothing, Just surf the internet."

Mark nods "Okay, well I guess we can go then. Your telling me the truth right?."

Jeff smiles again "Yeah, of course." He laughs. _Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who needs Science class anyways. I mean really?. When are we ever gonna use any of those things that they teach in that class. It's just a waste of time. And besides, spending time with Mark or going back to class, does he really think I'm gonna tell the truth?._

"So what have you done today?" Jeff asks.

"Nothing much, just fixing up some pipes in the house."

"Mark.." Jeff whispers

Mark turns to look at Jeff. "Yeah."

Jeff places his hand on Mark's thigh. ".. Can I tell you something?"

Mark smiles "Sure, you can. You can talk to me about anything."

"I've never had a girlfriend before, and there's this girl in my class. I think she likes me."

Mark smiles "Oh, really. How do you know that."

"She always wants to sit with me every-time we're in the same classes. She comes up to me in the cafeteria, wanting to sit next to me."

"You don't like her."

Jeff shakes his head. "...No... I like you."

Mark smiles and pats Jeff's hand. "So tell her your just not ready yet. I mean don't allow her to think that you like her when you really don't. She doesn't deserve to be lead on. I know it's tough, but you need to be honest with her."

"But I haven't told her I like her, I haven't done anything to suggest that I'd like her. Why can't she just get it. Why do I have to hurt her feelings. I don't wanna do that." Jeff whispers, his head bowed down low.

"Your a sweet kid, Jeffrey." Mark whispers turning to smile at Jeff.

Jeff blushes.

"I'll see you later okay." Mark says as he has his head leaning out his side window.

"Sure, thanks for picking me up. I had a nice time talking to you."

"Sure thing, I enjoyed it myself. Don't forget to be honest with that girl."

"I will. I'll see you later." Jeff walks up to the Jeep. He looks around before quickly kissing Mark on the side of his face.

Mark playfully pushes Jeff's shoulder "Go on, get inside. It's getting cold out." Mark hollers with a playful laugh.

Jeff walks into the apartment, his arms crossed. He still was upset with Matt over what had been said last night. He had hoped that Matt would have apologized already, but he was not at home, when Jeff got up to go to school.

"You have a good day at school?." Matt asks, his head looking down at the choices of some inscriptions for their father's headstone.

Matt looks up when Jeff doesn't answer. "Look." Matt whispers standing up and walking over to Jeff.

"I want to say I'm sorry, I wanted to earlier but I had things that I needed to get done. So I didn't have a chance then but I'm telling you now. So can we please, just forget about it. I only said those things because I was over-stressed. I don't feel that way at all. I'd never hurt you like he did Jeffrey. I love you, your my little brother." Matt explains.

Jeff nods his head, he relaxes his arms. "Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear."

Matt smiles and Jeff smiles back. They smack each others arms playfully.

Jeff takes a seat "Did you go to the cemetery?"

"Yes, I'm hoping that I can get everything together, so we can have dad's funeral either tomorrow or the next day. I've gotten just about everything that needed to be done, I'm just waiting for the guy to come pick up the station-wagon."

"You sold it?." Jeff asks

Matt nods "Yeah, for 350. I thought it was overpriced but I explained to the guy earlier on about our situation and he wouldn't take it for a lower price. I guess he was trying to help us out. Which he did, I was able to get dad's headstone and the insurance money should help pay for the coffin."

"Did you already go by and look at them?." Jeff asks

Matt nods yet again.

Jeff rolls his eyes "Will you do anything other then nod."

Matt looks up "Sorry, I'm just busy." He looks back down at the papers.

"Have you come to agreement on what coffin your gonna get him?." asks Jeff.

"Yeah, they got this pretty maple wood one for 450. I should have enough for that, if I sell some stuff."

"What stuff?."

"Well, my computer. I'm not gonna need it anymore. I can't go back to collage, not anytime soon anyways."

_The funeral: the next day._

Jeff walks out the Jeep, he had invited Mark to come along. And he agreed that he'd take them but he wasn't gonna stand out in the open, he just didn't feel right about it. He wasn't family. But out of respect, he would stay and because Jeff asked him too.

Jeff looks back at Mark, he was standing near a big oak tree.

Matt had already taken a seat down near the coffin. Jeff felt sickly. He couldn't wait for this to be over.

He walks over to the row of seats, he sits down next to his brother.

Mark looks up towards the sky, it sure was a beautiful day. He thought about his own father's funeral. How he had to say goodbye to him at such a young age, he wasn't ready yet. And to have to say goodbye to your mother and brother all on the same day. It was something that Mark could never explain. It was so tragic. He thought of how that day was similar to today's weather. He remembered how blue the sky was, just like it was now. Not a dark cloud in the sky. It was weird. Mark thought that maybe it had some meaning to it. Maybe something to do with God?.

" Mark." Matt whispers after the funeral was over.

"I wanna thank you for giving us a ride and for staying. I know you probably didn't want too."

"It's alright, I promised Jeff that I would stay."

"You did?."

"Yeah, he invited me. Told me that he'd really like it if I stayed." Mark shrugs.

Mark heads over to the Jeep. _I thought you were just staying to give us a ride back home, I should have known it had something do with Jeffrey._

Once home, Matt asks Mark to leave.

"Matthew!" Jeff yells after hearing that Matt basically tried to throw Mark out.

"He's my friend, and he's been really nice to you too."

Matthew stands upright, standing taller then Jeff by a few inches.

"Do you think your scaring me Matt. Look, he's my friend. If you don't like that well then too bad. Get over it. Because Mark's still gonna be my friend, no-matter how long you dislike it."

Mark had taken to standing out in the hall-way of their apartment. The door was wide open and Mark had tried to not listen in on the brothers argument.

"I didn't throw him out, I just told him that I think it would be best if he left. It is late. And you need to get to bed for school." Matt explains.

"No, you just wanna control me, like dad did."

"I never told Mark to leave and not return. And besides, what kind of man goes and tattle-tells on someone, at his age." Matt laughs mockingly.

"He didn't tattle tell Matthew, I just asked him why he was leaving so early for. I had hoped he could stay. We could eat, watch a movie or something. that's all. And you just hate that I have someone who actually cares for me don't you?. Your just so jealous ain't you?."

"Jealous, of an old perverted man. You really think he likes you." Matt whispers. "Because he doesn't. He likes what you can give him. That's all. Why can't you see that?."

" No Matthew, why can't you see how your completely wrong about this, about Mark. He isn't after nothing but my friendship. He wouldn't do anything if I said no too it. Because he knows that hurting people is wrong. Something that you need to learn. Because you hurt me with what you say." Jeff whispers. tears almost to the brink.

Mark steps in after seeing Jeff's break-down.

"Hey, are you alright." Mark walks up to Jeff, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Matt unexpectedly walks up to Mark and pushes him back "Why don't you just stay the hell away from my brother." Matthew yells.

Mark tenses up "I think we all are just upset over today's events. Y'all burying your dad today, I know emotions are high. I tell ya what. I'll leave alright Matthew. I just would like to say good-night to Jeff. If that's okay?." Mark asks trying to control his own emotions.

Matthew with his arms crossed nods yes after seeing that Jeff had taken a sit on the couch. He was visibly crying.

Matt walks in the bathroom. And Mark walks over to Jeff, he kneels down.

"Are you alright, are you upset over what Matt said?."

"No, I just buried my dad, who I killed." Jeff pushes Mark away.

Mark whispers "Come here." He pulls Jeff into a hug.

Matt walks back out in the room, right away he see's Mark's arms wrapped around his little brother.

"What the hell do you think your doing?." Matt asks yelling.

He walks up to the two, Mark gets up of his knee and stands.

"I was just comforting your brother, he's upset. Don't you see that." Mark asks trying not to lose control of his anger.

Jeff swipes at the tears that were falling "He was just trying to help me. That is more then what I can say for you."

Matt walks up to Jeff "I was leaving you alone, isn't that what you always want. To be left alone."

Jeff shakes his head.

Matt turns his attention to Mark, he points towards the door. "I'd like it if you left now. Please."

Mark grabs his coat. "Sure Matthew. I'll see you later Jeff. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer like you wanted. Maybe we can hang out some-more some other day."

Mark walks out the door and down the stairs.

Matt slams the door shut. "You are so foolish Jeff. He's just some child molester."

"He is not!." Jeff screams

"What kind of man hangs around a 16 year old kid." Matt asks, staring into Jeff's eyes.

"You just don't know him, you don't understand."

Matt gets right up in Jeff's face "Oh, I understand completely. Your just as sick as he is."

Jeff was shocked. He begins crying again.

"Your just so sensitive Jeff. I'm just telling the truth. What are you gonna do, run away. run back into the pervert's arms." Matthew yells while he watches as Jeff runs out the door._ Probably going back to Mark, you've got problems Jeffrey. Look who's talking, Your drunk._

Matt grabs his bottle of pills, that were in his coat pocket. _And you can't stop taking those damn pills. I say that Jeffrey is lucky to have someone look out for him. You could really use someone like that too. Oh shut up, what do ya know. _

He grabs a beer from out the fridge, the same one's he had purchased earlier in the day, the same ones that he had downed secretly during and throughout the day. He could blame some of his actions today on the alcohol but some of what he said had truth towards it. He did find Mark wanting to spend time with his little brother strange. And Jeff was right that he didn't understand it because he didn't. It all just seemed unusual to him. Maybe if he'd give Mark a chance, got to know the person. He'd feel differently about it. But as for right now, he feels the way he does and there's nothing that Jeff or Mark could say that would change that.

"Man, I need to lay down. I've got a headache." Mark speaks out-loud as he falls down on the couch. His head spinning.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for the reviews:

**IsidoraAngst**:_ Thank you, I'm glad your still enjoying it!._

**Slashdlite**: _Yeah, that's true. Let's hope he does eventually. Thanks for the review._

**CannibalHolocaust**: _Haha, Yep. I agree with you there. Thank you for reviewing!. I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter._

**_Infection13_**: _Yep, I agree with you. Thank you for reviewing. _

**Pooh bear**: _I know it is rather lengthy but I'm hoping that if people like it, that their continue to read it. If they don't, then I guess that's just the price I paid for having it drag out for so long._ Thanks for the review. I hope that you like this chapter.

_What's to come in the next chapter: Jeff stays-over-night with Mark. Will something happen between the two, I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see when my muse speaks to me. I think Mark is able to hold out but Jeff is still debating, you know he's got all those teenage hormones! lol_


	32. Chapter 32

Jeff steadily walks on the side of the road, he grabbed a stick from off the ground and skips it like you would a pebble on a lake. The stick went skidding acrossed the road, nearly being run over by a passing vehicle.

Jeff mumbles to himself "I can't believe Matt's acting like he is. What the hell's up his a**. Talking about Mark that way, he'd never do anything to hurt me. Matt is just jealous, he's got no-one like I do. He hasn't even been responding to that girlfriend who keeps calling, and writing him letters. He's totally ignoring her. I don't see why she keeps bothering with it all, Matt's obviously done with her. She must be in denial. That's Matt's problem, I think. He's always running from commitment. I don't think he's ever had a long-term relationship before. But then again, me and him aren't that open about that sort of think anymore, not since he left for collage. So maybe I'm wrong. But something is causing him to act like he has been, I just don't know what. It's not him though, I know that. Not the Matt I know anyways. Still it pisses me off, I just wanna punch him. He would deserve it too, Mark's nothing but a gentlemen and Matt's gonna go around saying he's some pervert. Well he's not, so Matt can go and shove those words down his throat because he's completely wrong about everything!."

Jeff kept venting outloud, his teeth were gritting by the end of his out-spoken rant. He really did want to punch his brother's lights out for calling Mark that. He had no right to say things like that about someone he didn't even know. If he did know Mark, he'd know that he's nothing like that.

Jeff pulls his wallet out of his back pant's-pocket. He needed to make sure he had some change.

He walks up to the phone booth. He didn't have Mark's number anymore but it didn't matter because he had rememberized it. All those nights that he felt lonely and all he felt like doing was calling Mark up and talking to him, he wanted too so badly. But he always chickened out, he did re-read Mark's handwriting over and over on that little matchbox though, and in doing that, he could resight Mark's number right off the bat.

He dials his number, taking a deep breath in and out. "..Hello."

"Mark!, hey." Jeff answers.

"...Jeffrey. Why are you calling me, is everything alright?." He asks. He was worried, he just dropped him off a little over 20/30 minutes ago.

"...I got into a argument with Matthew, again about you. I left the house, I'm in town. Near the cafe." Jeff explains

"And you want me to come over there?." Mark asks.

"..Well, only if you want too."

"..Of course, I will." Mark laughs

" I'll be right over there. Why don't you go to the cafe, get a booth near one of the windows. I'll buy you some dinner when I get there."

Jeff smiles "...I'd really like that Mark." Jeff whispers.

"Good, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Jeff slowly whispers. _Man I don't know what it is with you Mark, but I love every minute that we're together. I love your voice, and your smile, your laugh. Just everything. I think I could even like those things that usually ignore me with others. But if it had to do with you, it wouldn't bother me in the least. I just love you Mark Calloway. I really wish that I could tell you how much I truly too. I know I've said those words before, but I think it's different now. I think if I said those words to you again, that they'd be more special. Hell I thought I loved you only after a few days and now having more time to think on it, and more time to get to know you personally I really know for sure, I love you!. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I hope that we can make that happen. It's in god's hands I suppose, let's just hope he's rooting for us huh?._

"Can I have any seat that I want?." Jeff asks the waitress.

"Any that's available sweety." She announces through chewing gum.

Jeff looks around and see's a booth in the back that was right up near the window, he points over there towards it. "How about that one?."

The waitress nods as she makes a popping sound with her gum. "Sure. It's not occupied."

"Thanks." Jeff whispers as he goes around one of the tables to get to the booth. The waitress had already taken to another customer and was writing down their order.

Jeff takes a seat, he stares out the window. He had a perfect view of the parking lot so he could keep a eye out for Mark's jeep or his motorcycle if he happens to come on that one instead. _I sure hope so, I love riding with him on his bike. It's awesome and the fact that I have to hold onto him tightly is just a bonus._

Jeff taps his fingers when another waitress walks up to his table.

"What can I get ya boy. Would you like to hear our specials for today?."

Jeff smiles at her, she was alot older then the first waitress, the one who was chewing the bubble gum.

"Um, well actually I'm waiting for someone. If you could come back in a few minutes, that would be great."

"Sure I can, but if you want I can go ahead and order yours now. And just get your friends when they get here." She asks

Jeff thinks about it for a minute. "Okay, can I have a menu please."

"You didn't get one already?."

Jeff shakes his head no.

"Well darn it, that girl. Excuse me for just a second."

Jeff felt a little sorry for the young girl, she was getting a ear-full from the older waitress.

She comes back to Jeff's table, setting down the menu in front of him. "I'm sorry, she was supposed to hand you one when she got you seated."

"It's okay, really. I hope I didn't get her fired." Jeff whispers.

"Nah, you don't worry about that. Why don't you look over that for a little bit and I'll come back by here to see what you've decided. And let me know when your friend gets here, I can get their order too. Just hollar for me. My name's Mary-Ann."

"Okay.." Jeff replies.

**-A few mintues later-**

"I think I'll have the Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes, that comes with gravy don't it?."

"Yes it does."

"Okay and do you have mac and cheese?."

"Yes we do, would you like that as your second side?."

"Yes mam."

Just as the waitress leaves to put in his order. Jeff hears a motorcycle engine. He looks out the window and notices Mark pulling into one of the empty parking lot spaces. Jeff smiles.

Mark walks into the little cafe diner. He looks around and see's Jeff standing up.

"Hey."

"I've already ordered. I hope that it's okay."

"Sure, it's no problem. You still got the menu."

"Yeah, she left it here. I told her I was waiting for someone."

Jeff hands over the menu to Mark.

Mark takes his sunglasses off and sets them on the far end of the table. Near the condiments.

Jeff sits silently. Watching Mark look over the menu.

"What is it?." Mark asks glaring over the menu and towards Jeff.

"Nothing, I was just hoping you'd take a seat next to me." He whispers pouting.

"Oh, you wanted me to sit next to you?."

Jeff nods.

"...Well, I think that would be difficult once we get our food. Don't you think." Mark explains while examining the small table-top.

Jeff bites his lip "Your right, I guess I just have to sit real close to you on the way home." He whispers with a smile.

"...You know Jefferey, sometimes I think you were put on the naughty list every Christmas."

..."Ouch, that was a bit harsh. I was never that bad." Jeff stats jokily.

Mark smirks "I'm sure you weren't either."

After a few minutes of silence. Mark decides what he wants so he calls over for a waitress.

"Her name's Mary-Ann. The waitress. She told me to call her when you were ready to order." Jeff explains once remembering about it.

"Oh, well I guess you've got the honors."

Jeff stands up and walks over to the counter. "Um, I was looking for my waitress. Her name's Mary-Ann."

"Mary, there's some boy here wanting you. Real cute too." She whispers, winking at Jeff.

Jeff smiles and blushes a little. "Thanks, I'll just be over at my table."

Mark smiles "It looks like she's got good taste." He teases.

"So what are you gonna order?." Jeff asks.

"I'm thinking of getting the Fried chicken, sting beans and the mashed potatoes."

"Good choose."

They both smile.

"So tell me what happened with you and Matt?." Mark asks while allowing their newly arrived food to cool.

Jeff shrugs "Nothing much, just the same stuff he was saying before you left."

"Nothing else, well why did that make you leave. You seemed pretty unfazed by it when I was still there."

"I was just tired of hearing it." Jeff replies.

"Oh come on, he said something else didn't he. Something that had upset you." Mark stats questionably.

Jeff nods "...Yes, but I don't want to talk about it here. If that's okay with you?."

"..Sure it is, I can understand. We'll talk about it later."

"While we're on the subject. I guess you already know I'm gonna need a place to stay tonight?."

Mark nods his head "Yeah, I figured you did."

"So is it okay?."

"Of course it is. I wouldn't say no."

Jeff smiles as he settles into the booth. He grabs his fork and begins eating.

"The food was pretty good. You know I actually never eat there until tonight. I've always wanted too, but never had the money."

"Well, we'll have to eat there again sometime. Maybe bring something for Matt."

"Oh you sure are one of a kind, Matt bad-mouths you and your thinking of getting him something."

"It's just food Jeff, and besides maybe it'll make Matt like me a little. Once he realizes that I only have the best interest at heart for you.

I mean I would love to be his friend too, if he would just let me."

"Friend or something else?." Jeff asks his eyebrow raised.

Mark stops "What are you talking about. Just friends Jeffery."

Jeff lowers his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that."

Mark sits down on the couch. "It's alright. Look why don't you put the desert in the fridge. I'll get your room ready for you."

"Alright."

"Did you happen to bring any extra clothes or anything, I assume not since I didn't see you with anything."

"No, I kind of just ran out of the house." Jeff yells from downstairs.

Mark smiles "Well, I guess you can borrow one of my shirts then."

Jeff walks upstairs and stands behind Mark.

"Can I borrow the one you have on?." Jeff asks.

"The one I'm wearing now?." Mark asks, looking down at Jeff.

"Yeah, dug. Ain't the one you have on now, mean the one your currently wearing." Jeff jokes.

"Well, I guess so. But I've been wearing it all day."

"I don't care."

Mark unexpectedly pulls the shirt up over his head and tosses it at Jeff. He then turns around to look through his dresser. "I don't think I have anything else that can fit you. But I might have some gym shorts around here somewhere." Mark whispers.

Jeff didn't hear one word spoken after that. All he saw was Mark's back, the muscles ripping anytime he would lean or bend over.

Jeff gulped and swiped his hands on his pants profusely.

"Um, are you getting a bath or a shower?. I'd like to know cause I'd like too, if that' s okay?." Jeff asks, his mouth all of a sudden dry. He coughs.

Mark turns to face Jeff "No, that's alright. The bath's right there. You can go ahead and get in. I'll try to find those shorts for ya." Mark replies.

"Okay." Jeff whispers as he walks the few short steps to Mark's only bathroom upstairs, his own master-bath.

Jeff begins stripping himself of his clothing. He bends over to turn on the faucet, when he hears a low knocking.

"Jeff, I found the shorts. I'm just gonna leave them on my bed. Alright?." Mark stats.

"Sure, Okay." Jeff yells back.

He looks at the door, I swear his one fantasy at this moment would be that Mark would come through that door. Jeff didn't care if he was wearing anything on at all or not. If only he'd come in here, with me. He could be fully clothed, Jeff didn't care. He could get Mark underneath that shower or hell in the tub with him, Jeff could work well even with clothes on. It made him hard just imagining about it.

He undoes his pants buttons. Pulling them off slowly. He could feel his erection stiffing.

_This is gonna be a long night. A real long night_. He thinks as he slowly climbs into the tub. Allowing the hot water to cover his aching body.

**TBC**

* * *

_Sorry for how long it's taken me to update. As always thank you for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter._


	33. Chapter 33

Mark was downstairs fixing him some tea, and getting ready to dig into some of the apple pie that they had gotten at the cafe. When Jeff walks down the stairs, his hair still soaking wet. He had Mark's over-sized black shirt on and a pair of red/white basketball gym shorts on. He looked like the clothes had engulfed his entire body.

"I think this are still too big for my frame." Jeff says while looking himself up and down, as much as he could.

Mark stares at Jeff unfazed "I think they fit you okay, I mean they are just gonna be for the night. Who's gonna see you in em?. And besides, I'll have your other clothes washed by the time you get up. So don't worry. In-less your that concerned over it. I might have an old suit from when I was younger up in the attic."

Jeff grabs a hold of the gym shorts, he walks slowly over to one of the kitchen chairs. "No, it's okay I guess. Do you happen to have a belt though?." He asks as he sits down.

"Yeah, upstairs. I'll get you one in a bit."

Mark grabs a fork and spoons a forkful of the pie. "Do you want some?."

Jeff smiles "Sure, I'd love some. Where's your plates?."

"In the cupboard, over there." Mark points with his fork.

Jeff gets up, making sure to hold onto his shorts with one hand so they wouldn't fall off.

Once he had a slice of the pie, Mark gets up to place the remainder of it in the fridge.

Jeff takes a bite.

"Do you like it?." Mark asks.

"Yeah, it's really sweet though." Jeff replies.

"..I know, I like it like that."

Jeff smirks "Really, you like sweet things?."

Mark raises an eyebrow "What are you getting at Jeffery?."

"Nothing." Jeff whispers as he dips his pinkie finger into the apple syrup that was underneath his pie-slice. He seductively licks it clean, watching Mark intently the entire time. His eyes engrossed in seeing a reaction.

Mark smiles and shakes his head "Boy, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

Jeff grabs a napkin and wipes his hands off. "Are you gonna come to bed with me?." He asks hopefully.

Mark shakes his head. "No, your the one going to bed. Not me. I still gonna get a shower myself." He explains.

"Now, go on." Mark stats with his arm outstretched, pointing towards the stairs.

Jeff groans "Oh come on. Can't I stay up until you to go to bed?."

"No, you've had too much sugar. You need to go to bed." He whispers.

Jeff bites his bottom lip. _Well, I did try. I'll just have to think on this some-more. Maybe try a different tactic, or approach. Maybe he's a cuddlier instead?. I'll think of something. _

TBC

* * *

_A short chapter, I'm sorry about the length. But it's late and I really would rather put this up now then wait to see if I would feel like finishing it up tomorrow. I hope you like it anyways. Thanks again for the reviews!_ :)


	34. Chapter 34

Jeff lays in bed, listening to the clatter of dishes being washed downstairs. He still had a couple of hours to get things underway, something at-least. He wanted to do things to Mark so bad he couldn't contain it. He throws the blanket off his body and he rushes out the bed, Jeff slowly tip-toes out the room and stops once to the stairs. He listens out for Mark. He didn't hear anymore noises coming from the kitchen. He walks down the stairs, taking the steps one by one. He tried to be quite but those dang steps kept cricking with each step taken.

"Jeff, didn't I tell you to go to bed. It's late. And you've got to get back home before school starts in the morning." Mark hollers

Mark gets up from the sofa, and walks over to the stairs. He looks up, seeing Jeff standing there. Jeff smiles "I'm just not tired Mark, can't I just stay up for a little while. I'm sure I'll get sleepy once I've watched some t.v. I usually fall asleep like that anyways. Well more from listening to the radio but the t.v. will probably do the same thing." Jeff pleads. A cute smirk on his face.

Mark shakes his head. "Alright Hardy, you can. You sure are persistent."

Jeff smiles and heads down the remaining steps.

"Ruff, ruff." Rover yells.

"Hey, who's this?." Jeff excitedly asks, running over to the dog and patting his neck.

"That's Rover. I let him in a little while after you went upstairs."

"He's so cute. Is he a bloodhound?."

"I'm not sure, he looks like one don't he. He was one of the strays." Mark explains.

"Does he usually stay inside overnight?."

"No, not usually. But he was staring at me through the side-door window. I couldn't help but cave in."

_If only I could get you to cave in too._

"What was it that did it, the puppy dog stares." Jeff asks looking up at Mark.

"Yeah, I reckon so." Mark laughs.

"Let's see what's on t.v. Jeff." Mark says as he walks to the couch.

Jeff pats his leg, for Rover to follow. "Is he allowed on here?."

"Yeah, sure." Mark motions for Rover to jump up.

Jeff takes a seat. Rover began licking Jeff's neck. "Okay boy. That's enough."

"Rover, lay!." Mark stats demanding. Rover does as told.

"..Thanks."

Jeff and Mark settle into watching some t.v. before Jeff starts up a conversation.

"So... did I tell you yet, about the girl from school."

"The one that had a crush on you?."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"No, you didn't. What happened?."

"I told her like you said. She didn't take it as I had hoped. She called me some suggestive names. You know how women are." Jeff replies.

Mark nods his head "They can be quite temperamental."

"Did you ever have relationship problems?." Jeff asks.

Mark coughs "No, I have to say that I haven't had that much experience."

"Really?. But your old."

"I'm not that old.."

"Sorry, I keep calling you that, don't I."

Mark nods "Yeah, you do. But it's okay. I am alot older then you are. So at your age, I guess it makes me old."

"Your not really old, Mark. I don't mean to upset you." Jeff whispers placing a firm hand to Mark's knee.

"It's alright, you didn't upset me none. I've been called worse then that in my life."

"...What have you been called?."

Mark places a arm around Jeff's shoulder.

"Let's watch some t.v. huh." He whispers.

Jeff glances at Mark. "Alright, sure."

"Are you sure I didn't upset you?."

Mark looks at Jeff. "No, I told you, you didn't. I was just thinking on something."

"Thinking what?."

Mark laughs and pulls Jeff into his embrace. "What is up with you kids wanting to know everything!." He teases. Pulling Jeff down on the couch further.

Jeff laughs and waits for Mark to allow him back up. His hair got messed up some during the playfulness.

"I think I've messed up your hair." Mark whispers when ruffling Jeff's hair up some-more. "Oh yeah, it's messed up." He laughs.

Jeff smiles. "Real funny, Mark. Now your gonna get it." He jumps on-top of Mark. Fussing up Mark's hair now in return.

"Hey, hey. Stop that. Stop, come on. Your gonna mess up my ponytail." Mark complains all with a smile.

"Your having fun, admit it." Jeff whispers. Leaning upwards some so that he wasn't laying on Mark's chest but to the side of his body.

Mark grabs his ponytail, tightening it. "Why don't you ever have your hair down for?." Jeff asked.

"You wanna see my hair down?." Mark asks

"Yes I do actually. I don't think you've ever actually had it down, since I've known you." Jeff explains.

Mark smiles as he pulls his hair loose. Jeff just stares at Mark. His hair was beautiful, much more beautiful then having it put up all the time.

"You should have it down more often." Jeff suggests as he slowly lifts his hand up to touch some of the loose locks.

Mark doesn't pull away, so Jeff reaches further and tousles some of the hair. "It's smooth. Do you use female products for your hair?." Jeff playfully teases.

Mark laughs "Real funny Jeffrey."

Mark gently grabs Jeff's hand from his hair. "I think it's about time to go to bed."

Jeff looks away "I'm still not tired."

Mark kisses Jeff's knuckle unexpectedly. "I still think it's time for you to go to bed."

"It's late and I've allowed you to stay up long enough, like you wanted." He explains "So do me a favor and go back to bed, please." He continues.

Jeff wets his lips "But I don't want too." He whispers as he leans into Mark.

Jeff places his head on Mark's shoulder. "I'm really not that tired yet."

Mark rolls his eyes. _Dang you kid. You will just listen to me and go to bed._

Mark looks down and Jeff. "I really don't want to get upset. But your not listening and I have to be honest. It's starting to get to me." Mark whispers. Jeff didn't hear him. He was comfortable watching the television and feeling Mark's breathing. The fire-alarm could have gone off, and it would have been oblivious to Jeffrey in that moment of time. He felt at peace. And Mark couldn't help but see it in Jeff's eyes. His relaxation.

Mark nudges Jeff softly with his elbow. "You've got to go to bed, Jeffrey." He stats yet again in vain.

Jeff mumbles something before looking up at Mark. His lips were formed in a soft smile. "I love you, Marcus. I really do." He sleepily confesses.

Mark smiles down at Jeff. "And I love you too. But you've got to get to bed."

Jeff's eyes go wide. "You do. You love me too?."

Mark gets a serious expression on his face. He coughs. And takes a few seconds to answer but when he does. Jeff can see the honesty behind his words.

"I do, I don't think I can explain it as I would like. But I do. You didn't think I loved you Jeffrey?." Mark sits up, his eyes focused on Jeff.

Jeff looks down. "I don't know. I guess I did but I just wasn't for sure. I had hoped you did. I don't know." Jeff shrugs.

"I do love you Jeff, I mean I don't think we're ready yet to do any of the things that real lovers do. I wouldn't feel right at doing that to you. But like I told you before, when it's right. It'll happen."

"Because of my age." Jeff looks down disappointed.

Mark lifts Jeff's chin up with one of his hands. "Look at me. I don't want you to feel like this. I love you, you understand. Don't think that I don't just because we haven't done anything. Because that doesn't mean nothing when your talking about love, real love. Anyone can have sex. But to love that person. It's special."

Jeff shakes his head. "I guess your right. I'm just being a brat."

"No, your not. Why don't I help you upstairs. Huh?."

"I'd like that. I'm pretty out of it."

"Your finally tired." Mark asks.

Jeff yawns "I guess so."

Mark gets up, grabs ahold of Jeff's arms. He lifts him up off the couch.

"Wait..." Jeff whispers. Pulling his arms around Mark's waist. "Tell me you love me again."

Mark smiles "I love you."

Jeff leans up and kisses Mark on the side of his face. Barely reaching his cheek.

"How about I help you out there." Mark whispers leaning down to allow Jeff more of a kiss.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Mark pulls away. "It's time for you to go to sleep now."

Jeff groans "Can't I have one more kiss."

"Sure." Mark leans back down, Jeff puckers up and Jeff could feel Mark's moist lips touching his own.

Jeff tried to make the kiss more intimate by forcing his tongue into Marks' mouth but Mark wasn't having it. He pulls away abruptly.

Mark grabs Jeff's arm by the elbow. And leads him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Good-night Jeff." Mark whispers, wiping his mouth with his palm.

Jeff flops down on the bed. "Will you at-least tell me a story?." Jeff asks

Mark rolls his eyes. "When am I gonna get you to sleep."

"When you tell me a story." Jeff smiles

Mark takes a seat on the edge of the bed. He pulls his loose strands of hair back behind his ears. "What do you wanna hear?."

"Something about you." Jeff stats.

"Alright, let me think about it some."

Jeff grabs Mark's hand. Pulling it close to his chest. "..I want to hear about something from your child hood." Jeff replies.

Mark looks down "Alright. Well, did I ever tell you that I used to have a horse."

"You did."

"Yeah, I mean it didn't stay here. It was a friend of the family's horse. But they allowed me to name it and I was able to go over there every few weeks to ride it and to see how it was."

"But it wasn't really yours though."

"Well, not really."

"How old were you?."

"I was around six or seven." Mark replies, remembering the chestnut stallion.

"What did you name it?."

"...I think it was named Glover."

"Really, Glover." Jeff smiles.

"I was a kid. Look at Rover. I don't think I've gotten any better with naming pets." Mark laughs.

"I don't think so either. But I really do like both names. But I'm biased because I love you..." Jeff replies.

Mark kisses Jeff on the lips unexpectedly. "Good-night."

Jeff pulls into the kiss. Mark tries to pull away but Jeff wrapped his arms around the waist of Mark.

Mark pulls away slightly. "Okay, Jeff. You've had enough kisses for one night." Jeff smiles

"I don't think so, I think I deserve a few more actually." Jeff jokes.

Jeff lets go sadly, not that he wanted too but Mark was giving him a glare. He has pushed his patience tonight.

Mark heads out the room when Jeff starts to speak, Mark pops his head back in. "What?."

"...Is this you?." He asks pointing to the photo on his nightstand.

Mark walks over back to the bed. "Yeah..me and my parents. And my little brother, Glen." Mark whispers.

"What happened to them?." Jeff asks innocently enough. He didn't know that they had passed away like they did. He didn't mean to upset Mark at all with his question.

"...I.." Mark looks at the photo and all of a sudden, his vision gets blurry and he could feel the soft tears rolling down his cheek.

"Mark." Jeff gets up and stands in-front of Mark concerned.

"Are you okay, did I say something?."

Mark tries to control himself. "I'm okay. I just got a little light-headed. I'm fine."

"Is it about your family?." Jeff asks.

Mark grabs a hold of Jeff's shoulder. "..I don't want to talk about it now." Mark replies, a little more forceful then he wanted too.

Jeff looks down towards the floor. "Okay...I'm sorry I brought it up."

Jeff turns around to get back in bed, when Mark turns him around and pulls him into his arms. "I'm sorry. Don't be upset. I just find it too difficult to talk about. With anyone, it's not just you."

Mark kisses Jeff on the forehead. "I hope that one day, I can share it with you. It's just not now." Mark whispers.

Jeff places his arm in Mark's back-pants pocket. "I understand."

After several seconds, Mark allows Jeff to get back into bed. Jeff had taken his shirt off before covering up.

"You want me to cover you?." Mark asks.

Jeff nods and Mark leans over the bed. Carefully tossing the large blanket over Jeff's lower body.

"..Good.." Mark begins but Jeff caught him off guard. He begins kissing him, first on the mouth and then lowering his range to where he was suckling on Mark's neck gently.

He wasn't for sure if he was supposed to be making so much noise, if that was usual or not. But he really didn't care one way or another. He just knew that it felt good. Really good.

Mark tried to stop Jeff's sexual attack but Mark couldn't muster the control to stop it. It did feel just as good as he knew it did to Jeff.

And the earlier emotional whirlwind of mentioning his parents...and his brother caught him in a sense of just wanting release. Release from the pain and if this was that, then it was.

Jeff fumbles with Mark's shirt. "Take it off, please." He begs. His groin already aching.

Mark grunts as he roughly grabs the end fabric of his shirt and pulls it up over his head. He tosses it on the floor.

Jeff pulls the covers off and positions himself more upright, to where his back and head was leaning on the bed's backboard.

Mark in sexual over-drive, climbs onto Jeff gently. Positioning himself where his groin was touching Jeff's inner thigh.

He leans down and kisses Jeff, a long and lingering kiss. One that Jeff and him had never experienced.

Jeff begins pulling on Mark's waist-band of his jeans. Tugging on the fabric to where Mark's privates were located at. He wanted him naked so bad. He could feel the wonderful after-math of the sex already. He imagined them laying in peaceful bliss, the after-sex glow on each's face. Just basking in everything that had taken place.

"It hurts, please Markkk." Jeff whispers. This time, touching himself.

Mark lifts up before settling back down. He was forgetting everything that he had promised himself that he wasn't gonna do, like this. He looks at Jeff, Jeff's pleading eyes staring up at him. He blinks.

"Take your pants off." Jeff whispers

Mark blinks again, he looks down at what was transpiring. "I...I .."

"What." Jeff asks.

Mark lifts up "I can't do this..." He hurriedly gets up off Jeff, off of the bed and out of the room. He hops directly into the shower and stays in there long after Jeff had fallen asleep waiting for him to return.

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had actually intended to end it before the partial sex scene started but the muses started speaking to me again saying that it was about time for something hot!. I'm not that great at sex scenes of any kind, so I'm sorry if it wasn't what you had hoped.


	35. Chapter 35

Matt gets up trying to run to the phone, to catch it in time before the person hangs up.

"Hello." Matt hollers into the phone's receiver.

"..Yes. Is this the Hardy residents?."

"Yes, this is. What can I do for you."

"This is detective Randall. I'm calling to inform Jeffrey Nero Hardy of his court appearance for next Thursday. 10:40 AM."

..."What, we haven't heard anything about this until now. What is this appearance for?." Matt asks, confused and concerned.

"..I don't know sir, I was just asked to inform you, I wasn't told why." Det. Randall replies.

"...Well, thank you. We'll be sure to make it."

"..Have a good day." Det. Randall replies before hanging up.

Matt stands in the kitchen, the phone still clutched in his hand.

"Their not really going through with a trial, are they?." Matt whispers

He had to find out what their trying to do.

"Yes, can I talk to someone. I just got a call stating that my little brother has a court appearance. And I'd like to talk to someone who can give me more information about that." Matt explains to the receptionist.

"Hold on, I'll put you through to someone."

Matt taps his fingers on-top the kitchen counter while waiting.

"This is Adam Cope, what can I do for you this morning." He answers surprisingly joyful.

Matt was caught off guard, it took him a few seconds to comprehend what the man just said. He shakes it off.

"..Um, yes. I was just notified that my brother and I are due in court next Thursday, and I'd like to know what it's for. The man wouldn't tell me anything." Matt stats.

"And who did you talk too?." He asks.

".. A Detective Randall."

Adam nods his head. "Ah, I see. He's a newbie, just graduated actually. He probably wasn't told anything other then what he told you. Can you stat your name please. I'll look it up for you, see if I can find anything else about it."

"Thanks, my name is Matthew Hardy, and my brother is Jeffrey."

Matt could hear keys being tapped. It distracted him.

"Sir, are you still here?."

"Yes, I am. Sorry. I was thinking. Did you find anything else on it?." He asks. Wondering why he heard that when the man wasn't messing with the keyboard anymore. Maybe it was some new symptom from the medication?.

"Well, it seems your brother is the only one to be assigned to be in court, not you sir. So I'm afraid, I can't tell you anything else. Sir did you hear me, are you still here, Sir. Mr. Hardy." The man rolls his eyes "Sir, are you here?."

Matt shakes his head "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. Could you repeat that." Matt was paying attention to the man at first but then he lost concentration, his head started hurting, bad. Like someone had just knocked him upside his head with something heavy.

"I said because this is referring to Jeffrey, and not you Sir. I'm unable to tell you anything more. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help. Have a nice day today, Sir." Mr. Cope replies before hanging up the line on Matt.

Matt slowly places the phone back. He takes a seat down. His head was pounding and he felt over-heated. He lifts his hands up, and examines his open palms. They were sweaty. Matt looks up when he hears the door being opened.

Jeff walks in. A hat which Matt knew didn't belong to him, on his head. Placed on backwards.

Matt squints "What are you doing here?. Who's hat?." He asks.

Jeff walks around the kitchen table. "What I can't come back. I don't belong here now?." He asks.

Matt grabs his forehead. "I didn't say that, it's just you have school. Why ain't you there. " He whispers through pain.

"Are you okay, Matt?." Jeff asks bending over the table to get a better look at Matt.

"..I think I'm having a reaction to something. Call 911." He whispers while placing his head on the table-top.

Jeff runs to reach for the phone.

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I figured it was about time, to bring back into the story. The cops investigating the crime since I've yet to fully close that part up. I assure, nothing bad is gonna happen. I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter.

**Centon4eva**: _I'll try too. Thanks for commenting._

**Infection13**: _**Yeah, that's the same way I feel.** LOL_

**IsidoraAngst**: _Thank you for still sticking with this and with me. Thank you for commenting. Sorry for how short and boring this chapter is._


	36. Chapter 36

Jeff sits in the waiting area, a worry-some expression on his face. His hands were roughly holding onto the ends of his chair's arm-rests.

Matt had been taken straight to the back, and Jeff didn't know anything other-then what the paramedics told him, which wasn't much.

He was scared that he would lose his brother. Even with what he did know, he still didn't know on what was happening in the back right now at this very moment., and it was hard to sit there while not knowing. It frighten him not knowing. Not knowing what's going on and what's gonna happen next..

"Jeff." Mark answers when he gets to the waiting area, he walks up to Jeff who had now stood up from his seat.

"Mark, thank you so much for coming so quickly. I'm worried. I don't know what's going on with him." Jeff wraps his arms around Mark's body.

"It'll be alright, Jeffrey." Mark whispers into Jeff's ear. He places his arms around Jeff's waist in return.

Jeff and Mark stand there a few seconds, before letting go. Jeff returns to his seat, and Mark takes the seat next to him.

"What exactly happened?." Mark asks. All he was told by Jeff during the frantic phone was that Matt had to be rushed to the hosptial.

*The phone conversation*

"Please answer Mark..Please." Jeff says out-loud. He was standing in one of the phone booths, inside the hospital lobby.

"Hello."

"Mark, I need you. Matt's at the hospital." Jeff explained through heavy breathing. He was scared.

"..Alright,alright. Come down. I'll be right there. Just relax Jeffrey. I don't need to get there and find out that you've been admitted too because of stressing yourself out, worrying. You just need to relax. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm in town, so it shouldn't be but fifteen minutes or so, and I'll be there. Okay." Mark replies.

"...Okay, but please hurry." Jeff whispers, he hangs up the phone and walks back to the waiting area. He tried to hold in the tears that wanted to come. He felt like running in that back-room and grabbing his brother by the shoulders and just holding him. He loved his brother, more then anyone else. Well expect for the exception of Mark. Before Mark came into his life, Matt was the only person who he thought cared about it at all. And for Jeff to have to sit here, and wonder on what's gonna happen next with the only family he has left was probably one of the worst things that he has had to go through, and that's saying something.

Mark places a hand to Jeff's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be fine. This is a good hospital with good doctors. And you did manage to get him here early, that's always good. You just have to have faith that he'll be fine. The doctors know what their doing." Mark consoles.

"But what if they don't, what if I didn't' get him here early enough, maybe he's just too far gone now. He kept nodding off during the drive here. I was so scared that those things that they had strapped up to him, that they'd start peeping indicating that he died. I was terrified that I'd hear them and he'd really die, right in front of me. Mark. Or what if he dies here huh?. What happens if the doctor comes out from that back-room and he tells me that my brother is dead?. That he with the rest of those doctors did all that they could but they just couldn't save him. What's gonna happen. What am I gonna do?. He's my brother, I can't imagine him not being around." Jeff replies through heavy breathing yet again.

Mark grabs Jeff gently "Look at me, you've got to stop thinking like that. It's not gonna help anything. Just don't think like that. He is gonna be fine. Alright" Mark looks at Jeffrey, he was so close to tears. Mark pulls Jeff into a hug, he places his right arm behind Jeff's head, and Jeff leans into Mark's embrace. His face was resting on Mark's chest. Mark didn't care how it looked, he was gonna console Jeff, to make him feel as best as Mark could possibly make him feel at this difficult time.

"It'll be okay, Jeff. You just have to think that everything is gonna be fine. ...You can cry if you want. I'll stay here with you, just like this as long as you need me too."

Just then Matt's doctor comes out and calls for Jeff.

Jeff stands up, but not letting go of Mark's hand. Mark is forced to get up, Jeff walks up to the doctor and eventually lets loose of Mark's hand. Mark stands near-by. Embracing himself for what was to come next.

"...It seems your brother was having a severe reaction to some medication. Do you know of any that he's been taking?."

"..No.. I didn't know he even took any-thing. How is he. Is is okay?." Jeff asks.

"He'll be fine now, you reacted quickly. He's gonna be here for a day or two. If you could find those prescriptions for me and bring them in, it would be very helpful."

"Alright, I will. Can I see him?."

"I don't think that's for the best, he needs his rest right now. His body has gone through alot."

Jeff looks down some-what disappointed but he was happy that he know knew, and Matt is gonna be okay.

"Thank you doctor, so much ." Jeff shakes the doctor's hand and the doctor walks off to the nursing station.

Jeff looks at Mark, and Mark places a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "I told you, he would be fine."

Jeff smiles as does Mark.

"Can you drive me home?, I'd like to find out what caused all this." Jeff asks.

"Sure, I'll help you. We can then get some dinner or something." Mark replies.

"I'd like that. Let's go. I can't stand being in here for one more minute."

Jeff and Mark go through the kitchen, the phone was still off the receiver when Jeff ran out to get the paramedics.

"So, you didn't know he took meds?." Mark asks.

"..No, I mean I don't remember him ever telling me about any that he was on."

After going through the kitchen and the living room, they head to the bathroom to search, so far they hadn't found anything that suggested Matt was on anything. At-least not until they look in the medicine cabinet of the bathroom. There they find several empty bottles of anti-depression medication. Aswell as a half a bottle, prescribed to Matt from some doctor in a different state of some medication, that Jeff wasn't even sure what it was for.. They had found this particular bottle hidden in the very back of the medicine cabinet.. "Why on earth, did he have them still. And what is this one for?" Jeff asks holding the bottle up to Mark to see. Mark shakes his head. "I don't know..."

"This one must have been gotten during the time Matt was still in collage. There. That's the state that his collage was at." Jeff replies when looking at the bottle further. "I can't believe this was right under my nose the entire time, and I never noticed. How could I not?." Jeff explains.

Mark looks around the room. "Don't blame yourself, Jeff. He probably moved them, when he knew you were gonna be in here."

Jeff remembers looking at Matthew, his older brother. The only family that he has left and he remembers the look on his face, during the time he was being taken to the hospital.

Matt looked at him while laid out on the stretcher. Matt's eyes seemed to show disappointment and shame. Matt must have known his secret was out. He had a problem and now everyone's gonna know it.

"Matt, why didn't you tell me that you were taking medication?." Jeff asks, he had his arms crossed and he was looking down at Matt in the hospital bed.

"...Get that look off your face." Matt replies.

Jeff continues to give Matt an angry stare. "I will not, you could have killed yourself. Do you know that?."

"..Your not my parent, don't give me some bogus speech. I knew what I was doing. I took them accordingly. Exactly like the bottle said."

"You didn't Matt. You took them like they were some piece of candy. Your not supposed to do that."

Matt sits up abruptly "I did not, and how would you know anyways?."

Jeff looks away slightly and then returns his glare to Matt. "..I found several empty bottles that you never threw away Matt."

Matt rolls his eyes. "Whimpty freak-en do. Jeff. Empty bottles, and I'm sure they were all from separate months, am I right."

Jeff nods his head "Yeah they were, but that doesn't explain why you would keep them, or why you didn't let me know."

"I kept them, because I wasn't exactly sure, I'd be-able to get more. So I saved several bottles with some remaining pills inside, just to keep me in stock."

"..Why, why do that. Why didn't you tell me you were this depressed. Why didn't you tell me that you were experiencing hallucinations?."

"What. I haven't. What the hell are you talking about?." Matt yells.

Jeff looks at Matt sternly. "I found the other bottle of meds too. You could have told someone."

Matt crosses his arms now "...I ain't crazy."

Jeff grabs Matt's hand. "No-one's saying that you are, you just need to get help Matthew. I've told the doctors about it. They believe you were taking several pills a day. You were lucky that you just had a reaction to the two pills being combined and not an over-dose. It could have killed you."

Matt rolls his eyes "I didn't take those two pills, I ran out of my anti-depression medication a few days ago. I was on something else." Matt confesses.

"What?."

"... I was just drinking"

"You mean drinking while taking the hallucination meds?."

"I wasn't ever on those. But yeah, I was drinking."

"..Matthew, please. Be honest. You were. And it's okay that you were. Look. I'm gonna leave, the doctors are gonna come in here and tell you what they plan to do. Their probably gonna send you somewhere to get help. I want you to know that I love you, and because I love you, I'm not gonna see you until you get better. I've thought it over and I believe it's for the best."

"..What?." Matt whispers.

Jeff quickly leans down to give Matt a kiss on the cheek. "Just get the help you need Matthew. Your not crazy. You just need some doctors that understand what your going through, and to have them help you. You can cope with this and get through it."

"...Wait Jeffrey."

Jeff turns around, looking at his older brother, tears streaming down his face.

"I was drinking and I took those hallucination pills but I took something else too, with that. I really don't even know what it was. I got it off some drug-dealer. I asked him for something that would make this stress, go away. He never did tell me what it was. It must have been that pill, because I know it wasn't the others, ...I've been taking them for over a year. Since collage. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, I was afraid, you'd just think I was crazy."

Jeff walks over to Matt and hugs him. "..I'm sorry. Please get well, I love you."

"Jeffrey..I love you too. And I will get better."

Jeff smiles before turning and walking out to the hall-way, where Mark was waiting.

"I'm proud of you Jeff, you were really strong just then."

"Thanks."

Jeff had always thought that Matt wasn't the kind of guy to be on drugs, of any kind. Sure Matt had acted strange sometimes, but Jeff didn't ever expected that it was due because of drugs. Jeff thought he could always tell who was a junkie and who wasn't but now that he knows the truth about Matthew, He knows that what he thought was wrong. Matt is just a regular guy, just like all the others, who get caught up in something that is beyond their control. They ain't a set of people that become drug-addicts, it could happen to anyone. They just have to take that first hit, or pill and that's the start of it. Jeff knows now to not just think because of someone's out-er appearance, that they don't have some kind of inner-turmoil, like Matt did.

"I sure hope that he can pull through this Mark." Jeff replies, looking up at Mark.

"I'm sure he will. How about we go home huh?."

"Which one are you talking about, mine or yours?."

"Ours Jeffrey, Ours. You think I'm gonna let you stay at that apartment, by yourself."

Jeff stops and looks at Mark with a smile. "What are you trying to imply?."

"I'm saying your gonna be coming home with me." Mark replies with a smile of his own.

"I was thinking about it last night, when you were discussing Matt."

Jeff hugs Mark "..What about school?."

"You can take a different route, or I can just take you and pick you up?."

"I'd like it if you would." Jeff whispers.

"I like that idea too."

TBC

* * *

Next chapter will be of the court appearance and I'm thinking maybe Mark's birthday :)

I hope you like this chapter, it's gonna be awhile before we see Matt again, in this story. But it's all for the good, because he's trying to get better.


	37. Chapter 37

"I'll pick you up, after school. Okay. Around 3:40. Is that okay?." Mark asks Jeff.

Jeff who was packing up a few belongings from the apartment, looks up at Mark. "Sure, that sounds good. Remember, I've got that court appearance, tomorrow morning. 10:40 AM." Jeff replies.

"I remember. I may be older then you are, but I still have a pretty darn good memory." Mark stats. Grabbing a box filled with some of Jeff's things.

Jeff looks up, a smaller box in his own hands. "I know. I didn't mean to say that you are forgetful. I just thought, with everything going on."

"I didn't forget, I remember. Your gonna stay home tomorrow so that I can take you. Okay." Mark shouts, forcefully.

Jeff looks at Mark wide-eyed. "What's wrong with you, this morning?." Jeff whispers.

Mark didn't hear, because he had already started his way out of the apartment so that he could take the boxes down to the Jeep.

Jeff gets up off his knees. He looks around the room. The room still showing signs of the accident. Jeff flops down on the bed. He places his hands underneath his chin. That sight is what Mark saw, when he arrived back into Jeff's bedroom.

"Are you okay?." Mark asks, kneeling down.

Jeff looks up, he stands up. "I'm fine. I think we should bring the t.v with us. Want do you wanna do with the food?."

Mark thinks about it some. "We can take the t.v. I can place it in your room. As long as you promise me, you won't stay up all night watching it. And as for the food. We can take that, if you want any of it. If not, then we can drop it off to a food shelter."

"Good idea, and I promise. I won't watch t.v. all night." Jeff smiles.

Mark hits both of his open palms. "Alright, well I'm gonna need your help then, getting this t.v. to the Jeep. You think you can handle it?."

Jeff shows his muscles. "Does it look like I can."

Mark smiles and nods. He wanted to be nice to the kid after-all. But the kid barely had any muscles.

It was early morning, Wednesday. Around 6:20 AM. Mark had to drop Jeff off to school once they were done packing things up for Mark to take back to his house, since that's where Jeff was now gonna be staying.

Mark kept keeping a close eye on his watch, so that he made sure that Jeff didn't make it to school late. That they had enough time.

Jeff struggled to lift the small television. But luckily they, with most of Mark's strength were able to make it down the stairs to the entrance of the apartment building. Jeff was losing grip though, his hands being sweaty. He drops it. Causing Mark to stubble backwards, his back hitting the wall.

"Damn." He curses. All the while still having a hold of the t.v.

"..Mark, I'm sorry. Are you okay. Set the t.v. down." Jeff replies, running to Mark. His arms outstretched.

Mark places the t.v. down at his feet. "It's alright. I'm good." Mark whispers, kneeling down, his back leaning on the wall.

"I really am sorry, I just couldn't hold onto it. It slipped. I am really sorry." Jeff whispers. Looking at Mark worrisome.

Mark stands up. "It's alright. I told you. Let's just try this again. Do you think you can hold into it a little bit more?. At-least until we can get to the Jeep."

Jeff nods.

By the time they got everything packed into the Jeep, including the television set. Mark drops Jeff off to his school.

"I''ll pick you up at 3:40. Got it. Be sure to bring your homework and everything that you'll need to do it with you." Mark says

Jeff nods "Sure. I'll see you later. Okay." Jeff wanted to kiss him but being that he was in-front of his school, kids and parents around, he had to settle for a quick hug.

Jeff walks up to the entrance, the double doors. He looks back at Mark, waves and then proceeds to enter the school building.

He walks down the hallway corridor. All the kids rushing in and around him, the huzzle and buzzle of another school day. Jeff hated it.

He walks up to his locker. Number 34. He grabs his lock, getting ready to dial in the combination when Heather walks up to him. Slamming her hip, right into Jeff's. "Ouch!. Damn girl. Why don't you watch, where your going." Jeff curses.

"Hey, Jeffrey. I was wondering if you were going to show up today. You've been missing alot of school days recently."

"I have not, I haven't missed any recently. You just wanna bother me." He bitterly replies.

"And your just mad, because your all alone in this world. I heard what happened to your brother. Being shipped off to a mental hospital."

Jeff looks at her. "How the hell, do you know about that?."

"My sister, she works there. She heard about it, asked if I knew a Hardy in school. I guess she was thinking it was you." She laughs.

Jeff rolls his eyes. "I've gotta get to class. Will you excuse me, please." He whispers. She steps in-front of him.

"You know, it really should have been you. I offered myself to you, and you turned me down. In-front of everyone. You have to be crazy to do that, to me." She replies. Grabbing her lipstick and smearing some on.

Jeff stammers for a reply back. "Move out the way." He tries to side-step her, but she was quicker then him.

Jeff was getting angry. "Move bitch!."

Heather stands there shocked. "What did you just call me. Pysco."

Jeff bites his lip. "I just wanna get to my class, Heather." He whispers.

She slaps him and then begins crying. Of course, much like Jeff's life. A teacher happened to walk by during that time. He stops when he notices a hysterical Heather sobbing uncontrollable.

"What's wrong." He whispers, grabbing her gently by her shoulders.

"He hit me!. And called me a b****." She says, while still crying.

Jeff made a mental note to never make a inspiring actress or actor mad at him ever again. They could cause alot of trouble for you.

"Mr. Hardy. Come with me now."

"But I'm gonna miss my first class."

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it for you. You have plenty more things to worry about then that."

The teacher grabs Jeff roughly, pulling on his arm to follow or be dragged. Jeff looked back at Heather smiling satisfied.

Jeff cursed her in his head, over and over again.

He missed his first class because of that and got dentition.

"Great." Jeff speaks out-loud. Sitting in the desk in the front row. His desk was the only one that had a body in it. I guess there wasn't many other kids being framed on doing things that they didn't do.

The teacher coughs. "Your not supposed to be speaking. Hardy. Please be quite. Your in this mess, because you is your punishment."

Jeff rolls his eyes. I guess, I just get my homework done.

Mark had been waiting for Jeff to come out and meet him, for at-least ten minutes now. His last class had to be over with by now. There was plenty of kids coming out meeting their parents, the school buses were loading up and leaving. So where is Jeffrey.

Mark groans as he gets out of the Jeep. He walks up to the school's reception desk.

"Yes, I was here to pick up Jeffrey Hardy. And he still hasn't showed up."

"Was he aware that you would be picking him up?." The lady asks.

"Yes, he was. I've been out there waiting. For at-least 11 minutes."

"I'll see if he's still here." She types something in the computer, she looks at Mark. "It seems that he's in detention, Sir. You'll have to wait for him to get through."

"Detention. What for?." He asks.

"..It seems he hit another class-mate, a girl."

Mark thanks her as he takes a seat down on the bench, that was in-front of the principal's office.

When Jeff arrives to the front of the school. The teacher following him out alongside him. Mark gets up. Visibly upset.

"Mark. You didn't wait for me this entire time, did you?."

The teacher grabs Jeff's arm lightly. "You know this man?." He asks to Jeff.

Jeff nods, looks at the teacher, then back to Mark. "Yeah, I'm staying with him. He's a close friend."

The teacher walks up to Mark. Extends his hand. "Jeff got into some trouble. I think you may need to talk to him about it later, once you've gotten him home." He suggest.

Mark nods with a fake smile. "I surely will do that, Sir." He wanted to say, thanks for wasting a whole day but he had to be respectful.

When Jeff and Mark got outside, to the Jeep. Mark let him know how he felt.

"What the hell, did you do. Huh.. He said you hit a a girl. That better not be true?."

"It's not!." He defends. "She totally lied to the teacher. Fake crying and everything. It was that girl, I told you about. The one who didn't take me not liking her very good. Heather." Jeff explains.

Mark gets in the Jeep. "You know, today was my birthday." Mark confesses. "I was hoping I could celebrate it, with you."

" I'm sorry I ruined your birthday. I didn't know but today's not over with." Jeff whispers, looking down. Feeling like he was gonna tear up.

Mark grabs Jeff's chin gently. Jeff allows him to lift his face up some. So that they were looking at each-other, eye to eye.

"You didn't mean it, I know. And your right. We can still celebrate it. How about we go to Baskin' robbins. Pick up a cake." Mark responds.

Jeff smiles "I'd like that alot. If you will like it. I want you to be happy on your birthday Mark. So your twenty-nine years old now?." Jeff asks.

Mark looks down. "Don't remind me." He laughs.

Mark looks up, starts the engine and pulls out the parking lot. "Did you tell the teacher's that I won't be coming into school tomorrow?." Jeff asks. "Yeah, I did. I told you, I'm not that old to be forgetting things." Mark replies.

"What cake do you like?." Jeff asks curiously, his favorite was strawberry.

"I like Vanilla but my personal favorite is Strawberry with cream cheese frosting. Would you mind that kind?." Mark asks, wanting to know that he wouldn't be the only one eating it. He wanted to get something that they both would like.

"I love Strawberry cake, it's my favorite too." Jeff excitedly responds. Making a mental note that he and Mark shared something in common.

"Good, we're get that then."

They get to the shop, Jeff looks through one of the cake displays, while Mark orders in a small cake. The lady said that they usually didn't make the cake-orders the same day, but that it being Mark's birthday and it was a small order, that she would make a acceptation.

Mark thanked her, and asked if she could add two scoops of ice-cream aswell. Mark called Jeff over.

"You want a ice-cream while we're here?." Mark asks.

"I sure would." He thinks about it for a second. "Do you have any peanut butter cup flavored ice-cream?." Jeff asks the young lady.

She smiles at him sweetly. "We do have one of those." She responds.

"I'll take one of those. Thank you."

"Is he your son?." She asks. Mark smiles while Jeff walks away back to the cake display, blushing.

"I'd like a regular vanilla cone, please." Mark replies.

The lady makes the ice-creams and hands them over. "Here you go, I'll get to making your order. It should be done in two hours. I hope that it's okay. Your be celebrating your birthday rather late. I'm sorry."

"It'll be fine, thank you. Here's my number. Please call me when it's ready to be picked up."

"Have a nice day." Jeff replies as he and Mark head out the store. Jeff beginning to eat his peanut butter cup ice-cream. "Pretty good." He whispers. Mark looks over at him. "You like it?." Mark asks. Jeff nods.

"So why did you just get a vanilla ice-cream, out of all the flavors they have." Jeff asks, standing outside, waiting to cross the street.

"..That's just what I wanted. You got a problem with that. It's my birthday after-all." Mark replies, pulling on Jeff's jacket playfully, to let him know that he was just joking.

"Let's take a seat over there, them benches. You see em?." Mark asks, pointing at the rest area, acrossed from the road.

"Sure do." Jeff replies, still trying to finish off the ice-cream.

They make their way to the benches, and takes a seat down on one that didn't have no-one near-by.

"It sure is a pretty day today." Mark whispers, looking up at the clear blue September sky. It would be getting dark soon though, it being a little after five. Jeff glances up too. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I caused your birthday to have to be spent at the school." Jeff whispers.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know it was my birthday."

"..I bet you wish your parents were here, your little brother?." Jeff replies.

Mark looks at Jeff. Square in the eye. "Yeah, I do. But I've got you."

Jeff smiles "Thanks, I'm glad I could be here too, Mark. I really am."

"When's your birthday, Jeff?." Mark asks.

"Oh, it's in Jan, 17th. I'll be seventeen. Almost as old as you huh?." He jokes.

"Yeah...almost. " Mark laughs.

Jeff stands up and reaches out his hand to Mark. "You done with that, I can throw it away for you?."

Mark shakes his head "Nah. I'm still trying to eat it all."

Jeff shrugs his shoulders as he goes to throw away his empty ice-cream container.

"So I was wondering, it being your birthday. If we could go to the store." Jeff asks.

"What for?." "The birthday boy needs birthday presents, don't he?." Jeff asks, smiling ear to ear. "..I guess your right. Come on. We can walk to one. It's down the road. I could use the exercise anyways."

"Yeah, with your old age." Jeff teases.

Mark swats at him. "Knock off the old jokes. "

"Sorry." Jeff whispers, with his head low.

Mark places his arm around Jeff. "It's alright. "

Jeff makes his way down the card aisle. He say several cards that looked good, but were far too expensive for what little money he had saved up. Luckily, he had his money on him, and not left at home_. I mea_n Mark's house. Jeff thinks.

"Hey, I'm gonna be over there, okay. I don't wanna spoil the surprise." Mark replies as he walks over to the grill stand in the front of the shopping center.

Jeff smiles as he goes back to examining the cards. He couldn't find the right one. Not until he gets ready to give up, does he notice a card hidden in the back of the rack. It had a motorcycle and a dog on it, riding it, and the dog had his tongue sticking out, and it appeared to be blowing in the wind. Jeff smiled and thought that Mark would like it so he grabs it, checks to see how much it was. 3.20. I can afford that he thinks. He goes out to see where Mark was. Pointing at him that he was going to go pay.

Once done paying, Jeff had the card in a bag. Mark meets up with him a few steps away from the entrance.

"You ready or do you need to get something else?." Mark asks.

"No, I think I got what I needed." Jeff replies.

Mark hears his phone ringing. He answers it. "Hello."

"About time, I got ahold of you. This is Paul. I'm sure you remember me, don't you."

Mark rolls his eyes. "Just go ahead to the baskin' robbins, I'll be there in a minute." Mark says to Jeff.

"You sure?." Jeff whispers. "Yes. It'll be fine. Go on." Mark hollers. Walking away from him.

Jeff looks back to Mark but then waves him off, he starts heading down the block.

Mark started walking a few feet behind him, all the while talking on the phone. Jeff could tell he was mad at who-ever was calling. He seemed to be yelling, but Jeff was too far away to hear what was being said. He just knew that mark didn't like to talk to this particular person.

"Paul, I've avoided you for a reason. I don't want anything to do with you, anymore. Do you understand that." Mark yells in the phone's receiver.

Jeff sits on the bench, waiting for Mark. Mark makes it back to where Jeff sat about five minutes later. "Sorry about that, no-one bothered you, did they?." Jeff shakes his head. "No."

"Let's go ahead, and see about the cake?. Huh." Mark whispers.

"Sure." Jeff replies and he stands up.

"We're here to see if our order is done."

"I just got it out the oven, if you can wait twenty or so minutes, I'll have it ready. It needs to sit in the fridge to get the icing to harden on the cake." She explains. "That's why we usually don't have an order ready, until the next day."

"That's fine." Mark replies as he takes a seat down on one of the tables, inside the shop.

Jeff takes a seat down next to him. "Are you bored?." Mark asks. "No, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?." Mark asks. "Your, well your brother, and parents." "Why?." Mark replies.

"I just find it sad, that their not here to celebrate your birthday with you." Jeff whispers.

"They are here, Jeffrey. Just like your dad will be when you celebrate yours in a few months." Mark smiles.

Jeff looks up, and smiles too. "You really believe that.". "Yeah, I really do." Mark reassures.

Jeff's questioning about his family, made Mark think about them aswell. Not like he hadn't thought of them on and off today anyways, but he wasn't thinking of them, in that moment, until Jeff brought them up. Again.

Jeff and Mark make it home, luckily before the icing on the cake wanted to melt. It helped that it was now night-time and it was cold out. But it meant that they had to suffer, with no heat on in the car. Jeff was complaining quite a bit by the time they finally made it the house.

"Here, I got you a birthday card." Jeff says as he hands the white envelope to Mark.

Mark opens it and see's the image of the dog on the motorcycle. "Thanks, I really like it."

Jeff looks down, blushing. "I hoped that you would."

Mark goes to open the cake-box, deciding to not put candles on the cake, he just cuts two slices. One for himself and one for Jeff. And places the rest of it in the fridge to continue to set. "Well, dig in before the cake turns to ice-cream." Mark replies.

Jeff sits down, grabs a fork and takes a bite. "Did you notice the inscription on the cake?." Jeff asks.

"I sure did, you do that?." Mark asks. Jeff nods and smiles. "It was while you were feeding the dogs. I bought some of that cake paint-things while we were at the store earlier."

"Well, thank you." Mark replies.

"So next month, it'll be Oct. Do you plan to celebrate Halloween?." Mark asks.

Jeff swallows and then responds. "Of course, do you?. I guess you don't get many trick-or-treaters being so far out here, deserted like."

"No, I've never got any. But I can watch you get all dressed up, and stuff. In-less your too old to dress up?." Mark asks.

"No, I dress up. Last year, I was a skeleton." He replies. "A skeleton, huh?." Mark replies. Jeff nods.

Jeff looks down, then back to Mark. Mark was staring into the living room.

"What's the matter, Mark?." Jeff asks.

"Nothing." Mark looks to Jeff. Jeff grabs a little bit of cake. He tosses it gently at Mark. It lands right on Mark's nose.

"Hey, what are you doing?." Mark shouts. Jeff smiles "You said that nothing was the matter, but there is something the matter." Jeff replies. "Oh, yeah. What is that. Other-then you throwing food." "Your not having enough fun on your birthday." Jeff whispers, grabbing a handful of his piece of cake. Throwing it directly into Mark's face.

Mark shakes his head. "Alright, you wanna start something, we can start something. You'll gonna regret it though." He warns as he grabs his slice of cake. He throws it but Jeff moved out the way. Only some icing landed on him. Mark watches Jeff. Jeff tries to make it to the fridge. "Oh, no you ain't. Jeff." Mark laughs as he gets in the way of Jeff. Mark makes it to the fridge before Jeff could, he reaches in and grabs the box, he throws it on the kitchen table. "Get ready." Mark says as he grabs two handfuls of cake.

Jeff laughs "Alright, Mark. Don't throw em. I think you've had enough fun now." He begs with his hands up.

Mark shakes his head. Smiling. "I don't think so." Mark throws, and Jeff tries to dodge the slices. By the end of it. Mark had Jeff pinned to the kitchen floor, cake all over each other. But both were smiling and laughing whole-heartily.

"I think that was the best birthday, I've ever celebrated." Mark whispers, worn out and exhausted.

"You smell like cake." Was Jeff's only tired responds. Mark laughs. "Well, so do you. We're both gonna need to get a shower."

"Together?."

"Nice try. Jeffrey. Why don't you get one first, since you've seen more battle then me." mark replies as he sits up.

"Yeah. Happy birthday, Mark."

TBC

* * *

Sorry for how long, it's taken me to update. I really hope that all of you like this new chapter. Thanks always for the reviews.

**IsidorAngst**: _Matt's girlfriend had been trying to get ahold of him, but Matt wouldn't ever return her phone-calls so she eventually gave up._

**Centon4eva**: _Thanks for the reviews, I'll will try to get sex up sometime. But I'm still wanting to do it when Jeff turns seventeen._ So maybe four or five more chapters and then it'll happen. :)

**Infection13**: _Thank you for the reviews. Yes, I'm glad Matt told Jeff too. And I'll write the court appearance in the next chapter.  
_

**CannibalHolocaust**: _Thank you for the reviews, I wrote a short thing in this chapter about him being in school. I hope you like it. :)_


	38. Chapter 38

Matt was sitting in the psychiatrist's office, in the NC Moore regional hospital. On the psych ward.

He had been there a little less then a week. So he was still being evaluated. His medicine was for the time being changed. His doctor, Mr. Dave Williams had prescribed him a new kind of anti-depressant which was to be giving to him gradually. The drugs had less side-effects then his previous. And he was now back on his anti-hallucinations but on a slightly higher dose. He was being carefully and closely monitored for any side-effects that might occur with the change of dosage amounts. The doctor was very hopeful that with the new brand of anti-depressants and the higher dose of anti-hallucination that Matthew would be more at ease, more calm. And that he would get to where he could do the therapy that he needed to get better. It was all up to Matthew's willingness to talk, to open up about his feelings, and his emotions. The doctors wouldn't' be able to help him, if they didn't know what was and has been going on. Matt held the cards, so to speak. And it was all at him to start the process of getting help and getting well. He just needed to discuss what he's been going through, how long he's been experiencing the illusions and what and when did he take the drugs, since Matt did confess to also having taken some form of street-drugs along with his prescribed medicines. And of course Matt had mentioned drinking alcohol. All at the same time as he was taking his medications. which could have been adding to the hallucinations and adding to the reason why his anti-depressants weren't working. They were being interfered by the booze and street-drug combination that Matt had been consuming.

"So you were gonna tell me about the dreams you've been experiencing since your father's death." Doc. Williams replies, his hands laid neatly in his lap, his note-pad lays on the lamp-stand next to his chair. He looks at Matthew, patiently waiting for Matt to be ready to open up to him.

"The nightmares, there not just regular dreams. They are nightmares." Matthew corrects him.

Doc. Williams nods his head in agreement. "Yes, I'm sorry. Nightmares. Would you like to talk about them?." He asks calmly.

Matt was wearing a sweat-pants and a tank-top. He wore flip-flops. And his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed since arrival.

"..I just remember being in this dark place. In our old home. I'm laughing. I can hear my little brother crying. And my parents." Matt looks down. Doc. Williams grabs his note-pad and begins jotting down what Matt says. He looks up and over to Matthew. Waiting for him to continue when ready. " I think I'm playing a game, I'm too little to understand how worried my parents are. Not knowing where I am. I can hear them yelling, shouting my name. I continue to sit there, giggling." Matt has tears streaming down his face now. The doctor grabs a box of tissues, that were also on the lamp-stand. He hands them over to Matt. Who shakes his head, that he didn't want any.

"It's okay to be getting emotional Matthew, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's good that you feel something."

Matt nods his head. "I know. I remember what you said before. I'd like to continue now." Matt whispers.

Doc. Williams nods. "Yes, when your ready."

"I can hear foot-steps coming to the stairs, I look up. I see the light being out-casted by a figure. I can hear my dad whispering something up above the stairs. That's when I run to the back of the room. I hide behind some boxes. Christmas decorations." Matt replies

"Yes." Doc Williams says.

"..He comes down-stairs with..with..my mother." Matt looks down, shaking his head. He places his hands in his face. He begins sobbing silently.

"It's okay, Matthew. Your doing a good job." Doc Williams replies as he places a comforting hand to Matt's knee.

Matt looks up. "He was really mad at me, when he found me. I was giggling. He heard me. He came behind the boxes. Saw me sitting there. He..he yanks me up. He was just really mad. I remember him yelling. My mom runs down-stairs at the point. She's got her hands to her mouth. She was crying. I made her cry. Worrying over me. I was just playing a joke, and I made her cry." Matt stats, still shedding tears.

"What happened when he found you. What was he yelling?." Doc. Williams asks.

"That I had worried mama, all for nothing. That I misbehaved. That I was bad. He made me go upstairs. I felt in the dream, his hand on the back of my shoulder. He was pushing me up the steps. And when I reached the upstairs room. He grabbed ahold of my shirt. Yanking the back of my shirt-collar. Practically dragging me into the hallway. We passed Jeffrey's nursing. He was standing up to his crib. Crying. Just sobbing. I remember seeing him in my dream. My mom ran in to silence him, to comfort him. When my dad got me to his and my mama's room, I remember Jeff's crying had stopped. Just silence. Nothing but my dad breathing heavy. He was angry. And I was so scared. I was wondering why he had brought into his and Mama's room for, we normally weren't allowed in there. I was puzzled. And more so by the way he was acting. He had never treated me like that before, ever. I just didn't understand what I did that was so wrong. I knew that I had hurt mama. But I was sorry. And I was saying so."

Matt takes a few breaths, he looks up to the doctor. Who gave him a approving nod.

Matthew continues explaining the dream. " I starting crying, just out of being scared. I knew that I was in trouble."

"And what happens after he brings you into his and your mother's room?."

Matt bites his lip. "..I can't say for sure. I usually wake up. Actually, I usually wake up before they find me. But since I've been here. The dreams, the nightmares. They've been longer. I've seen more then I ever have before of them. Not since I've started having them, have I dreamed of them finding me. I used to never ever get to that point in the dream, but being here, I have. And I think it's because you've made me be more honest with myself. More open with things that I had other-whys denied. And pushed down."

"Okay, are you tired for now/." Doc. Williams asks. He noticed Matthew repeating himself. And he did actually look quite sleepy.

"If so, we can allow you a break. Come back to this later today. If you'd like that. I can see your tired." Doc. Williams replies.

Matthew just nods. Doc. Williams stands up, places a comforting hand to Matt and walks him out to the waiting nurse. "Your really opening up to me Matthew, and I'm very pleased with your progress. You can trust me, I want you to know that. I look forward to more of our talk, later. Once you've rested some." Doc. Williams replies. Matt smiles and then walks out more into the hall with the nurse and one of the male staff-members. Who would escort Matt back to his room.

Mark gets up out of bed. He stretches his arms out. And cracks his back slightly. He walks over to his dresser draw. He could hear the cracking from his lower knee joints. It's never good, getting old. Mark whispers. twenty-nine. I hate getting older. Just hate it. And to think his birthday was just yesterday, it felt like he had celebrated ages ago, with the way his muscles were aching this morning. Far more then usual. But Mark guessed it was because of all the fun he had, the cake-fight with Jeffrey probably did a number on him, he guesses. After-all he didn't do that sort of thing everyday. Mark had to smile thinking of it, he knew that down the road, he would think of it as a fond memory. One that he would hope to never forget.

He catches the clock, it read 8:36 AM. Thursday morning. The day of Jeff's court appearance.

Mark heads downstairs and into the kitchen. He makes himself a pot of coffee.

He goes upstairs, he knocks on Jeffrey's closed door.

Jeff stirs before sitting upright. "I'm getting up." He hollers. He runs to grab his boxers and places them on. He runs to wash his hand off. Before grabbing his jeans. He quickly puts them on. Trying to get to the door, before Mark decides to come in, before Jeff can clean up.

Jeff rushes to the door. His shirt in his hands. He opens the door half-way. He leans on it. Mark stands there.

"What are you doing, you ready?." He asks.

Jeff swallows, shakes his head yes.

"Well, we'll be leaving soon. I just wanna wait for the coffee to get done. I'd like some before I have to drive." Mark explains as Jeff looks down to the floor. "Are you okay?." Mark asks, looking at Jeff quizzically.

"I'm fine, just hot. Tired." Jeff lies.

Mark nods, his eyes showing the weird it out expression. "Alrighttt. Well. I'll be downstairs." He whispers.

Jeff exhales a sign of relief. He walks to the bed. He grabs the blanket throwing it over the bed. Hopefully the spot would dry by the time they got make. He didn't make that much of a mess. At-least he didn't think so. But he did come more then once.

Jeff gets ready to go downstairs, when he had almost forgot to grab the yearbook. The yearbook, that had pictured Mark half-naked and sweating, possibly after a basketball game. During his high-school youth. That particularity picture that had made Jeff cum numerous times over while pleasuring himself, using it as a visual aid. It was the best thing to do, since he couldn't have the real thing at the moment. It did work. Jeff thinks. It worked wonderfully. More so then he thought it would have. Who knew a picture really could be worth jerking off too. Jeff never believed someone could reach a orgasm just by looking at a photo, he always thought envisioning something in your head was the best way to cum. But he had been wrong, looking at a picture was just as good, if not better. But he did have Mark's body to look at. It helped.

Mark grabs cup of freshly brewed coffee, when Jeff comes running down the stairs. All energized. Like it wasn't the early morning hours.

"Well, you must have gotten some good sleep, last night." Mark says.

"Yeah, I guess so. I was pretty beat." Jeff replies. Trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, you ready. I am, if you are."

Jeff nods.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy. Will you please stand." The bailiff asks.

Jeff stands up, in a navy blue suit. One that he had changed into for this appearance. Mark had grabbed it, bringing it with him. But forgetting to tell Jeff, until they had arrived at the court house. Jeff of course couldn't help but nag Mark for forgetting yet another thing. It was all in fun though, Jeff had made sure to apologize afterwards. He just couldn't help having to say it.

The judge had read over the file, he mentioned Matthew's statement corroborating Jeff's allegations of child abuse by the hands of their father Gilbert Hardy. And that if anything that had happened was a full result of defending one's self. The judge took a long stern look at Jeff. And contemplating his decision. Mark stood in the benches behind Jeff. Just hoping that the judge would throw it out.

"Mr. Hardy. I do agree with your brother, that your were abused. And unfortunately it was by the hands of your own father. That I am sorry for. I understand that you were probably afraid, but your brother. He knew about this and still allowed it to go on. That's what's wrong with abuse. No-one is ever willing to stand up, and say that what the abuser is doing is wrong. And no-matter how frightening it is, the victim should always call the police, let the abuser know that he or she is gonna pay for it. Tell someone, anyone who you can trust. Tell them what is going on. So that they make sure that it will stop. Anything that would get the abuser away from the home and from the child. But no-one does anything, they allow their fear to over-ride any sensible action that they should make. And bringing in the abuser is what you should have done. You should have told your teachers, the doctors. You've had many opportunities to do that, but you didn't. And now we're here. And your father is dead. I don't agree on how he treated you, but I don't think his death is justice either. He should have been placed under-arrest. That would have been justified. But his death is not. It only shows us how abuse victims need to stand up for themselves. You won't get anywhere if you don't." The Judge takes a few minutes to catch his breath. All the while he stares at Jeff. Who had his eyes locked to the wall behind the Judge. Not making eye-contact.

"How-ever with that being said, I do believe that what happened was a direct need of defending one-self. I read over what you've described in the transcripts you've sent in today. You went into detail on what had happened. If you had not done this, as late as it was. I probably wouldn't understand rightfully how bad it was, with your father. Or how bad the abuse was. With your statement though, I do. And I'm gonna dismiss this charge and rule it as self-defense. I strongly encourage you though, Jeffrey." The Judge replies, taking his eye-glasses off. He looks directly at Jeff. "to go to the treatment facility that we've provided for you to go to. It's free of charge. I hope you'll consider it. And as for your living arraignments. You have no other family members do you?. Other-then your older brother Matthew?."

"No, sir I don't but I have a loyal friend of the family. He's willing to take me in." Jeff whispers.

"I'm sorry but your have to speak up." The judge replies.

Mark stands up at this point. "Your honor. Jeffrey has been living with me now since his father's death. And I'd be willing to take him into my home permanently, if need be. I knew his father, we were very close friends. I think that since his brother is not around at the moment to care of him. That he would have liked it, if I looked after Jeffrey. Instead of him going to someplace and being taken care of by people that he doesn't know. At-least he would know me, and he feels very comfortable at my house." Mark lies.

The Judge places his glasses back on. "..And Jeffrey, what do you think."

Jeff looks at Mark, and then back to the Judge. This time he looks right into the Judge's eyes. Smiles and says happily. " I would very much be happy living with him. My father, I think would have found that to be a very suitable place for me to stay at. Since my brother is unable to look after me. They were just about best-friends, after-all."

"If you don't find anything wrong with it, then I don't see nothing wrong with it." The Judge smiles. "Your free to go."

Jeff turns to Mark, hugs him. And thanks the Judge.

Mark and Jeff walk out the court-house. Jeff had his arm draped around Mark's waist.

"I'm so glad I don't' have to worry about that any-longer." Jeff excitedly stats.

Mark smiles "I'm glad too."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

Matthew sits waiting for his Doctor to arrive in the room.

"Sorry, I'm running late today." Doc. Williams replies as he walks up to Matthew's chair. A warm smile displayed on his face.

Matthew looks up, his hands where at his sides. A stern look on his face.

Matthew straightens up. Clutching the arm-rests. "I'm not really up to talking today, I think I've talked enough." Matthew speaks up of yesterday's session. It was as promised, continued, later that day. And Matt yet-again opened up about his nightmare, or as Doctor. Williams described it as, his long lost memory. That was after-all the first time, his father. A usually warm and loving man, turned into what Matthew himself titled "a enraged monster." and the monster had for the first time, raised his angry palm, to Matthew's face. Matthew had forgotten about it, not realizing until the dreams/nightmares began, just how that affected him as a child. How experiencing that did to the little boy that he was. - It was like his world was slightly different. Changed somehow, suddenly in that short moment of his father's inability to control his anger. One feeling which had at one-time been easy to handle. - They were his children and he would never lay a hand to them. But what happened that night, that feeling of panic. - The feeling of losing his child building up inside of him, almost bringing him to tears. Until finding Matthew down in the basement, laughing. - Like it was all fun and games, like he hadn't upset the whole family. How cruel it was, Mr. Gilbert forgot that the child was only that, a child who didn't understand. He had lost it, his sense of control, and in return, he started something that he had thought for sure that he would never, ever do. He'd never be like him. - But in that moment, taking Matthew by his shoulder roughly, his anger boiling. He started acting like his own father. The father that he swore as a young man, growing up, dealing with the abuse daily himself, that he would never be. - Mr. Gilbert promised himself, to his wife later that night, when the quilt kicked in. That it would never happen again, it was a mistake. One that he'd never make again, he had just lost his senses. That was his explanation towards his actions. He had sat Matthew down, the next morning. And begged for the child's forgiveness. Crying slightly in-front of the confused little boy. "It's okay. Daddy. Don't cry. I'm sorry." - Little Matthew replied. As his father, yet-again the loving father that he knew pulled him up in a tightening hug. Not letting him go for several minutes. But that was forgotten by Matthew. And even if he did still remember, it wouldn't have mattered much anyways. -

He had never laid a hand on either child again, not until his wife passed. That's when it was starting to come back, slowly creeping it's way back in. - The reaction to hit what made him upset. The anger. His father's anger. He was bitter, angrier more then ever before. And in his grief, he blamed his own children for his miserable existence that he was now forced to live. Never-mind that they were living the same miserable life as him, that didn't matter. He just saw what he had lost, and not what the family had lost. - His loving wife. But more importantly the children lost a loving, and wonderful mother. The backbone that had kept the family together, strong and she had carried their love inside of her. Without her, there was no family, no connection. No love to be found. Nothing but anger, and bitterness, hatred.

Matthew saw his father in a different light, after that accident. And once his mother died, he saw that man be replaced with "the monster." Always to stay. - Never again, did Matthew ever really see that loving father as he was when Matthew was little. - He had his good moments with his father at times, especially those last few weeks with him, he seemed renewed. Maybe it was the woman who he found, who he was seeing before his death. But Matthew never did get the chance to see that glimpse of that father, that father that he had longed for. And it sadden him, because he really thought, his father was changing. Slightly becoming more of his old self again. Like Matthew remembered. Those few, loving years. Unafraid of angering his dad. Angering the monster. Because he wasn't like that. Not then. Why did things have to change so much for?.

"A pity." Matthew whispers.

Doc. Williams raises his head. Tilting his pen to the paper. Ready to write down Matthew's reply.

"What is?."

Matthew looks up. "Everything. Everything is, Doc."

Doctor Williams looks intentally on, turning his head slightly. Facing Matthew.

"Did you ever wish that your father, would have apologized. For his treatment of you, and your brother. Do you ever think he was regretful?."

Matthew shrugs his shoulders. Slightly unsure of his answers. "I would have hoped he was regretful of his treatment towards us, while growing up. But he never did say I'm sorry. Nothing like that. At-least not to me. So how he felt about it, I really don't know. If he did find regret, it surely didn't faze him enough to stop his behavior. To stop the abuse. But alas maybe, it was just too difficult for him to do. I'm sure it wasn't easy, raising two boys, all alone. And we didn't make it easier on him. Always getting in trouble. Doing things we knew we weren't supposed too."

Doc. Williams nods his head slowly. "I think that's a good stopping point, for today. In-less you'd like to speak more about it?."

Matthew shakes his head, while staring at the floor.

Doctor Williams gets up from his seat. His note-pad in hand. He tucks it underneath his left arm. He outstretches his right hand.

"I'll see you, tomorrow. Bright and early." Doc. Williams replies.

Matthew stares down at the man's hand. He looks up at Doc. Williams. "I'd just like to go back to my room."

Doctor Williams nods, places his hand back down to his side. "Hopefully, your be in a better mood tomorrow. You can have your brother visit, it will be visitor's day tomorrow, starting at 12:30 AM."

Doctor Williams explains, unaware of Jeff's unwillingness to see Matthew, while he was still recovering.

Matthew smiles slightly. "Sure.."

Matthew gets taken to his room, where Matt sits down on his bed. He grabs a notepad from underneath his mattress.

He grabs the pen, which was placed in one of the book's pages. He continues to write his thoughts down onto the awaiting page.

He sure hoped he wouldn't have to stay here much longer, he missed being free. Able to do what he wanted, when he wanted. Tired of being analyzed. And he was tired of having to talk. Talk, talk, talk. - Why would anyone want a job where they had to sit there, day in, day out listening to people's sad stories. Doctor Williams was only trying to help, but Matthew didn't really want help. He was really forced into it. By Jeff. How can his younger brother do that to him. He felt betrayed. He really wanted a drink. - Jeff is trying to help you, and you DO want this. It's just your demons, playing tricks on you. Trying to crawl it's way back in. Don't let it. You need to get over this, not just to be free again. But for your own well-being, your future. And for Jeff. He loves you, and he wants to be in your life. He's only done what he's done, because he cares for you and wants you back, the way you were before. Before this disease invested your body, mind and soul. He loves you. You just need to remember that. He loves you and wants you back. You, his older reliable brother. The brother that doesn't have any substance problems. Or mental issues. You only need a few more weeks here, just hang on. And you'll be better, quicker then you'll realize.

Jeff sits listening to the radio. Mark sits on the sofa, watching intently.

"You won't get much reception here." Mark explains.

Jeff looks up, nods. "I can hear that." He flips the dial, still static.

"Might aswell watch T.V. with me." Mark smiles, patting the cushion beside him.

Jeff shrugs. He gets up, leaving the radio where it was. He quickly cuddles up to Mark's body.

Mark places a arm around Jeff. And Jeff places his head to Mark's chest.

"I love you." - " And I love you."

TBC

* * *

_Sorry for how late, I am again. I was uninspired for a long time. But hopefully, I can get something else written up tomorrow. More Jeff & Mark. Since this chapter, didn't really have them. I promise this is the last one with Matt. But I just wanted to clear up, why he was so upset last chapter for. It's because the dream, was really a memory, he had repressed down. And it was the start of seeing the father, that he would sadly come to know more, and more after his mother's death. Anyways, let me know what you thought. Was it just adding to the confusion?. _

_Again, thank you ALL for reviewing as much as you have been. And for sticking with me, even-though I take a long time to update sometimes. :)_

**IsidorAngst**: _Hopefully, this chapter has explained it a little more. Thanks for_ reviewing!.

**Centon4eva**: _Thank you,very much! =D I hope you like this one. It could be better, but it's almost 2 AM and I'm tired._

**Infection13**: _It's a repressed memory, hopefully that makes sense, thanks for the reviews!.  
_

**CannibalHolocaust**: _Thanks for the review, sorry I'm so late at getting updates._ :(


	40. Chapter 40

Jeff wakes up, at 7:34 AM on this Saturday morning.

He gets up, still feeling a little groggy. He stumbles over towards the dresser. He and Mark had spent most of the day yesterday re-arranging the room's furniture. Bringing in several pieces that were from Jeff's old apartment, into the room. Mark allowed Jeff to form the placement of the furniture the way he wanted. Which meant that Jeff wanted the bed moved. And he had asked Mark if it would be alright, if he could paint the room. Mark thought about it for a minute, before asking what color exactly did Jeff want to paint the room with. Jeff smiled, looked to Mark and replied "How about, a light purple. Or Lime Green?." Jeff jokes, Mark's eyeballs go big. "Well, if it's gonna be your room, I guess you can." Jeff laughed, "I don't really want those colors." Jeff replied. Mark looks at Jeff. "Well, what color then?." - Jeff thinks about for a second. "How about a dark Red, Maroon?." - "I think that would be a nice color choose." Mark smiles.

So today, they were supposed to go to Lowe's hardware store, and grab a few buckets of Maroon paint. which meant taking the furniture out the room, yet again. Mark didn't ever say it was a problem though. And Jeff really did want some color on the walls, tired of seeing the plain white that surrounded him. He just didn't think to ask, until after standing in the furniture filled room, and staring out at the walls. It just looked too weak, Jeff wanted the room to pop. And a good color choose of paint, would give the effect that Jeff wanted. Plus Red is one of his favorite colors. And Red or Maroon as Jeff picked, tends to be a very romantic color. Maybe it would bring in some luck, maybe entice Mark into actually allowing Jeff to fill some of those desires, the thoughts that kept Jeff awake at night, thinking on. And fantasizing about. He just wanted a little taste, after-all. Was that too much for Mark?.

Mark walks over to Jeff's closed door. He knocks. "You almost ready, I wanna get to the store. So we can get back and get this done, before lunchtime." Mark explains. Jeff grabs his pants, slips them on and rushes over to the door. He opens it. And looks out. Mark was walking down the stairs, so Jeff walks back into his room, he grabs his shirt, that was laying on the end of the bed. He places it over his head, as he walks carefully down the steps. He makes it to the kitchen, to see Mark grabbing the dog-food bag, lifting it over and onto his shoulder, so effortlessly as he makes it seem. Mark's arm muscles were probably tightening up. Too bad it was cold weather, now. Mark was wearing a long shirt, so that his muscular arms were covered up by cotton-sleeves. - "Damn." Jeff whispers. Biting his lower lip, just envisioning Mark's muscular body.

- a few hours later -

Jeff and Mark stand in the middle of the now empty room, both looking onward to the half painted room. "It looks good. We did a good job."

"Yeah, partially good. We're have to finish the next two walls, tomorrow. Let's take a break. Let this paint dry." Mark explains moving his feet, slightly. The noise of the newspaper crackling underneath him.

Jeff nods, walks out in the cramped hallway. Boxes of his belongings that he hadn't gotten around to unpacking. Which Mark had made a thankful prayer that he didn't get around to doing it outline when they were moving the things out the room. It would have just been more things to have had to move.

Jeff walks down the stairs, looking towards the living room, filled with Jeff's bed-frame, his mattress which was laying on it's side, up against the far wall. His dresser had to be moved to the porch, for there just wasn't any other place to store it, in the house. No more room.

"It's a good thing, I never got the chance to get the T.V. and stand in your room, I don't think I could muster up moving another thing, today. Quite a workout, I must admit." Mark yawns. Stretching his tired arms up above his head.

Jeff nods, while taking a sit in the kitchen. A box of cds cluttered the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think of it earlier, before we had moved everything in there." Jeff whispers.

Mark laughs it off. "It's fine, you teenagers take things the wrong way all the time. I didn't mean nothing by what I said. Just that I need a break. There's nothing wrong with wanting the room painted, or when you asked me. Like you said, you just didn't think of it right away."

Mark smiles warmly over at Jeff. Jeff catching the subtle laugh-lines on Mark's face, smiles back. "Thanks, I think I could use a break too."

"Actually, I think the room looks really good, with a fresh coat of paint. It makes it look nice. I think you also made a good color choice."

Jeff looks over to Mark. "You really like the color?." He asks. - Mark nods approvingly. "Yes, I do."

Jeff smiles. And Mark gets up to grab a water. "You want one, too?."Mark asks. Jeff shakes his head no.

"How about we go to the park, maybe take one of the dogs?, or are you too tired?." Jeff replies. - Mark sits down, looks out side. "That's a good idea. But how about we do that tomorrow. It could give you some time, to decide which dog we can take." - "You want me to decide?." Jeff asks. Mark nods. - "Alright, we can do that tomorrow then." Jeff smiles.

Mark gets up, slaps Jeff lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go relax. Watch some television."

Jeff sits there, looking up at Mark. He smiles. "Sure."

They take a seat, next to each-other. Jeff grabs Mark's hand gently.

- A hour later -

Jeff wakes up, on the couch. The television was off. And Mark was not next to him, as he was when he first fell asleep, cuddled up next to him. Jeff yawns as he gets up from the couch. He walks a few feet away, he could look right into the kitchen, and he knew Mark wasn't in there. But he continues to make his way near the side-door. To check if he happened to be out there, with the dogs. He wasn't.

Jeff walks to the front-door. He noticed the Jeep, and the motorcycle. But he didn't see Mark. "Mark!. Where you at?." Jeff hollers.

Mark didn't answer. Jeff begins to get worried. He rushes upstairs, runs into Mark's bedroom. But it was empty of Mark.

"Where are you?." Jeff whispers.

Jeff walks up to his room, the door was closed. But he could hear noises coming from behind the door. "Mark, you in here?."

Jeff opens the door, relieved to see Mark standing there. Painting.

"Mark, didn't you hear me calling." Jeff walks in the room. He noticed his stereo sitting on the floor, a foot from Mark.

"Mark?." Jeff calls out, placing a hand to Marks' shoulder. Mark turns around suddenly. Mark grasps the headphones. He places them on top of the stereo. "Damn boy, don't you know not to do that to someone, my age." Jeff smiles as Mark places the paint-brush in the bucket.

"Sorry, I was wondering why you wouldn't respond. Were you listening to some music." Jeff asks.

"Yeah. What do you think?." Mark asks. Turning around, and moving to the side. Staring at the newly painted wall.

"Three down, one wall to go." Jeff replies. "And it looks good."

"Good, then. And you can help me finish this other one up, since your awake." Mark stats.

"I thought you said, you were tired. That we've leave this for tomorrow." Jeff asks.

Mark grabs a brush, hands it to Jeff. "I've changed my mind, and besides. I rested up some. I've gotten re-energized."

Mark folds his hands around his chest. Turning to stare at Jeff sternly. "Is there a problem with that, with trying to be nice. Wanting to surprise you."

"Your joking, right. I didn't really piss you off, did I. I'm sorry, if I did." Jeff stutters. Staring into Mark's eyes. A sad pout.

Mark smiles. "I was just joking, take it easy. Let's get to this. Then I'll fix us something to eat." Mark explains.

Jeff places his brush in the bucket. He smiles at Mark. Who was already, getting to painting the blank wall.

"Well, it looks good. We're let it dry, and get everything back in here. Hopefully before bedtime." Mark replies.

"Sounds good, to me." Jeff whispers. Dropping the brush down into the almost empty bucket. He looks to Mark, who was beginning to leave the room. "Hey, Mark." Jeff smiles. Mark turns around. "Yeah." - "Come here." Jeff replies. Pulling the paint-brush out of the bucket. Holding it behind his back. Mark didn't notice it at all, and when he walked up to Jeff. Jeff pulled out the brush from behind his back.

Mark backs away, surprised but smiling. "What do you think your gonna do with that?."

Jeff had a gleam in his eyes. A gleam, that Mark had seen before. "Do not think that, I see what your gonna do. Don't." Mark warns. Halfheartedly. Jeff shakes his head, slowly. "That's not good enough." He whispers. Dragging the sentence out more then needed be.

Mark laughs, but starts backing away to the door. Jeff walks slowly, almost tip-toeing, towards Mark. "You know, you've been pretty bad to me. Not letting me do the things, that I've wanted too." Jeff explains. "What are you talking about." Mark asks confusingly.

Jeff walks up to Mark. "Don't do it, Jeff. There's no paper in the hallway. "Well, then. Don't go in there." Jeff whispers.

Jeff was unfazed with Mark's stares. His eyes slightly changing from amused to ignored.

"I mean, Jeff. Come on. Stop playing around." - "What, old men don't play sometimes."

Mark laughs nervously. Jeff getting ever closer to his clothes, to his body. Mark runs down the stairs. Thinking Jeff would give up. And stop it. But no, Mark couldn't believe his eyes, when Jeff continued to follow him. The paint-brush slowly dripping off the brush and onto his opened palm. "Damn-it Jeff. What are you doing. This isn't funny." Jeff just smiles, and continues to make his way to the living room. Stalking Mark, with the deadly paint-brush. Mark wanted to just bend over and laugh outline at his silliness. But Jeff was being serious. He was gonna get Mark, or Mark was gonna get him. Regardless who, but someone was gonna get painted on. Call it silly, all you want. But Jeff had a idea.

And he damn sure wanted to play it out, see what unfolds. No matter. He just hoped that what he had envision would come out of what's taking place now. A good dose of kisses, maybe finally getting Mark to give in. Let him lower his guard completely. And taking away that giant wall, would be a taunting task for Jeff. But a task, that Jeff would be willing to try to break down, time and time again. Until he finally achieved it. No matter what he had to try, in order do just that. This was one of those plots, ideas. He just hoped that it would work, like it did in his head.

Mark back-walks to the front door, almost tripping over the t.v. stand. "Watch out." Jeff warns. Luckily Mark got his balance. "This really is NOT funny, anymore." Mark warns. Jeff walks out the door too, his hand was covered by now, in a shade of dark red. No matter. Jeff didn't mind. He was planning to get a shower anyways. Mark walks over to the hose. "If you come near me, with that Paint. I swear, I will turn this water-hose on you." - "It's winter, you won't do that. I know you won't." Jeff whispers. - "Damn." Mark cursed, Jeff was right, he wouldn't.

Jeff gets infront of Mark. Mark stands there, defeated. Or so it seemed to Jeff. But just as Jeff was about to mark Mark with the paint. Mark grabs the paint-brush right out of Jeff's unexpected grasp. "Now look it's gonna get it." Mark laughs silently. Jeff grins, "fine, go on. I don't care." Mark drops the brush, "I'm tired, you've done worn me out. Let's go inside. Get something to eat, to drink." Mark whispers, slightly out of breath. "You wear me out, too much." Mark replies as he begins walking back to the front of the house. - Mark had made a mistake, thinking that Jeff would just leave it alone. All of a sudden, Mark see's the paint-brush, from behind. He could feel the wetness of the paint.

He turns around, Jeff grinning proudly. "You really made a dumb mistake, Mark." Mark looks down, and see's a long splash of Maroon going down his shirt and pants leg. "Damn it!, Jeff." - "You've gone too far. Look what you did, to my clothes."

Jeff begins getting worried, maybe he did take it too far. Mark did say repeatedly to cut it out. "I'm sorry." Jeff whispers, his head low, he allows the paint-brush to drop to the ground. - "Now it looks, like you've made a mistake." Mark grins. Jeff looks up. Dumbfounded. "What?."

Mark rushes to grab the paint-brush, before Jeff could. And before Jeff could react, move out the way. Mark grabs him by his shoulders. Pulling him down to the ground. He tells Jeff to cover his eyes. And to close his mouth. "What, why?." - "I'd just do it." Mark replies, as Mark runs the thick brush, through Jeff's beloved locks of blonde hair. Mark laughs, "Red suits you." Jeff spits, before mockingly laughing along with Mark. "Real funny, Mark. Real funny." Jeff pouts. "You had it coming to you, I told you to stop. Along time ago, didn't I." Mark stats.

Jeff looks up to Mark, and nods. "Yeah, you did. I guess, we're even." Mark grabs his shirt. Pulling at the end of the clean fabric. "Lean over, some." He tells to Jeff. Jeff does as told and Mark uses his shirt to wipe Jeff's face clean of the paint. "Thanks." Jeff whispers.

"Your welcome." Mark gets up, on one knee. "You hungry." Mark asks. As he waits for Jeff to get to his feet.

"I hope this comes out my hair." Jeff asks. - "I'm sure it will, don't worry."

Mark grabs Jeff gently, pulling him to his side. Kissing him softly on his cheek.

It didn't end the way, Jeff had planned, let alone wanted. But it was fun, and at-least Mark isn't mad at him, like he had thought. And he did get a kiss. "What do you want for dinner?." Mark asks. Noticing the fading sun-light, from the back of the house. It was after-all almost 5:40 PM, now. "What-ever you want." Jeff replies. Smiling.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Jeff walks to his locker, Heather luckily hadn't messed with him, since that last incident, where he had gotten detention. - Jeff assumed it was because she was over the fact that he wasn't interested in her, and turned her down. And because she now had her sights on a new boy. Some exchange student, named Robert. - "Jeffrey, will I be seeing you at the Halloween dance, coming up at the end of the month, I've heard that there's alot of activities scheduled. It sounds like alot of fun, I might even show up." Mr's. Davis explains. As she walks up to Jeff's locker. Jeff turns around and politely replies, "No Ma'am, I don't have anyone to go with, no-one's asked me. But I have heard about it. It does sound like fun, for some people. I'm not a big Halloween person." Jeff replies. Mr's. Davis scoffs and pats Jeff's shoulder lightly. "You should go, it would be good to see you being social." - "I don't think so, like I said. I don't have a date." "Please, a cute, handsome boy, like you. I'm sure you'd have plenty of girls accept your offer to go. Have you even asked anyone?." She looks at Jeff sternly. "No, Ma'am. Not yet, I'm just too nervous." Jeff replies. - "Well, if your too shy, I can always ask for you." - Jeff smiles. "I think that would be too embarrassing, Ma'am. No offense." "Oh, please. I know a girl. I'll see what she says."

Jeff looks at the big Halloween banner, advertising for the party on the far wall behind Mr's. Davis. He places his hands up in front of himself. "Please, Mr's. Davis, don't ask anyone for me. Please." Jeff pleads softly. He didn't plan to go at all. He wasn't interested. He just wanted to spend that night at home, with Mark.

After spending a few more minutes, with Mr's. Davis. Jeff heads to the cafeteria. - It was the first Monday of October. Yesterday, Sunday, he had spent all day with Mark, helping him place the furniture back in his now dry-painted bedroom. The Maroon really looked good, Jeff was very pleased with it. And Mark had even made the comment, that he would maybe have to paint his room like it, aswell someday. That it looked quite relaxing.

Jeff grabs a tray, after getting his breakfast, cereal and a carton of milk. He looks around for a empty table. He takes a seat.

"Hey, look it's Jeffrey. How's it going bud." Chad grabs Jeff around his neck. - Jeff scoots over, away from him. "What do you want?, I don't want any trouble. It's been how long?, since we've had the fight. You beat me up good, you won. Leave me alone, like you have been doing, please." Jeff whispers, not wanting anything bad to happen. He knew Chad. - "I don't want to hurt you, or to cause you any trouble. Buddy. We're pals, aren't we?." Jeff tries not to scoff, "I don't think we are, anymore. Not since you beat me up, in a alley and left me there." Jeff replies bitterly. Chad grabs Jeff's shoulder hard. "Now that ain't nice, it was just a spat. All friends have those. We've been friends since, we were little. And your gonna just say it's the end, over with. All because I roughed you up a little bit." Chad leans into Jeff, whispers in his ear. "I thought you'd be okay with it, I mean you were used to that kind of thing, with your dad. And you did deserve it, you got us caught." - Jeff roughly hits Chad's arm away, and gets up from his chair. He stands up to Chad. "If you wanted to apologized and be my friend, you should have done that a day, later. Not now, it's been months since then. Why are you here, bothering me now. Did you run out of other kids to pick on?." Jeff seethes. Chad smiles "Your just real hormonal, today." - He leans into Jeff's ear again, whispering. "Did you start your period?, sissy." - Jeff grits his teeth, pulls back his fist, and hits Chad in the mouth. This time it was different. Jeff didn't have the other guys, around him. And he wasn't stuck in a alleyway. Jeff see's Chad go down on the ground. And before Jeff knew it, he was on-top of him, punching him, repeatably. Several other students had taken to hover around the two, chanting and cheering them on. Chad spits at Jeff, blood starts trickling down Jeff's face. Chad either had a busted lip or a broken tooth. Either way, the blood just made Jeff even madder. He hits Chad, three more times. Screaming "Ain't this fun, Chad. You like this. I bet you didn't' expect this." Jeff gets up, grabs the chair that he was sitting in. And lifts. Two teachers who had taken into walking into the cafeteria, the moment before. Who saw the commotion from acrossed the room, came up and after fighting through the crowd of kids. Quickly came to Chad's aid. The Math teacher, saw Jeff with the chair. And managed to get there, before Jeff caused any real harm to Chad with it. "Jeffrey!. You put that down now." - Jeff looks over, at his name being called. "He deserves this, he beat me up. He deserves this." - "Jeff you put that down now, listen to us. " - Just as Mr's. Davis comes into the room, she was standing beside another female teacher. Both were confused on what was going on. It wasn't until they asked a student. Did they get their answer. "Jeff just went crazy, tried to smash Chad with a chair." - "What, Jeff Hardy?." The boy nodded silently. Mr's. Davis couldn't believe that sweet boy would do something that violent. She placed her hand to her mouth in shock.

A few minutes later, Mr's. Davis saw Jeff being escorted to the principal's office. His head was bowed to the floor. And he looked to be shaking. "Why." was all anyone could ask. They didn't know what had happened between the two. Jeff would not have ever done anything like that, if it wasn't for Chad's assault on him, even if it was a long time ago. Chad pushed his buttons. Thought he could come back over to him and just do, or say what-ever he wanted. Well, Jeff might have been a beat up boy in that alleyway that day, but he was gonna be the one to be standing, this time. Jeff had thought they all were his friends, and they did that to him. Just because, he got them caught at a stupid movie theater. Some friends he had. Jeff might not have acted like it bothered him, but it did. And he still didn't quite get over it. It's just that it was easy to ignore. He hadn't seen any of them, since it happened. Not until today. He would always try to avoid going in the places, that he knew that they'd be at. They rarely went to all their classes. And the few that they did go too, Jeff had at a different time. As for passing by each other in the halls, Jeff never took the time to look around, he would just walk ahead, to where-ever he was going. Jeff just hoped that the other guys heard about this, to let them know, not to mess with him. Ever again. Because they weren't gonna be forgiven. The only good thing that came out of the day, out of his friends, or those that he thought were his friends, betraying him. Was that he meet Mark, and that was the only damn thing that was good.

"Jeffrey, I'm really surprised to hear you did this, but after seeing Chad's face. And all of the witness stating it was you that had done it to him. I'm sorry, but we are gonna have to suspend you, we'll have to discuss it over, to determine how long, and we'd like to make a meeting, with Mark, to speak to him about this but you will be suspended. Might even face, criminal charges. If you could just give me Mark's number. And then you can sit outside, and wait." Mr. Daniels replies. - Jeff stands up, his hands were shaking. And he could feel the tears. "I'm sorry, I just lost control. I really don't want to get in trouble." - "Well, I think that is a little too late now, for that." - Jeff nods. "Yes, I'm afraid, it is." He whispers. Before handing the principal Mark's number. And heading out into the hall. He noticed, Chad being helped to the nurse's office.

Jeff had to stop himself from thinking over and over in his head. - Did I do that, I couldn't have. Did I?. No way.

- About twenty minutes, later -

Mark makes his way, to the principal's office. He was concerned for Jeffrey. But when he saw Jeff sitting in the hall. All of his concern for him, went away. When he saw that Jeff didn't have a scratch on him. "What happened?." Mark asks, with his hands up in the air. - Jeff just looked up to Mark, not speaking a word. Not until Mark, looked at him more sternly. "I didn't mean to hurt him, like that. I just lost my temper. It was him, the one who had beat me up, that first day we meet. He came over to my table, messing with me. I just lost it. I am so sorry."

"Get up. Come on." Mark says, grabbing Jeff by the shoulder. Mark doesn't even knock before entering the office.

"Mr. Calaway. I am so sorry we had to call you, but it's very important for you to be here. We are quite surprised by Jeffrey's behavior, he's never had this kind of problem or been in this kind of trouble before, while here at this school. I must say, I'm very concerned."

Mark shakes Mr. Daniels hand. "It's alright, I'm quite concerned with his behavior today, aswell." He replies, looking over at Jeff.

Jeff looks down towards the carpet. Just then Chad and his parents come into the room. Chad's nose was still bleeding, and his mouth had dry blood on them. Jeff doesn't dare look at the boy's parents. I'm sure they were angry. But to Jeff and Mark's surprise. Neither of them really were, they told the principal, that they had been having trouble with Chad, for years. And that if Jeff did anything, it was because of Chad. Chad's dad, had even stated that Chad was on parole, for picking a fight, with a boy from their street. He had broke the boy's arm.

Jeff was lucky. After Chad's parent's confessed of their son's behavior problems, and even being on parole. The principal took Jeff's case a little less severally then he had previously planned too. He had just suspended him for a two weeks. And Chad's parent's weren't gonna press charges. Which Mark thanked them for numerous times, before leaving.

Even-though the school's punishment wasn't nearly as hard as Jeff or Mark thought. Jeff surely didn't get it easy with Mark. He made sure to have him do something that he would hate. He just had to think on it. Jeff was scared to say the least. This will be the first time that he's ever made Mark angry or to have to punish him, and though Jeff knew he'd never lay a hand to him. It still scared him, for what Mark could do. There was alot of land, maybe he would make me cut the grass, with a push lawnmower. Jeff thought. I sure hope not, I think I'd die.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Tuesday, Oct 4th.

Jeff wakes up, his alarm clock going off at 7:30 AM. Even-though, this was his first day of his two week suspension.

Mark had made sure, last night, that Jeff had his alarm clock set and ready for this morning. Because, today was the start of Jeff's punishment. Mark had spent all night, wondering what he could make Jeff do, that would be suitable as punishment. He didn't want anything, real severe. Or anything that Jeff would find fun. So it took him awhile to decide. But eventually, later that night, before falling asleep, he thought of it.

"Time to get up, Jeffrey. We, or should I say, YOU have alot to do, today."

Jeff groans, loudly. He sits up. He rubs his eyes, before looking over towards the door, seeing Mark, standing there, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Mark walks over to Jeff's bed. Stands over it, smiling. "Did you not go to bed early?."

Jeff shakes his head, before flopping his head back down, on his pillow. "I couldn't sleep."

Mark turns around, and walks the few feet, to Jeff's dresser. He opens it, and grabs a shirt. He throws it at Jeff, he then turns back around, opens a different drawer, and pulls out a clean pair of jeans. He tosses them to Jeff, aswell. "I'll be downstairs, waiting in the kitchen. I expect you to be down there, in the next thirty minutes. You hear me." Mark sternly replies.

Jeff waves his hand up in the air. A signal to Mark, that he had heard him, and would apply.

Mark stands there a few seconds longer, shaking his head slightly. A warm but subtle smile, on his face.

After Jeff came downstairs to the kitchen. Mark is sitting down, eating. "You want some?," Mark lifts up a full plate, of pancake stakes.

Jeff smiles. "Sure, I'd love some."

"You shouldn't work, without some fuel, first." Mark explains.

Jeff nods, as he's grabbing the other plate, that Mark had sat down on the table, earlier.

"This smells good."

"Thanks." Mark smiles, before grabbing his cup of coffee.

"So, what exactly, I'm I gonna be doing today?."

"You'll find out, soon enough."

"That was good." Jeff proclaims.

"I'm glad you liked it, Jeff. Now, here's your first task."

Jeff raises his eyebrows, and stands up from his chair. "What is?."

Mark gets up, with his empty coffee cup. He walks over to the sink, and easily places it down in the soapy water. He turns to Jeff. Smiles, slightly. And says. "The dishes, ain't gonna clean themselves, are they?."

Jeff looks down at the table, and the counter. He looks at Mark, and fake-smiles. "I guess, your right." He grits. He was surprised, that Mark was going so easy on him. Doing the dishes, wasn't the punishment that he was expecting, at all. But, then again, Mark did say that the dishes, were his first task. - How many, things did he come up with, for me to have to do. Where he'd consider them to be tasks. Jeff, thought that this being so easy, that maybe, everything else would be too. Maybe the next task, would be too just dust. He internally laughed.

Once out-side. Mark walks alongside, his motorcycle. Jeff looks around the front yard, for the lawn-mower. That was the one thing, he dreaded. But, he didn't see it anywhere, in view. Jeff smiles. "I really think you need more practice, coming up with punishments."

Mark turns around, from the water-hose. "Oh, really. You really think so?." He walks to Jeff, hands him the hose.

"I really think, you need to learn to wash the dishes faster. It took you almost a hour to do that little bit of dirty dishes. Mark replies.

Jeff rolls his eyes, "Well, you didn't say, I had to be fast. Just that I had to do the dishes." Jeff explained and looks down at the water-hose that he was holding. "Do you really expect me to wash something, in this cold air morning?. It's freezing out here." Mark stands in front of Jeff. Takes his long-sleeve shirt, off and hands it to Jeff. "Here you go, you think that will keep you warm." Jeff growls lowly, before making eye-contact with Mark. - Jeff had, at first thought, that Mark was stripping himself of his shirt, but Mark was smarter then that, he had himself a undershirt on underneath the sweatshirt. Must have known, I'd complain about the cold, Jeff thought.

He shrugs his shoulders, and signs. "So, what I'm I supposed to be washing?." - "The dog-houses. It seems the dogs, like to get in their houses, when their all muddy. I'm gonna, help you, remove the houses, from the pin, and your wash them, each one, after the other. Then later, I'll help you, wash the dogs, in the house, in the bath-tub. Then, you can help me, place the dog-houses, back in the pin. Aswell, as the dogs." He explains.

Jeff stands, mouth gaped open slightly. "All that."

Mark nods. "Yes, all that."

"That's probably, gonna take all day."

"Or, at-least, all morning. But don't worry, if you do get it done, early. I'll have plenty more things for you to do. After-all, you do need something to keep you busy, for the next two weeks. Since you've been suspended." Mark explains, his eyes, dead-set on Jeff's.

Jeff was yelling for Mark to comes upstairs, he had cleaned all the dog-houses and they were now drying, alongside the out-side fence. And every dog, was actually in the house. Drying off, downstairs, in the living room, from their baths. And the only dog left to bathe, was a dog that Mark had named, Trouble. Well, for Jeff, the name suited him. Because, the dog was being all kinds of trouble, with him in the tub. He wouldn't sit still, and kept shaking his water, which in result would splash water, and soap, all over Jeff. - He was tempted to curse, to get Mark up here, but just as soon as the curse-word was about to creep out of his mouth, Mark comes in the room. - A few dogs, strangling behind him, but they then noticed the bath-tub, and they scattered back down-stairs, to the comfy, warm couch.

"I need help with this one. Mark. He won't stand still."

"Alright, I tell you want. Why don't you relax, go downstairs, and dry off." Mark whispers, a hand to Jeff's shoulder. He gets down on his knees, and takes ahold of Trouble's neck-scruff. Jeff gets up, grabs the towel from off the towel-rack and wipes his hands clean.

"Are you sure?." - Mark turns his head and looks up to face Jeff. "Yes, you've done enough, for right now. But we still need to get those dog-houses in the pen, so we can get this house back." Mark laughs. And Jeff smiles. "Yeah, I'm afraid, I'm gonna go downstairs, and be trampled to death, by dogs." He jokes. Mark smiles. "After-that, Jeff. I think, your punishment, will be over. You've done a good job, today. You didn't complain. You just did the work, as asked. I'm proud of you." Jeff gets down on his knees. "Thanks, I'm happy, to help you. even if it was basically, forced upon me." Mark turns to Jeff. Slaps some water, to his face playfully.

Later that day, after Jeff and Mark got all the dogs, back in the fence. They relaxed, fixed a frozen pizza. And settled into watching a movie.

After the movie, Jeff gets up, to find Mark. He finds him, in the bathroom, scrubbing the bath-tub clean.

"What are you doing?."

"I figured, you would need to get a shower, or bathe. And you would want the tub clean, before you did so." Mark explains.

Jeff smiles, "I could have done that, really. Do you want me to help?." Jeff looks to Mark.

Mark looks down, smiles. "Thanks, but I've got it."

Jeff places a soft hand to Mark's fore-arm. "Listen, Mark." Mark stops and turns to Jeff. "What?."

"Did you really mean it, when you said, you were proud of me. Just because, I didn't really complain."

Mark nods. And Jeff continues. "Because, you know, I really did want too complain. It's just, I thought it would have just made you mad, and I didn't want to make you mad." - "I'm sure you did feel like complaining, I remember, my dad was just the same, as I was today, with you. And I hated it, as soon as I got done with one thing, he'd tack on another thing, that I could do. I guess, that's where I got it from."

Jeff smiles, as he hears Mark speaking about his dad.

"But the thing is, Jeff. You may have felt like complaining, but you didn't. And, I hope, that the next time, someone's messing with you, like that Chad kid, I hope that you remember, this. You can feel angry, or feel like wanting to punch the guy out, but the real cool thing is, when you don't act out on those feelings. You can talk it out, but fighting doesn't ever solve anything." - "Your really gonna start lecturing me, here."

Mark grabs the rag, and starts scrubbing again." I wasn't lecturing you, Jeffrey."

Jeff looks at Mark, his eyes showing, teenage fury, boiling to the surface.

"Your not lecturing me, but you are!. You mentioned Chad, I didn't do that because, I thought it would make me look COOL!. I DID THAT."

"Alright, Jeff. Don't start getting upset." Mark replies

Jeff gets up. "No, I didn't do that because of being cool. I did that because, he was being a total dick, to me. I was tired of just taking shit, I wanted to let him, or anyone else know, that I wasn't gonna just stand there and be bullied around. I was gonna stand up for myself, that is WHY I did it."

Mark looks down, grabs the rag, and places it on the soap holder. He stands up. Wipes his hands on his pants.

"Alright, Jeffrey. Calm down. I hear you. I'm sorry, you misunderstood me, I was not lecturing you, that was not my intention."

"Well, then, what was your intention to that conversation, then?. It sounded like you were telling me, to not do that again. A lecture, I did bad, and I shouldn't have and all that. - But you know what, if I feel the need to do that again, to whomever it is. I will. I won't just think it, I'll do it, I'll react. Because you know what. I think, I have that right. To stand up for myself."

"I didn't say, you couldn't stand up for yourself. But that boy, wasn't hurting you. He didn't attack you, did he."

Jeff stands there, angry. "He didn't attack me, did you forget, what I said, he was the one that did ATTACK me. He deserved that payback. And talking, doesn't always solve things. Sometimes, people don't listen." Jeff angrily points out.

Mark places his hands out in front, he tries to grab Jeff by his shoulders, to calm him, but Jeff swats him away.

Jeff turns around, and stands in front of the mirror. His arms acrossed his chest.

Mark stands there, dumbfounded, he didn't intend to bring up that Chad boy again, but it really did concern him. All that pent-up anger, inside of Jeff. Just spilling out, like that. In a blind rage, he was. He could have severally hurt that kid. - That's what really scared him, he would have hurt that kid, and then they'd be separated, Jeff would be gone.

Mark notices, Jeff's mouth in a pout. But his eyes, showed the fury, that he was feeling.

"Jeff.." Mark grabs Jeff's sides, from behind. Holding onto him, gently. "I'm sorry, I upset you just now. But I'm just concerned. Maybe, once you get back to school, you could talk to the school consular. Or do we still have that number that the judge gave you." Mark replies, letting Jeff go, and walking out the room. - He was only trying to help. He didn't know that it would just escalate, Jeff's anger. But, with the arguments that they've had through out the months, they've known each other, Mark should have known.

Jeff was about to forgive him, he was about to hold onto Mark's hands. Wrap him more around him-self. It had felt so soothing. But Mark had let go. Jeff turns around, and rushes out to find Mark.

Mark was roaming around through his belongings, going through, several pieces of paper on his nightstand desk.

"What are you doing. Do you want me gone, just because I beat up that Chad boy, why didn't you tell me this yesterday?. Or did you just want some free labor work from me first?." Jeff yells.

Mark turns around. "What, no. I just think, you should talk to someone. About these feelings."

"What feelings." Jeff asks, his arms were acrossed his chest, again.

"The anger, you feel. The anger your feeling right now, I mean, really Jeff. Why did you get so upset, so quickly for. Did what I say, really upset you that much, or is it something else?."

"It was because of what you said. I can't stand being lectured. My dad did it to me all the time, everything I did, was bad. I can't stand being told, that what I did was something, I shouldn't have done."

Mark was so twisted, he didn't know what to do or say, when Jeff was like this. He raises his arms, and then drops them back down, quickly. "I just don't know, what to say to you, Jeffrey. I don't know."

"Why, don't you say, how you feel. You think, I should have just gotten beat up by Chad. Would that have made you more happy, if I had just let him carry on, until he felt like punching me, because, he would have done that. I know he would have. - If I didn't stand up to him, he would have walked all over me. But maybe that's what you want. - It would have been easier on you, you wouldn't have had to deal with the principal, or Chad's parents. Or any of that. I'm just too much trouble, for you, right. - I got in trouble with Heather, and now this, with Chad. I should just leave, just go to some foster-care system, you would be better off."

Mark stands there shaking his head. "No, I love you. I don't want you going anywhere. I just want you to talk out these feelings, your holding onto. The anger, that you have for your dad. Just let it out."

Jeff looks down. "You keep saying, you love me. But I haven't really seen you show me any affection, since this whole thing started, between us. Other-then, that one time, but then you stopped." Jeff whispers bitterly. "Maybe it's not working. I know, you told me you can't. But I need it, I have hormones, I can't just wait, until your ready. I need things, and if you can't give me that, then I think we should just end it." Jeff whispers, looking down at the carpet.

Mark was beyond confused, he didn't know if Jeff really felt this way, or if it was just his emotions in the moment, talking. Like before, when he said, that he wanted to end it.

"I told you, I'm not gonna beable to do that with you, not until your older. I thought we had a understanding. We've been doing this now, for several months, you can't hold on, a little while longer. Your birthday's coming up." Mark whispers. Feeling dizzy.

Jeff slowly walks up to Mark. "I can't wait, until my birthday. I need you, now!."

Mark licks his lips. "I can't. You know this, I just can't."

"Then I want to leave, I don't want to be with you, to stay with you, nothing. It'll be just a waste of time, for both of us."

Mark lowers his gaze. He felt, wounded. Hurt by Jeff's lack of emotion, lack of understanding. Lack of love, for him.

"You really want to leave, and be in some foster care system, until your eighteen?." Mark replies.

Jeff turns around, he didn't understand himself, what was going on. He was just so upset. And he kept getting more upset. It was like some unrelenting storm, a tidal-wave of anger.

"I want you to love me, that's what I want." Jeff whispers. Reaching out to Mark. He cuddles up real close to Mark, slowly bringing his hand, to Mark's crotch, slowly, grabbing at Mark.

Mark steps back, the look of anger that swept Jeff's face at that moment, made Mark regret it.

Jeff lets his arms fall to his sides. "Damn you, I don't love you, I hate you. I just HATE YOU, Mark. Does that make you happy."

Jeff runs out the room, and Mark soon follows. He heard, Jeff's bedroom door being slammed a second before. So he walks up to it, and begins knocking on it.

"Jeff, please. Come out, here. We need to talk about this, some-more. I need to explain myself."

Jeff opens the door, quickly. "What's there to explain. You don't find me attractive?." Jeff couldn't believe he said that, he felt like some hormonal pregnant women.

"What, I do, I love you. I love your look, everything. I'm very attracted to you, I just don't find it right, to do those things, that you want. Not with your age, it's just not suitable."

"That's all you keep saying, that's your over-all explanation, your just too young. Who cares. We love each other, I don't care about my age, I don't care about your age. Who's gonna know. Other then us two."

Mark stands there, his hands were sweating. And he felt nervous.

"I just can't do that. I am willing to do other things, but not what you want." Mark explains.

"What, other things?." Jeff asks.

Mark shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, other things."

"Just kissing?. Holding hands. I want more, I need more then that."

Mark shakes his head. "Well, you won't be getting more then that. I'm sorry."

Jeff slams the door shut, roughly. Mark walks, down the steps. His eyes, getting misty.

Wednesday, 5th

Mark had tried to talk to Jeff, again. But it was no use. Jeff had stayed in his room, the rest of the night.

Mark felt so sorry. He had wanted to do something special. He had went ahead, and fixed more pancakes, since Jeff seemed to like them, yesterday. It was gonna be a surprise. Mark would come into the room, and have the food all ready. It would be breakfast in bed. That was romantic, and hopefully, Jeff would forgive me. Not that Mark was placing the blame, all on himself, because Jeff deserved some of the blame too, but Mark just hated, having Jeff angry at him. He just wanted to see Jeff smile, and not sulking, up in his room. And leaving Mark to be downstairs, all by himself.

Mark waits until he hears, Jeff taking a shower. Before arranging the surprise. He had made pancakes, toast, and brought two glasses, one filled with orange juice, and coffee, strong brewed for himself to drink. He had thought of putting soft music on, downstairs. But he thought that would be too tacky, for someone Jeff's age. He didn't want it to be too mushy. And have it where Jeff would just laugh at him, for the sentiment.

When Jeff got out the shower, he goes downstairs, he had also felt bad for the fight. He hadn't meant to end it, he loved Mark, and understood his feelings. But yesterday, was just a touchy day for him, he reckoned.- He really still didn't know why he just snapped, from being happy, to angry. It was confusing, himself. On how quickly his mood changes, and how he twists people's words around, to make it seem like their putting him down. - He hated that part of his personality. But he couldn't seem to shut it off, either.

He had wanted to let Mark know, his true feelings, and apologize. But he couldn't find him, downstairs. So he walks up to Mark's room, not knowing that Mark, was waiting for Jeff in his own room, next door.

"Mark, Mark. You in here." He whispers. Feeling worried.

Mark waits, sitting on the bed, the food was starting to get cold. He stands up, and walks over to the door. He looks out of it.

Jeff stands in the Mark's room. He was studying the picture, on Mark's night-stand. The same one he had noticed before, but he didn't actually have time to really look at it, up close. It was of a man and women standing side by side, probably in their early thirties. And two small boys were standing in-front of them, they all were standing in front of a house, that looked very similar to this one, expect newer and bigger, their was a portion of the house, in the photo, that was missing from this house. - Jeff knew that the little boy was Mark, because Mark had told him so, that it was him but it was hard to see Mark, as this little boy, in this picture. It just seemed odd, seeing him, as a small child. - But Jeff was intrigued. - He had wished, that Mark was more open about his family. - Jeff really didn't know that much about his life. And it seemed unfair that Mark knew so much of his, but he didn't have the same privilege.

"Jeffrey, there you are." Mark whispers, walking up to Jeff.

Jeff turns around. Smiles, slightly. "Mark, I'm sorry." He blurts out.

Mark laughs, gently. "Actually, I'm sorry, too. Can you come with me, for a minute."

Jeff nods.

Mark gets behind Jeff, and asks him to close his eyes. "It's a surprise. I just felt so bad, for yesterday. I wanted to do something to make it up to you." - "I'm really sorry." Jeff replies, turns his head, to look at Mark. "Really, I am. And it shouldn't be you doing anything, I was the jerk."

Mark smiles. Kisses Jeff on the fore-head. "Well, your too late. Just close your eyes, please." Mark places his hands on Jeff's face, gently. Covering his eyes, so even if he peeked, he wouldn't be spoiled of the surprise.

Jeff looks out in his room, see's the tray with the food. And glasses of drink.

"I thought of music, too. But I thought it would be too cheesy." Mark explains. Waiting for Jeff's reaction.

Jeff turns around, pulls Mark into a hug. "I don't deserve you, I really don't." Jeff whispers. Walking over to the bed. He takes a seat.

Mark takes a seat alongside him. "No, you really do. I just wish that you would know that."

Jeff shakes his head. "No." He whispers. Jeff lays down, placing his head, on Mark's lap.

"What are you doing?." Mark asks. not expecting this.

"Sorry, I know you like your space." Jeff replies, as he gets up. Moving over to his pillow. He rests his head, on the bed-board.

Mark looks down. "Don't take that the wrong way, please. I'm trying to make up with you."

"How should I take it?."

Mark fiddles with his pants. Before scooting a few spots towards. - Jeff took notice and moved over towards the middle of the bed, to make room. Mark gets up on his knees, on the bed. The mattress springs squeaking, loudly, in protest.

He moves to Jeff's side. Cuddling up to him close. He lays down. Jeff smiles, and then places his head on Mark's chest, as it was before.

Mark grabs Jeff's hand gently.

"I love you. And thank you, for this. It was beyond, what I expected. And it was so nice of you." Jeff whispers.

"It makes it hard, to stay mad at me, hum?."

Jeff laughs. "Yeah, it actually does. And I really wanted to stay mad, too."

Mark laughs after that. Before kissing Jeff, right on the lips. Jeff leaned in more. Before allowing his hands to roam, Mark's muscular body.

Jeff still longed, to see that body, with no clothes on. Nothing in the way. "Mark, can I. Please." Jeff whispers. In need.

Mark didn't want this, but he knew that if he had said no, turned away from Jeff, again. Like that one night, like yesterday. That everything that he had just accomplished would be tarnished, ruined. And he didn't want all that time, and effort to be wasted. - He didn't want to spoil the special moment, that they've just shared. That, and it was beginning to get really hard, to turn Jeff down. Painful. Painful to see the hurt, in Jeff's eyes. Well, Mark was getting tired of seeing it. - He allows, Jeff to grab him. And he felt his body, heating up. He moans, softly.

He quickly swings his leg, around Jeff's body. And he then positions himself, on-top of Jeff. He allows Jeff, to lick his neck. He felt so sensitive, right now. Like Jeff's finger-tips were on fire, and each touch was sparking Mark's skin, causing heat to go from one's body to the other's. And Jeff's lips were so moist and soft. Mark couldn't get enough of them.

Jeff on the other-hand, couldn't think of anything, other-then further exploration. He wanted Mark, naked. Wanted to see him in the full flesh. - He had felt so high, right now. Like he had been drugged. But the only thing he had to get high on, was Mark. His taste, his own desire. - It was what he was wanting. Craving. Needing. Just Mark, and nothing else mattered. Not anything else, in the whole entire world.

"Please, take your clothes off." Jeff pleads.

Mark didn't hesitate. He quickly gets up, throws his shirt off, and roughly grabs Jeff's shirt, taking it over his head, Mark leaving kisses on Jeff's chest, before bringing his attention back to getting rid of the clothes, that were in the way.

Jeff moans, gently. Already feeling like he was gonna cum. Just because of the anticipation. "Yes, yes." He whispers.

Mark gets up of the bed. Quickly unzips his pants, and free's himself of the fabric.

He wasn't exactly naked, Mark was still wearing his boxers, as was Jeff, when he straddled him. But Jeff couldn't complain, too much. After-all, he had not stopped it yet. "I won't go inside you, you understand me." Mark sternly replies. Looking into Jeff's eyes.

Jeff just nods, grabbing onto the sheets. As Mark grabs Jeff's privates, through the thin layer of clothing.

Mark keeps a steady pace, Jeff took to moaning, loudly. Mark hadn't yet succumbed, but Jeff was just minutes away from climax.

Mark waits for Jeff to calm down, Jeff lets go of the sheets, that he had previously had a tight grip on. Mark suddenly lets go, as soon as Jeff comes. "Ain't you gonna..." Jeff starts to say, but Mark places a stinky finger up towards Jeff's mouth, to silence him. Jeff smiles, before licking Marks' finger clean. - Mark moves to Jeff's side. Laying his head down on Jeff's pillow.

Mark and Jeff both lay there, tired and sweaty.

Jeff got part of what he wanted, and Mark still insisted that they hadn't done anything majorly wrong. After-all, Jeff didn't lose his virginity. He still had his innocence in tact. And they still had alot to share, and explore in their relationship.

"Will I ever see you naked?." Jeff asks, out of breath.

"Eventually. You need to have some patience." Mark replies, smiling.

TBC

* * *

_Thank you to all the reviews, I really don't like the beginning of this chapter, but I love the ending. And I hope you do too._

_The shout-outs will hopefully be back, next chapter.  
_


	43. Chapter 43

October 28th

Jeff was now back at school. Had been since the 17th. He has not got into anymore trouble, since the Chad incident that had got him suspended in the first place. And Mark didn't make him do anymore chores since that last time, with the dogs. But Jeff still insisted on doing some cleaning around the house. And helping Mark give fresh water to the dogs, every couple of days. - They have been living together now for a month. And Jeff couldn't have been happier. He still thought of Matt. He did miss him. He was the only family that he had now. But he thought it was for the best. He was getting treatment. And that was very important to Jeff. And even Mark was very supportive of Jeff's decision to give Matt time to get better, before seeing him. That didn't mean that he didn't keep in contact with the hospital that Matt was staying at. Jeff had Mark call once a week, to see how Matt was doing. The last call that was made, a few days ago. The nurse told Mark that Matt was getting to be more social with the other residents. Even chatting up some of the nurses. One nurse, Betty even had a minor crush on him. Jeff had a small laugh at the one, when Mark told him. At a time like that, and Matt still managed to be charming enough to have someone like him. Jeff did feel kind of bad though, for Matt's girlfriend. Well, I guess she would be his ex now. But it was probably for the better anyhow. Matt just needs to concentrate on himself. Not a girlfriend. I hope he ain't doing anything with Betty, the nurse. That's all that needs to happen. Him starting a relationship with a nurse, when he's still there getting better. Jeff was a little nervous about that situation, once he starting thinking about all that could transpire from that crush. Matt hopefully wasn't interested, he didn't need to be.

Jeff also was pretty busy, with the holiday coming up. He still hadn't decided what he was gonna dress up as. Mark joked that Jeff should just go as a surfer, that he had the long blonde hair for it. But Jeff just grimaced. He was not about to dress up as that, for Halloween. He wanted something cool, maybe scary. And a surfer dude, was not that at all. - He was still trying to keep Mr's. Davis from setting him up for the dance. Jeff continued to explain to her, that he was not going to it. But she wouldn't give up. It was actually kind of nice, that she cared so much. But it still was aggravating. He already had plans, spending it with Mark, and nothing was gonna keep him from that. - Mark had even agreed to dress up, aswell. And Jeff was not about to miss that.

"Maybe, we can dress up as a pairing. Like Batman to his Robin?." Jeff asks.

Mark looks over to Jeff. "What, now. You want to dress up as Robin?."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "No, I mean like I could dress up as a something that would be paired with what-ever you are dressed up as."

"And what would those things be?." Mark asks. Looking down the aisle of Halloween costumes.

Jeff shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. I still haven't decided what I want to dress up as."

"Well, don't you think you need to decide. You've only got 2 and a half days left."

"I know that." Jeff replies. Grabbing one of the zombie costumes off the rack, to look out.

Jeff holds it up to Mark. The zombie''s eyeball dangling down from the fabric. "I think your eye has fallen out of it's socket." Mark explains.

"You like it. You think I should be a zombie?." Jeff asks. - "And what would I be, then?." Mark replies.

Jeff shakes his head, and places the zombie back up on the rack. "Maybe, I can be Frankenstein and you can be the mad doctor?."

"Sure, if you can find the costumes. That doesn't bother me none." Mark explains. - Jeff smiles "Cool. Let's go ask someone if they have any, I don't see none on this aisle."

Mark and Jeff head out the aisle and Jeff walks up to one of the workers. Mark tagged behind. Just then a hand appears on Marks' shoulder.

Mark quickly turns around. "What..." Mark looks at the person before him. He blinks and then he darts his eyes down to the man's shoes, and you couldn't help but see the man's belly bulge. He hadn't changed at all. Still wore the same shoe-style, too. - "Mark, how surprising that I'd run into you. How are you doing, son." The man smiles. Just as Jeff walks up to Mark and Paul. "Who's this?." Jeff asks, before looking at the man, and smiling slightly. Mark looks at Jeff, then back towards Paul. "It's no-one special." He mutters. Before asking Jeff if he found out if the had any of the costumes that they were looking for. "Yeah, they've got some. She had to go get them, they were in the back."

Mark grabs his wallet, while still staring over at Paul. Who was just standing there, smiling. Mark takes twenty dollars and hands the cash over to Jeff. "You go ahead and buy for the things, I'm just gonna be right here, alright?." - Jeff grabs the money, and replies. "Sure."

Jeff walks over to the registry. Mark looks over to makes sure that Jeff was no-longer near them to hear. He looks dead-on into Paul's eyes. "What are you doing here?. You didn't just shop here by chance. Hell, you don't even live around here. It'll take you several hours to get here." - Paul's smile doesn't waver. "Well, I actually was on my way to see you. I've been trying to talk to you, but you always say your too busy. And I just thought, why not stop by. You can't bypass me then." - "That's because I am. Just like I am now." Mark explains.

Paul places a firm hold on Mark's arm. "Your still just as big and strong as I remember."

Mark doesn't respond. Paul continues on. "So do you need any-thing.? If you need anything at all, you can let me know."

"Thanks, Paul. But I don't need anything, not from you. I get by, just fine. - "What is so bad about offering?." - Mark rolls his eyes. "Do you really have to ask." - "Well, I thought we we're past that. I just wanted to see you and see how your doing. I've missed you, all these years."

"Look, I really have to be going, Jeff's probably waiting for me." - "Is he your son?. He has to be, doesn't he." Paul asks. - Mark tries to control himself. "I would like to say that it was nice seeing you again, but I can't. I am happy that your doing well, though." Mark quickly pats Paul on the back of his shoulder. Before turning around and leaving to find Jeff. Just as Paul was about to reply with a response. Paul holds his hand up, but decides against calling out to him. He didn't want to see him, and that was fine. For the time being.

Jeff and Mark walk out the store. Jeff was excited about the costumes. They still had to go home, and try them on. But his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Who was that guy?." - Mark gets in the Jeep. "It was nobody. Just forget him." - Jeff shrugs his shoulders.

October 31st. - Halloween

Jeff and Mark were dressed up, and ready to head into town. Jeff told him that if he didn't want too, that he didn't have to take him. But Mark insisted that Jeff was gonna celebrate Halloween just like any other kid. He was going trick-a-treating. Jeff smiles. "I think everyone is gonna like our costumes. Even if you'll be in the Jeep, most of the time." - "Yeah." Mark whispers.

"Are you alright?." Jeff asks, looking up at Mark's gaze. "Sure, I am. I'm just..." - "Just what?" - Mark shrugs his shoulders, smiles at Jeff. "Nothing, come on. We want you to get some candy, right?." - Jeff nods "Sure do!." - "Well, then let's go."

After about two hours of knocking on to doors. Jeff had more then a bag full of various treats. He walks up to the Jeep on the side of the road. "I think I'm done. Can we go now?." Jeff asks. Mark nods, and leans over to open the passenger door, for Jeff. "You look tired." - "That's because I am, tired." Mark laughs, "Well, let's get you home to bed, mister." Jeff leans his head back on the head-rest. And quickly falling asleep. Mark had to shake his head and laugh. "The boy surely did get worn out."

Later that night, when Mark had settled into watching a movie. It was about 12:30. Jeff comes downstairs. Mark leans up from the couch. "What are you doing, you should still be asleep." - "I woke up, figured I'd seen if you still were up, and apparently you are." Jeff flops down beside him. "What's on?." he asks, looking over at the television. "Nothing much. Just horror movies." - "Cool. Can I watch?." - Mark looks at Jeff, smiles. "Of course."

They watch horror movies, through-out the night. Before eventually falling asleep on the couch, together.

TBC

* * *

I'm sorry for how long it's taken me to write up a new chapter. I'm not real happy with it, but I wanted to get something to you, guys. I hope it's okay.

**Infection13:**_ Yep :) Thanks for the review!. I hope your still enjoying my story._

**CannibalHolocaust: **_Thanks for the review!. I will try to write something before his 17th birthday. I can't promise it, though._

**MissBrianna:** _Hi, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review._**  
**


	44. Chapter 44

November, 4th.

Mark was out in the back, mowing the grass. When a loud knock can be heard from the front door. Jeff was on the couch at the time, watching television. So he quickly sets the bowl of popcorn down on the small coffee table, that they had bought a few days ago from a second-hand store. Jeff insisted that every living room needed some sort of table. And since Mark didn't have one, other then that small one with the lamp on it. They got one. Mark even allowed Jeff to pick which one they'd get out. And afterwards, Mark told Jeff that he had some good taste. Because the table was of very good quality wood. It would last. It was from a second-hand store, so there were some minor chips and scratches, and apparently the previous owners had children or at-least grand-children because there were also a bunch of crayon marks and scribbles on the table-top. Mark told Jeff that it wasn't much of a problem being that he was just gonna paint over them anyways. And it actually allowed Mark to bargain with the sales-man. They got the price reduced by 20 percent. Which was very cheap, considering the over-all price was cheap to begin with.

Jeff gets up, he back-walks to the door. All the while still focusing on the television set. He was very engrossed in this movie. He had been watching the majority of it, having caught it from a few minutes from the start. It was a crime/drama. Starring Bruce Willis. And he wanted to find out what happens during the robbery scene, which was playing now. The scene had just started, and the robber was trying to gather all the hostages up, and Bruce's character was a cop, waiting on the outside of the bank. Trying to make sure that those same hostages didn't get hurt. Jeff opens the door. Turns his head slightly.

"What can I do for ya." Jeff looks at the man. He points. "Hey, aren't you the guy at the store?." Jeff asks. Noticing the man looked very similar.

Paul smiles. And nods. "Yes, I am. Is your father here."

Jeff was by now, looking back at the television screen. Interested in that more so then the conversation. He hadn't even heard what Paul had said. Jeff just assumed that he wanted Mark, and without inviting him in or anything. Jeff points towards the back of the house. He walks back over to the couch. Sits down and grabs his popcorn.

Paul stands in the doorway. He smiles slightly. And invites himself in. "Well, I guess I'll go find him, myself."

Jeff just nods. As he throws a popcorn kernel up in the air, and catches it in his mouth. While never taking his eyes off the movie.

Paul shakes his head as he enters the back yard. "Teenagers. I can't stand them." Just then he see's Mark upahead. Near the pond.

Mark who had his back turned from Paul, was using the weed-eater to cut alongside the pond area. Not that he came out this way much, but still it was better to keep it cut, or he'd have snakes all over the place.

Paul wobbles his way to Mark. Cursing for all the uneven ground. Causing him to have to lift his legs up higher. He hated this propriety.

Just when he gets to Mark. He smiles. Wipes his forehead with a handkerchief that he had in his shirt pocket. And waits for Mark to turn around. Mark see's a heavy shadow figure showing up in-front of him. He cuts off the weed-eater and turns around.

Mark holds the weed-eater in his left hand. He wipes at his forehead. And with a menacing stare. He sets the weed-eater down on the ground.

"What are you doing here?." - Paul smiles. "I just wanted to see you. Like I said a few days ago. I've missed you, Mark."

Mark grabs his bandana from his pants-pocket. He shakes it a few times. And then places it on top of his head. Making sure to have his pony-tail stuck out and over the tie-end of the bandana. "I don't care if you've missed me. I don't want to see you. Talk to you. Nothing." - "But I don't understand, Mark. What have I done to you. I've cared for you, I've giving you money. A place to stay when you didn't have anywhere to go or anything at all to your name. Is that so terrible to you?." - Mark curses, and rolls his eyes. "I haven't forgotten what you've done for me. But that's not what this is about." - "This, what is this about?. Tell me, Mark. Please. I just want to be in your good graces again." - You haven't been in my good graces since the very time you took me in, Paul. You stole my parent's money. You tried to invest me in some low-down scheme, when I was still only a kid. Then when I became a adult. You tried it again. Which could have gotten me arrested. How is that caring. You tell me that, you explain to me, that one. Caring, son a bitch. You don't what real caring is. You only manipulated me, and used me for your own advantage. That is why I don't want nothing to do with you. Do you understand, now. Do you get it, Paul."

Mark exhales and then proceeds to inhale deeply. "You just need to get off my propriety. Now." Mark demands. His arms folded acrossed his chest. Paul's smile faded. "Well, I didn't' realize you hated me so much." - "Face it, Paul. I've hated you since the day you were assigned my guardianship. I'm just glad I came to my senses four years ago, and left you behind." Paul and Mark stand there, Paul's gaze was focused on the hard ground. He felt de-flated. He knew that Mark really didn't like him. And if given the choose, he wouldn't have picked him to live with. He was just going with the flow, being with Paul because he had no-one else. And Paul knew that everything that Mark had said was true. He never really was too caring, only using Mark to help himself out. But he never was told the true feelings that Mark shared for Paul. That he hated him. And hearing that, now. Hurt him. Only slightly. He felt more angry, more insulted then anything else. But his feelings were slightly hurt. After-all, this was coming from the man that Paul had spent countless years taking care. He was such a ungrateful bastard. And he was gonna let Mark know. Yes, sir. He was.

Paul walks up to Mark. Points his fat finger in Mark's face. "You listen to me now. You hear me!." Mark rolls his eyes, once more.

Paul puffs up like one of those puffer-fish. "I have raised you since you were just a boy. I deserve your respect. And if you ever talk to me that way again." Mark continues to stand there. Taking in this pitiful man. "Are you done, yet." Mark whispers. Paul places his finger to Mark's mouth. Just inches away from having them touch. Mark moves his head away slightly. "Shut the hell up. I told you, your gonna listen to me."

Mark continues to stare down Paul. While Paul continued his speech of respect to Mark.

Just then Jeffrey comes around the corner from the front of the house. Mark steps aside. And carefully watches Jeff.

Paul looks at Mark, then turns his attention to Mark's focus. Jeff. "And another thing, why didn't you tell me you had a son?. Did you not know about him, or something." Mark rolls his eyes. "He's not my son."

Paul looks over to Jeff, who was still half a yard away. "He isn't?." Mark replies. 'No, he isn't." - "Then who is he. What's he doing here?."

Mark tired of answering Paul's questions. Turns to walk up ahead, to meet Jeff.

Paul turns around and looks at Jeff, then at Mark. A smile slowly resurfaces. "What's going on here. What are you up too, Mark?."

TBC

* * *

_What is Paul up too?. _

_Shout outs!.  
_

__**Infection13:**_ Thanks! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it._

__**Centon4eva:**_ Thanks. Be patient. Your almost as bad as Jeff. LOL. It'll come. Mark's just very stubborn. He has his rules. YN._

__**ShyAnn:**_ Hi, I'm glad your reading and enjoying my store. As for Kane/Glenn. He will not be in this story. Sorry :( I am not sure if you are aware of the storyline that the WWF did, right before Kane debuted. Where Paul told the audience that there was a fire that supposedly destroyed Undertaker's home and family who was inside of the house at the time. Well, in that continued storyline, Undertaker had thought that his whole family. Parents, little brother died. When Paul confessed that Kane was indeed alive, that he had survived the fire. Well, I'm using that as a part of Mark's background history, the only thing I'm not including from that, is that Kane/Glenn survived it. Because in my story. He really did die in the family fire, along with their parents. - I hope with the fact that Glenn will NOT be in this story. That it won't take your interest from reading further with it. I hope your continuing reading it.  
_

_**Thanks to all the readers. And anyone who Favorited it, or subscribed. **  
_

_**I am hopefully gonna pick back up with the updates. Family-life has been pretty hectic the last two months. And the muses has it seems always happens, disappeared for a while. Their back now. And hopefully I can get another chapter out in at-least two week's time.  
**_


	45. Chapter 45

November, 6th

Mark hadn't seen or heard from Paul since his visit to the house, two days ago. Mark had assumed that it was over with. And that Paul had went back home. When Mark had thrown Paul off his propriety. But Paul had other plans. And he had taken up residents in a cheap motel in town just up the road from the dirt-road that connected to Mark's place. Binding his time, until it was right. Paul had taken Mark's behavior during their last reunion to heart. And he was very hot over it. He was gonna get his due-respect. And anything else he wanted. After-all, if it wasn't for Paul. Where would Mark be. He raised that boy. Had him just dropped off on him. Unannounced. He owned him, alot. Or so that's how Paul Bearer saw it. And the fact that Mark didn't even want to have a conversation with him. Made him madder then a hornet. He really was just coming by, because he missed him. That and he wanted to see how he was holding up. The fact that Paul's house in Alabama was seized by the bank. And Paul needed a place to stay. And that place, was Mark's. It was the only place, Paul could think of. And the only person, that he could turn too. Really was no motive, at all. - Paul would never acknowledge that he needed anything. That was a blow to his pride. But he needed to somehow weazle his way in. Some how. He had a idea. He just needed to find out if it would work. And if he was right, about what he saw.

"Mark, Mark, Mark. I never would have thought you were into that kind of thing. I bet your parents are sicken to see what kind of man, you've turned into." Paul hangs up the phone and places it back down on the receiver. He smiles. Satisfied he grabs the phone again, to see if the motel supplied room service. "I'm sorry sir, but we don't do that." - "What!. What kind of cheap ass motel is this. You don't have room service." Paul quickly hangs up. Curses and decides that he'd have to go to that damn cafe up the street for dinner.

Mark was busy painted the dog-houses with the left over Maroon paint, that they had used for Jeff's room. When Jeff comes out with a drink in hand. "I thought you could use this." Mark stands up. Smiles. "Thanks. If it wasn't the middle of Winter. I think it was Summer." - "It's actually hot out here, to you?." Jeff asks puzzled. He had a long-sleeved shirt on and a denim jacket over that. Mark shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah, actually. I do." - Jeff shakes his head. "Are you sure, your not going through menopause." - "And it's actually not the middle of Winter." Jeff corrects him. Mark stands up, his hand gracing his forehead, slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. My apologizes." Mark slaps Jeff gently with the paint brush. Which caused Jeff to shout. And to jump back. "Don't do that." Mark smiles. "Well, don't correct me, again. Mister. Remember, I'm older and wiser, then you." - Jeff smiles but then fakes coughing. "Oh, yeah. Your the smarter one, alright." He jokes. Mark darts his eyes back to Jeffrey, before setting the glass of tea down on the ground. "Watch it. You don't want me to get mad. I've got a weapon, right here in my hand." - Jeff quickly holds his hands up in defense. "I'm not trying to get ya mad. Just stating what's the truth." Mark rolls his eyes. "Well, why don't you put that smart mouth of yours to good use." - Jeff walks up to Mark. "Oh, yeah. And how should I do that. Any suggestions?." Mark leans down and gives Jeff a quick but lingering kiss to the lips. "Why don't you go and fix some sandwiches. Ham and Cheese?." Mark suggests nicely. Jeff smiles. "I will if I can get another one of those?." Mark raises his eyebrows. "What, one of these." Mark leans in for another kiss. This one lasted a little bit longer then the last. Mark stands upright. "How's that?." - "That was good. Real good. I'll be back with those sandwiches in a few minutes." - "Good" Mark replies.

Jeff heads indoors. While Mark continued to finish up the last set of dog-houses that needed painted. Mark couldn't help but stare at Jeff when he was walking away from him. He couldn't help but smile. He felt so happy. And so free from everything. He had to admit. That when it was like this. Just them two. Acting like this, between one another. It was good. And he wasn't depressed. He was the happiest that he's probably ever been. Even more so then when he was a child. Before the fire. Jeff helped him. He helped him over-come that long and powerful memory. And all those emotions that came with it. Instilled in his brain, since that day. The desperation of finding something and some-where that made all that go away. And Mark never thought it to be possible. After all these years. Of dealing with those emotions. He never thought that one person could make them disappear. But Jeffrey did that for Mark. - He didn't find himself sitting on the porch, or sitting in his living room. Or in a seat in the kitchen. Where-ever. Thinking of his parents, of his little brother Glen. Laying in their resting places. And wondering weather or not, he could go all the way through with it, this time. If he could muster up the courage to meet that cold black space of darkness that dying brought. Over-thinking of all the possibles. Of how many ways to that he could go. Which would be the quickest. Easiest. The most painless. Wondering weather there really was such a thing as a Heaven. Or God. Even Angels. And weather he'd go there or not. They say that suicide is a sin. Would he do that just to be sent to Hell. Where he knew that his family was not. They had never done anything sinful in their lives. - He wasn't fighting back the tears, everyday. And every-night that he laid his head to rest on his pillow. He wasn't finding himself staring at the old black and white photo. Crying silent tears. Before they turned into choking sobs. - He didn't find him-self doing any of that anymore. Not since Jeff. He was like a Angel to him. A savior from his own head. Of the terrible flash-backs. Of the misery that his life up to this point contained. But mostly Jeff was the love that Mark had been searching for, since his family's passing. - Mark thought about it and looked up to the sky. To the heavens. And out-loud he spoke, softly. "Maybe there really are such things as Angels. And if so, then there must be a heaven." Mark smiles. And gets back to painting. Yes. Jeff was Mark's joy. That, Mark was sure of.

* * *

**Shout outs:**

**MissBrianna**: _Thanks for the reviews!. I look forward to finding out what he's got planned, too. :)_

**Infection13**: _Thanks for the reviews!. I do too!._

**CannibalHolocaust**: _:) We'll see. Maybe Mark might change his mind. And their get to the dirty-dirty before his 17th birthday. (hehehe) No promises, though. Jeff didn't go to the Halloween dance. He stayed home with Mark. But with your comment. I might write them going to a dance. Christmas is coming up. :) Maybe have Mark as a chaperone. And him and Jeff meet up sometime during the dance. :) You actually gave me a idea, there. lol I'll have to see if I can fit it in somewhere._

_Thanks again guys and gals for reviewing. Or just reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. Sorry for me lateness as usual.  
_


	46. Chapter 46

November, 11th.

Jeff couldn't believe when he found out, that Mark actually invited Paul over to the house for dinner. "But why?." Jeff asks as Mark was fumbling with his car-keys, trying to get to his mail-keys which were attached to the same key-chain. He cursed slightly before rounding the corner to get to his mail-box. "He won't stop trying to contact me until I allow him to visit, he'll tell me what's going on, what he wants from me. And I'll turn him down. And he'll leave and he won't bother us again. But until that happens, he'll continue to bother us. Do you understand." Mark looks up and waits for another person to move out of the way from his mail-box. Jeff stood alongside him, waiting aswell. "No, I don't actually get that. He's already been over, and nothing came of it." - "Yes, but that's because I threw him out before he even told me what it was that he wants." Mark explained. "Well, why did you do that for. We wouldn't be having him over for dinner, if you had just let him talk to you then." Mark turns to stare at Jeff. He rolls his eyes. "You've got a smart-mouth, you know that?." - Jeff smiles "Hey, thanks for the compliment." - "It wasn't one." Mark groans. Jeff stepped aside a few feet, it was a busy Saturday. And it seemed that everybody in town just had to come to the post-office to gather their mail. And all at the same time. It was hectic. Jeff wished that Mark would just hurry up. "You know what. I think I'm just gonna go wait outside. There's way too many people in here." Jeff replies. Mark just nods as he continues to wait for everyone to stop getting in his way. Everyone had to stop in-front of his mail-box. He looked down at his watch and tried to stay calm. But this was freaking ridiculous. Just then, who comes around the corner, low and behold. It's Paul. Mark grimaced. But tried to be nice. "Mark, where is that boy of yours?." Paul waved and stepped up closer to Mark. "He's not my boy... And he's waiting outside." Mark whispers. Paul waved it off. "Yeah, sure. I was quite surprised when you called me and left that message. It was a pleasant surprise, though. What are you planning to fix?. I can bring something over, if you need me too. I don't want to just leech off of you guys. What-ever you need, I can bring it by when I come. Just say so." Paul replies. - "Oh, I haven't put much thought into it. And, it'll be fine if you just bring yourself by. I'm sure we're have everything we need." - "Well, I'm just trying to be nice." - Mark smiles slightly.

"Yeah, well. It looks like I can finally get to my box. Excuse me for a second." - "Sure, no problem. Funny that we run into each other in here, of all places. Huh?." Paul asks. Mark nods his head in reply. He was just waiting for him to leave. "Paul, it was nice seeing you. I'll see you Sunday. We've gotta get back, it's late." Mark explains. Paul smiles, pats Mark on his shoulder. "Sure, I can understand. You've got that boy you need to get home. How is it going with him, anyways?. I never thought of you taking care of anyone other-then yourself." - "I've grown up alot since then. And it's not much work that needs to be done. He's not a small child. He's practically a man." - Paul continues to pat Mark on the shoulder. Still smiling. "That he is. He's not a child, anymore. Is he?." - Mark looked at Paul, he squinted his eyes. Paul stops smiling and looks away, while also taking his hand off of Mark's shoulder. "Well, I guess I better let you go." - "Yes. See you soon." Mark whispers. Trying to fake another smile, half-heartedly. Mark continues to watch Paul moving away. He waits until Paul has his attention to checking his own mail. Which was quite odd, that Paul would have his mail sent here, when he didn't live around here. But Mark didn't dwell on it much. He just was trying to get out of there and get going before Paul decided to stop and chat again.

Mark walks up alongside Jeff. Who was waiting by the motorcycle. "Don't lean on it like that, Please." Mark complains. Jeff gets off. And whispers. "Sorry. You got anything for me?." Mark quickly looks through the stack of mail. Glances a few seconds on the entrance doors to check for Paul. And then hands Jeff over a letter. "It's from Matt. I wonder how he's doing. Hopefully, he's getting better." - Mark smiles. "I'm sure he is. You can read it when we get home. Let's go." Mark quickly gets on the bike. And starts up the engine. Jeff grabs ahold of the letter and scrunches it up so that he would fit it into his jacket-pocket. "What's up with you, why are you in such a rush now for. It's not like we haven't been standing inside for over fifteen-minutes already." Jeff complained. "It's Paul. He was in there. I just wanna leave before he comes out."

"That Paul guy was in there. Where, I never saw him?." - "He was in there, he stopped and talked with me. Hold on." Mark replies as he begins driving out the parking lot. Just seconds before Paul exits the post office building. He squints in the daylight. He watches them drive off down the road. He smiles. "I so have you wrapped in my little pinkie, Mark. And you ain't even aware of it, yet."

November, 12th.

"So what are you planning for tomorrow?. Has he contacted you again?." Jeff asks. Rubbing Rover's scruffy neck. - "No, but why would he, I just ran into him the other-day." Mark reminds Jeff. "I remember, but I just thought I would ask." Mark was underneath the Jeep. It had been making some funny noises, lately. Stalling aswell. Jeff had Rover on a leash, and was just walking around the propriety with him. "If your so bored, Jeffrey. Why don't you go give Rover a bath. I'm sure he could use it. Hell, all of them could." Mark replies, growing very tired of hearing Jeff's pacing on the gravel rocks. "No thanks. That doesn't sound like fun." Mark rolls out from underneath the vehicle. "I'm sure it doesn't. Not to you, anyways." He whispers as he grabs a dirt-rag from off the ground. "If you'll just gonna stand out here. Could you help me?." Mark asks. "Sure, what do you need?." - "If you could just hand me the tools I ask of you to hand me. It would make this go alot faster." - "We're gonna have to go back into town, once I get this damn thing up and running again, as normal." "You know. Why don't you just get a new car?." - "Like what?." - "Like a Mustang." - "Cause I can't afford that. And besides. I like the Jeep." - Jeff rolls his eyes. "Why?." - Mark ducks his head from underneath the Jeep. "Just give me the wrench, will ya?."

"So what are we having to get in town?." - "We have to go grocery shopping." - "So what are we having then?. You never did tell me." Mark gets out from underneath car and gets up off the ground. He thinks about it for a second, shrugs his shoulders. "Beef stew, I guess." - "That sounds good." - "I'm glad it suits your taste." Mark whispers. Grabbing the dirt-rag again and wiping at the grime on his hands. "So what do you think this Paul guy wants?. Why don't y'all like each other?." - "You've got alot of questions today." - "Sorry, I'm just wondering. You don't have to give me no answers." Jeff replies.

Mark signs. "We've just had a rocky relationship. I don't want to talk about it. It's not important." - Jeff looks down. Calls for Rover. And he places him back in the pen with the other dogs. He holds the leash underneath his arm. "You never wanna talk about your life before me." Jeff whispers. Mark looks over to Jeff, pouting. He walks over to him, grabs him by the shoulders. And looks directly into his eyes. Jeff tries to look down away from Mark's vision, but Mark lifts Jeff's chin up. Mark smiles. "That's only because my life didn't have any meaning, until you came along. You've made me so happy, Jeffrey. I wasn't then. Why do I wanna reminisce over that. I was miserable, okay." Mark explains. Jeff continues to pout. "I still don't understand why you can't tell me about it. You know just about everything that I've dealt with in my life. I barely know anything about yours." - "There's nothing to tell. I lost my parents as a kid." - "There's more to it then just that, Mark. Why can't you confine in me?." - "Because your too young. You don't need to know." - "I'm almost seventeen." - "Key word there, buddy. Almost."

Jeff angerly throws the leash down on the ground. And runs into the house. Mark curses and follows after him. "Now, don't go getting mad at me, Jeff!." - Jeff stops and turns around to face Mark. "I'm not getting mad. I'm fine. It's you that doesn't trust or love me enough to let me in."

"What does that mean, Jeffrey?." - "Exactly what it means. And what I said." - "I love you. And I trust you." - "If you did, you would tell me these things. But you don't ...So." - "Stop right there. I don't want to fight with you. I really wish you'd just respect my opinion on this. You don't need to know and I don't want to tell you. So that's it." - "Of just because your older, you can just tell me when a argument is over. I don't think so. Because I'm still feeling the exact same feelings I was a second ago. It's still there." Jeff replies. "Well, I really don't care. I'm done talking." Mark bitterly replies back. Jeff turns around and stomps his way up the stairs and to his room.

November, 13th.

Mark had went to the store after his fight with Jeff. Jeff stayed mad the rest of the night. Mark was hoping that he was over it, today. He was getting ready to put on the stew, when Jeff came down-stairs. He was wearing a long-sleeve basketball jersey. And sweats. "I hope your gonna change into something a little nicer, once Paul arrives." - "Yeah, but I don't know why. You don't even like him." - "I'm not asking you to put on a suit and tie. Just some jeans other-then those sweat-pants you've got on now." replies Mark. Jeff rolls his eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

About thirty minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Mark goes to answer it. And Jeff was busy feeding the dogs, outside. "Paul, come in."

Mark couldn't wait for this dinner to be over. He just knew that what-ever Paul wanted, wasn't anything Mark wanted to be apart of. But he would give Paul the benefit of doubt. Mark hadn't seen him in years. Maybe he had changed. But that was wishful thinking. Mark knew that he hadn't. "Did you see Jeff out there?." - "Oh yeah, he was messing with those mutts you've got out there." - Mark grimaces. "Yeah..."

"Well, I'll just tell him to come in, take a seat where you like. I'll be right back." Paul looks around the room. It hadn't changed much. It still looked the same, just older. Much like himself, and Mark. Mark might have thought that he was wiser. And that he was a different man, but deep down he still was the same scared little boy, who would do anything for someone's love. And Paul needed him. Mark couldn't turn him away again. Not once Paul got him to cave, for this dinner. And it was so simple. All he had to do was continuing to bring up his dead mama and daddy. And how disapproving that they would be if they saw how he's been treating the one true friend his parents had. Paul Bearer.

Mark was still so vulnerable after all this years. He would succeed in his plans. He just knew that he would. It was too easy not too. And what made it even better, was this fling he's got going on with a boy. Doesn't he realize that's illegal. "Tsk, tsk. Mark." Paul had to control his urge to laugh. Just then Mark and Jeffrey sit down at the small dinner table. "It's smell real good, Mark." Paul states. "Thanks." Mark politely replies.

TBC

* * *

MissBrianna: Thanks. I'm glad you liked that part. I was hoping someone would.

Infection13: Yep. And it's just gonna get worse. Thanks for reviewing.

CannibalHolocaust: :) I hope that was a good dot. LOL Thanks for still reading!.

I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. And hopefully I'll get motivated to write up a new chapter, soon. Thanks for still sticking with me.


	47. Chapter 47

November, 13th.

Mark grabs the dish that contained the beef stew and proceeded to pass the dish to Jeffrey. Paul grabbed his glass, and took a swallow. "So Jeffrey, is it?." Paul asks grabbing the dish from Jeff's hands. Jeff looks up. Smiles slightly. "Yes, sir." Jeff replies. "How old are you?, if I may ask." - "I'm sixteen." - Paul smiles. Mark was busy trying to determine what Paul was up too. It could be anything. It was Paul, after-all. Just then, Paul turns his attention to Mark. "So, Marcus. How are you doing?. Your awful quite over there." He stares at Mark, waiting with a smile. Mark looks up, shrugs his shoulders. " I'm good. I've not been too nothing much as of late. How about you, Paul?." - "Oh, nothing really. I've been trying to get a job with WWF. Have you ever heard of them?. Their a wrestling promotion. It would be a good job to have, a good paying job. I've even thought of putting in a notice for you, Mark. You could use a job, right?." - Mark grabs the bowl back from Jeff. "I don't need you putting in any good words for me, Paul. I am capable of getting my own employment. I don't need anyone's help in that department." - "I'm just trying to help." Mark smiles. "I know. And I appreciate it."

Jeff continued to listen in on their conversation while eating. "This stew is really good, Mark. You've approved your cooking skills over the years." Paul replies. "Thanks. I would hope it has approved." - "Yeah, it's really good. Mark. I like it!." Jeff looks over to Mark and smiles. Mark smiles back, and whispers. "Thanks, Jeffrey. I'm glad you like it." Paul watches the exchange intently. "So how long have you been staying here with Mark, Jeffrey?." Paul asks. - " A few months, I guess." Jeff replies, before asking if anyone would like more tea. Paul smiles, "I would love some more, Jeffrey. Thank you." Jeff nods and gets up to walk to the fridge. Mark coughs, and fiddles with his napkin. "So, Paul. How long do you plan to stay out this way?." - "Well, I'm not sure, Mark. I'm just going day by day, really. My house is being taken care of by a friend." Mark nods. While Jeff brings the glass container of homemade sweet tea that Mark had made earlier in the day to the table. Paul grabs it and pours himself another tall glass of the sweet concoction. "Would you like some more stew, Paul?." - Paul places his fork down on the now almost empty plate. "I would love some more, thanks Marcus." - Mark gets up and goes to refill the dish with more stew from the pot that was still sitting on low heat on-top the stove. He returns it to the table and Paul greedily fills his plate back up again. - Mark could understand why Paul had gained so much weight over the years. He was a foodie, for sure. "I'm glad you like my stew so much so, Paul." Mark smiles, slightly. "I do, almost reminds me of your mother's pot stew." Mark stops smiling. Jeff looks over to Mark, with a grim expression. Knowing how mentioning his family made Mark feel. But Jeff was intrigued to learn about Mark's past, to learn about something that Mark didn't ever want to speak of. His family life, his childhood. Jeff listened on but he did keep a close eye on Mark's facial features. Paul continued trying to hurt Mark, to make him vulnerable. And mentioning his family was the easiest way to do so. "I remember all those potluck dinners your mother would have with the neighbors. Do you remember them, Mark." Mark mumbles something before getting up and excusing himself. Paul smiles, and proceeds to stuff his face some-more. Jeff looked over at Mark's empty seat, he looked over to Paul. "Excuse me, Paul. I'll be gone just a minute." Jeff got up quickly and went up the stairs to find Mark, in his room. He was kneeling down in-front of his nightstand. And he was staring at the picture, the picture of his family. The picture that Jeff would so often look at, and wondered on how Mark's childhood, his life before him must have been. And why it was so hard for him to talk about it. Mark tried to stop the tears from forming, but alas. It was no use. He could feel the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Jeff wanted to speak up, but his voice was choking up. Hearing Mark sniffling, and knowing that he was crying. It hurt Jeff. Mark then turned around, and noticed Jeff immediately.

Jeff stood in the door-way. His eyes getting misty now, Mark stood upright. He walked over to Jeff. Wiping at his face with his palm, "What are you doing up here. You should have stayed downstairs with Paul." - "I just wanted to see if you were alright. I could tell you were upset. The way you were acting, and the way you ran off like you did." - "I'm fine, Jeffrey. But thank you for your concern. Now, let's go back downstairs. We do have a quest." Mark grabbed Jeff around the shoulders. Guiding him out the room.

They meet Paul downstairs. He was standing up, now. "I hope I didn't upset you Mark. That was not my intentions at all." Mark coughs. "You didn't upset me none, Paul." - "Well, I better go, the dinner was wonderful. And I really enjoyed spending time with you. Reminds me of when you used to live with me. Doesn't it?." - "Yeah. I guess it does. Somewhat." - Paul holds out his hand. "Good night, Mark. I will try to contact you in a few days. Hopefully, we can do another dinner-date sometime soon. Maybe, next weekend." Paul smiles. Mark shakes hands. "Sure, I guess we can try." Jeff stood by Mark. Paul steps up to him. "It was nice to meet you again, young man." - "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Bearer." Mark placed his hand on Jeff's right shoulder, gently. Paul smiles before walking towards the door. Mark follows him out while Jeff stays behind to clear the dinner table. A few minutes later, Mark returns. He walks up to Jeff who was by the sink. He was placing the dirty dishes in hot water, and proceeding to fill the water with dish detergent. Mark nudges Jeff slightly. He smiles. "I guess that wasn't too terrible." Mark whispers, wrapping his arms around Jeff's body. Jeff continued to wash the dishes. But he did reply. "It wasn't bad at all. I don't know why you don't like him, he seems to be a nice guy." Mark kisses Jeff gently on the neck. "You don't really know him, Jeffrey." Mark whispers.

-Later that same night-

Mark was sound asleep when he awoke to a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. Mark tried to get out the bed quietly so as to not disturb Jeff who was sleeping next to him on the bed. Mark grabbed his pants and put them on. He looks back once more to Jeff who was still snoring lightly. He opens the bedroom door, it let out a low squeaking noise before Mark exited out the room. He makes his way downstairs. It sounded like the banging was coming from outside. It was someone knocking at the door. "Who the hell would be here, at this time of night." Mark wondered, whispering to himself. He looks out the door. He sees who it is. He growls lowly. And proceeds to open the door. "What are you doing here, Paul?." - "I've seemed to have had some car-trouble. It broke down on the side of the road. I got a cab back here." Paul smiles. Mark wipes at his eyes, before opening the door more wider so that he could look out. Sure enough, Paul's cab was sitting up ahead on the dirt road. Right behind his Jeep. The lights still on and the engine lowly rumbling on. "Why did you come here for?." Mark asks dumbfounded. - Paul proceeds to put on a dopey smile. "Well, I was hoping I could spend the night here, and then in the morning I could call for a tow. And get my car towed here. Your still good at working on cars, ain't you?." - "I am. I've actually been having trouble of mine own vehicle, with the Jeep, actually. I've been working on it for a few days. And I still haven't figured out what's the problem." Mark explains. He looks out at the cab. The driver waiting. Paul looks back. "The mender is running." He explains. Mark nods. Looks back towards inside the house. - Paul looks at Mark. Unsure if Mark was buying it or would be allowing him to stay. He pressured onwards. Using Mark's parents as quilt. "I know your parents wouldn't like it, Mark. If you made me leave. After-all, it's an hour away from where I'm staying at. And it's already so late, and I'm so tired." - Mark overheard him, and he swore he felt like just ripping his head off right then and there. He was just trying to use a quilt trip to force him to agree. But it was working. Paul continued to smile. "So, you were wanting me to work on your car?, I assume." - "Yes, I'll make the car in the morning and I'll buy for the tow myself of course, since it's my car. And I am willing to pay you for the car services, aswell." - Mark chewed it over for a few seconds more, before replying with his answer. " Sure, I guess you can. Come on in. I'll set you up a place on the couch. If that's okay for you." - "That will be fine, Mark. Just fine. Just allow me to pay the cabbie. And then I'll be right in. I hope you've got the house heated, it's a cold night tonight." - Mark rolls his eyes, and growls once again. He hated having to accept but what else could he do. He couldn't turn him away.

TBC

* * *

_Well. I've finally got a new update for those that are still reading. Hopefully, I haven't lost any readers. I was a little concerned being I only got two reviews for my last update. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. _

_Shout-outs:_

__**MissBrianna:**_ Thank you so much for the review. Hopefully, Jeff can get Mark on to doing something in the next chapter. I'm thinking of having Jeff's birthday in either the next chapter or the one after that!.  
_

__**Centon4eva:** _Thank you so much for the review. I appreciate__ it alot._ Here's more. I hope you've liked it!. lol

I'll update as soon as I can!.


	48. Chapter 48

November, 14th.

Jeff wakes up shivering. He expected to see Mark laying down beside him. But when he turned over, he found nothing but a pushed up blanket, his blanket which he had apparently kicked off during sleep. He rubs his eyes while yawning. He sits upright and swings his legs down off the bed. He gets up and grabs his shirt, quickly throwing it over his head. He shivers slightly before he turns to face the nightstand. The black and white picture of a young couple and two small children staring back at him. Jeff wondered where Mark was. And while staring at the picture, he wondered about Mark's childhood again. About his parents, and his little brother. He envisioned Mark as a child. And wondered if maybe they were into the same things, if one of Mark's favorite games were hide and seek or red rover like Jeff's was. And as he usually did, Jeff thought about the reason behind Mark's silence of that time in his life. Sure, it had to be painful to lose your whole family at that young of an age. But Jeff surely did suffer alot in his life, and he still confined in Mark about all those things that he dealt with, of his father's abuse. He just didn't understand why Mark couldn't do the same, just a little bit. Just to give him something. All he knew was the fire. But nothing really else. Nothing that happened before then or after then. Maybe, Jeff might hear a tidbit of something that dealt with Mark, but nothing major. Like what happened to Mark after the fire. He did stay with Paul. But how was that like, did Paul treat him good. There must be some tension between the two, being it doesn't seem like Mark likes him very much. Was he abusive to him during the time he was with him?. Jeff had all these thoughts in his head about why Mark kept it all a secret. He just wanted Mark to tell him. Jeff saw it as a sign that Mark didn't trust him or love him enough to let him in on that part of his life. And it hurt. It hurt to feel that way. - Just then Jeff heard a loud bang coming from downstairs. He quickly opens the door and begins walking downstairs. Just then Mark stumbles out of the bathroom, his hair still soaking wet from the shower he just took. Jeff makes it downstairs. Noticing Paul right away, he was rummaging through the cabinets. "Do you need any help finding anything?." Jeff asks. Paul stands up, looks over to Jeff and replies. "Where do you keep your pots and pans?." Jeff walks up to one of the cabinets. "We've only got four pots. Mark didn't seem it was needed when he was the only one living here, at the time." Jeff explained. Paul rolls his eyes. "Well, I say he needs some more. It ain't just him living here now, is it?."

Jeff shook his head as Mark walks into the room. "Your right, Paul. I probably do need to buy some more." Paul turns around to face Mark & Jeff. " I was trying to make you all some breakfast. If I could just find what I need in this god awful kitchen." Mark walks up in front of him. " How about you just go in the living room. Your our quest. We can fix breakfast." Mark replies. "Well, if that's what you want to do?." Mark nods. And Paul smiles as he walks to the couch. Jeff walks up to Mark, and whispers. "What's he doing here, again?." - "He came by last night, after you fell asleep." - Jeff looks back at Paul. "Did you come back to bed, any. I didn't wake up any during the night." - Mark shakes his head. "I stayed in your room. I thought it would be better that way, just in case he went snooping around." Mark explains.

As breakfast was cooking, Paul took it upon himself to do just that, snoop. He went upstairs and went into Mark's room. He slowly took in the small inclosure. He took notice of Jeff's clothing on the floor. Along with Mark's. "Isn't that odd. Are you two sharing a room together, Mark. I really think your parents would be so disappointed." Paul whispers while smiling. Paul walks up to Mark's dresser. Taking note of the picture. "How beautiful you were, Sarah. It's a pity that you had to be with that drunk of a man. Mark's father. If only we had meet sooner." Paul almost felt like he was gonna to cry. But the feeling was gone in a matter of seconds. He shrugged his shoulders. And walked out the room. And into Jeffrey's. Paul saw the cd rack that was in the corner of the room. And he kicked at a Nirvana concert t-shirt that was still laying on the floor. "Teenagers. How I can't stand teenagers." Paul quickly left the room and went back downstairs. Mark and Jeff unaware of his actions.

Paul had a plan brewing in his head. He was just waiting for the perfect time to unleash it. Soon enough, Mark. Soon enough. I'll be living here, and you, you... Paul begins laughing slightly. Trying to be quite so that Mark and Jeff didn't overhear. Well, let's just say that I'll be living here alone. Yes, I will. I think I know exactly how I want to put my belongings in here, too. Once I get them back, that is. The damn bank had to take them. Like I wasn't paying my bills or something. I was, it wasn't my fault that the checks bounced. Was it?. But all that will be behind me. I'll have a new place, and I won't have to worry any longer. Just a little while longer.

TBC

* * *

_I really don't like this chapter. It could be better but it's good for continuing on. And plus I was thinking about how long it's been since my last update and I wanted to give you all something. Just to let you know that I still have every intention to finish._

_I also want everyone's opinion on if I should continue to write Paul in this, being the death of the real man behind the Paul Bearer character. Does anyone think it would be wrong of me to continue to write him in it?. And with that being said. I dedicate this chapter to Mr. Moody. You surely will be missed in the wrestling world. R.I.P. - Is it weird that I dedicate this chapter to him when this is a slash story?. I mean there's nothing in this chapter that's wrong but.. IDN._

_Anyways, I'll try to update again when I can. - Next chapter. I'm thinking it'll be Jeff's 17th birthday but it'll probably contain several different days so really it would be starting a few days before his BD. Then getting to his BD by the end of the chapter. Does that sound good?. What would anyone like to see in it?. Let me know. Hope I still have some readers._

**Shout-outs**:

**MISSBRIANNE**: _Thanks so much for still sticking with me. I hope this chapter is okay. And sorry for how long it took me to get a new one out._

**TOTO2015**: _Thank you!._

**REBYSKY**: _Thank you, I'm glad you like it. LOL I am not too sure, Mark would be into that. Or Paul/Jeff. But a interesting idea._


	49. Chapter 49

November, 18th.

Matt was still at the Moore hospital, still being evaluated. But his progress was progressing quite nicely. Dr. Dave Williams even thinks that if Matt continues on this path, that Matt could possibly get released earlier then they first predicted. Maybe, a month sooner, and Matt was happy for that news. Because he missed his brother, he hadn't seen Jeff since that day Jeff told him he was coming here, Matt was mad at him for making that decision, but he now knew that it was for the best, his best interest at heart. Matt really didn't need any distractions while being here. He needed to fully reimburse himself in the treatment if he really wanted to get better, and that is what Matt's been doing. And surprisingly, Matt was actually enjoying being here, now. Not having that stress weighing on him anymore, it was like a burden was lifted, A weight off his shoulders. He even had made some friends, here. Some of the people actually weren't all that bad, just people who struggled with depression and none of them really seemed crazy to him. Just troubled with things, like Matt was. There even was one girl who Matt was very attracted too. Her name was Amy. They had only known each other about a mouth. Matt saw her when she was first admitted.

And a few days after that, he saw her again. This time it was in the T.V. room. She was sitting down on a chair, near the window, looking outside. He stared at her from acrossed the room. And he leaned over to Betty, one of the head nurses who was standing near-by handing out meds. - "Who is that?." - Betty looks over Matt's shoulder, slightly. And gazed around the room. "Who, Matthew?." - "The girl sitting over by the window, the new girl. She's got red hair, a dragon tattoo on her arm. You don't see her?." - Matt leans in to Betty, and whispers. "Don't tell me, I'm seeing someone who's not there?." Betty smiles, and lightly pats Matt on the back of his shoulder. - "No, I see who your referring too. She's there alright. Her name is Amy Dumas. And she's looking this way, at you Matthew." Betty nods her head and Matt quickly turns around and sure enough, she was staring straight over at the two. - "She can't be looking this way at me?. Not at me?. Can she?." - Betty laughs. "I think she is, Matt. You've been standing here for the past twenty minutes staring over at her, you think she didn't notice it?." - "Well, I never saw her look my way, before now?." Matt explains. - "Why don't you go talk to her, Matthew." Betty nudges Matt, gently. Pushing him a few feet away from her. "Go on." - "You won't be mad if I do?." - "Why would I be, Matt?." Betty asks. "Because I thought you liked me?." - "I like everyone here, Matt. It's my job to make everyone calm and relaxed. Being nice is just me being nice." - Matt looked down at the floor. He felt kind of hurt by that, he really did kind of like her, and thinking that she liked him too was nice. Now here he finds out, he was wrong. She didn't like him at all.

"Your adorable, Matt. Very cute. But I have a husband at home, seven years." She holds up her hand to wedding band glimmering in the sunlight. - "Oh, how could I not have ever noticed that before?." - "It doesn't matter now, anyways, Matt. I think you have someone else you like?. Am I right?." - You are, I do like her. Amy is her name?." Matt asks again, wanting to be sure. - Betty smiles. "Yes, and she's coming over here."

Matt looks around, and sure enough. Amy was walking right over. She was rubbing her arm. And looking down towards the floor. When she reached them, she stopped and stood beside Matt. But she wasn't focused on Matt. She was looking directly at Betty, the nurse.

"Excuse me, but is this medicine have any side-effects. Like itchy skin?. My arm feels like it's on fire, right now. And I really don't like it."

Betty looks over towards Matt, momentarily. Before she turns her attention to Amy. "Well, let us go in the back-room. And we'll have a look at it. I'm sure it's fine, though." Amy turned to Matt, just for a second before leaving. Matt stumbled backwards, just slightly. He didn't say anything. Just stared at her eyes. And then she was out of his view. Walking behind Betty. And away from Matt. She hadn't said anything to him, either. And Matt stood there watching her until she disappeared in the back somewhere. He exhaled deeply, and proceeded to go to his room for the rest of the evening. He laid down on his bed, thinking of her. Envisioning those eyes. Her lips, and her firey hair. She was beautiful. He would get another chance to see her, and that next time that he did. He actually spoke something. And surprise. They began spending alot of time together. They quickly fell for one another. Matt wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. But he couldn't help it. She captivated his core. His every being. He couldn't stop it. And it seemed that she felt the same. He actually dreaded leaving the hospital more and more, now. Because, he didn't want to leave her, here, alone. And he didn't want to be away from her.

On the other-side of town. Mark & Jeff were still being intruded on by Paul. He wanted to keep coming over, to eat dinner with. Or to just hang out. Jeff was becoming accustomed to seeing him every few days. He didn't bother him that much, at-least, not as much as he did Mark. He was getting fed up with it. First, it was Paul's car being broken down and that he wanted Mark to fix it, which he did. And still hasn't gotten paid for it. And then it was needing to borrow money. Just a few dollars, and that he would pay him back. And now, it's him coming over, every two days, sometimes, he's over here every day or more then once in a day. Spending hours on end here. And it was growing on Mark's nerves. And he wanted to know what Paul wanted. Because, he still hasn't spoke on why he's doing this, why he's here. Other-then, that he wants to rekindle him and Mark's relationship. But, let's face it, they never really had one.

So that night, he was determined to find out the real true meaning as to why Paul was coming around here for. Just out of the blue like he has. Mark confronted him, just the two of them, alone. Jeff was busy taking a shower. Paul was sitting on the couch. A bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Mark, have a seat. Your missing a good movie."

Mark stood alongside the couch. He stood there hovering over Paul. Looking down on him with menacing eyes. His arms folded acrossed his chest. "What are you doing here, Paul?. Why are you suddenly spending so much time, here?." - Paul looked up. He grabbed the bowl and leaned forward to place it on the coffee table in front of him. He then looks up at Mark. "If I'm too be honest." - " I hope that you will be, Paul." Mark replies. - "I lost my home, Mark. It was foreclosed on me. They said I stopped paying the bills. But that isn't true. I never stopped paying them." - Paul's voice was at a whisper, now. "... I just got behind on them, is all." - Mark didn't expect that. He almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "I'm sorry, Paul. I was wondering why you hadn't returned home. I know that it must be difficult for you. To be truthful to me about it."

"I knew you'd understand, Mark. That's why I came to you, and only you. I raised you since you were a little boy, your practically my own son. I knew you would understand how in tire need I am of a place to stay. And I'm so glad your allowing me this chance to rekindle our relationship. And that your allowing me to stay here, with you. And Jeffrey. I promise, I won't make much noise. It'll be like I'm not even here, most of the time. I promise you that, Mark. I do." - Mark's mouth gaped open. When the hell did we discuss this. You moving in with me, Paul. That's not gonna happen. No-way.

"Paul, I." - Paul continued his game-plan. He quickly got up, and without one word, one thought. He went up to Mark, and wrapped him up in a hug. Mark was stunned. And didn't know what to do or say. - Paul knew how to play the emotion's card. That's for sure.

"I'm glad that we discussed this, and you agree. Because, I don't know where I would have gone, if you had said no to me. I've been out of money for the past few days. And my hotel bill would be due. Where would I have gone. To a shelter. I couldn't leave my animals behind. They're like my children. I guess I just would have lived out in the street, like all those poor homeless people you see digging out of trash cans for just the slightest thing to eat. Would you force me to do that, Mark?. To live like that." - Mark and Paul were still hugging and Mark could feel the perspire on his hands. This was so weird. Paul was not a man that hugged, and neither was Mark. But Paul wouldn't let go of his grasp. Not until he knew he had rung Mark in, fully.

"...No, you would not. Because your a good man, Mark. Your parents would be so proud of how you've turned out. I know that they would be." - "...I guess you can stay, we do have one more spare bedroom." - "That's great, if I just go get my things later, I'll be set to move in."

"Things, what things?." - "Things from my old house. I got them shipped here, about a week ago. My animals, too." - "Well, I don't know if I have the room for your belongings. I mean, the small things, you can bring. Your clothes and such. But..." - "Don't worry about that, my clothes is pretty much all I own, now. My furniture was also seized and sold by the bank." - "I'm sorry about that, really."

Paul wasn't lying. At first, when he was coming up with a wasn't gonna confess about his house being seized. It was shameful. But, after thinking on it some-more. On how he could get Mark to allow him to stay. He realized, that he had the perfect plan, all along. If only he would tell the truth. And that's what he's doing. He didn't even have to come up with anything. He had everything he needed, already. And this way, he could get in the house, get the evidence he needed and his problems would be over. He would have a house, and land paid for in full. All he needed was Mark and Jeff gone. And that was due in short time. He just needed one picture of the two of them together. Just one is all that it took. And Paul would be set for life. A house, land and money. What more could Paul need. He would find enjoyment out of seeing Mark suffer, anyways. Mark deserved time in prison. He forced Paul to be in one for years. Having to take care of a selfish, spoiled, ungrateful bastard like him for years. And then to have Mark just run out on him, when Paul needed him the most. He hoped Mark wouldn't ever forget it.

November, 23rd.

Paul had been staying with them now, fully for four days. And Jeff and Mark had been forced to be in separate rooms. Jeff wasn't at all happy about it, but neither was Mark. He missed the warmth of Jeff's body during the cold frigid nights. He missed hearing his soft breaths. He just missed being with Jeff, alone. They had not had any time together, just the two of them since Paul confessed to Mark that he had no-where to go and Mark agreed to allow him a place under his roof.

It seemed anytime they were alone, Paul would sneak up behind them. And Mark would stay clear from Jeff for the rest of the night. Even during the times that they went into town, Paul always had to tag along. Even if he really didn't need anything. And sometimes, it bugged Mark. Because, Paul would complain about how long it was taking. Or how hot it was when he was the one who would decide to stay in the car. But, Jeff would sometimes sneak a kiss from Mark during those few times, that Paul would stay out in the car during their grocery shopping. But, he usually didn't stay out there very long. Just for a mere ten or fifteen minutes before Mark and Jeff would be greeted by him yet again. Jeff was getting sick of it himself, by the time Thanksgiving day rolled around. He didn't really have much to be thankful for. He was with Mark, but neither one of them could be with the other, because of Paul always being around. So alas, they barely spent any time together. It was like they weren't even together, anymore. Jeff just wanted to be with Mark. And he didn't care if Paul saw or not. He didn't care, anymore. He wanted Mark. And he was gonna get what he wanted. Regardless.

November, 24th. - Thanksgiving -

Matt was standing by the nurse's station. Waiting to use the phone. The patients were allowed visits or if be chance that your family couldn't attend, they were allowed an hour phone-call for the day. It being a holiday. Matt was anxious to call up Jeff. To talk to him. And to introduce, Amy to his little brother. She was standing right alongside him, holding his hand, ever so gently. He really thought that Jeff would like her. They both had that do or die attitude. That spirit. Amy smiled at Matt, and Matt smiled back at her. "Your gonna love, Jeff. I just know you are." - "I'm sure I will, Matthew. He's your brother, after-all." - They both smile.

After the phone-call. Jeff walked up to Mark, who was standing over by the oven. He was observing the turkey that was cooking. "It smells wonderful in here, you two." Paul explains as he walks into the small kitchen, and to stand beside Jeff and Mark. - "How much longer do we have before the turkey is done?." Jeff asks. - "Not much longer, another hour, maybe." - "I can't wait." Paul replies.

Mark looks over to Paul, and then towards Jeff. He smiles slightly. "So how did the call go with Matthew, is he doing good?."

"He's doing great, he's really positive. He says, that the doctor thinks he's almost ready to return home. And that he's saying that once he does get released, that he wants to try community collage. I am a little concerned on the fact that he's meet someone in there, and their dating." - "Who, not that Betty nurse?. I hope it ain't her." - Jeff shakes his head. "No, it ain't her. It's some girl named, Amy. I talked to her, she sounded nice. But I just don't think he's ready yet." - "I'm sure, he'll be fine." Mark places a soft hand to Jeff's shoulder. But only for a second. Before he takes it off, again. And proceeds to check the turkey, again.

"Who is Matt?." - Paul asks. "He's my brother." Jeff responds. - "He doesn't stay here, too. Does he?. I'm not taking up his room?." - "No, he doesn't. Your okay." Jeff replies. - "Oh, good."

Jeff, Mark and Paul sat at the table. The centerpiece was a beautifully whole cooked turkey. The fragrance from it was filling up the house. And it had to be driving the poor dogs outside crazy because they kept whimpering and whining, aswell as scratching. Mark promised that they'd get some scrapes later. That until then they'd just have to wait.

Just then, Paul grasped Mark's hand. "I think we should say a prayer of thanks. Don't you, Mark?." - "Oh, of course."

Jeff smiled, grabbed Marks' hand gently. Then regretfully, he grabbed Paul's. - "Jeff, why don't you start off. Please, if you may?."

"Sure, Paul. I'd be glad, too." - "I'm thankful for the time that I've shared here, at this house. With Mark." Jeff looks at Mark and blushes just slightly. "I don't think he knows how much he's changed my life. And how much him being here for me, means to me. I'm thankful for god allowing us the chance to meet. And how beautiful he's made my life become. I'm thankful for all of that. And this wonderful meal, too."

"Well put, Jeff." Paul explains. - "Thank you." - "Yes, I really liked it, Jeff. It was very poetic." - "Oh, please." Jeff whispers, trying not to blush again. - "How about you, Mark." - "Oh, I don't know what to say. I guess I'm just thankful of being here, with you all." - "Oh, come on. You can do better then that, Mark." Jeff chimes in. - "Yes, you can. You remember when you were a child. How much your mother liked hearing a thanksgiving prayer. She would have made you say something a little bit more meaniful then that, if she was here, Mark." Paul explains.

Jeff looked at Paul and then back to Mark. He could see Mark was getting mad. And he was. Mark was rolling his hands into fists underneath the table. "Please, don't bring my mother into this, Paul. I'm trying to have a nice day. Your not helping." - "I was just saying that you could try a little harder." - "Well, you know what. I don't care. This is my house, your at my dinner table, eating my dinner. I think I can say a prayer however the hell I want, too. In my own DAMN HOUSE!." Mark yells, slamming his fist down on the table. He looked at Paul. His eyes glaring through him. Paul looked down. And whispered. "I think I may not be wanted here, maybe, I should go." Paul gets up but without furthering the wound. "But your parents wouldn't agree with your behavior. Throwing me out of the house, when I have no-where else to go too." - Mark had his arm down on the table and his head was resting on that arm. "Wait, Paul." He whispers. Holding his head up. "Stay, please. I'm sorry, I should not have lost my temper. It's just been a long day for me." - "Well, are you sure?." - Mark nods his head. "I'm sure, Paul. I am."

"Have a seat, so we can begin eating. Before the food gets cold."

TBC

* * *

_I am sorry that this isn't what I promised last chapter. It being Jeff's birthday. But that will come, either in the next chapter or the one after that. I forgot about the holidays and I of course want to write something about them. So expect to see something to do with Christmas in the next chapter. And if that chapter is short enough, I'll write Jeff's bd in that one but if it's long like this one is, then it'll be the next chapter. And I do expect to write some bd sex. So I hope everyone will enjoy that, in-less you don't want to see that?. Let me know. Sorry for how long it's taken me to get this written._

_Shout-outs_

_MissBrianna: Thanks, I'm happy your still reading!. :) I hope you like this chapter. And, hopefully, next chapter I can write Jeff's birthday. After I mention their Christmas celebration. Is there any thing you want to see them do together?._


	50. Chapter 50

Paul had himself a bowl of chili, he was sitting down at the kitchen table when Mark walked downstairs. Paul immediately pointed towards the stove. - "I made a small pot of chili. I hope you don't mind. If you'd like some, there's still plenty left." - Mark thought he smelt something cooking downstairs. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry, right now. I've gotta go in town, buy some Christmas presents, for Jeff. Being he's staying here, now." - "We need a Christmas tree too, Mark. Don't forget that, and Christmas lights. Do you have any?." Jeff asks as he turns the corner from the stairs and into the small kitchen. "No, I don't have any. I'll have to get some of that, too. I reckon." Mark replies as he turns around and see's Jeff, his hair still wet from his shower. Mark could smell he had used that Strawberry body wash. It was very tempting. Mark just wanted to pull Jeff into a hug and get closer to him and that sweet fragrance.

Mark and Jeff still hadn't had much alone time together, since Paul moved in with them. And Mark couldn't wait to beable to be close to Jeff. Jeff's birthday was coming up and Paul had apologized for not being able to be there for his party. Because he had business to take care of with his former bank. Mark had told him that Jeff probably wouldn't be too upset over it, being that him and Paul barely knew each other. But, really. Mark couldn't have been happier. Him and Jeff were finally gonna beable to have it where it would be just the two of them, again. And, Mark knew that Jeff was just as eager, if not even more so to have that sweet time alone, once again. Just the two of them.

But for now it was just a week before Christmas. And Jeff had been bugging Mark to decorate the house, at-least get a small tree, Jeff had suggested. Mark wasn't too big on holidays, when he was living alone. He didn't have anyone to give presents too. And he didn't find that it made sense to decorate the house with lights if there was no-one but him and his dogs that would see it.

To be honest, Mark didn't like Christmas. It mostly came from his mother not being around anymore. Christmas was her favorite holiday. She would go all out. Having every corner of the house filled with something decorative or another. Wreaths, Christmas lights, Santa clause statues. She even had a glass town piece which came with little plastic trees, lamp-posts and benches. The buildings had lights inside of them and the lamp-posts, also had lights, so it was a very pretty sight once displayed. Mark couldn't even explain the Christmas tree. It would light up most of the downstairs. And she would always get the tallest one that she could find. Mark and Glen would help decorate it, and Glen, with the help of dad would always place the angel on-top. It was a little depressing to Mark, because it was just a reminder of not having her around. And he missed her, dearly. He missed all of them.

Mark was in thoughts, thinking of his mother. When Jeff suddenly snapped him out of it, with a kiss on the lips.

Mark shook his head, and quickly pulled Jeff away from him. "What are you doing?. Where's Paul?. What if he saw us?."

Mark looked around the room, Paul wasn't in the house any-longer. His bowl was now empty and sitting in the sink.

"Relax, he is not here, anymore. It's just us." - "Where did he go?." - "Out, I don't know where."

Mark quickly calms down. He smiles at Jeff. And pulls him to his embrace. "A few more weeks, and you'll be seventeen. Are you exciting?."

"You know I am. I can't wait for it. Three whole days, just the two of us. No Paul around. I'll be in heaven." Jeff replies. And he places his head on Mark's chest. His smile wide acrossed his face. - "Yeah, I have to be honest. I'm exciting for it, too. I've missed you. Missed you alot more then I thought." - "You know what I want?." - "Don't say it, Jeff." Mark warns. Jeff laughs. "I wasn't gonna."

Mark kisses Jeff on the head, and then he gently grabs Jeff's shoulders. Pulling Jeff from his chest so that he could see his face.

"What were you gonna say, then?." - "I was gonna say that I am ready for some Christmas shopping. And I know just what I want in my stocking." - "Oh, really. What's that." Mark asks.

Jeff smiles, and Mark returns it back to him. "I want a copy of that picture in your room." - "The old black and white one." Mark asks.

Jeff nods. "I like it. You were so cute as a little boy." - Mark almost blushes. "Oh, please."

"You were." Jeff shouts as he gently punches Mark in the arm. "Hey, don't start with me." Mark jokes as he easily picks Jeff up in his arms.

"You ready to go to the store." - "Well, I was. But now I am thinking of something better to do." Jeff winks.

Mark quickly shakes his head. "No, I know what your thinking of. And it ain't happening."

"Why not. Paul won't be back any time soon. I just want a few kisses." Jeff whines.

"You don't even know where he went, too. How do you know he won't walk through that door any minute." Mark asks.

"That's half the excitement." Jeff announces. - "You just need to go back in that shower,and put some cold water on. Because, you know the deal. Nothing's happening." - "I recall that something did happen, or almost." - Jeff saw the look in Mark's eyes. He was not having fun anymore, he was getting aggravating. Jeff figured it would be for the best if he just dropped it.

"Fine, let's go Christmas shopping. What's are budget?." - "A hundred."

Jeff looked up to Mark. "Are you serious. Only a hundred dollars?. We have to buy a Christmas tree. That's not enough to buy everything we need. Hell, that's not even enough to buy a nice tree." Jeff explains.

"Hey, don't curse." - "Sorry. But do you have anymore money?."

"I guess, I can get some more. If we need it." - "Trust me, we are gonna need it."

While Mark and Jeff were heading to town, Paul was already heading out of town. And to a pawn shop that he had called earlier in the day. He had on hold a top of the line camera. One with 10x zoom. And it was capable of night-vision. It was worth five hundred dollars, but Paul knew the pawn shop owner, so he only had to pay three hundred. He didn't really have the money but he would need it if anyone was to believe that Mark and Jeff really were involved. So he would write a check. Once it bounced, Paul wouldn't be around, so what's it matter. He needed it if he was to get what he wanted. And he wanted Jeff gone, And if Mark doesn't want to help him, then he can be gone, too. And then he'd have the house, the land. Everything. And he wouldn't have to worry. It would all be his. Because what would Mark beable to do about it. Nothing.

It was the perfect plan, the only problem was...

Mark and Jeff had been keeping their distance since Paul moved in. And quite frankly, Paul didn't expect that. Being Jeff's a teenager, he thought that he would have caught them already, doing something. But he barely saw them look at each with lust. But he expected something to happen. It was just a matter of time. He would keep positive. Everything was gonna come into place. - And with what Jeff and Mark had planned for Jeff's birthday. Paul would have his chance. But would he be there to catch it?.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51

Mark is sitting down at the kitchen table. He has a cup of coffee in his right hand. Paul had just walked out the door. He had told Mark that he probably wouldn't be back in time to celebrate with them and that if Mark would tell Jeff happy birthday for him. Mark agreed to do so.

Mark smiles as he gets up from the table. He sets the coffee down and proceeds to go upstairs. Jeff is still sleeping when Mark slowly opens the door to Jeff's bedroom. Mark walks up to his bed. Jeff was slightly snoring. Mark smiles, he slowly leans one knee down on the mattress. Jeff stirs but did not wake up. Mark places his other knee down on the mattress. Jeff still did not wake up.

Mark whispers "You just sleep, babe. I won't start the fun with-out you."

Mark straighten out his body so that he was laying down next to Jeff. He slowly grabs Jeff's arm. He was trying to wrap his arms around him, but suddenly Jeff opens one eye. Still groggy, Jeff pushes Mark away. "Who is it?."

Mark laughs. "Who do you think, Jeffrey?."

Jeff looks around the room. He looks at Mark. Mark was still smiling. Jeff slowly smiles back.

Mark takes the opportunity to fully wrap his arms around Jeff's body.

"You know what today is, don't you?." Mark asks.

Jeff smiles and nods his head.

Jeff snuggles up to Mark. He had not felt Mark's warmth in such a long time. And suddenly he remembered what this day meant.

"You remember what you promised me, Mark?." Jeff asks. He was suddenly sitting up, looking down at Mark.

Mark grabs Jeff's arm, quickly pulling him down at him, and kissing him.

They kiss before Mark lets go. And proceeds to answer Jeff's question.

"Of course, I remember. I believe your seventeen, now."

"I am. So when would you like to, you know." Jeff softly laughs.

Mark shrugs his shoulders. And smiles. "I could not think of a more better time then right now. Unless you would like to freshen up first."

"No way."

Jeff strips himself of his shirt. While Mark just watched. Mark grabs Jeff's arm gently. He leans up. "Kiss me."

Jeff and Mark share a long passion-filled kiss between the two.

Mark knew what all this meant. It was a big deal. And he wanted it to be a cherished memory, for them both.

He didn't want this to be a quickie. Even if Jeff was impatient. Mark wanted to take his time. He didn't want to hurt Jeff.

Mark gently nods his head when Jeff grabs Mark's pants-loop. Jeff licks his lips, slowly.

Mark takes his tank top off, before Jeff suddenly starts kissing on Mark's chest. Mark tried to not moan but it was becoming hard not too. Jeff was really good at this. Much better then a virgin should be.

"Jeff, you've gotta slow it down.I haven't even started on you, yet. And I'm already getting close, here."

Jeff just giggled at that. "Am I doing too much for you to handle, big man?."

Mark lowly growled. "Really. You want to say that, do ya?."

Jeff licks on Mark's nipple. Mark bites his lip. Suddenly Jeff begins biting down on it. And Mark quickly puts a stop to it by flipping Jeff over.

Before Jeff can react, Mark was already on top of him and has him pinned to the mattress.

Before Mark does anything, he had to make sure he wasn't hurting Jeff.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?."

"I'm fine." Jeff whispers. Leaning into Mark's ear. "Have your way with me." Jeff bites Mark's earlobe.

Mark roughly grabs Jeff's pants, and he pulls them off. "Take your boxers off, boy." Mark demands.

Jeff looks at Mark the entire time. His eyes were so captivating. Like his eyes were more vibrant then before.

Jeff slowly grasps his boxers and takes them off, as told. But he didn't expect Mark to do what he did next. Which was to grab Jeff. Jeff almost yelped it came to as such a surprise. And felt even better. It was sexy, too. Because Mark kept growling. Jeff would have laughed if it didn't turn him on so much more then it just being funny. Just then Mark stops.

"What are you doing?. Why did you stop for?." Jeff asks puzzled.

"Don't you wanna do more?." Mark asks.

Jeff knew what he was talking about. But to be honest, Jeff was a little hesitant. He knew that it was gonna hurt. And though he wanted it. He actually was just enjoying the four-play. And the fact that Mark was being willing to do all this with-out having to be begged or talked into it. That was enough for him. But to think on the next time that Mark would be so willing, that could be a long time from Jeff did not want to waste it. So he slowly turns on his stomach.

"I'll be easy. If it gets too painful, just tell me. And I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you. Okay, Jeffrey?."

"Yeah." Jeff whispers.

Mark gently enters Jeff. He continued to listen closely to Jeff. To make sure he told him to stop. He does hear a few whispers from Jeff, but nothing telling him to stop what he was doing.

A few more seconds and Jeff was softly moaning.

"What did you say?." Mark stops momentarily.

"I said don't stop." Jeff yells. A little more then necessary but he didn't mean it.

Mark grabs Jeff's privates. All while still slowly thrusting in and out.

Jeff was moaning even louder now.

Mark had to think that he was glad he had no neighbors because Jeff was really getting noisy. More then the last time when they were just fooling around.

"It feel good?." Mark whispers, with a smile.

Jeff just nods.

A few more minutes like that and Jeff was declaring that he was about to come.

Just then, Mark began hearing small click noises. He didn't pay much mind too it at-first. But then he kept hearing it. Every few seconds. A click. Then another, and another. And again, another click.

Mark had slowed his pace down now, Jeff was almost finished. When he heard another click noise. He was trying to determine where the noise was coming from. But he didn't want to have to stop what he was doing, not with Jeff almost done. He didn't want to find out it was just some bird or something outside, then Jeff would be pissed off with him all day for not allowing him to have an orgasm. But it was worrying him, quite a bit. Because he kept hearing it. But he could not get a good look around the room in his position. He just decided that he was worrying over something stupid. It had to be a bird outside. Probably some wood-pecker. Those birds have gotten in the wood-rafters before.

Just then Jeff started complaining. Asking why he had slowed down. "Sorry, Jeff. I just needed a small break. I haven't done this in a awhile."

Mark pulled back in, and then he realized the clicks had stopped. It must have been a bird after-all. Mark continues. And Jeff quickly yelled out, soon there after. Jeff crashes his head down on the pillow, and Mark slowly pulled out and grabbed a shirt to clean himself off. Before falling down on the opposite side of Jeff.

Both were sweaty and exhausted. Jeff has his eyes closed and Mark was about to do the same when there went that clicking noise again.

Click...Click...Click...

Mark opens his eyes wide, growls. And proceeds to get up off the mattress fast. "I'll be right back, Jeff."

Jeff just waves his hand, and continues to take a cat-nap.

Paul sees Mark getting off the bed, and grabbing his pants. So he quickly runs to hide in the closes room he could get too, which was the bathroom.

Paul hides in the shower, with the curtain drawn back. Just in case he decided to came in here. He continues to keep a close hear out for any noises or foot-steps while he started checking the pictures that he shot. He had to admit that this was a very good plan. And he had some really good shots.

"You can't deny the pictures, Mark. You won't beable too. Your parents would be so disgusted. You deserve what's coming. Sleeping with a boy." Paul laughs. But then he quickly puts his hand to his mouth. Forgetting that he could be heard.

Mark went outside trying to find out whatever that noise was coming from. But he didn't see or hear anything. So he gives up and goes back inside to join Jeff, who was now sleeping on the bed. Mark looked down at Jeff, and smiled.

He loved him, he truly loved him. And he wasn't ashamed of it anymore. Mark just didn't know how that love would effect their lives.

TBC

* * *

I want to thank everyone for reviewing this story, and who added it to their favorites. I really hope you've enjoyed this new chapter. And don't forget to let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
